Mi misión en el clan Leng
by Melanie Riddle
Summary: Cuando uno no tiene salida, cuando tienes una misión que cumplir ¿es correcto huir de tus responsabilidades y dejar que el mundo se destruya? EN REPARECIÓN Y COMENZADO DESDE EL PRINCIPIOdejen reviews!
1. El Pasar del tiempo

Solo lo diré una vez y que dure para siempre: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE **_SAKURA CARD CAPTOR_** NO ME PERTENECEN, SINO QUE ES PROPIEDAD DE LAS **_CLAMP_** POR OCURRÍRSELES ANTES LA IDEA :P

Sin más inconveniencias, comencemos con el fic...

- Diálogos.

_pensamientos de los personajes_ ****

destacamento de alguna palabra

  
  
... algún sonido  
  
·-·-·-·-· cambios de escena****

Mi misión en el clan Leng

Capítulo 1: Viajando por el tiempo

****

Por Kaoru Kinomoto

Alas volando hacia una de las tres sólidas paredes, saltando entre ellas y con este fin evitando el agudo ruido filoso acompañado por la espada que portaba un ángel de fríos ojos marinos. Un báculo rosado en manos de la joven que volaba por ese reducido sitio, y al cansarse de esquivar los ataques de su oponente toma una carta rosada entre sus finos dedos para levantarla en el viento y gritar cuando el báculo la toca.

-¡Sword! – el agudo grito de la chica se hizo presente acompañado por una ventisca que rodeó su cuerpo. Al desaparecer todo obstáculo a la vista se hizo presente una espada que ocupó el lugar del báculo en su mano derecha.

Saltando hacia otra pared para tomar impulso con sus pies decide atacar directamente hacia el angelical ser que la esperaba. El joven al verla acercarse curva invisiblemente sus labios, preparándose para receptar el ataque.

Con toda la fuerza y determinación en sus manos ataca a su oponente con su arma horizontalmente, tratando de herir su brazo. Tal fue su descuido que cuando lo atacó éste joven ya la esperaba disponiéndose a defenderse. Ambas armas chocaron y resbalaron sobre el filo de la otra, esperando a que su oponente se rindiera. La joven hacía un esfuerzo descomunal al mantener el arma con la poca fuerza que poseía; sacando valor de su interior enfrenta más su arma contra la de su enemigo causando el quiebre de aquella poderosa espada de hielo. Ella, victoriosa, relaja su cuerpo tensionado con la alegría de haber acabado ese combate. Dispuesta a descender siente la fría voz de su atacante detrás de ella.

- Baja retaguardia – murmuró la voz helante del joven, que cuando la chica se había dado cuenta de su existencia ya estaba cayendo al suelo de cabeza. El ser halado la sostiene hasta llegar a dos metros del suelo, donde la deja caer sin ceremonia.

Enchastrada en lodo, se levanta ya sin alas ni espada observando su ropa asqueada. Con la mano izquierda saca de sus ojos un poco de barro, dejando a la vista un par de esmeraldas brillantes de furia.

-¡Ya estoy cansada! – grita la chica con fastidio -¡Hemos practicado casi todo el día!... ¿y para qué? ¿para arruinar **mi** ropa? – viendo al ángel con resentimiento. Éste le devuelve la mirada indiferente, haciendo que ella se tragara toda su furia. En su lugar apareció una suave sonrisa y voz dulce que rezaba para que hicieran caso a su petición -¿por qué no paramos?... y déjame decirte que no me gusta este lugar.

Su lugar de entrenamiento era un terreno baldío no muy bien cuidado. A causa de la lluvia en esas últimas semanas la tierra acumulada en aquel lugar se había convertido en barro no recomendable para la salud humana... pero sobre todo enemigo de la ropa que portaba la chica.

Cuando el ser celestial comenzó a vacilar en su decisión, fue que hizo presencia una tercera **persona** interponiéndose entre ambos con un pequeño y vanidoso paso.

- Claro que no, aún podemos seguir – el exuberante cuerpo de una especie de tigre con grandes alas a su espalda y un casco en su cabeza con algunas gemas incrustadas a sus costados y frente, al igual que en su pecho miró fijamente a la joven. Sus ojos de un color tan radiante como el sol la miraban seriamente; su voz, un poco altanera pero gravemente masculina le indicó la obligación que debía seguir, **su** obligación – Sabes muy bien que el tiempo de entrenamiento es bastante escaso, y éste es el único lugar donde entrenar sin preocupación de que alguna persona nos vea.

-¡Kero! – su grito enfurecido no se hizo esperar – estoy cansada – dice entre dientes, temblando por el agotamiento – Por favor, sé buenito – al ver que sus palabras dulces y sonrisitas piadosas no daban efecto, decidió utilizar tácticas más certeras –... mira: si dejas de fastidiar, te hago un pastel para ti solito cuando lleguemos a casa.

A primera instancia esta gran criatura se mantuvo quieta, serena. Aunque mucho no pudo aguantar, ya que sus ojos y la respiración entrecortada lo delataban.

- Puedes hacerlo una vez que terminemos el entrenamiento – murmuró confundido, esquivando la aguda mirada de la chica de ojos esmeraldas.

- Para ese entonces ya no habría una tienda abierta si quiero comprar los ingredientes...

El guardián no contestó. Bastante tenía con el debate entre la responsabilidad y la comida que era dueño en su mente.

- Pero si tu no quieres comer... – continuó la joven, con una voz bastante falsa de decepción – yo no te obligaré...

-¡¡Suficiente!! – gritó con dolor el extraño ser – Declaro oficialmente que termin...

- Aún faltan veinte minutos de preparación, Kerberos – por el rabillo de su ojo una mirada de frialdad cruzó hacia el tal **Kerberos,** causante de una sesión de escalofríos en su peluda espalda.

El mundo comenzó a girar a su alrededor. La sensación de espanto al no conseguir su meloso platillo, repugnancia de recibir indicaciones del ser halado y sorpresa al ver como todo se le escapaba de sus manos fue demasiado para su cabeza. Y como un mensaje de suplica hacia los demás, el cuerpo del guardián desapareció en el gran charco de frío lodo que había en un costado.

- Pero yo quería pastel – fue lo único que se escuchó en señal de protesta de parte del ser.

Respuesta inmediata de la joven de pelo castaño claro al ver lo sucio que estaba:

-¡Ajajajaja!

-¿Qué le ves de gracioso, Sakura? – preguntó mosqueado.

- Es que... es... – retomando el aliento, vuelve a decir – Es que así te pareces a un pecarí – el terminar su frase le hizo tanta gracia que tal vez por instinto o por simple burla hacia tal extraño ser volvió a reír a carcajadas.

Ambos seres mágicos inclinaron su cabeza con negatividad al escuchar el fundamente de su ama.

- No hemos acabado, Kerberos – advirtió el ángel de largo cabello grisáceo llegando a sus pies con mirada serena. Al ser sus ojos de una curvatura casi felina y de un azul intenso causaba el efecto penetrante e intimidador en su fijeza.

Antes de que Kerberos soltara uno de sus característicos insultos hacia su compañero, la joven se las arregló para comenzar a hablar casi mecánicamente con el ángel.

- Sé que falta para terminar, pero ¿podrías hacer una excepción? – las emociones que sus ojos transmitían se resumían en una única palabra: súplica.

El ángel suspiro resignado, su ama estaba fuera de entrenamiento si a magia se refería. Era cierto que se defendía bastante **aceptable** en la rama de las artes marciales... pero eso no era suficiente, cada día parecía que perdía un trozo de sus poderes mágicos, algo muy difícil de volver a conseguir o inclusive igualar y eso le preocupaba. Hundido en sus pensamientos escuchó de lejos la voz de la joven.

-¿Yue? – preguntó confusa, aún más cuando éste no le devolvió la mirada -¿Estás bien? – solo bastó un pequeño meneo afirmativo de su cabeza para que la chica se tranquilizase.

De todos modos, aún la desorientación seguía en él. Y tal oportunidad Kerberos no la dejó escapar, adoraba molestarlo, más si gracias a él había perdido algo que estuviese relacionado con su estómago.

-¡Oye!, ¡Ángel de Charlie! – viendo el efecto que causaba en el ser -¡Despiertaaaaaaaaaaa!

-¡Déjalo Kero!

- Pero Sakurita – trataba de excusarse el ser -¡Solo quiero ayudarte!

- Pero esa no es la forma...

- Él tuvo la culpa.

-¡Cállate!

-¡Me robó mi postre! – hipó con disgusto el guardián solar –¡Y ahora me quita tu afecto!

- Oh Kero – la adolescente se acercó lentamente hacia su guardián y fiel amigo, remordimiento se leía en su mirada – Yo no sabía...

-¡Tu nunca sabes nada! – volvió a llorar.

-¡Kero! – el regaño desapareció instantes después – Vamos, ¡perdóname!... – al gritar solo volvió a sacar lágrimas inocentes del guardián, ya no sabía que hacer. Una idea apareció en su mente, tan gentil como su encanto -¿Qué puedo hacer para que me disculpes? – los ojos del guardián brillaron por cuestión de segundos, las lágrimas acumuladas desaparecieron en instantes siendo reemplazadas por una mirada alegre, vivaz, atrevida y sobre todo dulce.

-¡Pastel! – gritó en un susurro.

Mientras transcurría aquella tierna escena, el ángel de ojos azules no paraba de negar con la cabeza y suspirar resignadamente ante tal engaño de su compañero ante su ama, su señora, lo más importante en su vida, su misión... Un grito atrajo su atención, preocupado pero frío fijo su mirada en la portadora de aquella voz.

-¡Kyaaa!

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!

-¡Kero! – grita con ojos asustados -¡Yue! – fija su vista en el ángel y otro guardián.

-¡¿Qué?! – pregunta Kerberos, consumido por la curiosidad.

- La cena... ¡la cena!

Entre los gritos de la joven llamada Sakura, los insultos que daba el guardián de ojos dorados hacia su compañero poco amigable; y la transformación del último fácilmente se podía predecir la agitada tarde que se estaba transformando en noche.

Una sombra se movió entre los edificios que formaban parte del terreno de entrenamiento, pasando desapercibida ante los ojos de aquellas personal. Entre risas y palabras fueron alejándose los cuerpos, pareciendo deformarse en el ahora oscuro camino. El viento sopló con intensidad casi monótona, llevándose misterios y deseos en el aire; los ojos del peluche que llevaba en manos la joven se movieron, siguiendo el soplido del viento y la pista de la antigua sombra ya desaparecida...

·-·-·-·-··-·-·-·-··-·-·-·-··-·-·-·-··-·-·-·-··-·-

- Ya esta todo listo para el viaje – una joven mujer de larga cabellera oscura, con una mirada tan penetrante como el azul de sus ojos hablaba motivada, llena de expectativas ante su nuevo comienzo y emocionada por encontrar nuevas aventuras e ilusiones a que aferrarse.

Pero una cosa era cierta: los motivos de su ida no eran nada buenos, menos agradables o divertidos... Y aún así era emocionante, aunque sea a los ojos de ella.

- Señorita – intervino otra mujer entrando a la lujosa sala de estar, su cuerpo pálido hacía contraste con el nerviosismo que meramente trataba de ocultar -¿Debe de irse ya?

- Eso parece – su simple respuesta tuvo la virtud de paralizar la mente de su acompañante.

- Sabe muy bien que estoy a cargo de su cuidado – la joven dama interviene nerviosa delante de la puerta de salida – N... No puedo dejarla ir.

Los ojos azules de la joven hicieron presencia con una fría, seria y penetrante expresión que bastó más que mil palabras para tratar de convencerla.

La mayor de ellas dos tenía una gran responsabilidad y deber para con la familia de la menor. Debía cuidarla, protegerla y ayudarla; pero éstas simples cosas solo complicaban más el plan principal si partimos de la base en que le debe su obediencia. Porque ser su empleada y a la vez quien debe cuidarla no era una labor muy fácil de realizar, en vez de protegerla parece más una revelación indigna a solo un cuidado.

- Aún está muy débil por acontecimientos pasados – vigilaba meticulosamente los movimientos de la joven -... ¿cómo sé que esto no es un error?

- Xiang Fei: de tu decisión depende una vida – toma con bastante liviandad una mochila de mano, acercándose peligrosamente hacia su encargada – Solo piénsalo – sus ojos reflejaban decisión, o más que eso.

Un suspiro salió en señal de súplica de la boca de la mujer. Volvió a ver a la joven con una pequeña sonrisa indiferente, camuflando tristezas y nervios que al final, muy en su interior, guardaba con remordimiento.

-¿Está segura de lo que hace? – fueron las únicas palabras que pudo pronunciar aquella mujer.

- Más que segura, es mi deber – da una sutil sonrisa en forma de agradecimiento.

-¿No se arrepentirá? – pregunta por última vez, aún las esperanzas de que la joven no se fuera estaban con ella.

-Aunque lo hiciera... – murmura con disgusto, viendo la puerta de salida con nostalgia – créeme amiga, no podría – ve a sus ojos con tristeza, una gentil mirada reemplaza todos sus pensamientos.

- Mmm... – toma una pequeña maleta de un estante de cristal, tomando algunos objetos dorados y plateados para terminar de llenarla con algunas monedas de plata.

-¿Qué haces?

La mujer ve con melancolía el resto de la sala. Da una mirada rápida hacia todas las cosas que quedaban solas, intactas, sin vida y al alcance de quien quisiera tomarlas. Sostiene la maleta entre sus manos con firmeza, su mirada endurecida.

- No pienso quedarme pensando en usted – con una mirada severa se dirige hacia la puerta para abrirla – Su madre me dejó a cargo de su cuidado.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? – de brazos cruzados la chica esperaba la respuesta a su pregunta formulada.

- Ir con usted – respondió sencillamente.

Ojos azules se estremecieron.

-¡¿Qué?!

·-·-·-·-··-·-·-·-··-·-·-·-··-·-·-·-··-·-·-·-··-·-

- Pronto, muy pronto todo llegará a su final. Todo terminará, tú terminarás... Ya no molestarás más, no estorbarás.

-¿Tan segura estás de lo que dices? – una voz en medio de la oscuridad hizo su presencia, el ambiente lúgubre hacía contraste con aquella pregunta; fría, seca, áspera, terca.

- Por usted mi señor, estoy dispuesta a todo – respondió la primera voz, inexperta y sedienta de poder se camuflaba en la bajeza, esperando por su señor.

- Muchos dicen tus palabras; las mentiras abundan, pero el tiempo se extingue.

- Antes del tercer día de luna llena le demostraré mi fidelidad...

-¿Puedo confiar en ti?

- Hágalo... – risas siniestras se escuchan de fondo – no lo defraudaré.

·-·-·-·-··-·-·-·-··-·-·-·-··-·-·-·-··-·-·-·-··-·-

El ruido de motores acelerar y parar eran frecuentes esa mañana en la pista de aterrizaje de la antigua capital de Japón, Tokio.

Entre uno de los tantos vuelos que abundaban en aquella distante mañana, dos mujeres aparecieron entre una multitud de personas que salían por la puerta conductora a los pasillos que acababan en el avión.

Una muchacha de larga cabellera negra y ojos azules profundos caminaba hacia la salida del gran aeropuerto; a su lado, acompañándola va una mujer de veintitrés años.

- Llegamos – murmuró la más joven de las dos, caminando a lo largo del turístico lugar.

-¿Próxima parada? – pregunta la segunda, parándose a su lado.

- Hotel a descansar – bosteza sin la menor intención de importarle la mueca de su acompañante.

- Y... dígame... ¿qué es eso tan importante que debe hacer? – la cara de la joven de ojos azules se ensombreció, mechones caían impidiendo encontrarse con su mirada. Y como la voz de un muerto, responde secamente mientras detiene un auto.

- Encontrar una persona.

****

Notas de Kaoru: Helloooooo!!!!!!!! ¿Cómo va gente?? yo aquí, y ustedes ????... seguro con ganas de asesinarme... o tal vez no....

Para los que leen por primera vez este fic: ¡¡Bienvenidos!!....

Pero para la gente vieja que seguro me va a quemar como en las brujas de Salem ¡Piedad T-T!

Verán: quiero hacer mejoras en este fic, cosa de que quede más lindo ... y es que antes hice cada desastre que destrocé hasta la más mínima regla de ortografía (ojo que no quiere decir que ahora no lo haga) U gomen a todos --U es por eso que empiezo el fic de nuevo, solo para que se entienda mejor la historia; ya que de tantas cosas que le puse ni sé como salir del menjurje. Es cuestión de hacer algunos retoques y nada más; Cambiar algunas cosillas, poner otras.... no les prometo lo mejor de lo mejor, pero si mi esfuerzo y dedicación para que quede aceptable.

Espero sepan entender lo que quiero decir, y por favor, please, ¡¡se los imploro!!, Si les gustó, si no les gustó, si tienen ideas, críticas constructivas, aunque sea solo para saludar, ¡¡¡dejen reviewers!!! me harían muy feliz

Mi mail por cualquier cosilla (y msn si quieren hablar)--- 

Acepto cartas, halagos, pan queques, tortas de chocolate y crema, sobornos, saludos, críticas, algún cambio de palabras con cualquier persona, de todo menos VIRUS.

Ahora si, saludos y cuídense.

****

Kaoru Kinomoto.

PD: No sé si se habrán dado cuenta antes, pero les explico que el verdadero nombre de la asistente de la "señorita" es _Xiang Fei_, no "Xian Fei", que es seguro que lo encontrarán escrito así en los otros cap.; ni yo misma sé por qué le cambié el nombre a la pobre, pero trataré de dejárselo como el principio XD


	2. Un medallón lleno de recuerdos

Mi misión en el clan Leng Un medallón lleno de recuerdos  
  
Nota de introducción: ¡Hola! ¡No puedo creer que ya lo haya terminado! Creo que me va a dar un infarto...aunque pensándolo bien no me tomo ese lujo hasta terminar la historia (es decir, toda la vida) porque sino tengo unas "amigas" que me matarán si no la continuo ^_^U Una cosa que se me olvido poner es que en este fic no cuenta la segunda película pero si que Sakura transformo la carta Vacío a Esperanza, así que cualquier cosa ya están avisados.  
  
"..." pensamientos de los personajes *...* algún sonido ·~-·~-·~-·~-·~ cambio de escena ... un recuerdo Sueños  
  
El sonido del timbre de hacia escuchar en todas las instalaciones de la preparatoria Seiyo. Todos los chicos salen de los salones para irse a su casa, otros solo van a una de sus clases diarias... Entre ellos se ve a una chica de quince años que sale corriendo a todo velocidad del lugar, su cabello es de color castaño claro que le llega a la cintura y unos hermosos ojos verdes que hacían suspirar a la mayoría de los chicos de su salón. Su piel es de tez un poco pálida, lo que le hacía ver frágil. Además de su belleza, su forma de ser y su inocencia es el motivo de que muchos de sus se enamoraran de ella. Muy atrás iba otra chica que la trataba de alcanzar a duras penas ya que la primera era demasiado rápida para ella...Se detuvo para recuperar el aire mientras que su larga cabellera negra se mecía de un lado a otro de su cara, sus ojos marrones con su piel de tez pálida la hacían ver más cansada de lo que estaba. Después de tomar aire se dispuso a llamar a su amiga...  
  
-¡¡SAKURA!!, ¡¡ESPÉRAME!!  
  
En ese momento la chica a la que perseguía se detuvo para girar a donde la llamaban...  
  
- Lo siento Yarumi, es solo que no quería llegar tarde a la casa de Rika_ sacó la lengua en forma de juego_  
  
- Pues si sigues corriendo de esa forma llegarás antes que la propia Rika_ empezó a reír haciendo que la otra se ruborizara_  
  
-¡Hay no digas esas cosas que me da pena!  
  
-¡Es que eres tan vergonzosa!, pero no te preocupes porque esa es una de tus virtudes_ guiño un ojo en forma de complicidad_  
  
- No sé de que hablas_ dijo ingenua a sus palabras_  
  
- Y además de eso eres muy despistada, pero eso no importa.  
  
-¿Sabes?, en estos últimos días tu comportamiento me recuerda a una vieja amiga_ dijo dulce viendo su cadena_  
  
-¿Eh?, y ¿a quién?  
  
- Solo a una amiga que se tuvo que ir_ dijo con melancolía esas últimas palabras_  
  
- Si, pero...¿Y ese medallón?, siempre te lo veo puesto_ ve la cadena dorada que lleva en su cuello su amiga_  
  
- Este medallón... es un regalo que me hizo mi amiga antes de irse_ dijo mientras todos los recuerdos volvían a su mente_ Aún lo recuerdo como si hubiera pasado ayer_  
  
------------------------------------------Flash back------------------------ -------------------  
  
Era una tarde de verano, la chica corría rápido pues sabía que llegaba tarde al lugar donde su amiga la había citado...Lentamente se acerca al parque en donde los mejores recuerdos de su niñez quedaron enterrados en la profunda y espesa arena de ahí dando paso a un nuevo comienzo, una nueva vida... Para agitada al ver a otra chica de su misma edad de cabello negro y dos grandes ojos azules que en ese momento se veían llorosos, la otra empieza a disculparse por su tardanza...  
  
-¡Lo siento Tomoyo!, llegue tarde...Aunque toda la culpa la tiene Kero por desordenar la cocina en busca de un dulce_ al decir eso la otra chica sonríe tristemente_ ¿He? ¿te pasa algo Tomoyo?, te veo triste.  
  
-¡Hay Sakura!, es que tengo que darte una noticia...Pero, ¡es que no se como empezar!  
  
- Entonces dilo de una vez, no importa como empieces.  
  
- Lo que pasa es que...mi madre consiguió que su empresa se trasladara a París y tendremos que mudarnos con ella, yo trate Sakura_ dijo sin poder contener las lágrimas abrazando a su amiga_ Te juro que trate de hacer lo imposible por quedarme pero no pude...Lo peor de todo es que te tenga que abandonar unos días después de que él se halla ido...¡Lo siento amiga!  
  
- Tu no tienes la culpa Tomoyo_ dijo secándose las lágrimas y tomando a su amiga de las manos_ Además, en París tendrás más oportunidades para tu carrera de diseñadora porque allí están las mejores universidades_ le da una sonrisa sincera pero a la vez triste tratando de apoyar a su amiga_ ¡Seguro que serás la mejor!, y por favor no llores que no me gusta verte triste amiga.  
  
- Si_ dice secándose las lágrimas y tratando de sonreír_  
  
- Y...¿cuándo te vas?  
  
- El viaje de mi madre es urgente y nos tendremos que ir dentro de dos días.  
  
-¡¿Tan rápido?!  
  
- Eso mismo le dije yo pero es que la necesitan con urgencia.  
  
-¡Ya se! ¡tengo una idea!  
  
-¿Cuál?  
  
- Como estos son los tus últimos días en Tomoeda la pasarás con todos nuestros amigos...iremos al cine, a la feria del templo Tsukimine y a muchos lugares!! Ya verás que te vas a divertir.  
  
-¿No será muy molesto?  
  
-¡Claro que no!, para una gran amiga como vos no hay nada para molestarse... Esa será tu despedida de Tomoeda.  
  
-¡Muchas gracias Sakura!_ abraza a su amiga_  
  
- No tienes por que agradecerme... Tomoyo.  
  
Esos pocos días que le quedaban a su amiga los usaron para ir junto con todo el grupo de íntimos amigos, visitando desde lugares turísticos a tiendas y ferias muy divertidas... Pero todo no es eterno y el día de la gran despedida llegó...  
  
Solo dos, dos amigas de toda la vida se veía en ese aeropuerto lleno de gente pero en ese momento no existía nada más que ellas y esa despedida tan dolorosa que no podrían evitar. La chica de pelo castaño hasta los hombros la miraba con una sonrisa tratando de fingir todo ese dolor que tenía guardado para que su amiga no se entristeciera más de lo que estaba "No debes llorar delante de ella" se decía constantemente para no derramar lagrimas en ese momento "Te hiciste una promesa Sakura Kinomoto y esa sería no llorar hasta que se valla" trataba de animarse para no hacer más difícil esa despedida....  
  
- Creo que ha llegado el momento_ dijo Sakura con unas gotas relucientes que se asomaban en sus ojos_  
  
- Si, eso creo_ dijo una Tomoyo a punto de llorar_ Pero antes..._ saca una especie de cadena con un medallon y en el grabado en oro "Amigas por siempre"_ Quiero que conserves esto como símbolo de nuestra amistad.  
  
Sakura lo toma sorprendida y abre el medallón, adentro hay una foto de dos niñas de doce años abrazadas y una lleva en su mano una cámara de vídeo.  
  
-¡Claro que lo tendré!_ se lo pone en el cuello_ Nunca me lo voy a quitar...amiga.  
  
- Me alegra saber eso_ se acerca una de sus guardaespaldas_  
  
- Señorita, es tiempo de que suba a el avión.  
  
- Esta bien_ se despide de su amiga_ Te prometo que cuando pueda volveré para visitarte.  
  
- Y yo te prometo que voy a estar aquí esperándote.  
  
Poco a poco se alejan para darse el adiós definitivo, aunque ellas no quieran el destino esta marcado y si alguna vez se vuelven a encontrar en la vida será porque el destino lo quiso así...  
  
- Solo una cosa Sakura_ dijo Tomoyo animadamente_ Recuerda que este no es un adiós para siempre, solo es un hasta luego.  
  
- Tomoyo_ abraza a su amiga con mucho cariño_ Te voy a extrañar, no sabes la falta que me vas a hacer.  
  
- Lo sé, porque a mi me pasa lo mismo_ se despide_ Bueno, si no voy el avión despegará sin mi.  
  
- Si, que te baya bien amiga.  
  
- A vos también Sakura_ se va_  
  
--------------------------------------Fin de Flash back--------------------- ----------------------  
  
- Y eso fue lo que paso_ concluyó su historia la menor de los Kinomoto_  
  
-¡Ah!, yo había escuchado algo sobre una Tomoyo que había estudiado con ustedes pero no sabia nada más.  
  
- Si, estudio con nosotros hasta los trece años.  
  
- Y...¿ya te ah visitado?  
  
- No_ dijo desilusionada_ Todavía no.  
  
- Pero no te preocupes Sakura, el no haber venido hasta ahora no quiere decir que no venga más adelante.  
  
- Tienes razón, nunca se sabe_ mira su reloj_ ¡Pero que hora es!, ¡ya es tarde!_ empieza a correr_  
  
- Y ahí va_ miró con resignación a su amiga_ ¡Oye! ¡Espérame!  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~- ·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-  
  
-¡Muy bien!, ¡empecemos!  
  
- Si mi señorita.  
  
-¡Ya te dije que no me llames así!...Tengo nombre si no sabías.  
  
- Pero usted...  
  
- No me llames de usted que me haces sentir vieja. Tutéame.  
  
- Pero...  
  
- ¡Jun!, ese es mi nombre. No permitiré que me llames de otra manera.  
  
- Esta bien...Jun.  
  
-¡Así esta mejor!  
  
- Entonces tu también puedes llamarme por mi nombre, Jun.  
  
- Esta bien, aunque yo siempre te llamo por tu nombre Xiang Fei.  
  
- Pero ahora tiene mi consentimiento_ dijo cerrando los ojos con un dedo en alto_  
  
-¿Me estás diciendo que antes no tenía tu consentimiento?_ la miro enojada_  
  
- Exacto Jun.  
  
-¿Cómo te atreves?, ¡si te conozco desde siempre!  
  
- Bueno, ¿no ibas a hacer el hechizo de búsqueda?_ dijo tratando de cambiar de tema_  
  
-¡Claro que si pero contigo es más difícil porque siempre me buscas pelea!  
  
- Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan quejona.  
  
-¿Qué dijiste?  
  
- Nada importante, ¿empezamos?  
  
- Tu solo miras y no me ayudas, ¿entendido?  
  
- Como quiera.  
  
- Bien, primero busquemos un buen lugar para hacerlo porque sino nos verán y no sé tu pero a mi me gusta la vida normal.  
  
Iban corriendo por las calles de Tomoeda tratando de encontrar un terreno bastante aislado para que nadie las vea...Cuando Jun se disponía a doblar la esquina tropieza con una persona y caen las dos...  
  
- Disculpa, iba distraída_ dijo Jun levantándose y tratando de ayudar a la otra_  
  
- No importa, corría demasiado rápido_ dijo la chica de ojos verdes_  
  
-¡Sakura!, ¿estás bien?_ una voz preocupada le preguntaba a la chica_  
  
- Si Yarumi_ se levanto rápidamente, parecía preocupada por algo_ Pero pronto no lo estaré si no nos damos prisa para llegar a lo de Rika.  
  
-¿Y por qué lo dices?_ dijo mientras se le formaba una pequeña gotita en la cabeza_  
  
-¡¡PORQUE YA ES MUY TARDE!!_ agarró a su amiga de la mano para salir corriendo a toda velocidad_  
  
- Valla_ dijo Jun con una gota en la cabeza_ Que chica más rara_ murmuro mientras se ponía de pié_  
  
- Ejem_ una mujer la estaba viendo con cara de enfado_ Primero sales corriendo como una loca, luego tropiezas con una chica, después te disculpas y ella se va corriendo...Hasta acá todo bien pero ¿te acuerdas porque estamos en este país y lo más importante? ¿¡SÁBES LO QUE ESTABAMOS HACIENDO ANTES DE QUE CHOCARAS!?  
  
- Jejeje_ trataba de sonreír pero su cara la delataba con una mueca de espanto_ Por favor, no te enojes conmigo_ la ve_ ¡Y por favor no me pongas esa cara que me das miedo!  
  
- Entonces...¡Empieza de una vez con el bendito hechizo!_ la lleva de una mano_ Por si no lo sabes no tenemos todo el día y ya son las tres de la tarde así que nos damos prisa.  
  
- Muy bien, este es un buen lugar_ dijo viendo que no pasara nadie por esa calle_ Pero antes ¿te puedo pedir un favor?  
  
-¿Cuál?  
  
- Lo que pasa es que tengo hambre y no puedo usar magia sin el estomago lleno_ decía sonriendo_  
  
-¿Comer?...¿Ahora?_ en ese momento un extraño ruido sale de su panza haciendo que la chica se sonrojara instantáneamente_ Esta bien, comeremos y después harás tu parte.  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~- ·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-  
  
En una habitación de una casa se encontraba una chica tirada en su cama, parecía estar hablando con una especie de peluche amarillo con alas que se encontraba comiendo un flan sentado en esa cama.  
  
- Y ese fue mi aburrido día en la preparatoria_ dio un suspiro_ Además de mi trabajo en la casa de Rika, no hice nada más.  
  
-¿De qué se trataba ese trabajo?_ dijo llevándose la cuchara a la boca_  
  
- Matemáticas_ miraba al muñeco mientras su voz parecía seca al decir esas palabras_ Pero por suerte ya lo terminamos y no tendré que sufrir hasta mañana.  
  
-¿Por qué dices eso Sakura?  
  
- Porque las odio Kero_ dijo con gesto de desagrado_  
  
-¡Pero si eres una de las mejores en esa clase!  
  
- Eso no quiere decir que no me mate tratando de entenderlas.  
  
- Esta bien Sakurita_ decía mientras terminaba su postre_ Si tu lo dices, será verdad.  
  
- Y lo es Kero_ lo mira tiernamente_ Lo es...  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~- ·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-  
  
La noche ya se hacía notar con esplendor...Todo era tenebroso y una suave brisa que se convirtió en fuertes vientos se podía escuchar. Era tarde y perfecto para quedarse en su casa ya que se había desatado una gran tormenta que haría temblar hasta el más valiente de los hombres que hubiese estado en ese lugar. En toda la ciudad que estaba envuelta en oscuridad por la noche, en todo callejón, en toda casa y hasta las calles que parecían sacadas de un cuento de terror había algo en común, muchos no lo habrían notado ya que solo pocos lo sabrían pero en esa noche había algo en especial. ¿Un presentimiento tal vez?...no. No se podría explicar pero había una sensación extraña en el ambiente, una sensación a muerte.  
  
En una habitación había un par de chicas hablando y al parecer la mayor estaba enojada con la otra...  
  
- Te dije que teníamos que buscarla apenas termináramos de comer pero te fuiste sin decirle nada a nadie, y ahora te apareces toda mojada diciendo que no funcionó. ¿Me crees tonta o qué?  
  
- No, no creo que seas tonta.  
  
-¿Entonces por qué pensaste que te iba a creer?  
  
- ...  
  
- Entonces ¿dime dónde estabas toda la tarde?  
  
- Lo siento, no te puedo contar_ se puso de espaldas para evadir la mirada de Xiang Fei_  
  
- Estuviste con ella, ¿verdad?_ dijo serenamente_  
  
-¿Cómo te distes cuenta?  
  
- Te conozco demasiado bien para saber estas cosas.  
  
- Si.  
  
-¿Y qué paso?_ dijo sentándose a su lado_  
  
- Solo la encontré gracias a una de mis visiones. Me dijo que me apartara de su camino, que el destino ya esta marcado, que no interfiriera.  
  
-¿Qué piensas hacer?  
  
- Voy a buscarla mañana y cuando la encuentre la protegeré pero ahora más que nunca hay que permanecer atentas. Es seguro que atacará en estos días.  
  
- Entonces si te quieres levantar mañana será mejor irse a dormir.  
  
- Tienes razón, solo espero que este a salvo hasta encontrarla.  
  
- No se preocupe, seguro que estará bien_ le da una sonrisa tranquilizadora_  
  
- Eso espero...Oye...  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-¿Tu la conoces?  
  
-¿A la elegida?  
  
- Si_ dijo Jun mirando las estrellas_  
  
- La verdad es que no, sabes que nadie la conoce. Solo sabemos que vive en Japón, para ser exactos en Tomoeda y tiene una vida normal.  
  
- Tienes razón, lástima que su vida se vea arruinada por esto.  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~- ·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-  
  
Notas de la autora: ¡Hola! Mis disculpas si me tarde pero no todo siempre esta planeado y lo que me paso menos -_- Tenía listo este capítulo hace tiempo pero no lo podía enviar porque no se me permitía acercarme a la computadora. Este capítulo va dedicado a mi nueva amiga Megumi y como siempre saludo a... Marina (gracias por aguantarme), Lira Weasley, a mi gran amiga Rina, a Oracle que aprovecho para decirle que me encanto el final de su fic y por último pero no menos importante a Amelia Salazar que hace tiempo no hablo con ella y espero que este bien. 


	3. Sentimientos sellados por el tiempo

Mi misión en el clan Leng Sentimientos sellados por el tiempo  
  
Notas de introducción: ¡Hola amigos! Empiezo otra vez con esta notita porque me he dado cuenta que en la parte de interactivos de Asuka no funciona la letra negrita o la cursiva, es por eso que decidí cambiar el significado de sueño así saben diferenciar un sueño de la realidad...  
  
"..." pensamientos de los personajes o destacamento de una palabra *...* algún sonido ·~-·~-·~-·~-·~ cambio de escena ... un recuerdo ---------- un sueño  
  
  
  
-¿Eh?, ¿pero que hago aquí?_ se voltea para ver a todos lados_ ¿Qué es esto?  
  
- Esto es un sueño_ dijo una chica de su misma edad de ojos verdes y pelo castaño claro hasta la cintura que le estaba sonriendo_ Es tu pasado.  
  
-¿Mi pasado?...¿Por qué mi pasado?_ dice viéndola fijamente_ Y lo más importante, ¿por qué tienes mi forma?  
  
-¿Siempre haces tantas preguntas?... Mejor concéntrate en pensar que era lo que estabas pensando en estos días, que era lo que deseabas.  
  
-¿Deseaba?_ en ese momento un recuerdo le llego a la mente Como me gustaría volver a ver a mi amiga Tomoyo_ ¿Pero cómo...  
  
-...lo supe?_ se rió por lo ingenua que era la chica_ Tienes magia Sakura... y lo sabes. Es normal que tu subconsciente haga estas cosas por un deseo pero...  
  
-¿Pero qué?  
  
- Aunque quieras verla no se puede_ vio a la chica y siguió después de dar un largo suspiro_ Porque usar tus cartas para ver el futuro esta prohibido, hay cosas que es mejor esperar a que pasen en vez de verlas por ti mismas.  
  
-¿Entonces no veré a Tomoyo?_ sus ojos se humedecieron, después de una falsa esperanza era lo menos que podía hacer_  
  
- Por ahora no_ la mira_ ¡Oh! Pero no te pongas triste porque hay algo que si podemos hacer.  
  
-¿Qué cosa?  
  
- Saber si algún día volverá, con tus cartas puedes hacer una predicción.  
  
-¡Pero estoy soñando!, no puedo usar mis cartas en un sueño.  
  
-¿Quién te dijo eso?...¡Claro que puedes usar tus cartas en un sueño!_ cuando terminó de hablar apareció en su mano un mazo de cartas rosadas_ Ten, esto te pertenece.  
  
- Gra...gracias_ las agarra_ Y...¿Ahora qué hago?  
  
* PLOMP * la doble de Sakura se cae con una GRAN gota en la cabeza.  
  
-¡¿Es qué no sabes hacer predicciones por ti misma?!  
  
- Pues...no, ¡pero eso no es mi culpa! es que Kero siempre me decía que hacer.  
  
- No puedes pensar que siempre estará Kerberos para ayudarte  
  
- Pero...  
  
-¡Pero nada!, esta vez te ayudaré pero no creas que siempre seré tan amable la próxima vez si me dices esas cosas.  
  
- Esta bien, trataré de aprender.  
  
- Eso espero. Ahora siéntate en el piso, yo te diré que hacer.  
  
- Si_ se sienta_  
  
-¿Estás lista?.  
  
- Lo estoy.  
  
- Bien, repite después de mi...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------  
  
La alarma del reloj interrumpió la mejor parte de su sueño. Eran las siete y media. La joven Kinomoto se incorporó en la cama y restregó sus ojos. Kerberos acababa de apagar la alarma.  
  
- Gracias_ bostezó Sakura_  
  
- Yo que vos miraría el reloj antes de relajarme.  
  
-¿Eh...?_ mira la hora_ ¡¡Hoeeee!! ¡¡se me va a hacer tarde!!.  
  
Después de un largo rato yendo de un lado a otro de su habitación, peinándose y demás ya estaba lista para otro día más de preparatoria. Sale corriendo hacia las escaleras, solo pensaba en la hora que era y no se dio cuenta cuando tropezó con una persona que para su mala suerte no era de su agrado.  
  
-¡Hermano!, si no te corres y me dejas pasar llegaré tarde a la preparatoria_ dijo tratando de hacer amague para salir de ese lugar_  
  
-¿Otra vez monstruo?_ aunque hubieran pasado los años el mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto seguía disfrutando el placer de molestar a su hermana menor. Una vez estuvo a punto de perderla con un mocoso que no se la merecía, eso no pasaría nuevamente. Él se encargaría de ver que era lo mejor para su hermana y a la vez juzgarlo para ver si se la merecía...Aunque no lo admitiría nunca él amaba a su hermana pero eso era un secreto, un secreto bien guardado que nunca diría.  
  
-¡Que no soy un monstruo!_ dijo dándole una patada_ Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así.  
  
- Pero eres un monstruo, sino mira la patada que me acabas de dar_ dice mostrando su pierna_ Con tu fuerza seguro me quebraste un hueso...monstruo.  
  
-¡Ya!, déjame pasar Touya.  
  
-¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo?_ dijo sonriendo con sarcasmo_  
  
- Porque sino...¡Te pegaré muy fuerte!_ alza su puño_  
  
- Esta bien monstruo, a veces pienso que levantas pesas por esa fuerza. No pareces una chica_ se va_  
  
-"Ese Touya, después le daré su merecido porque ahora no tengo tiempo"_ baja las escaleras rumbo a la cocina_ ¡Buenos días!_ dice viendo a su padre pare después voltear hacia un retrato de una mujer_ Buenos días madre.  
  
- Hija, ¿no vas a desayunar?_ Fujitaka Kinomoto no ha cambiado mucho a lo largo de los años. Sigue teniendo esa sonrisa tan amable al igual que su carácter_  
  
- Si desayuno llegaré tarde. Pero no te preocupes papá, en el receso comeré con Yarumi_ dice yendo a la entrada_ ¡Hasta luego!  
  
-¡Cuídate hija!  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~- ·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-  
  
No habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando una chica corría desesperadamente por los pasillos de la preparatoria Seiyo con un solo pensamiento en su cabeza...  
  
-"Corre, corre, corre"_ en eso ve la puerta que tanto deseaba encontrar_ "Ya casi llego, solo un poco más"  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~- ·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-  
  
En el salón 1-A todo era tranquilidad...El profesor todavía no llegaba, razón por la que todos los chicos estaban parados, paseándose de un lugar a otro. Algunos parecían inquietos, como si esperaran algo o "alguien" que apareciera en la puerta... Fue entonces cuando la puerta se abrió de un golpe dejando pasar a una chica de cabellos castaños claros y ojos verdes, parecía muy cansada, como si hubiera corrido más de la distancia que la separaba al instituto. Los chicos que estaban al lado de la puerta apenas la vieron entrar se acercaron para saludarla, pero la mayoría solo iba para pedir una cita a la hermosa joven de ojos de jade... ¡Como todos los días!, eso ya era una rutina de la mañana y si no pasaba, era extraño.  
  
-¡Buenos días hermosa Sakura!_ dijo un chico alto de piel morena con ojos negros al igual que su pelo adelantándose a todos los demás_  
  
-¡Buenos días Ataru!_ dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro_  
  
- Ehhh...Yo me preguntaba si tu qui...quisie...ras sa...lir con...migo_ dijo sonrojándose a mas no poder, trago una bocanada de aire y espero la respuesta de la chica impaciente_  
  
-¿Salir contigo?, ¡claro!_ el chico sonrió con satisfacción viendo a los demás que lo miraban con la boca abierta_ Le diré a Yarumi así avisa a Chijaru, Naoko, Rika y Yamasaki, ¿o somos muchos?_ dice viéndolo con inocencia_  
  
-¡Claro que no!, si tu quieres podemos invitarlos a "ellos" también_ dijo sarcásticamente aunque sabía que no funcionaría, Sakura Kinomoto era demasiado inocente como para darse cuenta_  
  
- Esta bien, les diré_ ya se iba cuando volteo algo avergonzada a ver al chico_ Eh, ¿cuándo vamos a salir?_ a esa pregunta el chico se cae con una gota en la cabeza_  
  
- Arréglenlo entre ustedes_ dijo sacándose el polvo de su uniforme que se había hecho al caer_  
  
La puerta se abre para mostrar a un hombre de treinta y seis años de pelo negro y ojos marrones con un maletín en la mano, llevaba una camisa blanca con corbata y pantalón negros. No parecía estar muy a gusto viendo a los alumnos fuera de sus lugares ya que tenía en su cara se destacaba la seriedad... Cuando los chicos vieron al profesor entrar corrieron a sus puestos, todos conocían al profesor Kuri Gendou y sabían que era muy estricto, siempre serio...  
  
Una vez, en un juego que hicieron los alumnos le pusieron un nombre que, para todos iba de acuerdo a su personalidad. Le pusieron "El viejo gruñón del 1-A" y cuando se enteró dio un grito que todo el Japón oyó, ¿cómo pudieron escapar de toda su ira?...tal vez solo fue suerte o...¿magia?...eso nadie lo sabe.  
  
- Ya que todos están en sus lugares prosigamos con la clase_ dijo sacando un libro y empezando a hablar.  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~- ·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-  
  
Sakura estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, en ese momento no había nadie más que ella en todo ese salón, en esas cuatro paredes.  
  
-"Cada vez tengo sueños más extraños, no le he dicho nada a Kero para no preocuparlo pero creo que se dio cuenta."_ dijo cerrando sus ojos_ "Después de todo es Kero además de que no se mentir"_ larga un suspiro aún con los ojos cerrados_ Creo que me estoy volviendo loca_ dijo en voz baja sin sentir que alguien estaba frente a ella viéndola fijamente_  
  
- Señorita Kinomoto, preste atención_ dijo secamente el hombre_  
  
Sakura sintió que su piel se le erizaba al escuchar esas palabras, pero sobre todo le asustaba quien las decía...  
  
- Si profesor Kuri_ dijo nerviosamente_  
  
Cuando el profesor se alejaba Yarumi se dio vuelta para quedar frente a Sakura, últimamente la veía más despistada de lo común y eso la preocupaba.  
  
- Oye Sakura_ dijo en un susurro para que no las escuchara nadie más_ ¿Te sientes bien?_ su amiga levanto la vista para verla a los ojos y asentir_  
  
- Si, no me pasa nada_ dijo con una sonrisa fingida_  
  
-¿Segura?_ no sabía por que pero algo le decía que la chica no le estaba contando todo, que algo le estaba ocultando y eso era lo que más le inquietaba. Su amiga nunca le ocultaba nada_  
  
- Si. No te preocupes_ después de decirle eso voltea para quedar con la mirada perdida por la ventana_  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~- ·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-  
  
Da un fuerte golpe a la mesa, no puede creer lo que acaba de ver por le televisión. Esa mujer era capaz de todo y esta vez fue demasiado lejos. Una cosa es tratar de matar a su "prima", pero otra muy diferente es acabar con el resto de su clan, con su familia. No pudo aguantar más las ganas de llorar, era demasiado para ella, demasiadas responsabilidades. Lágrimas salían sin control de sus delicados ojos, deseaba que por una vez su vida fuera normal, que no fuera una hechicera que cargaba con todas las responsabilidades de su clan, sino una chica normal sin ningún trato especial... Desde luego ya sabía que eso era mucho pedir, de chica fue entrenada para ser líder del clan aunque sabía muy bien que nunca sería ella la que se haría cargo. Las ventajas de que pocos en su familia fueran videntes era de sus favoritas, sabía muy bien quien se haría cargo una vez estuviera lista porque sería ella quien entrenaría a la futura cabeza del clan Leng... Sonríe pensando en ella, "¿cómo será? ¿qué actitud tendría?", todo a su tiempo. Una vez encontrada la llevaría a China, pero no a su casa para que esa mujer a la que antes llamaba hermana la encontrará, la llevaría a otra parte en donde nadie la encontraría y ella se haría cargo de su seguridad... Perdió a su madre de chiquita y eso fue lo peor para ella, se juro que cada día de su vida mejoraría y que nadie la detendría en su misión, por ahora había cumplido pero...¿por cuanto tiempo más podría soportar tanta presión?, eso ni siquiera ella lo sabía aunque de algo estaba segura y es que entrenaría a esa chica para ser la mejor de todas, nadie podría compararse con ella y en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo siempre ganaría, esa sería su última misión...cuidar de ella hasta que llegara el momento, ese miserable momento...  
  
-¡Señorita Jun!_ entra corriendo a la sala con lágrimas en los ojos, se había enterado y la noticia no le había caído bien. A ambas_ Créame que siento mucho lo de su familia.  
  
- Eso lo se_ dice mirando al suelo_ Mi familia...¡tenemos que encontrarla! antes de, antes de que pase lo inevitable_ se levanta y corre hacia el jardín de la casa_  
  
-¿Pero qué haces?  
  
- Ya es hora_ y con esas simples palabras cierra los ojos concentrándose, un aura color rojo sale de su cuerpo_ Los espíritus de la naturaleza me ayudarán para encontrarla, saben de mi dolor_ saca un talismán con la forma de un triángulo_ ¡Ahora muéstrate ante mi elegida por el oráculo de la sabiduría!_ sale un débil rayo de luz que apunta hacia una esquina, a la que lleva a la preparatoria_ ¡Vamos antes de que otro la encuentre!  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~- ·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-  
  
Una vez terminadas las clases todos salen para irse a sus casas, nadie quiere quedarse un viernes a la tarde cuando puede hacer mejores cosas... Pero una chica en especial tiene prisa en salir de ese lugar, todas sus amigas las siguen, saben a donde quiere llegar y con la velocidad a la que iba llegarían en cualquier momento.  
  
-¡Oye Sakura!_ dijo Yarumi cansada de la "pequeña" carrera que les hizo su amiga_ ¿Por qué te apresuras tanto?, ¿no ves que nosotras no somos tan rápidas como vos en esto?  
  
- Lo siento chicas_ dice parando de repente viendo a sus cuatro amigas llegando_ Pero es que quiero ver esos ositos, saben que me encantan_ así entran en una pequeña tienda pero muy linda en artículos, todas se dirigen a un lugar en especial donde encuentran osos de felpa de todas variedades, al lado hay paquetes para hacer ositos_  
  
-¡Miren chicas!_ dijo Naoko viendo los paquetes con las instrucciones para armar_  
  
-¿Acaso ya tienes a alguien especial para hacer uno?_ alzo una ceja Chijaru que era la mas interesada de todas_  
  
-¡Claro que no!_ dijo roja de la vergüenza_ Es solo que recordaba cuando habíamos hecho uno, en quinto. ¿Te acuerdas?_ trataba de defenderse mientras el rubor de sus mejillas bajaba_  
  
-¿Cómo no acordarme?_ dijo ofendida_ Si le regale el que hice a Yamasaki, ese tonto empezó a decir la historia de los osos cuando se lo daba. Por suerte le di su merecido.  
  
- Y después de todo lo que paso eres su novia, te admiro amiga. Tu eres la única que logra pararlo en sus mentiras.  
  
- Si_ dijo dando un largo suspiro_ Aunque hallan pasado los años sigue diciéndolas y lo peor de todo es que cada vez las hace más creíbles cuando son todo lo contrario a la realidad.  
  
-¿Y cómo empezó todo?_ dijo Yarumi que hace poco se había cambiado a la preparatoria_  
  
- No lo se muy bien pero creo que gracias al osito que le hice empezó todo, con eso le pude expresar mis sentimientos aunque solo los tomo como un juego. Claro que eso fue al principio pero cuando estabamos en sexto le dije que...  
  
Todas escuchaban con atención el relato que daba Chijaru sobre el día que se hicieron novios pero la menor de los Kinomoto estaba en su mundo, recordando cuando en quinto grado un chico le había confesado sus sentimientos y el día que se fue ella se quedo con un osito que simbolizaba el amor que se tenían y una promesa que, como ella decía cada vez que recordaba ese día "Promesas de niños, muy pocas veces se cumplen" pero eso era solo un escudo que se había formado con los años solo para que en el momento en el que la verdad llegara fuera menos doloroso para su corazón, sino no lo soportaría.  
  
- Me pregunto, si cumplirá su promesa_ dijo viendo los peluches de la tienda_  
  
-¿Dijiste algo Sakura?  
  
-¿He?_ se pone nerviosa pensando si la habían escuchado mientras las demás solo se quedan quietas esperando su respuesta_ ¡No, nada importante!_ y con eso siguen viendo todo lo que hay en la tienda_  
  
-¿Qué estás viendo Naoko?_ dijo Yarumi mirando a su amiga que estaba con un libro en las manos_  
  
- Creo que compraré este_ ve el libro que tiene en la mano derecha para después ver el de la otra mano_ Pero este también esta de lo más emocionante, ¿cuál de los dos?...¿Qué hago?_ dice viendo a los dos libros_  
  
- Elegí el que más te guste_ dijo dulcemente Rika que aunque los años pasaron seguía con el mismo corte e igual de dulce como siempre, muchos decían que por su forma de ser parecía de mas edad ya que se tomaba todo con calma y maduramente_ ¿De qué se tratan?  
  
-¡De fantasmas!_ salto emocionada Naoko mientras a las demás les aparecía una gota en la cabeza_ ¡Es tan emocionante el mundo de lo paranormal!, como el libro que compre en cuarto...una noche desapareció y me emocione mucho pensando que habría pasado con el.  
  
- Este...me tengo que ir, hoy me toca hacer la cena_ dijo Sakura pensando en la carta que, años atrás había capturado con la ayuda de Kero_ ¡Adiós!  
  
-¡Adiós Sakura!_ dijeron sus amigas viendo desaparecer la figura de la joven_  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~- ·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-  
  
- Tengo que darme prisa antes de que se haga mas tarde de lo que ya es_ dijo una chica corriendo, cuando llega a una esquina choca con una mujer. Esta la mira detalladamente como si quisiera algo de ella_  
  
-¿Kinomoto Sakura?_ dijo la extraña encapuchada, se podía notar en la voz que no era nada bueno lo que buscaba de ella_  
  
- Si, ¿desea algo?  
  
- Solo tu vida_ y con esas palabras que salían tétricamente de su boca saco una daga que fácilmente encajo en el pecho de la chica de ojos verdes, mientras esta caía débilmente al suelo y con los últimos suspiros ve a su atacante que sonríe victoriosamente_ No tengo nada personal contra ti, solo que no me gustan las interferencias en mi camino_ le saca la daga haciendo que la chica hiciera un leve quejido_ A mi ama le encantará saber que me deshice de la pequeña Sakura_ y sin más que decir la deja tirada en el suelo mientras corre por la dirección contraria_  
  
-¿Por qué?_ fueron las últimas palabras de la maestra de cartas antes de abandonar el mundo de los vivos_  
  
Una figura va corriendo hacia el lugar del asesinato guiada por un rayo de luz rojo que al parecer salía de un especie de triángulo... cuando llego pudo ver a la chica tirada sin vida, todavía sangraba. No había pasado mucho tiempo de su muerte, solo unos minutos... Se quedo estática apenas pudo reconocer a la joven, no podía estar muerta, ¡no podía! Pero... si en realidad era ella la que estaba allí, tirada en el suelo y sin vida ¿de qué había servido el viaje?, ¿de qué había servido todo lo que se sacrifico por ella?...  
  
- Llegue tarde_ dijo seria pero con temor de haber perdido lo más importante para ella, viendo el cuerpo de la chica inmóvil y sin vida tirado en el suelo_  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~- ·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-  
  
Notas de la autora: Antes de que me asesinen (conste que yo también lo haría) déjenme recordarles que aquí no termina la historia, al contrario, recién empieza (mirada misteriosa como la de Eriol)... Les quiero comentar que desde ahora en adelante tal vez me tarde más en actualizar pero no se preocupen porque me tendrán aquí un bueeenn tiempo, ¡no se librarán de mi fácilmente!... Razón por la que me tardaré: Me sacan Internet y tendré que ir a un ciber para seguir con mi historia además de otras cositas :P Y ahora las preguntas: ¿Qué le pasará a Sakura? ¿Nuestra protagonista se irá más rápido de la historia? ¿Me asesinarán si la saco sin decirle nada a nadie? ¿Quién la mato?... Todas estás preguntas saldrán a la luz en capítulos avanzados o tal vez muy pronto porque... ¡nunca se sabe si se tiene como autora a mi! Besos a Marina, Megumi, Kaori Tsukiyume, Oracle, Amelia Salazar, Rina y todos los que me dejaron review! Matta ne!! Meli  
  
PD: Escríbanme a meligise2002@hotmail.com o déjenme reviews si les gusta la historia, opinen sobre ella (pero no sean muy duros, recuerden que es mi primer fic)!! 


	4. Una segunda oportunidad

- Llegue tarde_ dijo seria pero con temor de haber perdido lo más importante para ella, viendo el cuerpo de la chica inmóvil y sin vida tirado en el suelo_  
  
Aclaración: Todos los personajes de la serie Card Captor Sakura pertenecen a CLAMP, los demás son "míos".  
  
"..." pensamientos de los personajes o destacamento de una palabra  
  
*...* algún sonido  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~ cambio de escena  
  
... un recuerdo  
  
---------- un sueño  
  
  
  
Mi misión en el clan Leng  
  
Una segunda oportunidad  
  
- Pero no todo esta perdido_ dice Xian Fei apareciendo detrás de Jun con una caja en su mano_  
  
- El guantelete de la resurrección, ¿es eso lo que traes ahí?  
  
- Es la única esperanza, y lo sabes... ¿Qué piensas hacer?  
  
- No podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados cuando tenemos la cura, ¿estará bien si lo intentamos?  
  
- No perdemos nada_ ve a la chica_ La llevas tu o yo.  
  
- Da igual, ¡elévate!_ el cuerpo de Sakura empieza a flotar siguiendo a las chicas_  
  
-¿Cuando lleguemos lo harás?_ dijo viéndola con preocupación_  
  
- Sabes que no tengo otra opción, no hay otra manera de volverla a la vida Xian Fei_ dice seria entrando al apartamento_ Se que hay muchos riesgos desde no funcionar hasta que en vez de su alma venga un espíritu maligno pero no tenemos otra opción_ mira el cuerpo flotante de Sakura que baja lentamente hacia una cama desocupada_ ¿Estás de acuerdo?  
  
- No tengo otra opción...Toma_ le entrega la caja_  
  
- Muy bien_ saca de la caja una especie de guante_ Empecemos..._ deja el guante al lado de la joven y este instintivamente empieza a emitir una luz dorada_ "Espero que todo este bien"_ penso Jun mientras se fijaba que la piel de la chica empezaba a cambiar del pálido muerto a su color natural_  
  
- Señorita...  
  
- Si_ dijo viendo que Xian Fei le tomaba el pulso a la ex muerta_  
  
- Esta bien, respira_ dijo aliviada sacándole los mechones de su cara_ Es muy bella pero... ¿Lo hará ahora?  
  
- Sabes muy bien que lo tengo que hacer_ dijo poniendo su mano derecha a unos centímetros de la cara de la chica durmiente_ Por tu bien, cambiarás..._ sale de su mano un brillo rosáceo que envuelve a la chica, cuando termina Jun mira a la chica con satisfacción_ ¡Valla!, si que hizo un buen trabajo.  
  
- No pensé que pudiera hacer eso_ dice viendo a la chica que antes era de pelo castaño claro y ojos verdes esmeralda, y que ahora tenía el cabello color negro azulado con los ojos color azul grisáceo_  
  
- Y yo tampoco, pero por suerte funcionó. Esta irreconocible y espero no encontrarnos con alguien que nos conozca porque será nuestro fin.  
  
- No se preocupe, todo estará bien... Pero ahora hay que concentrarnos en entrenar a esta chica.  
  
- Si pero... ¿Qué nombre le pondremos?  
  
- Eso es difícil, ¿cuál era su nombre?  
  
- Mejor se lo preguntamos_ mira a la chica con sus penetrantes ojos azules_ Despierta...  
  
-¿Uh?, ¿qué me ha pasado?_ dijo la chica que antes dormía plácidamente en la cama incorporándose lentamente_  
  
- Te golpeaste muy fuerte, ¿recuerdas tu nombre?_ dijo Jun viéndola fijamente_  
  
-¿Mi nombre?, no... Solo se que me gustan las flores de cerezo.  
  
- Sakura_ susurro Xian Fei desde su lugar viendo la escena de su amiga_  
  
- Así que no recuerdas tu nombre_ contuvo un suspiro contenta de que el hechizo halla funcionado_ Pero... ¿recuerdas algo acerca de tu vida?  
  
La chica hizo memoria pero para ella todo estaba en blanco...  
  
- No, ¡no recuerdo nada!_ empiezan a salir lágrimas de sus ojos azules_ No se quién soy, no se nada de mi vida... ¿Quién soy realmente?  
  
- No te preocupes_ la mira tiernamente mientras pone su mano en el hombro de la chica, sabe que ella fue la responsable de que este tan triste y eso la tortura adentro suyo_ Todo saldrá bien, ya verás que vas a poder recordar.  
  
-¿Pero cómo?_ la ve fijamente, en sus ojos se puede ver la esperanza de volver a recordar_  
  
- Mira, yo soy Jun Leng, tu prima_ dice viéndola esperando su reacción_ Tu eres Ying Fa Leng, heredera de la dinastía Leng_ al decir eso la chica abre los ojos como platos, no puede creer lo que acaba de decir esa mujer_ Y la mujer que esta atrás mío se llama Xian Fei Lin, una amiga de la familia.  
  
- O sea que yo soy Ying Fa Leng pero no entiendo eso de, ¿heredera?  
  
- Así es señorita Ying Fa, usted es la heredera del clan Leng_ dijo incorporándose Xian Fei, orgullosa de la chica que tenía delante de ella_ Uno de los clanes más poderosos de toda China.  
  
-¿China?_ dijo sorprendida_ ¡¿Estamos en China?!  
  
- Es estos momentos estamos en Japón pero dentro de unas horas volveremos a China.  
  
-¿Y qué hacíamos en Japón?_ curioseaba la supuesta Ying Fa_  
  
- Solo vinimos por una cosa muy importante para mi clan_ Y adivinando la pregunta que le haría la chica Jun se adelanto diciendo_ No preguntes.  
  
-¿Estamos solas en Japón?_ preguntó Ying Fa_ ¿No hay nadie más que nosotras tres?  
  
- Si y no_ contesto sencillamente Jun con su ahora acostumbrada seriedad_  
  
- Oye_ dijo en voz baja para que no la oyera Jun_ ¿Siempre se comporta así?, ¿nos llevábamos bien?  
  
- Jun es de carácter extraño, a veces es muy tierna y al rato es seria y dura como un ogro_ larga una risita casi interceptible_ Y si, se llevan bien aunque a veces peleaban_ dijo tratando de parecer lo más natural posible_  
  
-¡Ah!, ¡gracias! ¿Lin?  
  
- Llámame Xian Fei, después de todo creo que seremos buenas amigas_ le da una sonrisa que corresponde Ying Fa_  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~- ·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-  
  
- Pero...mi...se...ñor_ dijo la mujer sintiendo que el aire le faltaba, después de todo estaba siendo ahorcada_ Yo...so...lo...hi...ce lo...mejor...  
  
-¡¿LO MEJOR?!, ¡PARA VOS SERÍA LO MEJOR!_ la ve directamente a los ojos con furia reflejado en ellos_ ¡TE DIJE QUE LA TRAJERAS VIVA O MUERTA PERO NO QUE LA DEJARAS TIRADA POR AHÍ O ES QUE NO ENTIENDES!_ deja de gritarle para mostrarle la más fría de las miradas_ Sabías muy bien que tu hermana estaba buscándola y ahora respóndeme esta simple pregunta... Si tu hermana encontrara el cuerpo de ella tirado en la calle, sin vida, ¿qué pasaría?_ al ver que la chica no contestaba aflojo la mano que tenía en su cuello_ ¡Contesta!  
  
- Ella no podrá hacer nada mi señor_ dijo ahogando un suspiro_ Se lo aseguro porque se muy bien que no conoce los hechizos de resurrección.  
  
- Espero que estés en lo cierto, ¿mataron a todos los integrantes de ese odioso clan?_ dijo soltándola y dándole la espalda_  
  
- Aparentemente no quedo ni un sobreviviente en toda China mi señor.  
  
- Muy bien_ la mira de reojo acercándose lentamente con una sonrisa en su rostro_ Entonces..._ sacando una daga discretamente... ya no me sirves estúpida Leng.  
  
-¿Cómo?, sabe muy bien que renuncie a ese apellido cuando decidí unirme a usted. ¡Odio a los Leng! a aquellos que una vez llame familia_ le ve a los ojos sin saber que esa sería la última vez_ Me traicionaron, yo creí en ellos, puse toda mi confianza y me decepcionaron...¿Pero sabe algo?, no me importa haber perdido ese apellido, toda la fortuna que heredaría porque te conocí a ti_ esboza una sonrisa que desde tiempo no se veía en su bello rostro_ Tuve la suerte de conocerte y me enamore, yo pensaba que nunca me pasaría esto a mi, pensaba que enamorarse era para tontos pero me equivoqué, sentir amor por alguien es hermoso y ahora lo comprendo_ se acerca poco a poco con un brillo especial en sus ojos hasta estar a unos centímetros del rostro de su "señor"_  
  
- Te concederé tu deseo_ dijo besando los labios de la chica, esta le corresponde porque para ella es un sueño, un maravilloso sueño hecho realidad... Cuando se separan, la chica siente un dolor en su cuello, como si algo afilado le hubiese pasado por esa zona. Se toca con delicadeza para encontrarse con algo pegajoso pero a la vez cálido, ve su mano con sangre, la respiración empieza a fallarle_  
  
- Pero, ¿por qué me has hecho esto?_ lo mira mientras salían cristalinas gotas de agua de sus ojos_ ¿O es que acaso no me amas?  
  
- Yo nunca te ame, Leng. Amar es para tontos, como lo dijiste tu y al parecer eres una tonta... Se nota que no conoces a tu hermana, es muy capaz de revivir a alguien y por tu pequeño descuido en este momento estará con la tal Sakura feliz de que le hubieses dejado su cuerpo. En realidad no sirves para nada_ le da otro corte provocándole la muerte_  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~- ·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-  
  
1 AÑO DESPUÉS  
  
Shangai, China  
  
Una chica de aparentemente 17 años reposaba tranquilamente en las ramas de un árbol de cerezo, su favorito... Desde que tenía quince años y llegó a esa gran mansión no se desprendía de el, le encantaban las flores de cerezo tal como lo decía en su nombre... Ying Fa... En ese momento estaba leyendo un libro sobre magia ya que tenía examen en cuestión de horas y no quería hacer enojar a su "querida" prima... Ya bastante tenía con las clases que le daba de artes marciales chinas, como ser una buena ama de casa (decía que le serviría cuando se casara), comidas orientales y sobre todo hechicería, aunque esta última la tomaba muy bien. En lo único que le había fallado era que por más que lo intentara no lograba despertarse temprano y por eso casi siempre llegaba tarde a sus reuniones ya sea con su prima o ir a la preparatoria (a esa última milagrosamente llegaba a tiempo). Suspiró pensando en la última prueba que le había hecho su prima, simplemente ella era demasiado estricta para su gusto y siempre decía que había que mantener la calma hasta en los peores momentos... Nunca la entendería.  
  
- ¡Ying Fa!, ¡baja del árbol que tienes visitas!_ le dijo Xian Fei y en cuestión de segundos la chica había saltado quedando la lado de su amiga mayor, esta no se sorprendió porque sabía que haría eso. La pequeña "Ying" siempre bajaba de ese modo_  
  
-¿Quién es?_ pregunto limpiando su conjunto azul que hacía contraste con sus ojos_  
  
- La señorita Nie, ¿la hago pasar?  
  
- Si, dile que ya voy.  
  
- Como ordene señorita_ da una reverencia y desaparece adentro de la gran mansión_  
  
- Muy bien_ larga un suspiro mientras cierra los ojos por un momento para después abrirlos, su cara mostraba seriedad mientras entraba a la casa_ ¿Y bien?, ¿qué quieres?  
  
-¿Siempre me vas a recibir con esa cara?_ dijo burlona_  
  
- Sabes muy bien porque lo hago_ la mira fríamente_ ¿Por qué no hablamos en otro lugar?  
  
- Como quieras_ salen hacia el pasillo de la mansión y como siempre que llegaba, Nie se quedaba viendo todas las pinturas y esculturas estilo oriental fascinada... se detienen en una puerta blanca donde Ying Fa entra acompañada de Nie, apenas cierra la puerta su rostro cambia de seriedad a una gran sonrisa_  
  
-¡No pense que vendrías hoy Yali!_ dijo alegre viendo a la chica acomodarse en una silla_  
  
- Sorpresa_ dijo sin darle tanta importancia al asunto_ Pero siempre que vengo a visitarte me ves de una forma tan diferente, tan fría..._ iba a continuar pero Ying la detuvo empezando a hablar_  
  
- Sabes muy bien que a mi prima no le gusta que este tan, "alegre"_ se detiene para dar paso a un suspiro y continuar_ Ella dice que alguien que se va a hacer cargo del clan no debe mostrar sus sentimientos porque estos pueden usarlos en su contra, ya la conoces.  
  
- Si, tienes razón_ la mira_ Al final ella nunca cambia.  
  
- Pero no es mala, solo se hace la estricta para entrenarme mejor, tu sabes lo que es eso.  
  
- Aunque no lo viví en persona pero siempre veo a mi hermano entrenando artes marciales o simplemente leyendo un libro de hechizos_ pone cara de resignación_ Nunca cambiará, si no lee un libro es como si empezara el Apocalipsis.  
  
- Jeje, no puede ser tan malo_ dice con una gota en la cabeza_ Al menos no te molesta.  
  
- No me molesta porque no tiene tiempo_ la mira pícaramente_ Siempre trata de estar al lado de su "Flor de Cerezo"_ su amiga se sonroja visiblemente mientras que Yali estalla en risas_  
  
-¡Pero no creo que sea por eso!, es solo un amigo_ viendo la cara que le ponía su amiga_ ¡A no!, ¿no estarás pensando que?_ ve la afirmación de ella_ Pero siempre es tan bueno conmigo, nunca pense que sería porque..._ su cara se pone roja pensando en el comportamiento de Jon Nie, el hermano de Yali Nie, simplemente no podía creer que a ese chico le gustaba_  
  
- Eres demasiado despistada Ying, si fuera tu yo ya tendría novio.  
  
-¿Novio?  
  
-¿Y qué crees?, ¡tienes a todo los chicos de la preparatoria detrás de ti!... Además que si yo tuviera tu figura la aprovecharía a lo máximo.  
  
-¿¡Pero qué dices Yali!?_ dijo roja de la vergüenza_ ¡Si te escuchara Len no quiero pensar que pasaría!  
  
-¿Y que tiene?_ dijo fingiendo inocencia_ Yo solo digo la verdad, además Len solo se reiría... Tu ya lo conoces.  
  
- Si, ¿y cómo te sientes hoy?_ trato de cambiar el tema_  
  
-¿He?, ¿por qué me tendría que sentir especial?  
  
- Porque... ¡hoy cumples un mes de estar con Len!, ¿no me digas que te olvidaste? ¡si es tu récord!  
  
- No es para tanto Ying Fa, solo estamos saliendo y por ahora funciona.  
  
- Ajá, te creo_ dijo con una sonrisa burlona_ Que yo sepa desde que vivo acá es la primera vez que tenéis un novio y no lo cambias en menos de un mes.  
  
-¿¡Hoy era!?_ exclamo Yali alarmada_  
  
- Claro, pero como siempre te olvidaste.  
  
- No digas nada porque tu siempre llegas tarde a la preparatoria_ se defendió para después mostrar una cara de espanto_ ¿Con que hoy era?  
  
-¡Ya te dije que si!_ ya se estaba cansando de jugar con la misma pregunta_ Y si no me crees fíjate en el calendario.  
  
-¡Claro que te creo!, pero si hoy es el día significa que estoy en problemas_ se levanta de la silla_  
  
-¿Por?_ la mira sin tanta importancia_  
  
-¡Porque le prometí a Len que saldríamos para festejar nuestro aniversario!_ la mira asustada_ ¿No lo entiendes?, ¡estoy en problemas!_ abre la puerta_ ¡Gusto en verte Ying pero me tengo que ir! ¡adiós!_ sale corriendo del lugar_  
  
- A...dios_ mira donde se fue_ ¡Cielos siempre me deja sin poder despedirme de ella!, que chica mas rara_ va hacia su cama y saca un cuaderno rosa con bordes dorados y una estrella en el medio de la tapa, cuando lo abre ve que esta en blanco y tomando un bolígrafo empieza a escribir llenando de palabras las hojas blancas_  
  
"Mi nombre es Ying Fa Leng y tengo 17 años. Vivo en Shangai - China y voy a la preparatoria Mei Iu. Tengo una prima que se llama Jun (Leng, por supuesto) que por mala suerte es cuatro años mayor que yo y se aprovecha de mi debilidad para asustarme, ¿qué cuál es mi debilidad? Pues eso es muy fácil... los fantasmas!!... Me aterran los cuentos de terror y todo lo que tenga que ver con espíritus y esas cosas. Jun es muy buena y cariñosa cuando quiere pero la mayoría del tiempo vive seria o como ella dice: "Hay que mantener la calma en todo momento para que tu enemigo no se aproveche de tu debilidad"... ¡Cómo me molesta cuando se pone a hablar sobre espíritus malignos que habitan la casa!, se aprovecha solo porque soy menor que ella ¡y eso no es justo!... Aunque ser menor tiene sus ventajas como que me defienda mi gran amiga (que tiene 22) que se llama Xian Fei Lin pero más que una amiga la trato como una madre o como la hermana que nunca tuve. ¿Qué por qué la trato como una madre? Lo que pasa es que yo no tengo padres, murieron en un accidente o por lo menos eso logre averiguar porque siempre que le pregunto a Jun sobre ellos se pone muy tensa y me cambia de tema, con Xian Fei es lo mismo excepto que ella además de estar nerviosa se pone muy triste... No recuerdo mucho de mi pasado porque a los quince años tuve un accidente y en el perdí la memoria ¡eso es lo que más me molesta! Y cuando me enteré de que no tenía padres fue peor, sentí como si una parte de mi corazón se destrozara porque tenía las esperanzas de que ellos estuvieran vivos, no se por que pero pienso que a veces me mienten ¡que desconfiada soy! Hasta yo me sorprendo de cómo soy, pero se que no es mi culpa ser así. Tengo un entrenamiento muy estricto a partir de los quince años y no tengo descanso hasta probar que aprenderé todo lo que me enseñan como supervivencia, artes marciales chinas y demás, hechicería avanzada (por si no lo dije mi familia es de hechiceros poderosos y yo no soy la excepción de ella) y otras cosas como ser buena cocinera (ya lo era antes pero con ese curso aprendo muchos platos orientales, más de los que ya sabía) y ama de casa para cuando me case aunque todavía no me he enamorado pero a veces sueño con un chico (por mala suerte no le veo la cara), que estoy en un lugar y que me entrega algo. Seguro son imaginaciones mías pero igual no puedo sacarme ese sueño de la cabeza, creo que me estoy volviendo loca. En la secundaria me va muy bien, mis materias favoritas son educación física y música, en todas me va bien pero hay una que me parece más difícil que todas juntas y es matemáticas, no entiendo por que tienen que existir pero lo peor es que ¡es tan difícil!... También soy una de las chicas más populares de todo el salón, apenas entro los chicos me rodean pidiéndome citas y eso me incomoda mucho pero mi amiga Yali Nie dice que eso me pasa porque soy una de las más lindas y disponible porque la mayoría ya tienen novios. Hoy vino Yali y estuvimos hablando primero sobre mi entrenamiento pero ella empezó a hablar sobre su hermano Jon Nie (que es mayor por dos años) y me dijo algo que yo no esperaba, ¡no puedo creer que sea tan despistada!, ¡cómo no me pude dar cuenta antes!... Aunque no le creo mucho que digamos, el solo pensarlo me hace sonrojar, ¿cómo iba a saber que yo le gusto a su hermano? ¡no lo puedo creer! Pero eso explica el porque todos los días cuando terminamos las clases esta esperando a que salgamos y me da una flor de cerezo, mi favorita. Cambiando de tema la despistada de Yali se había olvidado que hoy se cumplía un mes de estar de novia con Len, el único chico que estuvo con ella un mes. ¡Casi me muero cuando se cumplió el mes porque es la primera vez que esta tanto tiempo con un chico!, tenia como una maldición que la hacía cambiar de novio en menos de un mes y por parte no le iba tan mal porque ya estuvo saliendo con más de la mitad de todos los chicos de la preparatoria, estaba obsesionada... Mejor dejo de escribir antes de que me encuentre Jun y me regañe ya que a estas horas tendría que estar estudiando o por lo menos entrenando para otra de sus pruebas. Se despide... Ying Fa Leng"  
  
Termina de escribir en el cuaderno titulado "Diario de Ying Fa" para cerrarlo y guardarlo debajo de su cama, en una pequeña caja... Se levanta y sale de su habitación, pensando en todo el tiempo que ha estado entrenando en ese lugar al que le llama "hogar"...  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~- ·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-  
  
Notas de la Autora: Si, lo se... ¡Estoy obsesionada con los cuchillos!, hasta yo me sorprendí pero es que no tuve otra mejor idea... Por lo menos vengué la muerte de Sakurita pero ¿se dieron cuenta?, no soy tan mala como pensaban, no tendría corazón si matara justo a la protagonista de la historia porque sino sería la quiebra total de este fic ^^U  
  
Por otra parte creo que la historia no será tan larga como pensaba pero es que no tengo demasiadas ideas de que hará nuestra querida Ying de ahora en adelante, mmm... tal vez la ponga en problemas, ¡nunca se sabe!  
  
Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi nueva amiga Crystal que también es escritora (como si no la conocieran) y le digo que espero el próximo capítulo de su fic "Los Siete Talismanes de la Luz".  
  
Esta vez no me he tardado nada comparado con las otras veces y hasta me sorprende lo rápido que termine, me deberían dar una medalla al menos ¡o mejor aún! Déjenme un review y con eso ya estoy contenta ^^  
  
Bueno, nos veremos en el próximo capítulo de "Mi misión en el clan Leng", ¡No se lo pierdan! 


	5. Confesiones

Aclaración: Todos los personajes de la serie Card Captor Sakura pertenecen a CLAMP, los demás son "míos".  
  
"..." pensamientos de los personajes o destacamento de una palabra  
  
*...* algún sonido  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~ cambio de escena  
  
... un recuerdo  
  
---------- un sueño  
  
Mi misión en el clan Leng  
  
Confesiones  
  
  
  
-¡Ying Fa!_ dijo una voz femenina_ ¡Baja del árbol porque es hora de tu prueba!  
  
-¡Si sensei!_ baja ágilmente con un salto_ Estoy lista.  
  
- Espero que hallas practicado algo porque te aseguro que no será nada fácil.  
  
- Se cuando debo estudiar, sensei_ con una sonrisa victoriosa se pone en posición de ataque_  
  
- Confiaré en tu palabra_ hace lo mismo que su alumna esperando el ataque de ella...pasan los minutos y ninguna de las dos se mueve de su lugar así que ella, sin pensarlo mucho decide dar inicio a la pelea, la condición de esta es usar las artes marciales o magia_ ¡Prepárate para la lucha!  
  
Con esas palabras da inicio la pelea, Jun corre rápidamente hasta colocarse delante de su oponente, trata de darle un golpe con su puño en la cara de Ying Fa pero esta, sabiendo lo que haría su prima lo esquiva fácilmente calculando cada uno de sus movimientos... se corre y le da en el brazo con una patada mientras Jun se quejaba del dolor ella aprovecho para darle una lluvia de puñetazos y patadas por todo su cuerpo hasta sentirse cansada. Jun al ver que su condiscípula había agotado sus energías solo pudo sonreír mientras recitaba un conjuro que hizo sanar cada una de sus heridas haciendo que Ying Fa quedara con los ojos abiertos.  
  
- Tu también puedes hacerlo_ dijo Jun divertida ante la expresión de su alumna_ ¿O es qué acaso no estudiaste?_ alza una ceja con cara de reproche_  
  
-¡Si que estudié Jun!_ la mira roja de vergüenza_ Pero es que no alcancé a leer esa parte.  
  
- Muy bien, entonces veamos que aprendiste_ se lanza para atacarla_  
  
-¡TELETRANSPORTACIÓN!_ desaparece ante los ojos de Jun que rápidamente se da la vuelta para sacar un bo de la nada y golpear al frente de ella quedando su arma en forma horizontal mientras arriba de esta había una chica parada como si no de diese importancia el tener como piso un bo_ ¿Ve que he aprendido algo, sensei?_ una sonrisa triunfante era la que mostraba en su cara_  
  
- Si_ dice sin darle importancia al asunto_ Pero no lo suficiente_ suelta su bo y con este la chica que estaba parada encima de el se cae torpemente sobándose su cabeza_ Anda, levántate_ le da pequeñas patadas para que reaccionara_ Ya terminó el entrenamiento, porque a esto ni siquiera se le puede llamar prueba de reflejos.  
  
Ying Fa se levanta y empieza a caminar lentamente hacia Xian Fei, cuando ya esta a su lado y viendo que su prima no la viera dijo en voz baja - Un poco más y no me caía esta vez del bo.  
  
- Pero al menos mejoraste porque estuviste peleando con ella un poco más que la última vez_ dijo tratando de animarla_  
  
-¿Ah, si?_ dijo ilusionada_ ¿Cuánto tiempo más?  
  
- Ehhh..._ la mira con una diminuta gota en la cabeza tratando de conseguir una respuesta que no le doliera tanto_ Pues, mira...  
  
- Solo estuviste un minuto más que la última vez que nos enfrentamos_ dijo sencillamente Jun mientras secaba el sudor de su cara con una toalla y empezaba a dejar a las chicas atrás entrando a la casa_ Así que te aconsejaría que la próxima vez te prepares mejor, niñita.  
  
-¡¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames así Jun!!_ le amenaza con un puño en alto y el ceño fruncido_  
  
- Así que no te gusta ese apodo, ¿he?_ da la vuelta para mirar a su prima_  
  
-¡No!  
  
- Pero, ¿por qué?_ mira lo enojada que esta para soltar una pequeña risita_ Si te queda a la perfección, ¿o quieres que te llame monstruo con pies grandes, o la niña que siempre llega tarde porque se duerme, o la qué no sabe como pelear, o..._ seguía nombrando más cosas para que su diversión no se fuera del lugar y para su gusto aumentara más la vena que tenía en la frente_  
  
-¡Hay no!_ dijo Xian Fei viendo la escena con una gota en su nuca_ La última vez que empezaron a insultarse terminaron después de una hora... Bueno, eso no importa_ entra a la cocina de esa gran mansión con una sonrisa en sus labios_ Al menos me dará tiempo para hacer la cena_ empezó a cocinar y después de una hora, tal como ella lo había dicho se escucho desde afuera unos gritos_  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~- ·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-  
  
  
  
  
  
-¡Ya basta!, ¡no voy a soportar más de tus insultos Leng!_ se notaba en su voz un deje de enojo_ Me voy adentro antes de que haga algo de lo que me arrepienta.  
  
-¿Cómo qué?, ¿tratar de pegarme con esa fuerza tuya?_ dijo irónicamente_ En vez de decirte niñita te tendría que decir marimacho porque ¡pegar como un hombre!_ se detuvo para inhalar aire y continuar con su rutina de insultos_ Y lo peor es que en vez de aprovechar esa fuerza siempre te equivocas porque siempre pierdes, si entrenaras más tal vez podrías llevar una mejor batalla, una digna de llevar a cavo y no una que se termina en menos de tres minutos.  
  
-¡Yo peleo bien!_ se acerca poco a poco a la persona que la insulta_ Y nunca..._ solo está a unos pasos de ella_ ...me llames..._ le da un fuerte pisotón que deja a la otra gritando de dolor_ ...Marimacho a menos que quieras recibir esto a cambio_ dijo calmada para irse corriendo y entrar a la cocina_  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~- ·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-  
  
  
  
  
  
-¿Está vez quién gano?_ dijo Xian Fei sin retirar su vista de lo que estaba cocinando_  
  
- Yo_ dijo Ying Fa con una sonrisa triunfante en su cara_  
  
-¡Ying Fa Leng!_ se escucho una voz no muy amigable que digamos desde afuera_ ¡Cuando te agarre aprenderás a respetar a tus mayores!  
  
- Creo que se enfado_ dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios la mejor amiga_  
  
- Oh oh, creo que estoy en problemas Xian Fei_ la mira con cara horrorizada_ ¡Grandes problemas!...¿Y ahora que hago?  
  
- Yo no te aconsejaría quedarte a esperarla, a menos que quieras pasarlo mal.  
  
- Tienes razón, mejor me voy_ la mira por última vez con una dulce sonrisa de agradecimiento_ ¡Muchas gracias Xian Fei!_ después de decirle eso desaparece por los pasillos de la interminable casa_  
  
Un portazo se escucha en la entrada de la cocina acompañado por una chica de expresión de enfado, con el ceño fruncido a mas no poder... En ese momento no le importaba nada más que matar a su "querida prima" y no se iba a parar hasta obtenerlo.  
  
-¿Otra vez peleando?_ rió divertida viendo la cara de su amiga_  
  
-¡¿Dónde estás?!  
  
- Sabes que no la tienes que hacer enojar, ella es muy tranquila de temperamento pero cuando se enoja...bueno, tu sabes con lo que te enfrentas.  
  
- Si, con un monstruo que siempre que trato de encontrarla para darle una paliza desaparece...¿Por qué será?_ ve a su amiga fijamente y nota que esta se empieza a incomodar_ ¿O es que acaso alguien la esta ayudando?  
  
-¡No me mires de ese modo!, que lo único que he hecho es prevenir la tercera guerra mundial.  
  
- Si, claro...Pacifista, dime dónde esta.  
  
- Si te lo digo, ¿qué le harías?  
  
- No es de tu incumbencia_ se sienta en una silla quedando al lado de su amiga_  
  
- Jun_ su voz se oía de reproche_  
  
- Esta bien, no le haré nada_ cruza los dedos que estaban escondidos en uno de sus bolsillos_ "Nada para que quede intacta"_ se decía en su mente, a veces esa chica la sacaba de quicio aunque era divertido pelear con ella...A excepción de cuando ella ganaba_  
  
- Igual no te lo diré_ viendo la cara de su amiga prefiere cambiar de tema_ Ella va mejorando cada día, es un buen indicio pero, ¿no crees que si se hace lo suficientemente fuerte pueda romper el hechizo de memoria?_ dijo lo más bajo que pudo para que solo la mujer que estaba al lado de suyo la oyera_  
  
- No lo creo, por ahora todo va bien. No hemos tenido ningún problema, no le vino ni un recuerdo al parecer y esa es una buena señal...Además de que si alguien conocido la viera nunca pensaría que era la joven maestra de cartas, no se parece en nada. La magia que utilice para sellar sus recuerdos y cambiarla de forma es muy difícil de romper y casi imposible para nuestra suerte, sino estaríamos en graves problemas.  
  
-¿Y el medallón?, sabes que lo tiene y tarde o temprano se dará cuenta quien es en realidad... Siempre pregunta acerca de sus padres, de su familia, de su pasado. Tengo miedo Jun, tengo miedo de que descubra todo y nos odie por lo que le hicimos.  
  
-¿Odiarnos?, si le salvamos la vida.  
  
- No por eso, por traerla aquí. Por inventarle toda una vida que ella nunca tuvo...Ella no se merece esto Jun, no se lo merece_ empiezan a salir gotas cristalinas de sus ojos, lloraba amargada tratando de que saliendo esas lágrimas sus penas se fueran con ellas, aunque fuera por un momento no sentir dolor, dolor de ver cada día a esa chica salir como si fuera esa su verdadera vida...Una vida hecha de puras mentiras_  
  
- No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. Ya verás que nada malo va a pasar, además que esta era la única forma de mantenerla a salvo por el momento. Tu no tienes la culpa de que este sea su destino, Xian Fei, de nada te servirá llorar_ la mira tiernamente_ Ahora sécate esas lágrimas que sino Ying Fa se va a preocupar.  
  
- Si Jun, al final siempre tienes razón. No debo llorar como una niña tonta porque total, de nada va a servir pero...Es que no puedo evitar parar de llorar, siento que si lloro al menos un pedazo de mi dolor se va con esas lágrimas.  
  
- Pero sabes que no es así, no te sigas culpando por algo que es inevitable.  
  
- Esta bien_ seca sus lágrimas y sonríe_ Hay algo que no me contaste, ¿no?  
  
Jun voltea para mirarla sorprendida a los ojos, ¿cómo es posible que siempre supiera lo que hacía?...Aunque tuviera magia era muy débil como para usarla.  
  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
  
- Eso no importa, ahora dime lo que paso hace unos días.  
  
- Ying Fa me pregunto acera de su madre_ dio un suspiro y se sentó en la silla mas cercana que tenía_  
  
- Y tu le dijiste la verdad, ¿o me equivoco?_ se sentó al lado de su amiga_  
  
- Era lo menos que podía hacer, al menos no le mentí en eso. Le dije todo lo que sabía_ se fija si no hay nadie más escuchándola para empezar a contarle todo a su mejor amiga_ Aún lo recuerdo...  
  
---------------------------------------------------Flash back--------------- ------------------------------------  
  
- Tengo una pregunta Jun.  
  
-¿Cuál?_ toma un vaso con agua_  
  
-¿Cómo era mi madre?_ termina de decir viendo a Jun ahogarse con el agua_  
  
- Bueno, estee..._ trata de no parecer tan nerviosa mientras juega con sus dedos_  
  
-¿Si?  
  
- Yo no te lo podría decir exactamente.  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
- Por qué no tuve la oportunidad de conocerla. Ella murió cuando vos tenías tres años.  
  
-¿Cómo?, ¿tan joven murió mi madre?  
  
- Mi información viene de muy buenas manos Ying Fa, no puedo estar equivocada.  
  
- Pero ¿Sabe como era?  
  
- Bueno, por lo que yo se era una persona muy amigable y bondadosa. También era muy ingenua y despistada, por eso la tenían que estar vigilando para que no se lastimara tropezando con algo y se cayera. Era mala en los deportes y la cocina no era su fuerte, pero era una gran persona y tenía tu misma sonrisa.  
  
-¿En serio?, ¿cómo era ella?...Quiero decir, físicamente.  
  
- Pues, ella tenía la misma belleza que tu pero era un poco...diferente.  
  
-¿Cómo que diferente?  
  
- Bueno, ella tenía unos ojos verdes y el color del pelo no tenía reflejos azules.  
  
-¡Ah!, entonces_ saca un medallón de su bolsillo_ ¿Era la niña de esta foto?_ muestra a una chica de ojos verde esmeralda y pelo color castaño claro_  
  
- S-si, claro...Esa era tu madre de niña.  
  
-¡Que linda era!  
  
- Si, pero te aconsejo que guardes la foto con cuidado porque la puedes perder.  
  
- Ya lo se Jun_ dice con sarcasmo_ Igual, nunca se lo muestro a nadie...Es mi tesoro esta foto y la cuido mucho.  
  
- Que alivio_ dijo en voz baja pero lo suficientemente alto para que la escuchara Ying Fa_  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-¿Qué cosa?  
  
-¿Por qué dijiste "Que alivio"?  
  
-¡No!, por nada en especial.  
  
- A veces no te entiendo.  
  
- Créeme que lo mejor es que no me entiendas, a menos que te quieras llevar varias sorpresas.  
  
- Creo que me estoy olvidando de algo que te iba a preguntar.  
  
-¿Y ahora que quieres niña?  
  
-¡Que no me llames niña!  
  
-¿Pero qué quieres?, ¿no ves que estoy ocupada?  
  
- Espera Jun, creo que era..._ piensa en la pregunta que le iba a hacer a su prima pero por mas que lo intenta, no puede acordarse_ ...¡Hay no me acuerdo!  
  
- Entonces déjame leer.  
  
-¡Eso es!_ dijo alegre_ El libro.  
  
-¿Qué libro?, no me vas a decir que te gusta leer.  
  
-¡Claro que no!_ la mira seriamente_ Es solo que hace unos días encontré un libro extraño en el ático de la casa.  
  
-¿Un..._ traga saliva rogando que no sea lo que ella pensaba_ ...extraño libro?  
  
- Si.  
  
-¿Y cómo era?  
  
- Tenía una tapa rosa y un nombre en el medio_ dice recordando ese extraño libro pero a la vez muy lindo para ella_ Además de que tenía los bordes de color dorado y una estrella entre un sol y una luna_ sonríe_ Es muy linda la tapa de ese libro pero cuando trate de abrirlo no pude, tiene como un candado.  
  
- Lo que pasa es que ese libro es una herencia familiar y cuando llegue su tiempo lo podrás usar_ dijo nerviosa pero a la vez tranquila de que no lo pudo abrir su prima_  
  
-¡Ah!  
  
-¿Otra pregunta o me vas a dejar en paz?  
  
- Si, quiero saber como murió mi madre.  
  
-¡¿QUÉ COSA?!  
  
- Te dije que quiero saber como murió mi madre.  
  
- Sabía que este día llegaría_ se deja caer en un sillón y hace una señal para que su alumna se siente a su lado_ Pero para que lo puedas entender tendrás que saber toda la historia, ¿estás dispuesta a escucharla?  
  
- Si_ su rostro mostraba seriedad_ Quiero saber la verdad.  
  
- La verdad a veces puede herir a la gente, y la historia de la muerte de tu madre te puede ser muy dolorosa, mi querida Ying Fa.  
  
- Estoy dispuesta a sufrir si así puedo saber.  
  
- Bueno, pero tu lo quisiste. Créeme que hubiese hecho lo que sea por taparte esta verdad, por no hacerte sufrir.  
  
- No importa, pero empieza por favor.  
  
- Bien, todo comenzó hace 41 años, cuando tu madre apenas había nacido. Desde entonces ya se sabía que ella sería la futura jefa del clan Leng, todos estaban felices pensando que la profecía se cumpliría y ella sería la heredera de nuestra magia, de nuestro clan...Pero, un día cuando ella apenas tenía dos años su hermano que era mi padre de 10 años en ese entonces controlado por la ira y el desprecio que le tenía a tu madre, la saco de la mansión y la dejó en una casa dónde una familia veraneaba, robándole sus recuerdos y con ellos su magia. Esa familia no era china y solo estaba de vacaciones por un tiempo, cuando la encontraron no supieron que hacer pero como la niña no tenía ningún recuerdo de su pasado decidieron adoptarla y llevársela a su país. Nuestro clan no sabía lo que había pasado, buscaron en todos lados pero no la encontraron. Nadie sospechaba de mi padre cuando él había planeado todo para quedarse con la herencia del clan y así con el poder. Pasaron los años y mi padre, Leng Tao se quedo con la herencia y se caso con mi madre que se llamaba Leng Jean. Tuvo dos hijas_ ve la cara de su prima_ Si, yo tuve una hermana que se llamaba Leng Fengyu que era dos años mayor que yo y después te contaré esa parte de la historia pero primero te quiero decir lo que paso... Tu madre vivió en otro país con otra identidad sin saber en realidad quién era y a sus 24 años tu naciste.  
  
-¿Tan joven?  
  
- No existe la edad para el amor, eso recuérdalo siempre Ying Fa... Cuando naciste, acá en China se sintió un gran poder y empezamos a rastrearlo sin mucho éxito, pero mi padre se adelantó a todos encontrándote a ti y a tu familia. A él no le gusto nada que su hermana haya tenido a un hijo con tanto poder y hasta intento matarte pero fue entonces cuando tu madre descubrió sus poderes y con ellos te salvo a ti.  
  
-¿Me salvo a mi?_ dijo tratando de que no se notaran las lágrimas de sus ojos_ ¿Y por eso murió?, ¿por usar sus poderes para salvarme?  
  
- No es muy así que digamos, en realidad tu madre murió por la culpa de mi padre_ baja su cabeza tratando de evitar la mirada de Ying Fa_ Lo que paso fue que él sabía que si tu vivías serías la futura jefa del clan y toda su fortuna quedaría en manos de tu familia. Trató de matarte con un hechizo antiguo que te haría debilitar cada día hasta morir, pero tu madre te protegió haciendo que ese hechizo cayera sobre ella y así poder salvarte. Ying Fa, tu madre murió por culpa de ese maldito hechizo que hizo mi padre_ lágrimas salían de sus ojos azules y con la cabeza baja sintiendo vergüenza por su familia, por el padre que para ella, nunca tuvo_ Pero al menos mi padre tuvo su castigo.  
  
-¿Cómo su castigo, Jun?  
  
- Lo que él no sabía era que al hacer ese hechizo también lo involucraba haciendo que el que lo activara tuviera la misma suerte que el que había sido hechizado... Dos meses después de que murió tu madre él falleció, podríamos llamarle "justicia divina".  
  
- Pero no te culpes Jun, tu no tuviste nada que ver... Fue el tío Leng el que causo todo, no tuviste la culpa de nada.  
  
- Gracias por tratar de animarme_ la ve a los ojos con una sonrisa melancólica_ ¿Sabes?, no se por que pero al decirte esto a vos me hace sentir mucho mejor. Como si al menos una parte de mi dolor se fuera, y eso me pone feliz pero...¿tu cómo te sientes con lo que te dije?  
  
- Por un lado me siento feliz por ser la primera vez que me dicen la verdad pero, nunca pense que mi madre murió por mi culpa.  
  
-¡No digas eso!, tu madre murió protegiéndote, por amor hacia ti. A ella no le gustaría verte así, triste.  
  
- Pero ella no esta, ella esta muerta.  
  
- Ella siempre estará en tu corazón, siempre estará a tu lado. Piensa que ella en este momento esta viéndote y no le gustaría que estés triste... ¡Anda Ying Fa!, muéstrame una de tus sonrisas.  
  
- Esta bien_ se saca las lágrimas de sus ojos y da una dulce sonrisa_ Muchas gracias Jun y te prometo no ponerme triste por lo de mi madre, después de todo si ella me viera no le gustaría verme triste.  
  
- Así se habla mi pequeña prima_ le da un abrazo que es correspondido_  
  
Mientras que ellas se abrazaban felices, una por desahogarse y otra por haberle dicho la verdad una joven mujer de apenas 27 años que tiene un vestido blanco y unas hermosas alas que hacían contraste con su vestido las ve con una hermosa sonrisa en su pálida cara haciéndose notar sus ojos verdes...- Veo que pudiste comprender, mi dulce flor de cerezo.  
  
---------------------------------------------------Fin de Flash back-------- -------------------------------------------  
  
-¿Y eso paso?_ dijo su amiga sorprendida por la que le habían contado_  
  
- Si, y por favor no se lo cuentes a nadie. Este tiene que ser nuestro secreto.  
  
- No te preocupes_ dijo guiñándole un ojo_ Soy una tumba.  
  
- Eso espero.  
  
- Será mejor que le digas a Ying Fa que pronto la cena estará lista.  
  
- Se lo diría con gusto pero no se donde esta, recuerda que se escondió.  
  
- Será mejor que yo valla_ dice nerviosa_ No quiero más peleas por hoy, ya tuvieron demasiado.  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~- ·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Bueno, aquí vuelvo con otra actualización y...¿qué tal? ¿les gusto este capítulo?, creo que lo hice un poco confuso pero creo que pude poner lo que yo quería y eso era decir las causas de la muerte de Nadeshico (aunque cada uno tiene su idea). Bueno, como veo que este fue el capítulo más largo que he hecho voy a hacer algo para compensarlo, algo que nunca hago porque siempre se me ocurre otra idea loca que me hace un cambio de planes al último momento pero esta vez estoy muy segura de lo que pasará en el próximo capítulo así que los dejo con los avances, espero que les gusten...  
  
Avances del próximo capítulo: Es un día muy especial para nuestra amiga Ying Fa pero ¿todo será color de rosa?, ¿o habrá alguien que le impedirá seguir con su vida normal?... Jun se encuentra entre la espada y la pared al re encontrarse con un viejo conocido que le traerá más que un cambio de planes pero...¿Estará dispuesta a arriesgar lo que sea para salvar a sus seres queridos? Por otro lado habrá un gran cambio de planes de parte de las amigas Leng/Lin y un viaje que tal vez traiga viejos recuerdos a Ying Fa o le traiga más que un problema y enemigos nuevos.  
  
Capítulo 6: "Cumpleaños inolvidable, destino Hong Kong" 


	6. Cumpleaños inolvidable, destino Hong Kon...

Aclaración: Todos los personajes de la serie Card Captor Sakura pertenecen a CLAMP, los demás son "míos" (me estoy empezando a cansar de poner esto ¬¬).  
"..." pensamientos de los personajes o destacamento de una palabra  
  
*...* algún sonido  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~ cambio de escena  
  
... un recuerdo  
  
---------- un sueño  
Mi misión en el clan Leng  
  
Cumpleaños inolvidable, destino Hong Kong  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
Una chica con trajes extravagantes de un color rosados estaba parada al frente de una torre con un bastón en una de sus manos del mismo color del traje y una estrella dorada al final que apuntaba al cielo, se ven cartas volando por el cielo nocturno. Al lado hay un chico de trajes verdes con el símbolo del Yin y Yang y una chica con una cámara grabándolos a lo lejos. Con la chica esta una especie de tigre con alas. Parece que están a punto de enfrentarse con alguien porque aunque ella no puede ver sus caras lo nota por la forma en que están... - "La luna", pensaba la chica que estaba soñando. Hacía un tiempo que tenía esa clase de sueños o como ella les decía "raros"... Al lado de la torre estaba la luna en su máximo resplandor haciendo la noche más tranquila a la vez que las estrellas iluminaban ese cielo, ¡como le gustaba ver las estrellas!.. Siempre que pudiera se quedaba al lado de la ventana de su habitación y las miraba con entusiasmo , no sabía porque pero se sentía tan bien viéndolas que todas las noches se quedaba horas admirándolas... De repente aparece un ángel de largos cabellos plateados y una túnica que le llegaba a los pies, no podía ver su cara y eso la desanimaba pero aunque sea un sueño sentía una presencia que emanaba de él, la presencia de la luna.  
  
- Yue..._ dijo antes de que cambiara de imagen y quedara en un lugar donde se podía ver un lago y arriba de el un puente de madera, habían árboles en todos lados que tiraban flores de cerezo y una hermosa puesta de sol... Aparece delante de ella un chico de su edad, ella no le puede ver la cara pero se siente segura con él. Después de un tiempo el chico le entrega un osito y empieza a correr desapareciendo ante los ojos de la chica que empezaba a correr detrás de él viendo que si corría se alejaba más. Con lágrimas en sus ojos cae al suelo y dice con todas sus fuerzas -¡No me dejes! - para empezar a llorar amargamente.  
  
Cambia de lugar otra vez, esta volando por una ciudad que definitivamente no era Shangai... Se para en la entrada de una casa esperando algo o "alguien" hasta que la puerta se abre y le saluda un hombre de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos marrones que se ve detrás de unos lentes, con una gran sonrisa le dice a la joven que esta parada en frente de el - Bienvenida a casa, hija - ella no sabe que decir, era la primera vez que ese lugar aparecía en sus sueños, y ese hombre con una sonrisa tierna la mira a los ojos para abrazarla. No sabe que hacer ni porque ella le corresponde el abrazo, siente como una gran felicidad la envuelve y un aura cálida rosácea empieza a salir de ella.  
  
Estaba tan feliz en los brazos de ese hombre hasta que siente que sus manos lo atraviesan quedando ella sola en el abrazo y solo aire quedaba, abre sus ojos y se encuentra en un lugar vacío, oscuro... Apenas si podía verse. La oscuridad le hacía daño, sentía miedo en ella, temor por algo. Era la primera vez que se sentía intimidada y lo peor era que ni siquiera ella sabía el por qué de esa extraña sensación. Empieza a escuchar voces que decían cosas apenas audible para algunos, pero para ella no, parecía que le susurraban al oído extrañas palabras y la voz del que las decía le hacía sentir como un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo...  
  
- Muy pronto nos encontraremos, ama de cartas_ dijo una voz de hombre que sonaba espeluznante_ Y cuando te encuentre desearas estar muerta_ aparece un hombre delante de ella con una sonrisa diabólica_ Más de lo que ya estas_ esta a punto de agarrarla. Cuando se rozan siente frío en todo su cuerpo, siente que le esta absorbiendo su energía, su vida. El hombre se acerca más y cuando la iba a tomar de la muñeca no puede evitar un grito de terror.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
-¡¡AHHHH!!_ grita con desesperación despertando con sudor en su cara, abre sus ojos y se da cuenta de que estaba en su habitación, arriba de su cama_ Solo fue un sueño_ dijo aliviada de que no fuera real_ un mal sueño pero...¿qué quiso decir las palabras de ese hombre...?_ extrañamente no se acordaba lo que le había "susurrado" ese extraño_ ¡Ah, no me acuerdo!_ sacude su cabeza y pone sus manos en ella mientras trata de apoyarse y quedarse sentada en la cama tratando de no perder mucho el equilibrio_  
  
Se abren las puertas rápidamente haciendo un golpe sordo para dar paso a dos chicas muy preocupadas, se notaba que por el grito que había dado sin querer había despertado a todos los que habitaban en esa casa porque las dos estaban con piyamas puestos en vez de sus ropas de siempre. El piyama de una chica de ojos azules profundos era de distintos tonos de rosa con amarillo mientras que el de su acompañante era de color azul brillante, un poco mas común que la otra...  
  
-¡Ying Fa!_ dijo una de ellas que vestía de azul, la mayor_ ¿Estás bien?, te escuchamos gritar.  
  
- Si Ying, estabamos muy preocupadas por el grito que diste_ dijo la mas joven de las dos que vestía un atuendo lleno de colores vivos, preferentemente rosa y amarillo_  
  
- No se preocupen_ trato de dar una sonrisa pero en vez de eso solo pudo hacer una mueca que más que sonrisa parecía forzada_ Solo fue una pesadilla_ las dos chicas intercambiaron miradas de preocupación_  
  
Pasaron minutos sin que nadie articulara una sola palabra. Por un lado estaban las amigas que pensaban en la "herencia" de la familia Leng. Y si sus sospechas eran correctas tal vez el sueño al que Ying Fa le había llamado "pesadilla" no había sido otra cosa que una premonición del futuro. Tendrían que tener cuidado de no dar un paso en falso porque eso podría significar la muerte...  
  
- Bueno, pero por favor la próxima vez que quieras gritar por una de tus pesadillas trata de no despertarme_ dijo Jun tratando de aligerar el ambiente denso que se había hecho en esos minutos, al parecer había hecho resultado porque vio una pequeña sonrisa de parte de su prima_ Ahora, yo te aconsejaría que te vallas vistiendo para no llegar tarde, después de todo tienes que aprovechar el haberte despertado temprano por primera vez en tu vida.  
  
Ya se había pasado otra vez y eso era normal en ella. Le encantaba molestar a su prima, se le había pegado esa manía porque desde que su hermana se había ido la única que se quedo a su lado incondicionalmente fue Xian Fei. Su madre había muerto cuando ella era una niña y su padre meses después, le había afectado mucho la muerte de su madre porque era su apoyo y le tomo mucho tiempo volver a ser la misma de siempre después de su muerte. Por otro lado no le había importado mucho que su padre habría muerto, a él no lo llego a conocer muy bien ya que siempre se pasaba el día encerrado en la biblioteca de su antigua casa. No tuvo oportunidad de saber sus sentimientos hacia ella porque aunque intentaba acercarse nunca recibió una caricia o algún indicio que le dijese que la quería. Nunca lo veía y fue por eso tal vez que su muerte no le afecto. Después su hermana, a ella si que la quería, desde que sus padres habían muerto se habían protegido mutuamente. Nunca se guardaban secretos y eran felices después de mucho tiempo hasta que un día ella había encontrado un viejo cuaderno que había leído a escondidas y con eso fue cambiando. Ya no tenía ese brillo en los ojos, o esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba. Se había vuelto distante, fría y no hablaba mas de lo que necesitaba. Poco a poco se fue alejando de el resto del mundo, ya no quería saber nada con nadie. Vivía encerrada en su cuarto y pocas veces- para no decir nunca- dejaba entrar a alguien. Un día simplemente se marcho y lo único que dijo era que su vida era una mentira, y que gracias a ese diario se había dado cuenta... Pero esos eran recuerdos viejos y no tenía que pensar mas en ellos. Debía mirar hacia delante y nunca rendirse. Se había hecho una promesa de ayudar en todo lo que pudiera a la elegida y la cumpliría. Por el recuerdo de su madre que lo haría... No debía de pensar mas en eso y solo una pequeña sonrisa dio al recordar el por qué era así con la niña Ying Fa. Era su forma de expresarle todo el cariño que sentía por ella ya que cada insulto que le daba en realidad era como expresarle el amor que sentía por ella, un poco complicado pero era su forma de ser...nadie la entendería...nunca...  
  
-¡Deja de molestarme Jun!_ dijo Ying Fa sacándola del trance en que estaba, amenazándola con un puño en alto_  
  
-¿O sino qué?_ la miro desafiante mientras sonreía en su interior dando gracias de tener a alguien con quien divertirse un buen tiempo_  
  
- Chicas, creo que..._ pero otra vez el intento de Xian Fei por dar de paz no funciono porque la callaron a coro_  
  
-¡Que nada!_ dijeron Jun y Ying Fa a gritos_  
  
- Pero...  
  
-¿Y ahora que quieres?_ dijo Jun fastidiando mientras veía a Ying Fa_  
  
- Es que...  
  
-¿Qué?_ ahora era Ying Fa la que ya se había cansado del juego_  
  
- Es que, si no se dan prisa llegarán tarde a...  
  
Jun y Ying Fa vieron el reloj que estaba en una mesa al lado de la cama de la segunda. Al ver la hora se quedaron blancas y estáticas hasta que, como acto reflejo se escucho un grito que aturdió a todo el que estuviera a un kilómetro de distancia y es que cuando se juntaban a gritar no había nadie que soportara el ruido de sus voces fusionadas en una sola.  
  
-¡¡Ahhhhh!!_ grito Ying Fa saliendo lo mas rápido posible de su cama al baño mientras Jun había corrido hacia su cuarto como loca tratando de cambiarse rápidamente, todo eso era observado por una mujer que estaba sentada en una silla al lado de una cama vacía y con una gota en la cabeza, sin contar que su sonrisa era de lo mas nerviosa_ ¡Y eso que pensaba que hoy llegaría temprano!_ salió corriendo del baño ya cambiada con el uniforme de la secundaria, abrió la puerta para irse corriendo por las escaleras_  
  
- No te quejes_ la acompaño Jun hasta el comedor_ Que no eres la única que hoy llegara tarde.  
  
- Si, pero siempre la misma tiene la culpa de que llegue tarde..._ mira a su prima con enojo_  
  
- Tú_ dijeron las dos la mismo tiempo viéndose a los ojos como si trataran de dispararse rayos relativamente, intercambiándose miradas de enojo_  
  
- Bueno chicas, creo que lo mejor sería que desayunen_ como siempre la dulce Xian Fei intervenía para que ese día no empezara con golpes porque vivir tres mujeres solas y dos que no se soportan mutuamente no es la mejor idea de convivir en paz_  
  
- Tienes razón Xian Fei_ dijo Jun respetuosamente_  
  
- Si, así que por ahora...  
  
- ...tregua_ completo la frase que empezó su prima_  
  
- Gracias por la comida_ dijeron las tres mientras dos de ellas empezaban a comer rápidamente para que no se les haga tan tarde_  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~- ·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-  
-¡Y encima olvide que hoy me tocaba servicio!_ dijo una chica de pelo negro azulado corriendo por los pasillos de la preparatoria, sus ojos azules mostraban un brillo especial en ese día_ Mejor me doy prisa antes de que se me haga mas tarde, Yali me asesinara_ abre una puerta que la lleva a un salón espacioso, todo estaba limpio y la fecha ya estaba escrita en el pizarrón. Cuando se fija en las mesas se da cuenta que hay alguien más en ese lugar, apenas se diferenciaba que era una chica ya que un aura roja la cubría y la parecer no tenía buenas intenciones cuando vio a su amiga a los ojos_ Jejeje, hola_ dijo Ying Fa tratando de guardar distancia con su amiga_  
  
-¿Hola?, ¡Ying Fa Leng llegas tarde!_ se para de su asiento, la ve directamente a los ojos furiosa y da un suspiro de resignación_ ¿Para que me molesto? Total, eres un caso perdido amiga.  
  
- Al menos llegue a tiempo, ¿qué fecha es hoy?_ mira la pizarra_ 1 de Abril_ hace memoria_ Me suena, creo que hoy había algo importante pero...¿qué era?  
  
Al oír la respuesta de su mejor amiga, Yali se va directamente al piso del salón pensando en lo distraída que era en esas cosas... ¡Simplemente era todo un caso perdido!, no había solución.  
  
-¡¿Es que acaso no recuerdas lo importante que es esta fecha?!  
  
- No_ dijo inocentemente Ying Fa sin entender que pasaba ese día_  
  
Se abre la puerta del salón dejando entrar a una multitud de chicos que en cuestión de segundos rodearon a una distraída Ying Fa... Esta no sabe por que la rodean esos chicos y por qué habían más que de costumbre hasta que una idea se le vino a la cabeza y dijo con tono triunfante -¡Ya lo recordé!, ¡hoy es mi cumpleaños!_ todos los que la escucharon se fueron al suelo pensando como esa chica podía ser tan distraída pero a la vez tan despierta para otras cosas_  
  
-¡Hasta que te acordaste!_ exclamo Yali_ ¡Claro que es tu cumpleaños Ying Fa!, es el colmo que no te hayas acordado.  
  
- Lo que pasa es que hoy tuve una mañana muy agitada_ dio como pretexto recordando su "pequeña charla" con su prima_  
  
- Pero eso no te servirá como excusa, ¡hoy cumples 18 años!_ dijo otra chica de pelo castaño acercándose al grupo_ Esto hay que festejarlo.  
  
-¿Qué tal si nos vamos a la tarde a el parque de diversiones?_ dijo uno de los chicos pensando cuando entraran a la casa del terror que esta vez él sería el que tendría a Ying Fa en sus brazos cuando sintiera miedo_  
  
- Esa es una buena idea.  
  
- Si, ¿pero dónde nos encontramos?  
  
- Déjame ver...¿qué te parece a la entrada de la secundaria? Porque creo que hoy saldremos tarde.  
  
- Esta bien, ¿entonces vamos al parque?  
  
-¡Claro!, así nos divertimos un rato.  
  
-¡Viene el profesor!_ dijo uno que estaba en la puerta vigilando_  
  
- Bueno, entonces nos vemos a la salida de la secundaria Ying Fa_ dijeron la mayoría mientras se sentaban en sus asientos_  
  
- Una pregunta Yali.  
  
-¿Si Ying?  
  
-¿Vos ya tenías todo esto planeado?  
  
- Estee... si, pero no me dirás que no te agrada la idea_ trato de defenderse esquivando las miradas asesinas que le mandaba su amiga_  
  
- Me parece divertido_ cambia su cara a una gran sonrisa_ Muchas gracias.  
  
- Si quieres después hablamos porque no quiero que me saque el profesor como la última vez, y recuerda que fue por tu culpa.  
  
- Como quieras Yali_ dijo Ying Fa viendo entrar al profesor por la puerta con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa_  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~- ·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-  
-¡Oh, no!_ se aterrorizó la mujer al ver que por décima vez las cartas le decían lo mismo, nunca se equivocaban y eso era lo que mas le asustaba_ Creo que tendremos problemas_ dando vuelta la última carta del mazo para dejar descubierto un comodín con el dibujo de la muerte_ Grandes problemas.  
  
Dentro de poco sería mediodía y se había pasado toda la mañana tirando las cartas a causa de un mal presentimiento, al parecer no le había errado. Desde niña siempre tuvo como un sexto sentido y con el tiempo fue desarrollándose en su interior, por suerte su madre le había enseñado la adivinación con las cartas antes de morir. Ahora tendría que estar atenta, por nada del mundo dejaría que sus presentimientos se vuelvan realidad y menos que ataquen a sus seres queridos, eso nunca. Primero muerta antes que ver como una sombra mataba a sus amigas, su única y verdadera familia después de aquel accidente. Tuvo suerte de haber sobrevivido pero... a veces se sentía confundida, como si ocupara un lugar que no le perteneciera. Era una sensación extraña que a veces le inundaba la mente de preguntas sin respuestas, pero tan pronto como venía se iba, dejando solo huellas en su vida, su complicada vida.  
  
- Muy bien, si no me equivoco dice que tendremos invitados indeseables que nos causarán más de un problema y..._ se esfuerza tratando de recordar todas las enseñanzas que le había dado su madre cuando apenas era una niña, conocía carta por carta y no podía equivocarse, no esta vez_ ...y alguien, alguien va a salir mal en esto. Una persona que yo conozco y aprecio mucho se encontrará con..._ mira el comodín, como odiaba cuando esa maldita carta aparecía solo para hacerla sufrir_ ...la muerte_ concluye con su adivinación temiendo por aquella persona que tendría tan horrible final_ Tendré que estar alerta y informarle a Jun sobre lo que investigue_ suspira_ Y yo que tenía las esperanzas de que estaríamos en paz hasta que el momento en que la última batalla llegara.  
  
Se levanta recogiendo lentamente las cartas de la mesa, una por una a la vez que las acomodaba en una baraja. Las guarda en una caja azul grisáceo y se dirige a hablar con su vieja amiga. Va buscándola en cada parte de la gran mansión hasta llegar a un pequeño jardín rodeado de todo tipo de árboles en flor, sonríe pensando que a ella le encantan los árboles desde pequeña y sobre todo la Flor de Cerezo. La encuentra arriba de un árbol al parecer leyendo una revista, siempre hacía eso en las mañanas. De carácter siempre fue fuerte, una chica dulce con toda persona pero por todo el sufrimiento que tuvo en su niñez aprendió a comportarse fría, distante con la gente. Estuvo a su lado cuando ella sufría, cuando la veía en los mejores momentos y en sus peores, solo ella conocía sus mas grandes secretos y se sentía feliz, muy feliz de ser su amiga... su hermana.  
  
Lentamente sube al árbol y sin hacer mucho ruido se coloca al lado de unas ramas, ve a Jun que esta viendo hacia el cielo en forma risueña. La llama para informarle sobre su descubrimiento, su maldición.  
  
- Jun.  
  
-¿Qué quieres?_ dijo esta de una forma no muy amistosa_  
  
- Descubrí algo, y creo que esto te va a interesar mucho. Es sobre nosotras.  
  
- Dime_ deja de ver al cielo y se acomoda frente a ella_ ¿Qué pasa ahora?  
  
- Parece que vamos a tener problemas, y creo que tu estas involucrada en esto... ¿o Ying Fa?  
  
- Explícate por favor.  
  
- Es que las cartas me dijeron que algo atacará a uno de mis seres queridos y tu sabes, bueno, que después del accidente no tengo a muchos que digamos_ dijo con una sonrisa melancólica_  
  
- Se que no te gusta hablar de eso y nunca te he presionado para que lo hagas_ dijo tiernamente, comprendía perfectamente el dolor de su amiga_ Ahora, tu me dices que estamos en peligro ¿otra vez?  
  
- Créeme que no estoy mejor que vos, las cartas nunca fallan y eso aumenta mis temores.  
  
-¿Estás segura?, quiero decir que ¿nunca te fallaron las cartas?, ¿ni un poquito?  
  
- No_ dijo secamente, esa conversación la incomodaba_ Algo va a venir, se esta acercando y puedo sentirlo.  
  
- Esta bien, entonces voy a prevenir_ busca algo en una bolsa negra que tenía a un lado de sus cosas, cuando saca su mano muestra un pequeño anillo de plata con una piedra oscura en el centro_ Xian Fei, hay algo que nunca te he mostrado y creo que es tiempo de que lo sepas_ le da el anillo y cuando ya la tiene entre sus manos Jun le señala una parte en especial_ Mira_ la piedra del anillo estaba oscura pero al contacto con su dedo empieza a brillar en un tono rosáceo y se puede ver a una persona caminando adentro, una chica estaba adentro de la extraña piedra del anillo caminando sin ningún sentido aparente, parecía perdida en toda esa inmensa oscuridad y sus ojos verdes resaltaban entre ella_ ¿La reconoces?  
  
- Pero..._ no podía decir nada, sentía que le faltaba aire al ver a esa chica de mirada cálida encerrada en ese mundo de cristal_ ... no puede ser, ¿cómo pudo pasar esto?_ mira a su amiga esperando una explicación de su lado_  
  
- Te conté acerca del hechizo para quitarle la memoria pero no te dije la parte más importante_ le saca el anillo de las manos para verlo fijamente_ En esta cosa se encuentra la memoria de ella, todos sus recuerdos fueron encerrados aquí adentro. Su pasado, su verdadera historia, todo esta aquí. Todo este tiempo la he cuidado hasta con mi propia vida y creo que ya era hora de que te la mostrara.  
  
- No puedo creer que me lo hayas ocultado todos estos años, ¿pero cómo no me pude dar cuenta antes?_ se regaña a si misma mientras pensaba las veces que Jun se comportaba de una manera poco usual en ella pero siempre pensaba lo mismo: "Debe ser por la chica, por Ying Fa", ahora comprendía todo y no estaba muy herrada de la realidad_  
  
- En estos momentos eso no te debe importar, la razón por la cual te mostré esto fue para explicarte como se rompe el hechizo. Así ya lo sabrás en el caso de que si algo llegara a ocurrir_ le muestra el anillo mientras larga un suspiro y empieza a explicarle_  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~- ·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-  
El sonido del timbre anunciaba el final de las clases en la preparatoria Mei Iu. Todos los estudiantes salían rápidamente como si de una cárcel se tratara. Pero un grupo en especial salían contentos tomándose su tiempo, charlando animadamente de cómo lo pasarían toda la tarde aunque una chica en particular que era la que estaba en el medio se sentía perturbada ¿sería porque estaban hablando de ella o simplemente porque le tiene miedo a los juegos de terror? tal vez, eso no lo sabía con exactitud pero sentía como un escalofrío pasando por su espalda. Señal de mal augurio, algo se estaba desatando y no muy bueno que digamos, "Debo estar equivocándome" se dijo a si misma tratando de tranquilizarse y volviendo a la realidad viendo un enorme ramo de rosas frente a ella, lo mira sorprendida ¿eran para ella o ya estaba alucinando de nuevo?.  
  
-¿Y esto?_ dijo Ying Fa viendo el ramo frente a ella y a todos sus amigos riéndose a sus costados_ ¿Y ustedes por qué se ríen?_ dijo fingiendo enojo_  
  
- Lo siento Ying pero es que estabas tan distraída que no te diste cuenta de que te hablaban_ Yali señala hacia el ramo_  
  
-¿Y qué me decían?  
  
- Que eran tuyas_ mira a su mejor amiga pícaramente para después mostrar estrellas en vez de ojos_ Si yo recibiera un ramo de rosas lo mostraría a todos y al que me lo entrego le daría un gran beso.  
  
-¡Pero que cosas dices Yali!_ dijo una Ying Fa roja por las cosas que le habían dicho mientras que los demás se largaban a reír viendo la escena, en verdad era cosa de risa ver a Ying Fa de ese color que de cierta forma le daba un toque tierno_ Ehh, gracias_ agarra las flores con las dos manos para encontrarse detrás de ellas a un chico un poco más alto que ella, sus ojos de un violeta intenso lucían con un brillo especial ese día mientras algunos mechones color negro azabache recorrían la frente de su apuesto rostro dejándolo soñado para la mayoría de las chicas_  
  
- Las flores mas bellas para la chica mas bella de toda la preparatoria_ dijo con una seductora sonrisa_ Nunca me olvidaría de tu cumpleaños hermosa Ying Fa.  
  
-¡Hay hermano a veces pareces detestable!_ dijo Yali poniéndose en medio de los dos viendo al chico fijamente enviándole rayos a través de sus ojos violetas_ El romanticismo no te queda, solo te deja peor de lo que estás.  
  
- Tu no te metas en esto..._ esta a punto de dar uno de sus mejores insultos viéndola con una sonrisa maligna_ ...enana.  
  
Eso había sido la gota que derramo el vaso, ahora todos se tendrían que tapar los oídos para lo que venía. Era muy conocida la fama de los hermanos Nie en toda la secundaria, sobre todo del hermano de Yali entre las chicas que cuando lo veían se quedaban suspirando y con un leve tono rosado en sus mejillas. Aunque la mayoría de ellas los estaban viendo sonrojadas pero con ojos divertidos ante la "típica" escena de ellos...  
  
-¡¡Que no soy una enana!!_ mira a Ying Fa_ Y si supiera que era mi estúpido hermano el que te daba flores nunca y repito, NUNCA te hubiera dicho le lo besaras_ mira a su hermano con una sonrisa victoriosa_ Me retracto y si fuera tu en vez de un beso le daría una patada, es lo que se merece ese cretino.  
  
-¡Oye!, que yo no soy ningún cretino.  
  
- Entonces eres un estúpido_ se hace la inocente_ Mira que decirle esas cosas a una chica tan linda, dulce y con buenas intenciones de hacerte ver lo torpe que eres no es nada amable de tu parte_ agarra el brazo de su amiga_ Además que ya nos íbamos cuando llegaste y si te soy sincera ¡nos estás arruinando el día!, ¿no tienes otra cosa para hacer además de molestar a mi mejor amiga? hasta pareces un buitre cuando te le acercas.  
  
- Yali_ dijo una Ying Fa que ya estaba mas que roja por las cosas que había dicho su amiga_ Creo que ya es hora de que nos vallamos antes de que se nos haga tarde.  
  
-¡Es cierto Nie!_ grito un chico desde atrás_ Estabamos a punto de irnos cuando empezaste a pelear con tu hermano, déjalo que lo ves todos los días en tu casa.  
  
- Si, mejor vámonos_ trato de sacar a su amiga pero no lo pudo probar hasta que la empezó a empujar del cuello de su camisa por el suelo mientras que la otra se quejaba y a Ying Fa le salía una gota en la cabeza_ Ajá, si Yali, tienes razón... Si ya nos vamos_ siguió caminando acompañada de los demás mientras una molesta Yali era empujada de su cuello por una resignada Ying Fa_  
  
-¡Esta vez te salvaste pero solo porque es el cumpleaños de Ying Fa!, ¡cuando llegue a casa y te encuentre desearás nunca haber nacido!_ amenazaba con un puño en alto mientras sus amigos solo suspiraban con resignación, definitivamente nunca cambiaría_  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~- ·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-  
-¿Y Ying Fa?  
  
- Recibí una llamada de ella hace un rato, fue al parque con sus amigos para festejar su cumpleaños_ dijo la mayor de las dos chicas que estaban en esa sala_ ¿Quieres té?  
  
- No, gracias_ desvía su vista hacia un televisor mientras abría un paquete de papas fritas_ Al parecer no hay nada interesante_ dijo sin mucha importancia mientras se paraba aún con el paquete en sus manos_ Saldré un rato, si me necesitas estaré en el jardín.  
  
- Esta bien. Pero ten cuidado, no quiero que algo te pase_ la mira con preocupación reflejada en sus ojos marrones_ Nunca me lo perdonaría.  
  
- No te preocupes, si algo pasa es porque el destino lo quiso así. Tu no tendrías la culpa de que algo me pasara.  
  
-¡No digas esas cosas que no te pasará nada!, y si sucede algo no será porque "el destino lo quiso así"_ imitó a su amiga sarcásticamente_ Tu nunca creíste en eso del destino y no me vengas ahora con que eres creyente porque no te creo. Nada.  
  
- Al parecer nunca te podré engañar_ dice resignada para recibir una respuesta no muy considerada_  
  
- No_ dijo con una sonrisa triunfante_  
  
- Ya me doy cuenta, pero sabes adonde ir si algo me pasa. Y te llevarás contigo a Ying Fa sin protestar.  
  
- Si, se muy bien donde tenemos que ir. A la cede del Concilio de Hechiceros del Oriente, ¿no?  
  
- Exactamente, solo trata de que el hechizo funcione y te lleve ahí. Sino todo estará perdido y sabes muy bien que yo no acepto las derrotas.  
  
-¿Eso lo tomo como una advertencia o amenaza?  
  
- Llámalo como quieras, eso es lo de menos_ cuando iba a protestar su amiga salió de esa sala hacia los pasillos, tomo uno que la llevo directamente a un jardín lleno de árboles de todo tipo_  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~- ·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-  
UNA HORA MAS TARDE...  
  
-¡AHHH!_ grito eufóricamente una de las tantas chicas al ver un fantasma hecho por sábanas y un globo blanco, era de muy mala calidad pero lo suficientemente aterrador para ella... Sale corriendo hacia la salida cuando es agarrada por una mano y siente un ligero empujón que la hace retroceder_ ¡Por favor déjenme salir que tengo mucho miedo!  
  
-¡¿Miedo?!_ se bufó uno de los chicos que formaba el grupo en el que la chica había salido corriendo pero para su fortuna la habían agarrado a tiempo_ ¿Le tienes miedo a esta tonta imitación de fantasma?_ le acerca el globo con la sábana arriba, mientras que la chica no paraba de gritar_ Eres un caso perdido Ying Fa, ¿cómo puedes tenerle miedo a esta cosa?  
  
- No lo se, ¡solo tengo miedo y ya!_ se calma cuando ve que sus amigos empiezan a salir_ ¿Ahora qué..._ pero al sentir como un viento le rozaba la espalda se quedo parada con los ojos abiertos por unos segundos pero suficientes para que todos sus amigos la rodearan preocupados por su salud_  
  
-¿Ying Fa?, ¿estás bien?_ dijo uno de los chicos pasándole una mano frente a sus ojos_ ¿Estás con nosotros?_ dice jugando viendo los profundos ojos azules de su amiga que en ese momento carecían de expresión_ ¿Ying Fa? ¡Por favor habla, di algo que me estás preocupando!_ dijo ya sintiendo temor por el estado de su amiga_  
  
- Corrección: ¡Nos esta preocupando!_ salió una chica de atrás tirando a el chico mientras se ponía frente a su mejor amiga_ ¡Ying Fa por dios que te pasa!_ la sacude tratando de que despertara de ese estado_ ¿Es qué no me reconoces?, ¡soy yo, Yali tu amiga!...¡di algo, has algo!  
  
-¡Hey, no la agites!_ dijo otro deteniéndola cuando Ying Fa cae en sus brazos_ ¿Eh?  
  
-¡No seas estúpido!_ le arrebato a su amiga_ Ahora se ha desmayado.  
  
-¿Qué hacemos ahora?  
  
-¿Llamamos a su prima?  
  
- No. Esperemos un rato y si no recupera la conciencia las llamamos_ dijo Yali viendo a su amiga que descansaba en sus brazos, mas que desmayada parecía envuelta en un profundo sueño_  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
Oscuridad, solo eso podía ver a través de sus ojos. Se sentía sola, insegura y muy triste... Una voz se escuchaba de fondo mientras extrañas escenas aparecían ante sus ojos. Un lugar donde nunca había estada, o al menos no lo recordaba. Escucha esa voz otra vez y un escalofrío recorre todo su cuerpo como si le hubiesen tirado un balde con agua fría...  
  
- Tan pura como cristalinas gotas de lluvia; tan inocente como un niño que no conoce mal alguno; y tan hermosa como una flor en primavera....Tu destino es estar con él el resto de la eternidad...  
  
Le muestran un lugar nunca antes visto por ella, un templo y en él un gran árbol. Siente un gran poder que emana dentro de él, una energía nunca antes sentida por ella pero a la vez conocida. De pronto unas imágenes vienen a su mente, ¿o serían recuerdos?...  
  
Ve a dos chicos en las ramas del árbol que esta tocando, un niño y una niña. La chica tiene pelo castaño claro hasta los hombros y unos ojos color esmeralda que brillan en la oscuridad de esa ¿noche?. El chico a tomar en cuenta su cara parece mas serio con unos ojos color ámbar penetrantes y pelo rebelde marrón. A juzgar por su apariencia los dos no tendrán mas de 9 o 10 años.  
  
-¿Cuándo te empezó a gustar?_ dijo la chica de ojos de jade_   
  
- Creo que la primera vez que lo vi_ contesto el chico viendo el cielo y después de un rato le hace una pregunta muy parecida a la que le habían dicho antes_ ¿Y tu?  
  
-¿Eh?_ decía sin entender _  
  
-¿Qué cuando te empezó a gustar a ti?  
  
- Fue el día que llego mi hermano con él y me lo presento_ dijo soñadamente pero con una gran sonrisa  
  
El chico baja del árbol con un rápido salto y empieza a caminar lentamente sin ver hacia atrás. Cuando la chica baja y empieza a caminar algo la agarra y la empuja hacia el árbol del templo atrapándola y encerrándola adentro, al parecer.  
  
-¡Sakura!_ grito el chico viéndola desaparecer adentro de ese árbol _  
  
Saca su mano del árbol como si una corriente eléctrica hubiese recorrido todo su cuerpo. Al escuchar el nombre que dijo el chico sintió algo, una sensación extraña en su cabeza, de repente sintió un dolor en ella como punzadas. Por un momento se lleva las manos a la cabeza tratando de que así se valla el dolor. Pero desaparece rápidamente y ve su mano tocando el árbol mientras cierra sus ojos.  
  
- Este árbol, siento un gran poder dentro de él_ hace memoria_ Y esos chicos, tenían poderes también_ abre sus ojos mostrando nostalgia_ Sakura...  
  
Empiezan a escucharse voces que vienen desde el cielo, parecían preocupadas y estaban llamando a alguien, decían un nombre. Por un momento dudo pero enseguida lo reconoció como el suyo. La estaban llamando y al parecer muy preocupados...  
  
-¡Ying Fa!_ la llamaban a coro_  
  
-¿Quién es?_ decía sin reconocer las voces hasta que un recuerdo le vino a la mente_  
  
- No lo se, ¡solo tengo miedo y ya!_ se calma cuando ve que sus amigos empiezan a salir_ ¿Ahora qué..._ pero al sentir como un viento le rozaba la espalda se quedo parada con los ojos abiertos por unos segundos pero suficientes para que todos sus amigos la rodearan preocupados por su salud_   
  
- Si, me desmaye en el parque. ¿Y ahora como hago para salir de este lugar?, ¡quiero irme ya!  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~- ·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-  
Ya estaba empezando a oscurecer en la ciudad Shangai de la antigua China. Se podían empezar a ver en el cielo las primeras estrellas, iluminando todo con su esplendor. Un joven rondaba las calles buscando una casa en particular, mira primero hacia la izquierda y después a la derecha tratando de identificar la casa o solo aparentar una persona normal. Su capucha negra evitaba ver el rostro del joven mientras una túnica negra tapaba todo su cuerpo. No se podría ver más que las manos y los pies. Solo el brillo de sus ojos se veía en todo esa oscuridad, un brillo rojo intenso. Podría solo dejarse llevar por el poder mágico que sentía mientras se paraba al frente de una gran casa, una mansión. Sonríe maléficamente pensando lo que le haría a su próxima víctima. Le encantaba matar y eso sus discípulos lo sabían muy bien. La profecía muy pronto empezaría y antes de que eso pasara tendría que matar a la elegida pero primero exterminar a su molesta prima, así no habría obstáculos en su camino.  
  
- Cuando me vea recibirá una grata sorpresa_ dijo sin borrar su sonrisa_ No sabe lo que le espera_ empieza a caminar lentamente hacia la entrada de la mansión_  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~- ·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-  
- Todo esta demasiado tranquilo_ dijo con mirada seria viendo alrededor de su jardín, trataba de escuchar algo pero no había ruido alguno. Los pájaros habían dejado de cantar y eso empezaba a incomodarla_ Algo no esta bien, será mejor que baje de este árbol y valla a ver si algo pasa_ empieza a caminar _... Tengo un mal presentimiento.  
  
- Y no te equivocas, querida_ había dicho un hombre con una túnica negra entre los arbustos_ Yo que tu sería mas cuidadoso al dejar puertas abiertas_ sonrió dando un paso adelante haciendo verse por la luz que emanaba el jardín_  
  
-¿Q-quién eres tu?_ dijo asustada pero sin bajar bajar la guardia viendo al extraño sacarse la túnica...se queda estática viendo su cara, "esos ojos"- pensaba viéndolo detenidamente- nunca olvidaría esos ojos_ Eres...  
  
-¿No me digas que ya me reconociste?_ dijo con tristeza fingida_ Pense que te habías olvidado de mi.  
  
- Nunca me olvidaría del hombre que me arruinó la vida cuando era una niña_ lo veía con furia en sus ojos azules mientras que en su voz se oía sarcasmo pero si no lo trataba así, ¿de qué otra forma lo haría?_  
  
-¿No me digas que estas molesto conmigo?_ fingió inocencia tocándose el pecho con sus manos_ ¿Pero yo qué te hice?  
  
- Sabes muy bien lo que me hiciste, mataste a mi madre y te llevaste a mi hermana que era todo para mi, TODO.  
  
Mira al hombre que tiene delante suyo con odio, desprecio pero sobre todo dolor y se reflejaba en sus palabras, nunca podría olvidar lo que ESE le hizo a ella, ¡prácticamente le había arruinado su vida!...todo en lo que ella creía se esfumo así como su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos cuando vio a su madre morir y cuando ese sujeto se llevo a todo lo que le quedaba...su hermana. Saco esos recuerdos de su cabeza, si iba a pelear no se tendría que dejar llevar por esos sentimientos. Posiblemente perdería si era así. Se pone en posición de pelea ya lista para atacar o recibir cualquier golpe de su enemigo al que algún día llamo amigo... la pelea estaba a punto de comenzar...  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~- ·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-  
- Parece que esta despertando.  
  
-¡Aléjense un poco!_ dijo tirándolos atrás_ Necesita espacio para respirar, ya esta despertando.  
  
Abre los ojos, siente un gran dolor de cabeza y ve todo nublado. Escucha murmullos mientras se pone una mano en la cabeza y cierra los ojos con fuerza. Al abrirlos se encuentra tirada en el suelo con su cabeza en las piernas de alguien. Ve hacia arriba para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de su amiga Yali, se levanta y siente un montón de miradas sobre ella, da la vuelta y se encuentra rodeada por todos sus amigos viéndola. Sonríe nerviosa y se dispone a hablar...  
  
-¿Hola?_ dijo en forma amistosa mientras los demás la miran_  
  
-¡Oh, Ying Fa!_ la abraza amistosamente con lágrimas en sus ojos_ ¡Me tenías muy preocupada!  
  
- Lo siento Yali_ dijo correspondiendo en abrazo mientras todos miraban la escena con mirada tierna, todo el grupo sabía la gran amistad que tenían ellas y no era extraño verlas juntas la mayoría del tiempo_  
  
En un momento Yali empuja a Ying Fa y le da un golpe en el hombro con lágrimas en sus ojos tratando de que no salieran en cualquier momento - ¡Nunca más me vuelvas a asustar así!- Le dijo tratando de regañarla pero su voz le fallaba haciéndola sonar entrecortada y nerviosa.  
  
- Ya te dije que lo sentía, ¡pero ni yo se porque me desmaye!  
  
- Eso si que fue raro_ dijo uno de los amigos que no se habían atrevido a interrumpir la conversación de ellas_ En un instante estabas bien y al rato te desmayas, eso no es común en ti Ying Fa.  
  
-¡No te preocupes!_ salta con las dos manos agitándolas de un lado a otro nerviosa_ Seguro fue porque no desayune, salí corriendo de mi casa porque sino no llegaba a tiempo a la preparatoria_ dijo excusándose después de dar un largo suspiro con resignación_  
  
- Hablando de eso, pronto comenzaremos la universidad ¿no chicos?_ dijo una chica llamada Mao viendo a los demás asentir_ ¿Y qué piensan estudiar?  
  
- Yo abogacía_ dijo uno de ellos a lo que todos re rieron_ ¿Qué pasa?  
  
-¡Es que es muy gracioso que quieras estudiar eso!_ le dijo una de ellas_ Conociéndote seguro empezarás con tus cuentos fantásticos y ahuyentarás a todos.  
  
- No lo creo_ dijo pensativo_ Si lo hacen ganaría el juicio y sería de los mejores abogados reconocidos en la historia_ dijo imaginando lo que sería que en todos los casos el juez se valla corriendo y él se quedara con la mejor paga_ si, definitivamente quiero ser abogado_ todos se quedaron viéndolo por un tiempo, como si vieran a un bicho raro_ ¿Qué?  
  
-¿Y tu que vas a estudiar, Yali?_ dijo un chico viendo hacia el cielo como si no le importara mucho_  
  
- Creo que psicología_ si antes todos quedaron extraños con la respuesta de su compañero ahora estaban impactados por la de ella_ Soy buena para escuchar a las personas..._ siguió como si no hubiese notado las caras de los que la acompañaban_ ...además que te pagan muy bien_ sus ojos que antes eran de un color violeta se convirtieron en signos de dinero mientras una sonrisa divertida aparecía en su cara, los que la veían no podían hacer otra cosa que verla algunos con una sonrisa en sus caras y otros con resignación mientras una gota recorría su frente_ Pero lo que más curiosidad me da es saber que vas a estudiar...Ying Fa.  
  
-¿Yo?_ ahora ella era el punto de la conversación y eso la incomodaba un poco. Piensa que respuesta daría para que sus amigos la dejen en paz y que no piensen mal de su elección. Pero lo que le pasaba era que ella era muy confusa y todavía no se había decidido por cual de todas las carreras optar por estudiar. Traga saliva y lentamente empieza a hablar_  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~- ·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-  
- No te rindes fácilmente_ dijo divertido viendo a la chica saltar ágilmente hacia el tejado de su casa_ Y lo peor de todo es que me duele profundamente tener que matar a alguien como tu..._ se pone una mano en el pecho haciendo expresión de dolor tratando de no mostrar una sonrisa en su cara_ ...pero te voy a hacer de nuevo la propuesta, ¿no querrías trabajar con nosotros?, eres muy buena, mejor que tu hermana. Además que no pareces tan estúpida como era ella, nos haría bien tener a alguien como tu en nuestro equipo_ terminó su frase ya arriba del tejado a solo unos pasos de ella_  
  
-¡Nunca!_ grito todo lo que pudo hacia ese tipo, ¿pero cómo se atrevía a hacerle esa pregunta ya sabiendo por adelantado su respuesta?, nunca cambiaría, era un cerdo que no hacía otra cosa que jugar con la gente. Pone una mano frente a ella y la otra atrás quedando recta de costado ya con los puños cerrados, lista para atacar. No dejaría que él la siguiera humillando, no más. Ya había soportado demasiadas cosas en su vida para tener que cargar con otra. Se vengaría de una vez por todas de lo que le había hecho y no tendría piedad_  
  
- Que lástima tener que asesinarte, Leng... pero no me dejas otra elección_ Pone su mano frente a él y un brillo cegador aparece por unos segundos, suficientes para poder ver una espada que empuñaba sin ningún esfuerzo el hombre_ Así que tienes dos opciones, ¿quieres que te mate lentamente o lo hacemos menos doloroso para ambos?  
  
- Trata de matarme...si puedes_ con la mano que tenía frente a ella le señala incitándolo a acercarse mientras que con la otra saca disimuladamente de uno de sus dedos un anillo de plata con una piedra de un color oscuro pero que con el tiempo tomo el tono de un rosa pálido y cuando ya lo tiene en la palma de su mano lo aprieta con fuerza y en un segundo brilla con poca intensidad para después abrirla sin ningún anillo en ella_ "Bien, ya lo asegure así que no me queda otra que enfrentarlo"_ suspira mientras seguía pensando_ "¡Rayos!, como odio las predicciones de Xian Fei"_ recriminaba a su amiga mientras seguía en su mar de confusiones_ "...si logro salir de esta viva me burlaré de sus cartas"_ una pequeña y casi invisible sonrisa se forma en su rostro por unos segundos hasta que vuelve a la realidad viendo a la sombra que tenía delante de ella, ya su sonrisa había desaparecido como si nunca hubiese existido_ ¡Vamos!, ¿qué esperas para atacar?  
  
En un movimiento rápido el hombre se acerco peligrosamente a Jun mientras esta lo miraba fríamente, sin mostrar sus sentimientos. Si algo le habían enseñado era que uno no debía mostrar sus sentimientos en una batalla porque esa podría ser su perdición. Cuando ya estaba frente a ella la mira con cara de repugnancia mientras la aludida se quedaba quieta, sin mover un solo músculo viéndolo fríamente... - Eres patética Leng, nunca he visto a alguien mas repugnante que tu...me recuerdas a tu hermana_ dijo pensativamente_ Excepto que ella fue más estúpida al confiar en mi, deben ser sus genes_ la ve con una sonrisa victoriosa y se prepara para darle una noticia_ ...tan estúpida que la mate_ su voz sonaba tranquila, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo mientras veía la reacción de la chica. Sabia que su punto débil era su hermana, ella la quería mucho, demasiado y al darle la noticia su ira se desataría...eso era lo que él quería. Jugar con ella como si fuera una marioneta, utilizada para su diversión personal_ ¿No te lo había dicho antes?_ dijo provocativamente con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios_ ¡Ah!, ¡es cierto!, me había olvidado avisarte que como hizo mal su trabajo la muy desgraciada yo le di su castigo...así que cuando vallas a verla dale saludos de mi parte.  
  
Mientras, en la mente de Jun solo se podía oír las palabras que él había dicho anteriormente. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había dicho y las palabras cada vez sonaban con mas frecuencia y más alto... ... - "Eres patética Leng, nunca he visto a alguien mas repugnante que tu...me recuerdas a tu hermana"..."Excepto que ella fue más estúpida al confiar en mi, deben ser sus genes..." "...tan estúpida que la mate"_ cada vez se oía con más intensidad y no pudo resistirse más, sus ojos se estaban dilatando. Cierra los puños con fuerza mientras se pone recta con la mirada baja. Lanza un puñetazo hacia la persona que estaba delante de él con todas sus fuerzas pero este se corre a tiempo para evitar el ataque, mientras empieza a dar golpes sin sentido solo para que el otro los esquivara sin ningún problema... - ¡Pelea!_ dijo ya enfadada de que solo la esquivara_  
  
- Si tu lo dices..._ el hombre se aproxima a ella mientras tira a un lado su espada y cierra sus puños en señal de atacarla. Cuando esta a punto de alcanzarla, Jun detiene su golpe desviándolo hacia otro lado, él ni se inmuto y solo se dedico a atacar a su oponente_ "Esto se pone interesante"_ penso mientras deslizaba un pié detrás de Jun haciendo que esta cayera al suelo_ Miren lo que tenemos aquí, una chica tirada en el piso sin ninguna defensa_ dijo sarcásticamente_ ...tu me dijiste que pelee Leng ¿pero como hacerlo si ni siquiera estas peleando?_ la mira seriamente_ Siempre te dije que no te dejaras llevar por los sentimientos y el momento, te decía que mantuvieras la retaguardia y que no pelees por odio. Pero al parecer nunca me hiciste caso, ¿o lo hacías hasta ahora?...te dije que murió tu hermana y no es mentira, para ver si habías aprendido a controlar tus emociones. Estoy profundamente decepcionado de que no hayas aprendido la lección_ se hizo el ofendido_ ...pero por favor no le digas a nadie que te entrene porque de la forma que te veo me defraudas, y mucho.  
  
- No se preocupe, nunca diría que fuiste mi sensei, no me rebajaría a ese nivel para decirle a alguien los peores momentos de mi vida porque para mi fuiste una pesadilla y si te digo la verdad me sentí muy contenta cuando te fuiste y la pregunta que más me hice en todo este tiempo es: ¿por qué?_ decía aún tirada en el piso de espalda a él ya que su cara miraba directamente el pavimento que la sostenía, sabía que no corría peligro porque el hombre que la estaba escuchando nunca atacaría por la espalda, esa era su debilidad_ ¿Por qué volviste y te llevaste a mi hermana?_ dijo en un susurro apenas audible pero suficiente para que el hombre escuchara su pregunta_  
  
- Creo que deberías saberlo antes de que te mate_ dijo pensativamente mientras se llevaba una mano a su barbilla y pensaba que palabras debía usar_ ...a ver, ¿por donde empezar?...creo que deberías saber que fui yo quien puso el "supuesto" diario de tu padre en el ático para que tu hermana lo encontrara, fue muy fácil convencerla de que ese diario era el que tu padre escribió cuando apenas era un adolescente y siguió hasta la muerte. Más fácil de lo que creía y cambiar su personalidad fue lo divertido_ esbozo una sonrisa diabólica_ ...ese es el por qué de que volviera, o en otras palabras: yo volví para tomar venganza de el clan Leng, ellos me desterraron cuando se dieron cuenta de que tenía malas intenciones y lo único que quería yo era salvar el apellido, quedando como heredero único del clan pero no, me dijeron que ya había una persona que ocuparía ese lugar, una "chica" con grandes poderes que ya había sido la elegida cuando apenas nació. Eso fue lo que mas me enfureció... ¡cómo podía ser que una chica fuera la heredera de los poderes del clan!, ¡era imposible! porque una chica no podía seguir con el apellido si se casaba, solo lo cambiaría y el clan se extinguiría, ya no existiría. Pero a ellos no les importaba eso así que vine para llevarme algo de suma importancia para ellos, su "heredera" pero que gran sorpresa me lleva cuando averigüe que era otra chica y no la hija de Tao Leng. Entonces la utilice para poder matar a la "otra" pero la muy estúpida dejo el cuerpo de la elegida tirado sin pensar que su hermana lo podría revivir, ese fue su error y el último que cometió...esa es la respuesta a tu pregunta, ¿algo más?  
  
- Bastardo_ dijo débilmente con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras se incorporaba rápidamente poniéndose en posición de defensa y bloqueando cada uno de los golpes del que le engaño, del que le enseño a protegerse solo para utilizarla, para manipularla pero sobre todo del asesino de su hermana, una de las personas mas queridas para ella_ ¡Pagarás lo que hiciste con tu muerte!_ ya estaba fuera de sus cabales por la confesión de el que la veía divertidamente, no le importaba nada excepto hacer justicia con sus propias manos, vengarse...._  
  
saca su bo y trata de golpearlo con él en desesperados intentos, todos fallidos. Tenía los ojos rojos mientras un río de lágrimas salía de ellos y su mirada penetrante se convirtió en una de odio y desprecio hacia el hombre que había agarrado su espada para protegerse de sus ataques, el sonido de las armas al chocarse era estruendoso y cada uno por su lado ponía resistencia para que el otro retrocediera, atacándose mutuamente... Jun trata de darle una patada en un momento de descuido pero al tratar de dársela este la evita de un salto.  
  
Así siguieron un largo tiempo, peleando sin consideración al otro en los ataques, con la respiración rápida y el sudor que recorría cada parte de sus cuerpos ya cansados por todos los movimientos y esfuerzos que hacían pero a la vez felices de tener ese enfrentamiento, juzgando a su oponente en cada movimiento que hacía, tratando de leer sus ataques... En un salto sincronizado los dos se atacan en el aire, solo unos segundos tratando de herir a su oponente para caer cada uno en una esquina un poco alejada del otro. Su respiración es agitada y a cada movimiento o el menor esfuerzo ya gastan gran parte de las energías que les queda. Se miran a la cara, uno con una sonrisa de satisfacción en ella y la otra seria y con odio en sus ojos, ambos rojos del esfuerzo físico.  
  
- Veo que en estos años te has vuelto más fuerte, digna de una buena pelea Leng_ dijo él con su sonrisa fingida_  
  
- Y yo veo que cada vez estas mas feo.  
  
-¿Siempre eres tan sincera al hablar?  
  
- Si tengo que hablar con una cucaracha como tu, si.  
  
- Entonces te diré un secreto_ dijo en tono bajo pero cuidando que solo ella lo oyera_ En todo este tiempo solo he estado jugando contigo, porque en realidad no he usado nada de mi verdadero poder.  
  
-¿Cómo?_ dijo con los ojos ensanchados haciendo dolorosos esfuerzos para mantener la postura_  
  
- Así es_ cierra los ojos pero sin dejar de sonreír, larga un suspiro y los abre para mostrar solo maldad en ellos_ Y ahora si empieza la verdadera pelea, espero que hayas guardado fuerzas para lo que te espera_ se empieza a acercar lentamente con su mano al frente con la palma abierta, una pequeña bola de fuego se va formando poco a poco y todo lo que puede hacer Jun es abrir los ojos desmesuradamente y esperar el ataque, no se podía mover, ya había agotado todas sus fuerzas. Si iba a morir sería peleando y no esperando el golpe final. Saca fuerzas de donde no tiene y se levanta poco a poco, temblando..._ ...prepárate, porque no sabes lo que te espera_ y sin decir nada más le arroja el ataque, lo único que puede hacer ella es esperar a recibirlo..._  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~- ·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-  
Una punzada en el pecho la detiene de golpe, era tan fuerte el dolor que no pudo evitar caer al suelo sosteniéndose con sus rodillas. Pone sus manos en el pecho, exactamente en el corazón mientras el dolor va cesando poco a poco. Se muerde sus labios tratando de ahogar un grito mientras todos los que la acompañaban solo se dedicaban a observarla extrañados. Ya eran dos veces que algo le sucedía ese día, primero se desmaya y ahora siente un gran dolor en la parte de su corazón...después, ¿qué vendrá?...cierra sus ojos mientras el dolor desaparece pero al instante siente martillazos en su cabeza, pone sus manos en ella tratando de que así desapareciera sin ningún resultado. De repente una imagen aparece en toda la obscuridad de sus ojos cerrados. Solo puede decir una cosa antes de correr lo más rápido que podía repitiendo el nombre de lo que había visto. Sabía que algo pasaba y que si no llegaba rápido una catástrofe se desataría, se va alejando del parque de diversiones donde minutos antes disfrutaba de los juegos con sus amigos, ahora lo único que ocupaba su mente era correr lo más rápido que podía y llegar a la escena que vio en su mente...llegar a su casa...  
  
- Jun_ fue lo único que dijo la chica de ojos azules que irradiaban preocupación al pensar en la visión que tuvo_  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~- ·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-  
Camina por las calles de Shangai tranquila, ya era de noche y a ella le fascinaba caminar bajo el cielo nocturno, era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. Siempre que tenía tiempo salía a caminar un rato, solo para sentir la fresca brisa chocando con su cara y jugando con sus cabellos largos tirándolos de un lado a otro. Ya volvía a su casa después de hacer las compras para la cena y eso la animaba. No quería salir en todo ese día pero si no lo hacía se quedarían sin cena las tres, a ella no le importaba mucho esas cosas pero sus compañeras de casa no opinaban igual. Si ellas llegaban y no veían ni un alimento en la mesa armarían tal escándalo que seguro ella no saldría viva de esa. Sonríe pensando que ya habían pasado dos años desde la llegada de Ying Fa a la familia y quería hacer una cena especialmente para celebrar sus dieciocho años. Empieza a abrir la puerta de la vivienda sin ningún apuro, ¿qué sabría ella que en su jardín se estaba librando una batalla?... Cuando entra siente una extraña energía a su alrededor, sin pensarlo dos veces se dirige hacia el fondo de la casa mientras un extraño sentimiento la invadía...el temor...  
  
- Esto no esta bien_ se decía en voz baja terminando de revisar todas las habitaciones sin encontrar nada.  
  
Se dirige rápidamente hacia el jardín pero antes de entrar ve por la puerta algo que la deja con los ojos abiertos... Ahí estaba su amiga Jun tirada en el pasto, sangre se escurría por todo su cuerpo sin parar. Necesitaba ayuda y la necesitaba rápido porque al parecer la chica no movía ningún músculo, estaba tirada, inerte, sin vida...¡No!, ¡eso no debía pensar!, sería lo último que diría. Empieza a girar la perilla de la puerta lentamente hasta que escucha una voz y es cuando se da cuenta de que su amiga no estaba sola, sino alguien con ella, un hombre. No le podía ver la cara ya que estaba de espalda a ella pero se daba cuenta que por su apariencia no era muy buena persona. En su mano tenía una extraña espada llena de sangre, al ver eso le dio ganas de vomitar pero se detuvo, tenía que ver que era lo que hacía. Se mantiene escondida viendo por el vidrió de la puerta y en ese momento dio gracias a que era de noche, así el hombre misterioso no la notaría. Escucha lo que dice con gran atención y a cada palabra que decía hacía que la chica temblara de miedo, no por escucharlo, ni por la emoción al verlo, sino por descubrir su identidad...  
  
- Al parecer ya te quedaste sin fuerzas para pelear, ¡que lástima!, y yo que quería jugar un rato más contigo pero creo que esto ya terminó.  
  
- N...no... no me... daré... por vencida_ dijo su oponente poniéndose de pie lentamente tratando de no gritar por el dolor de sus heridas que sangraban a cada movimiento que hacía_  
  
-¿Ah, no?  
  
- No_ ella estaba decidida, haría todo lo posible por ganar tiempo, así su prima y su amiga podrían salir y huir hacia el lugar que horas antes le había dicho a Xian Fei por si algo pasaba_  
  
- Lamento saber eso, me haces más difícil el trabajo.  
  
- ..._ no podía decir nada, su vista estaba borrosa y cada vez se sentía más débil_  
  
-"Si no hago algo pronto Jun morirá"_ pensaba Xian Fei observando todo en su escondite_ "Pero..."_ ve el anillo que momentos antes había aparecido mágicamente en el bolsillo de su abrigo_ "...ella me dijo que si algo pasara que me fuera inmediatamente con Ying Fa y que la dejara"_ tenía un millón de dudas en su mente, ¿debía hacer lo que dijo su amiga o tratar de ayudarla?..._  
  
No sabía que hacer y se sentía nerviosa cuando escucha el ruido de la puerta principal abrirse rápidamente, sin pensarlo dos veces corre hacia la entrada buscando a la persona que momentos antes había hecho ese ruido. Estaba todo oscuro y solo la luz de la luna iluminaba la casa, una sombra se movía entre toda esa oscuridad tratando de encontrar algo o a alguien. Rápidamente le tapa la boca a la persona antes de que gritara, sintió que se sobresaltaba al contacto con su mano y el aura que emanaba le pareció conocida, ¿podría ser...?  
  
-¿Ying Fa?_ susurro en el oído de la persona que estaba a merced suyo y sintió un leve movimiento de cabeza que le daban un Si por respuesta_ Shhhh_ le dijo antes de liberar a la aludida haciendo seña de que no gritara o hablara fuerte_  
  
-¿Qué pasa Xian Fei?_ dijo esta tratando de hablar lo más bajo que pudo viendo a su amiga_ ¿Por qué hablamos en voz baja?  
  
- Bueno, es que..._ una idea vino a su mente, definitivamente escaparía con Ying Fa antes de que las encontrara, le dio su palabra a Jun de que la protegería hasta con su propia vida y la cumpliría. Nunca rompía sus promesas y esa no iba a ser la excepción_ ...tenemos que salir de aquí AHORA_ dijo en voz baja pero suficiente para que su amiga se diera cuenta de la orden que había dado_  
  
- Pero, ¿dónde esta Jun?_ dijo con voz temblorosa sintiendo una extraña sensación de que algo había sucedido o estaba a punto de suceder en ese lugar_ ¿algo le paso?  
  
- Digamos que si_ mira que en los ojos de la chica empiezan a formarse lágrimas y se sintió culpable al no decirle lo que estaba ocurriendo_ Solo te diré una cosa, Ying Fa y es muy importante que lo sepas_ su voz se oía seria_ ...tu siempre obedeces a Jun, ¿verdad?_ la chica asiente_ Bueno, ella me dijo que si en caso de que algo le pasara a ella nosotras tendríamos que irnos lo más rápido posible porque estaríamos en peligro_ prosiguió_ Eso es lo que ella me dijo y no te miento si te digo que algo horrible esta pasando o ya paso, así que nosotras tenemos que obedecerla y irnos sin hacer mucho ruido a..._ pero no pudo seguir ya que la chica se le había adelantado corriendo hacia donde se estaba haciendo la pelea_ ¡Espera!_ comienza a correr tratando de llegar antes de que viera algo o la descubriera_ ¡Por favor, Ying Fa no vallas!_ demasiado tarde, la chica ya había ingresado a el jardín encontrándose con una escena que la dejo traumatizada. Un hombre que estaba tratando de golpear a su prima con una espada que tenía mientras Jun la esquivaba a duras penas con su cuerpo lleno de sangre, cuando ella vió a Ying Fa le grito lo más fuerte que pudo_  
  
-¡No te acerques!_ le dijo_ ¡Huye mientras puedas!_ trata de detener al hombre que ya se encaminaba hacia donde se encontraba la chica, ella no se movía y de sus ojos salían lágrimas_ ¡Por favor!_ dijo llorando_ ¡Vete con Xian Fei!  
  
Rápidamente Xian Fei toma a Ying Fa abrazándola retrocediendo hasta quedar contra la pared, haciendo seña a Jun de que se despidiera. Lágrimas rebeldes salían de sus ojos color ámbar pero igual seguía con su cara seria en todo momento. Ying Fa trataba de escapar de los brazos de Xian Fei sin ningún resultado. Lloraba desconsoladamente viendo a su prima que la miraba tiernamente.  
  
- Ying Fa, nunca olvides que te quiero mucho y que siempre serás mi prima favorita_ le dijo dulcemente_ Nunca te olvidaré y solo tengo unas cosas para decirte_ se apresuró al hablar porque sabía que tiempo era lo que menos tenían_ ¡Se fuerte!, eres una de las persona mas buenas que he conocido y por sobre todo sigue entrenando para ser mejor cada día, estoy segura que lo lograrás_ ve a Xian Fei y con un movimiento de cabeza hace que esta empezara a decir el hechizo_ Nunca olviden que las quiero, chicas... no lo olviden..._ su voz cada vez era más débil y poco a poco fue apagándose y con ella todos sus sueños de vivir una vida normal_  
  
-¡¡JUN!!_ fue lo último que dijo Ying Fa sollozando antes de desaparecer en compañía de Xian Fei_  
  
-¡TELETRANSPORTACIÓN!_ grito a todo pulmón la chica que tenía en brazos a Ying Fa llorando, ella también tenía ganas de hacerlo pero no podía, tenía que ser fuerte si quería dar un buen ejemplo a la chica y así poder educarla_ "Que suerte que el hechizo funcionó"_ pensó viendo que estaban en un parque de una gran ciudad_  
  
-¡¿Dónde estamos?!_ preguntó Ying Fa saliendo del abrazo de su amiga y poniéndose frente a ella_ ¡¿Dónde esta Jun?!_ ve que la otra solo se entristece y baja la cara_ ¡RESPONDE!  
  
- Es que ella_ levanta el rostro que estaba empapado en lágrimas que salían de sus ojos ya rojos de tanto llorar, ya no podía más, trataba de no llorar frente a ella pero simplemente las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Al verla en ese estado Ying Fa cambió su cara de enfado a una de tristeza_ ...ella...  
  
- No te preocupes_ dijo dulcemente y por un segundo Xian Fei vio a una Jun de dieciocho años reflejada en ella_ Esto ya me lo esperaba, y creo que tu también_ ve a su amiga_  
  
- Si, pero por favor no llores_ dijo secándole las lágrimas que tenía en sus ojos, a punto de liberarse en cualquier momento_ ...a elle no le gustaría verte así, además recuerda lo que te dijo: ¡Se fuerte!.  
  
- Tienes razón, tengo que seguir adelante, por ella_ dijo tratando de sonreír pero en vez de eso quedo seria, algo le impedía ser la misma de siempre y eso era la culpa. Culpa de no ser lo suficientemente poderosa como para haber sentido la presencia de aquel hombre. Gracias a que no le prestaba mucha atención a la magia esto había ocurrido pero ella ya sabía algo, por nada del mundo dejaría que eso pasara de nuevo. Entrenaría cada vez mas duro y se concentraría en aprender magia y nuevos ataques, todo por no ser la niña débil que todos creían que era y ser mas fuerte..._ Pero tengo una duda.  
  
- Dime.  
  
-¿Dónde estamos?_ dice viendo hacia todos lados, curiosa de saber que lugar sería porque se veía muy habitado por los grandes edificios que rodeaban el parque_  
  
- Ying Fa, bienvenida a Hong Kong_ dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios_  
  
-¡¿QUÉEE?!_ dijo sin poder ocultar su cara sorprendida al saber el nombre de la ciudad donde estaban_  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~- ·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-  
Notas de la Autora: ¡Ni hao!, después de mi desaparición (es un Expediente X) he vuelto con este capítulo y como siempre mis preguntas: ¿Qué les pareció?, ¿es de su agrado este capítulo?... Miren que sus comentarios son muy importantes para que siga con este fic adelante, acepto de todo ¡pero solo escríbanme!... ¿Tratará de mejorar esta loca psicópata?, mmm...tal vez.  
  
Les dejo este capítulo antes de empezar las clases porque ahí si que no tendré casi nada de tiempo para escribir así que no se preocupen si no me ven por un tiempo.  
  
Comentario absurdo: ¡No se escribir peleas!, por eso trate de ser lo menos específicamente posible pero si no lo era al menos un poquito no tendría gracia, ¿no?...  
  
Otra cosa: Buaaaaaaaaa, buaaaaaaa, snif, snif, ¡¡murió Jun!! y yo soy la culpable de dejarme llevar por lo que dice mi mente!!, esta chica ya me simpatizaba pero...se fue tan rápido como llego a este fic, snif, snif, estaré en recuperación depresiva.  
  
Este capítulo se me alargo porque tenía que explicar muchas cosas y demasiada inspiración te hace poner mas de la cuenta ^^U  
  
Una cosa: Los recuerdos en el templo Tsukimine, quiero decir los "guiones" no son los reales (creo que ya se dieron cuenta ^^U) porque quise buscarlos en la página donde los tenían y me encontré con una sorpresa: "La página que buscas ya no existe" así que como ya no pasan la serie desde dos meses tuve que inventar un guión para esa escena y a los que no les gustó lo siento pero hice lo que pude.  
  
Perdónenme los que esperaban que apareciera los primos Li pero es que eso lo dejaré para el principio de el próximo y les prometo no tardarme tanto aunque eso depende de mi tiempo y la suficiente inspiración que tenga ;)  
  
Este capítulo va dedicado a todos los que tienen el tiempo de leer este fic, les quedaré muy agradecida si me dejan un review o me mandan un mail para saber su opinión ^^  
  
Me despido pero antes les dejo los avances (era lo menos que podía hacer)...  
  
Avances del próximo capítulo:  
  
Han pasado demasiadas cosas y el recuerdo del día de su cumpleaños la entristece cada vez más, una promesa la hace cambiar drásticamente volviéndose a su vez irreconocible para algunas personas. El primer día de clases no es lo que ella esperaba y el encontrarse con un chico la hace pensar sobre las cosas que tendrá que cambiar de ahora en adelante. La reunión con el Concilio no se hace esperar y más que una sorpresa se llevarán todos al revelar la identidad de Ying Fa Leng.  
  
Capítulo 7: "La nueva alumna, una chica con corazón de hielo" 


	7. La nueva alumna, una chica con corazón d...

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de la serie Sakura Card Captor son propiedad de Clamp... a excepción de los inventados por mi (ya me estoy creyendo importante -_-U).  
  
"..." pensamientos de los personajes  
  
'...' destacamento de una palabra  
  
*...* algún sonido  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~ cambio de escena  
  
un recuerdo  
  
un sueño  
  
* Al mismo tiempo y en el mismo lugar*  
  
Mi misión en el clan Leng  
  
Capítulo VII: La nueva alumna, una chica con corazón de hielo  
  
"¿Del odia al amor solo hay un paso...?"  
  
- Tengo que llegar, tengo que llegar_ se decía sin parar_  
  
Corría por las frías calles de Hong Kong lo mas rápido que podía mientras pequeñas gotas de agua mojaban su rostro, definitivamente ese no era un buen día... aunque esa ciudad se distinguía por ser cálida estaban en invierno y eso no facilitaba mucho la caminata a la hora que empezaba la rutina diaria.  
  
Se escuchaban claramente el ruido de los pasos al correr. Al doblar una esquina se detiene agitada del largo que había recorrido, pone una mano en su pecho y agachándose un poco trata de tomar aire en largas bocanadas recuperando un poco su color natural. Cuando se levanta encuentra a un hombre frente a ella, al girarse ve a ambos lados y -si su instinto no le fallaba, cosa que dudaba- se encontraba rodeada. Había un chico atrás de ella y dos a cada costado evitándole el poder salir, por último otro de ellos que solo unos pocos pasos lo separaban frente a ella. Todos la miraban con gran interés y un brillo malvado en sus ojos...finalmente el que estaba frente a ella se acerca para mostrar una cadena en sus manos agitándola amenazadoramente.  
  
-¡Pero miren lo que nos hemos encontrado, muchachos!_ dijo extendiendo sus brazos_ ...una preciosura como tu no se encuentran en estos lugares.  
  
- Es cierto, ¿qué haces por aquí? ¿te perdiste niña?_ la examinaba atentamente recorriendo su figura amenazante_ ... no, tu no eres una niña. Demasiado hermosa para decir eso_ afirmo el que miraba la escena con interés desde su lugar, atrás de la chica. Dio su opinión frente a todos_ De todas, esta es la mas linda.  
  
- Si, es cierto, ¿Tu qué opinas, Loi?  
  
- Yo digo que no pudimos encontrar a otra mejor que esta_ dijo uno que la vigilaba desde un costado_  
  
- Muy bien pero, ¿quién empieza?  
  
-¿Eres estúpido o qué?, creo que es mas que obvia la respuesta_ opinó uno de los tipos con una expresión de fastidio en su rostro_  
  
-¿Ehh?  
  
-¿Acaso soy el único que tiene cerebro en este grupo?  
  
- No se de que me hablas_ se defendió el otro_  
  
Mientras los "sujetos" discutían sobre quién "empezaría con el trabajo", la chica se alejaba lentamente tratando de no hacer ruido al caminar. Todo iba bien, ya estaba alejándose lo suficiente como para empezar a correr, solo le faltaba poco para estar lo suficientemente lejos de esos tipos. Estaba a punto de lograrlo hasta que accidentalmente pisa una rama seca, un pequeño crujido se escucho que cualquier persona normal no oiría...gran error, los hombres corrieron sus rostros hacia el lugar donde provenía el ruido y la chica empezó a correr desesperadamente sin mirar hacia atrás, sabía que la perseguían y también sabía que si volteaba la alcanzarían. No le gustaban para nada las miradas que le lanzaban esos hombres, algo en ella le decía que si se quedaba no iba a pasar un buen rato y como dice el dicho: "Mas vale prevenir que lamentar", salió corriendo de ese lugar.  
  
Dobla por una esquina a máxima velocidad encontrándose con algo que la deja helada...  
  
- Callejón sin salida_ se dijo sin aliento_  
  
- Valla valla, ¿qué tenemos por aquí?_ dijo una voz a sus espaldas seguidas por pequeñas risitas que pudo identificar como los cuatro hombres que la perseguían_  
  
- Por su bien, aléjense_ dijo secamente la chica observando los movimientos que hacían_  
  
-¿Y qué nos vas a hacer?, solo eres una chiquilla.  
  
- Nunca se sabe lo que hay detrás de un rostro bonito_ murmuró amenazadoramente tomando una posición de ataque_ ...las apariencias engañan.  
  
- Es cierto muñeca_ girando su cabeza hacia atrás_ ¿lo tienen muchachos?  
  
- Si, jefe_ contesta uno de ellos sacando una navaja y entregándosela_  
  
- Entonces empecemos_ dijo acercándose ya con la navaja en sus manos y una sonrisa escalofriante_  
  
-"¡Esto es simplemente genial!, ya llego tarde a mi primer día de clases y por descuidada doble en una calle equivocada encontrándome con estos tipos"_ pensaba la chica mientras retrocedía lentamente hasta tocar la pared del callejón_ "¿cuál es la palabra que busco?...¡ah, si!...estoy muerta"_ se decía a si misma nerviosamente_ "...esto es el colmo, encima no puedo pelear. No me quedan muchas fuerzas y si sigo así me voy a desmayar....lo único que me puede salvar de estos depravados pervertidos es un milagro"_ pensaba mientras esquivaba los ataques del hombre que tenía el pequeño cuchillo en sus manos_  
  
- Solo tienes que venir con nosotros y no te lastimaré_ decía el hombre deteniendo sus ataques_  
  
-¿Qué van a hacer conmigo?  
  
Ante esa pregunta, el hombre solo pudo sonreír maliciosamente.  
  
- Solo divertirnos un rato_ explicó tomando rápidamente las muñecas de la chica con fuerza para evitarle el zafarse, la chica solo deja escapar un quejido _ ...y te conviene no hacer ningún movimiento para escapar porque, ya has entrado al juego.  
  
-"¿Al juego?"_ pensó, recordando esas palabras, pero ese no era el lugar para estar en esas cosas. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en una mala situación donde al parecer, no tenía salida_  
  
Los hombres se acercaron a la chica y mientras que uno la tenía de las muñecas, los demás empezaron a sacarle su camisa rompiéndola con las navajas sin hacer caso a las súplicas de la chica que había empezado a llorar.  
  
- No por favor, déjenme ir_ decía jadeando mientras su vista se empezaba a nublar_  
  
- Es solo un rato, vas a ver que te gustará_ decía otro rompiendo la camisa por completo_  
  
-¡Claro!, ¿o es que no lo entiendes?... no tienes otra opción.  
  
-¿ah, no?_ dijo una voz a sus espaldas_  
  
Los hombres voltearon sus cabezas para ver quién era y se encontraron con un joven de rostro serio cruzado de brazos. Sus ojos fríos y penetrantes veían a cada uno de ellos, analizándolos rápidamente hasta posarse en el rostro de la pobre chica. Estaba muy pálida y temblaba sin parar, cosa que no paso desapercibida para él además de que tenía la camisa desgarrada, en cualquier momento se le caería y lo único que traía para cubrirse era un corpiño y la falda que tenía en sus piernas. Al parecer había llegado a tiempo para evitar una catástrofe.  
  
-¿Quién eres tu?_ preguntó el que sostenía a la chica de las manos_  
  
- Suéltala_ se limito a decir con voz ronca_  
  
-¿Y por qué tendría que obedecerte?  
  
-¿Es acaso que no tienen respeto a las mujeres?_ exclamo el extraño_ ...les digo que la suelten.  
  
-¿Y si te digo que no? ¿qué vas a hacer?, ¿vas a pegarme?_ dijo dándole la espalda al joven_  
  
Por su parte, el chico corrió hacia el hombre que había volteado para verlo recibiendo una patada en su frente. Los otros, al ver a uno de ellos en el piso, rodearon al extraño solo para caer uno por uno ante los golpes que daba el joven con gran habilidad. Cuando todos los hombres quedaron en el suelo inconsciente, el joven se acerco a la chica tirada en el suelo para levantarla ágilmente.  
  
- Solo te diría que eres un ser despreciable por exponer a una chica de esa forma_ dijo ya retirándose del lugar con la chica en sus brazos_  
  
- Gra...gracias_ fue lo único que ella pudo pronunciar antes de quedar inconsciente_  
  
-¡Hay, como me duele todo!_ decía la chica sobándose su brazo_  
  
- Y eso que no sientes ni la mitad.  
  
-¿Eh?_ dijo la chica tratando de encontrar la voz que oía_  
  
- Estoy aquí_ dijo una voz dulce y a la vez infantil_  
  
La chica se da vuelta encontrándose con un gran jardín lleno de flores, rosas, jazmines, de todo tipo y a su lado habían árboles de Cerezos en flor. Entre ellos habían columpios y sentada en uno de ellos, meciéndose al compás del viento, una pequeña niña aparentemente de ocho años. Ella le sonreía dulcemente desde su lugar mientras se mecía lentamente haciendo que el vestido que llevaba puesto hiciera volteretas con el viento.  
  
- Hola pequeña_ dijo cariñosamente la chica mientras se acercaba_  
  
- Hola_ respondió la niña con voz melodiosa mientras en su cara infantil se dibujaba una sonrisa_  
  
-¿Estás sola?  
  
- No_ respondió la pequeña_  
  
-¿Con tu mamá, papá o hermanos?  
  
- Yo no estoy sola, mamá me cuida.  
  
-¿Dónde esta?  
  
- Allí_ dijo señalando el cielo azul_ Esta ahí arriba.  
  
-¿En el cielo?  
  
- Si_ contestó ingenuamente la niña_ Mamá cuida arriba a mi.  
  
- Ahora entiendo, ¿y cuántos años tienes niña?  
  
- Así_ dijo mostrando los cinco dedos de una mano y tres de otra_  
  
-¿Y tienes familia?  
  
- Si, pero me gusta estar en este lugar. Es muy lindo.  
  
-¿Sabes donde estamos?_ al ver la afirmación de la niña continuó_ ...¿me lo puedes decir?  
  
- No_ dijo jugando con sus dedos_ ...no por ahora.  
  
-¿Y eso?, ¿cómo que no por ahora?  
  
La niña se paro y corrió hasta llegar a la chica que la veía con extraño interés. Juntó sus manos con las palmas y guiño uno de sus ojos mientras hablaba.  
  
- Porque es un secreto. Solo vine a decirte algo que me encargaron.  
  
-¿Y qué es eso?_ dijo tratando de tranquilizarse mientras sentía un ligero mareo dentro de ella_  
  
La niña la ignoró y empezó a cantar volviendo a su lugar en el columpio y empezar a mecerse fingiendo no ver a la chica...  
  
-"Abre esa puerta  
  
En la hora señalada  
  
Respira hondo  
  
Levanta tus ojos  
  
Mira fijamente hacia el futuro  
  
Da tu ultimo beso  
  
Y comienza tu camino..."  
  
Cantaba la niña de voz melodiosa acompañada por una melodía de piano que resonaba a lo lejos...  
  
-"La verdad esta en el viento  
  
la oscuridad esta comenzando a arrancarme por fuera.  
  
Tu corazón lo esta parando.  
  
La carretera es muy fuerte  
  
La estrella del destino comienza a decidir tu camino..."  
  
-¡Oye, un momento!...¡dime en donde estoy!_ hacía otro de sus lastimosos intentos por atraer la atención de la niña_  
  
-"Camino blanco  
  
En la elevada oscuridad  
  
No puede ser un engaño.  
  
El mar se distancia  
  
El viento te agita  
  
Es un poco frío pero aun así comienza tu camino..."  
  
Se detiene bruscamente unos segundos mostrado terror en su cara infantil haciendo parecer que estaba teniendo una lucha dentro de ella. Con fuerza trata de seguir cantando sin mucho éxito ya que solo pudo liberar un grito de dolor haciendo que temporalmente el lugar pareciese desvanecerse y retorcerse ante el dolor de la niña... Lo único que puede hacer la joven es taparse los oídos y cerrar los ojos esperando que todo terminara.  
  
-¡¿Pero qué?!_ se dijo mientras veía desvanecerse el gran jardín de flores quedando en un lugar sin nada, no se veía ni el comienzo y tampoco el fin de ese lugar cubierto por oscuridad... lo único que veía era a la niña llorar tirada en el suelo pidiendo ayuda...  
  
- Ayúdame_ dijo en tono bajo mientras sangre fluía de todo su ser, no veía a la chica directamente sino que se quedaba quieta como un ser sin vida donde se hallaba, en el suelo de ese extraño lugar_ ... por favor ayúdame_ seguía diciendo mientras la joven de ojos azules la veía con temor en sus ojos acomodada en un rincón sin mostrar señal alguna de querer socorrer a la pequeña_ ¡...AYÚDAMEEEEE!......_ dijo la niña desesperada levantándose y mostrando su cara ahora cubierta de sangre desapareciendo frente a los sorprendidos ojos de la chica_  
  
-¡Espera, no te vallas!_ decía la chica recobrando el control de su cuerpo corriendo hacia la dirección donde momentos antes se encontraba el cuerpo de la niña desangrada tratando de rodear con sus brazos a la pequeña figura que tenía frente a ella segundos antes encontrándose solo con el aire, la niña había desaparecido_ ¡por favor! ¡no te vallas! _ dijo entre sollozos cayendo al firme suelo_ ...siento no haberte ayudado pero, ¡por favor!..... no me dejes sola...  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~- ·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~  
  
-¡Joven!, no creí verlo tan temprano por aquí_ dijo un hombre ya de gran edad abriendo la gran puerta en el que momentos antes habían llamado bruscamente de la mansión apuradamente_  
  
- Hubieron complicaciones_ decía el chico entrando cuidadosamente_ Necesitaré de tu ayuda, Wei.  
  
En ese momento, el viejo mayordomo se dio cuenta de el pequeño bulto en los brazos de su amo bien camuflado por una campera que lo tapaba. Al correrla un poco se encuentra con la pálida cara de una chica.  
  
-¿Qué le sucedió joven Li?_ dijo viendo la cara de la chica_  
  
- Eso no importa, lo bueno fue que llegue a tiempo. ¿Está mi madre?  
  
- Así es joven, esta en la sala.  
  
- Bien, llama a Shiefa y dile que valla a mi habitación acompañada por una de las empleadas. Después iré a hablar con mi madre.  
  
- Como diga, joven. Con su permiso_ dijo retirándose de la entrada_  
  
-"Ahora tengo que llevarla a mi habitación y recostarla en la cama"_ pensó caminando por los largos pasillos de la mansión. De pronto se detiene y ve la cara de la chica desmayada_ "... que suerte tuvo ella al que yo pasara por ese lugar en el momento preciso, sino, quien sabe lo que le hubiera pasado en manos de esos degenerados, aunque....es muy linda_ se sonroja un poco y empieza a sacudir su cabeza_ ...¡pero que rayos estoy pensando!, me estoy volviendo loco"_ dijo en voz baja retomando el camino por los pasillos_  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~- ·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~  
  
Una chica estaba parada frente a un gran edificio con cara preocupada mirando el reloj que tenía puesto en su muñeca, lo miraba fijamente mientras empezaba a caminar en círculos a causa de su tensión haciendo que su larga melena negra fuera llevada por el viento. "¿Le habrá pasado algo?, ¿por qué se demora tanto?" eran las preguntas que pasaban por su cabeza...  
  
- Eso es imposible, si 'él' es mucho más fuerte que yo_ se dijo a si misma pensando el porque de su tardes_ ...si no vuelve pronto YO no tendré la culpa de que llegue tarde y de que reciba una PALIZA de mi parte si me ponen el retraso _se decía a si misma mientras jugaba con su corbata azul marino, parte del uniforme que tenía puesto_  
  
-¡Hey Meiling!_ gritaron unas chicas rodeando a la extraña_ ...¿qué haces parada aquí?, ¿no ves que llegamos tarde?_ le dijo una de ellas tomando de la muñeca a la chica de ojos marrones y pelo negro_  
  
-"Ni modo, no me voy a quedar toda la mañana esperándolo...a ver si se digna de venir el 'rey' "_ pensó entrando al gran establecimiento con sus amigas_  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~- ·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~  
  
Abre los ojos lentamente con un poco de extrañes en el ambiente. Sentía los fuertes latidos en su pecho mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire tratando de retomar el ritmo. Se siente muy tranquila y a la vez insegura, ¿qué pasaba allí?... Trata de levantarse poco a poco pero un gran dolor le inunda la cabeza, se lleva sus manos a ella teniéndola fuertemente con el propósito de que cese.  
  
-¿Pero qué me paso?_ se preguntó con esfuerzo al hablar, tratando de recordar algo_ Solo recuerdo que estaba caminando y..._ se detiene al llegar a su mente los recuerdos de la persecución con esos 'tipos' y lo que estuvo a punto de pasar_ ...aquellos hombres...los cuchillos...¡hay Dios santo!, ¡¿en qué lío me he metido ahora?!_ su vista era borrosa y veía las cosas moverse alrededor de ella_ ¡Ah, mi cabeza!_ se recostó y cerro los ojos por completo permaneciendo estática en ese lugar. No se podía mover con libertad y lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era descansar. Dejando el lugar en un silencio total..._  
  
*  
  
Un ligero ruido de puerta, casi inaudible seguido por pasos firmes era lo que se escuchaba en ese momento. Un joven de unos 18 años aproximadamente entraba por el umbral de la puerta seguido por una mujer de ropas blancas, ya mayor pero conservando su larga cabellera negra con apenas contadas arrugas en su delicada cara de mirada seria y penetrante, igual que el joven. Los dos miraban hacia la misma dirección: la cama, lugar donde yacía el cuerpo de la chica supuestamente inconsciente.  
  
-...y me dices que la encontraste...¿en la calle?_ preguntó la mujer de ojos azules_  
  
- Así es, madre. Por suerte la encontré a tiempo_ contestó el chico de pelo castaño, al igual que sus ojos_  
  
- Entiendo, por el momento puede quedarse. Pero por favor no pierdas tantas clases, Xiaolang, sabes lo que pasa.  
  
- Si, madre...procuraré no perder tanto tiempo.  
  
- Mejor_ dicto finalmente la mujer dando vuelta y empezando a caminar hacia la salida_ Ya sabes que hacer, encárgate de la situación_ dijo ya saliendo del cuarto_  
  
El chico, al salir la mujer fijo su vista hacia la joven que tenía la cara hacia un costado, ocultándola a través de su largo pelo negro. Hacía rato que había llegado a su casa y dejado en su cuarto -ya que no había encontrado un lugar más seguro- al cuidado de su hermana para cambiarla... Se fue acercando poco a poco hacia ella hasta sentarse en un lado de la cama, donde solo se diferenciaba fuera de las sábanas la espalda de la chica. Se corrió unos mechones de su rostro para verla mejor y fue acercando su mano lentamente hacia el hombro de ella....  
  
*  
  
No podía estar en mejor situación que esa, ¡era simplemente perfecto!...Se había dado vuelta para acomodarse cuando escucha pasos acercándose a pocos metros, dándole suficiente tiempo a cerrar los ojos y quedar estática por la tensión. Escucha voces a su alrededor, un "Ya sabes que hacer, encárgate de la situación" fue suficiente para hacerla temblar de pies a cabeza. Si era necesario atacaría, quien sabe lo que le esperaba estando ahí con desconocidos y sin saber si eran esos pervertidos...  
  
El joven toma el hombro de la chica - que tenía los ojos ensanchados a causa del estremecimiento que le dio ese roce- y con la otra mano tomándola por la cintura , acercándola lentamente...cuando ya la tiene lo suficientemente cerca, la toma por el mentón y gira su cabeza para poder ver su cara aunque paso algo que lo tomo un poco desprevenido...  
  
En el tiempo que giraba su cabeza el chico, ella no se quedaba atrás preparando su puño para enfrentar al hombre que la tocaba. Cuando él le quitaba los mechones de la cara de ella recibió un impacto en su estómago que lo dejo con la boca abierta, dándole tiempo a la chica a pararse y dejarlo desmayado con un golpe en la cabeza.  
  
Mira todo confundida y algo asustada decidiendo que lo mejor era salir de ese lugar lo antes posible... afortunadamente estaba la puerta entreabierta, dejándole la salida más fácil. Recorre los pasillos con la máxima precaución de que no se escucharan sus pasos, mirando hacia todos lados y tomando distintos caminos. Probaba abrir puertas con la esperanza de encontrar una salida pero lo único que divisaba eran cuartos desolados, sin nadie en ellos por suerte.  
  
Seguía caminando ahora preocupada por no saber donde estaba hasta que se fija en una cosa, su ropa. Estaba cambiada, ya no tenía las ropas rotas sino un hermoso camisón de seda azul al estilo chino, no era muy largo para su gusto... le llegaba un poco antes que las rodillas con un corte a sus costados para dejarle mas movilidad -"Al menos me tapa un poco", se dijo la chica con el ceño fruncido. Seguía caminando por una sala llena de libros, abre una puerta que la llevaría a la salvación, frente suyo se ve un gran jardín lleno de flores... empieza a correr pero siente algo que la hace retroceder y voltearse rápidamente, frente a ella se encontraba una mujer de largas túnicas blancas y abundante pelo negro recogido en una cola alta, al parecer no estaba muy feliz por su conducta ya que tenía el ceño fruncido y sus ojos azules brillaban clavándole su mirada en la espalda de la chica.  
  
-¿Qué esta haciendo?_ preguntó con voz ronca la mujer_  
  
-¿Y usted quién es para preguntarme eso? ¿acaso es una de ellos?,¿una pervertida?_ respondió con veneno en sus palabras sosteniendo su mirada firmemente_  
  
-¡Pero como se atreve!_ levanto una de sus manos delicadamente apuntándola con la palma de ella, un intenso viento envolvió a la joven dejándola desmayada..._  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~- ·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~  
  
Gira el picaporte lentamente y dos hombres entran al pequeño departamento. Era una tarde normal, sin nada interesante...como todos los días en ese lugar. Había cansancio en sus caras mientras uno de ellos dejaba unos libros en la mesa ubicada al lado de la puerta, llevaba una sonrisa reflejada detrás de sus lentes mientras el otro caminaba con cara de fastidio por un pequeño pasillo que lo llevaba a tres puertas, toma la primera que esta a su derecha y entra a dejar la maleta que llevaba consigo.  
  
Cuando sale se dirige a la cocina, camina hacia la heladera con un vaso en la mano y se sirve jugo de naranja. Todo era observado atentamente por el joven que estaba sentado a pocos metros de él.  
  
-¿Un día agitado?_ preguntó el joven de lentes sin moverse de su lugar en la mesa, lo miraba con una sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras se llevaba a la boca un bocado de torta_  
  
- Querrás decir MUY agitado_ dijo a modo de respuesta después de tomar un sorbo de su jugo_  
  
-¿Para tanto?, ¿cuántos pacientes esta vez?  
  
- No muchos_ dijo el hombre tomando postura_ ... pero lo que pasa es que...tu sabes...  
  
-¿Otra vez nuestras viejas conocidas?_ sonrió divertido ante la idea_  
  
- No te rías_ dijo con el ceño fruncido un avergonzado hombre mientras se llevaba una mano a su cara cubriéndose la frente con ella_ ...sabes que odio cuando pasa eso.  
  
-¡Vamos Touya!, tampoco es para tanto que alguna de tus admiradoras se filtre en el hospital solo para verte..._ dijo dando una carcajada mientras imaginaba a su viejo amigo rodeado de sus 'admiradoras'_ Lo siento por la risa pero es que esto es muy gracioso.  
  
- Si, tu y cuantos más_ dijo caminando hacia la sala tratando de escapar del tema. Mira por una ventana los edificios que conformaban el centro de la ciudad... la verdad era que cuanto más lo pensaba, más le agradaba esa vida urbana_ "...al final de cuentas, creo que no fue tan malo este cambio".  
  
- No era para que te enojaras, ¿me oyes?_ gritaba desde la cocina el chico de sonrisa amable mientras lavaba el plato que había utilizado_  
  
- Ya lo se Yuki, es solo que..._ se detuvo al ver algo que lo dejo sin palabras. Ahí estaba, frente a sus ojos el causante de tantos desvelos a la noche y días de tristeza, de tantas esperanzas perdidas con el tiempo y de su repentino cambio en su vida, y tantas veces se preguntaba inconscientemente ¿cómo podía ser que una foto le haga tal daño a su vida?, ¿qué viejos recuerdos lo despierten en la noche dejándolo sin ganas de dormir y hasta a veces sin ganas de vivir?...¿cómo podía ser?, ni siquiera él sabía esa respuesta_  
  
- Touya_ al no recibir respuesta pregunta otra vez en voz más alta_...¿Touya?....  
  
...él no podía responder ni escuchar, solo ver y quedarse hipnotizado por esos ojos que lo miraban fijamente y lo envolvía en su mundo. Un mundo frío y sin vida...  
  
Desesperado por no escuchar la respuesta del otro corre a ver que le pasa...  
  
-¡Touya!, hace tiempo que te..._ mira a su amigo y pasa su vista al retrato que esta frente a él, en su cara ahora hay una sonrisa nostálgica_ Ya entiendo_ dijo levantando la foto y mirándola con dulzura_  
  
- Hace poco fue su aniversario_ dijo con amargura en sus palabras_ Ya son tres años de su muerte.  
  
-¡Te prohibo la palabra muerte!_ habló con severidad el ex guardián de las cartas Sakura_...si ella estaría como tu dices yo no estaría aquí, y sin embargo tu me ves aquí, ¿no?  
  
- Si pero yo tengo una duda acerca de eso_ dijo acercándose al joven apoyando las manos en sus hombros_ El poder que yo te había dado cuando mi hermana no te podía mantener, ¿no tuvo algo que ver con tu existencia en este momento?  
  
El joven mira asombrado a su amigo, se acomoda las gafas con un leve movimiento de su mano y le contesta entre la confusión y el no poder entenderlo bien...  
  
- No sabría que decirte, Touya. Aunque hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo, pero...  
  
El moreno dio un suspiro y sin mucha convicción -pero con esperanzas- se apresuró a hablar.  
  
- Esta bien, intentémoslo...otra vez_ dijo firme en sus palabras_ Vuelve a tu verdadera forma, ¡Yue!  
  
Un gran capullo envolvió a el chico de piel pálida y finos lentes, a pocos centímetros de tocar el suelo el capullo se detiene empezando su transformación... Tarda unos segundos pero cuando esta a punto de abrirse larga una intensa luz blanca y el joven es expulsado de adentro de el.  
  
- Es inútil, aunque tratemos siempre pasa lo mismo... Yue no aparece_ dijo Touya llevándose una mano a la barbilla mientras analizaba lo sucedido_ Por más que le vueltas al asunto no logro descifrar lo que pasa_ empieza a sacudir su cabeza_ ¡Demonios!, ¿qué diablos pasa?  
  
- Tranquilízate Touya, no vale la pena enfadarse_ dijo jadeando el conejo de las nieves_ Mejor tratemos de pensar en un plan para que Yue aparezca. O de lo contrario...  
  
- O de lo contrario...¡¿qué?!  
  
-...estamos perdidos.  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~- ·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~  
  
Abre los ojos lentamente por segunda vez en el día, demasiado raro para ella...  
  
Mira a su alrededor y hay dos personas sentadas con los brazos cruzados a un lado de la cama, si no fuera porque una es mujer y el otro hombre se podría decir que eran casi idénticos de cara o ¿habría sido su imaginación que le hizo alguna jugarreta por tan parecida mirada?, tendría que averiguarlo tarde o temprano...  
  
- No otra vez..._ dijo con cara adormecida y una extraña sonrisa que la hacía sentir como si estuviera en un sueño_...esto ya lo viví, no otra vez...  
  
- Muy bien_ dijo la mujer parándose y tomando lugar al lado de la chica_ ...espero la explicación de tal conducta que lleva a cabo en mi casa.  
  
Definitivamente esa sería una mañana agitada...  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~- ·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~  
  
Era un día soleado en la antigua Inglaterra, aunque faltaban pocos minutos para las seis el Sol seguía brillando con intensidad a lo largo del horizonte mientras unas nubes de colores lo acompañaban en su largo viaje descendiendo poco a poco.  
  
Todos estaban felices puesto que era viernes , los niños salían de los colegios rápidamente como si se tratase de una cárcel a la que escapan.  
  
En el instituto "Jhan Piaget" se podía sentir la alegría que emanaban los estudiantes después de una larga labor pidiendo un poco de descanso. Salían rápidamente pero con un aire de tranquilidad, las chicas que iban vestidas con el uniforme - una camisa blanca que ajustaba en su cuello una corbata azul, pollera azul que llegaba a pocos centímetros de la rodilla, medias azules y zapatos negros - cuchicheaban alegremente mientras que caminaban en un grupo reducido...  
  
-¡¿No es fantástico chicas?!_ dijo exasperante una joven de pelo rizado negro, en su cara se veía la emoción al hablar_ ¡Por fin se acabaron los exámenes!, no más tardes encerrada en mi casa estudiando como loca...¡¡no más!!_ dijo dando saltitos alrededor de las demás_  
  
- Tu siempre con lo mismo Nicolle_ dijo resignada en sus palabras una chica de larga cabellera negra recogida en una trenza que le llegaba hasta la cintura mirándola fijamente a través de sus ojos marrones_...nunca vas a cambiar_ suspiró cerrando los ojos mientras una pequeña gota de sudor se le formaba en la frente_  
  
- Me conoces hace un millón de años, ¿y todavía no sabes como soy?_ dijo haciendo alemanes con las manos_ Bueno, entonces empecemos de nuevo... ¡Hola!, mi nombre es Nicolle Anderson. Tengo 17 años y curso el último año de secundario, puedo ser una gran amiga si quieres...¿y tu quién eres?_ dijo con voz burlona viendo a la joven de ojos ámbar_  
  
- Basta de boberías, ¿quieres?... sabes a la perfección como me llamo.  
  
- Como digas "japeti"  
  
-¡Hey!, ¡te dije que no me digas así!_ dijo ofendida la chica de ojos ámbar desprendiendo chispas de estos_ Odio ese apodo_ hablo para sus adentros_...y pensar que todo empezó por una credencial...  
  
  
  
Estaba la chica en su pupitre escribiendo tranquilamente mientras se oía de fondo la voz del profesor que yacía fuera del aula hablando tranquilamente con su superior. Todos estaban parados aprovechando ese momento de distracción para hablar y escribir el pizarrón, costumbre de los bromistas.  
  
- Hola_ se acerco una chica de pelo castaño claro y ojos azules a saludarla_ ¿cómo estás?  
  
- Bien, gracias_ contestó educadamente_  
  
- Eres nueva, ¿no?_ preguntó inocentemente la chica mientras se sentaba frente a ella_  
  
- Si. Vine con mi padre por un tiempo.  
  
-¡Ah!, ¿y tu madre? ¿trabaja?  
  
- Ojalá_ dijo mientras sus ojos se nublaban_ ...mi madre falleció cuando tenía cinco años.  
  
-¡Oh!, disculpa. Yo no quería que...  
  
- No importa_ dijo secándose las lágrimas_ Mi nombre es Nyria Miraya.  
  
- Mucho gusto_ hizo una reverencia_ Yo soy Nicolle Anderson.  
  
- Un placer el conocerte Anderson.  
  
- Tu puedes decirme Nicolle_ dijo viéndola de arriba abajo_ ¿Sabes chica?, me agradas_ la agarra de la mano y empieza a caminar_ Ven, te presentaré a mis amigas.  
  
MESES DESPUÉS  
  
Iban caminando todas juntas como hacían de costumbre, hablaban sobre la ropa que llevarían a una fiesta hasta que Nicolle se acerca a Nyria y le dice algo al oído. Esta saca una tarjeta naranja y se la entrega sin mostrar interés en el asunto. Nicolle la ve distraídamente hasta que lee algo que le llama la atención: Nombre: Kaori Nyria Oracle Miraya.  
  
-¡¿QUÉEEE?!_ exclamó aireadamente sin recordar que no estaba sola_  
  
-¡¿Qué te pasa Nicolle?!, ¿estas bien?_ preguntó preocupada Nyria mientras las demás la rodeaban a la desfallecida_  
  
- S...Si, estoy bien. Solo vi algo que me dio mucha curiosidad y no pude aguantar mis ganas de gritar_ sonrió nerviosa a sus amigas que la miraban con una gota en la nuca_ Fue una emoción muy grande para mi.  
  
-¿Qué cosa?_ preguntaron a la vez todas mientras ayudaban a levantarla_  
  
- Nyria: ¿tienes cuatro nombres?_ preguntó interesada en el asunto_  
  
Todas las presentes miraron a la chica interrogantemente mientras la aludida se ponía tensa y no dejaba de sudar.  
  
-¿Por qué tendría yo eso?_ dijo a modo de defensa_  
  
- Ya sé, ¡pero es que tengo mucha curiosidad en saber!  
  
- Tampoco que sea tan raro eso_ dijo una chica que oía todo atentamente_ Hay millones de personas que tienen dos nombres y dos apellidos. ¿A poco te habías emocionado por ello?  
  
Todas ven a Nicolle con una mirada sospechosa entrecerrando los ojos mientras les caía graciosamente una gotita en su frente.  
  
-¡No me vean así que me ponen nerviosa!, además YO NUNCA había visto que una persona tenga dos nombres y dos apellidos_ dijo viendo a todas, se acerca a Nyria y le dice con ojos cerrados_ Lo siento peti, pero es que no pude ahogar ese grito.  
  
-¡Que no me digas peti!, esta bien que sea un poco bajita pero no es como para que me llames "peti".  
  
-¿Quieres que te diga peti o petisa?_ le preguntó con los brazos cruzados mirándola con una sonrisa triunfadora_  
  
- ..._ Nyria se quedaba callada mientras el resto del grupo empezaba a caminar dejándolas a lo lejos_  
  
- Vámonos chicas, cuando estas dos empiezan a discutir no hay nadie que las detenga_ habló tranquilamente una de ellas_  
  
-¿Así que no hablas?_ la reto la otra_ Pues de ahora en adelante te llamaré "Japeti", perfecto apodo para una japonesa petisa.  
  
Nyria la mira con una sonrisa nerviosa aparentando ser una mueca mientras muchas gotas aparecían detrás de su cabeza. Definitivamente ese no sería un muy buen día para ella...  
  
  
  
Era un viernes a la tarde espléndido. El Sol brillaba sin cesar sin ninguna nube que lo tapara en ese caluroso día... Muchas personas visitaban las tiendas de Londres, un lugar sin duda muy atrayente para los turistas.... En una de sus cafeterías, específicamente en la mesa que se ubicaba a un lado de la ventana en el fondo de el local habían dos mujeres charlando divertidas atrayendo algunas miradas de hombres que pasaban por la cafetería. Aunque a cualquier chica ese gesto la hubiera apenado ellas no eran así, al contrario, las divertía el juego de las miradas que tenían en ese lugar. Cuando podían competían por ver cual de las dos atraía más miradas, difícil de descifrar ya que se sentaban en la misma dirección. La joven que estaba del lado izquierdo de la mesa vestía una camisa sin mangas con escote de un color rosa suave que hacía contraste con la falda que usaba en esos momentos. Sus ojos eras marrones al igual que su pelo rizado que le llegaba un poco más de los hombros. Prosiguió a hablar después de que el mozo les sirviera unas bebidas.  
  
-¿...Así que hoy se van tu primo y tu amiga a Japón?_ preguntó extrañada la joven mientras tomaba un sorbo de su gaseosa_  
  
- Si, la verdad es que no se lo que voy a hacer cuando se vallan. ¡No tendré a nadie a quien molestar!_ le dijo a su amiga una mujer de ojos marrones y largo cabello del mismo color_  
  
-¡Hay Nakuru! tu nunca cambias, ¿no?...¡te encanta molestar a todo el mundo!...  
  
-...y crear problemas_ la interrumpió la mujer levantando el pulgar y guiñando un ojo con una sonrisa pícara_ Pero la verdad es que, lo que más me gusta es lo difícil de conseguir_ finalizó su pensamiento esperando que contestara su compañera_  
  
-¡Ajá!, ¿y cómo era el nombre de la chica?  
  
- Kaori_ dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa_ Kaori Oracle...  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~- ·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~  
  
-¡Ya llegue!_ dijo en voz alta la chica mientras entraba a la casa de su tía, sus ojos rojizos inspeccionaban todo el lugar tratando de encontrar una persona ahí_ ¿Acaso no hay nadie aquí?, que raro que ni siquiera Wei este atendiéndome.  
  
-¡Ah!, ¡Meiling!.¡Que alegría el verte!_ dijo una mujer de 27 años corriendo a abrazar a su prima_  
  
- A mi también me alegra el verte_ exclamó la chica al borde de asfixiarse_ ...¿sabes dónde esta Xiaolang?  
  
-¿Mi hermano?_ preguntó viendo a la chica que estaba frente suyo_ Esta hablando con mi madre en este momento, deben de estar terminando ahora. ¿Para qué lo buscabas?  
  
- Por nada_ dijo sonriendo mientras veía a su prima_ ...nada en especial.  
  
- Esta bien_ mira su reloj y empieza a correr hacia la puerta_ Me gustaría quedarme charlando contigo Meiling pero tengo que ir a comprar algo antes de que cierren, ¡adiós!...  
  
- Esta loca_ dice mirándola correr por el jardín_ ...muy loca.  
  
Camina hacia la cocina encontrándola vacía, agarra una galleta y se va hacia la parte de las habitaciones con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien. La mansión Li estaba desolada ese día, ya se retiraba por no encontrar a nadie hasta que ve la figura de un hombre yendo a la cocina. Rápidamente llega a ella y le empieza a hablar...  
  
-¡Hola Wei!_ saluda al hombre ya mayor de edad mientras lo mira revolver una olla que largaba vapor por todos lados_  
  
- Buenos días señorita Meiling. Que agradable su sorpresa_ dice amablemente mientras revuelve la olla poniéndole un poco de sal_  
  
- Muchas gracias_ contesta sonriéndole al hombre que la crió desde chiquita_  
  
-¿Se queda a cenar señorita?  
  
- La verdad es que solo venía a saludar pero... ¡mejor me quedo a comer!  
  
- Muy bien, entonces son_ dijo el mayordomo de la casa haciendo cuentas con sus dedos_ ...seis juegos para la mesa.  
  
-¿Algún invitado?_ preguntó sin mucho interés en el asunto_  
  
- Así es, una joven.  
  
- Bien, gracias por todo Wei. ¡Nos vemos!_ dijo la chica corriendo por los pasillos mientras pensaba en lo que le había dicho el hombre minutos antes_ "...¿una joven?, ¿quién será?"...  
  
- Adiós señorita Meiling_ sonrió el mayordomo perdiéndola de vista y empezando a trabajar poniendo la mesa_  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~- ·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~  
  
-...y eso fue lo que paso_ terminó su relato la joven de ojos azules grisáceos sintiendo un escalofríos por todo su cuerpo_ Perdónenme por todo lo que les hice... estaba nerviosa y no sabía quienes eran_ mira al joven delante suyo_ Perdóname por la patada, ¿te sientes mejor?_ él asiente sin dejar de mirarla_ Perdóneme señora Li, yo la insulte sin tener nada que ver en lo sucedido. Espero sepa perdonarme_ hace una reverencia a la mujer que tiene a su lado_  
  
- No hay por qué preocuparse, ya todo esta solucionado_ dice la mujer volviendo a su postura de antes_  
  
- Gracias por comprender.  
  
- No hacen falta tus disculpas, ya mi hijo me había dicho con anterioridad parte de tu historia.  
  
La chica fija sus ojos azules sobre el joven, no sabe por qué pero al ver su mirada siente algo que le parecía familiar. Esa mirada de superioridad la había visto antes en su prima y al fijar sus ojos en él sentía lo mismo, ¿por qué?¿por qué sería?¿por qué él?... La señora Li al ver la conducta de la chica empieza a hablar...  
  
- Él es Li Xiaolang... mi hijo.  
  
- Su...¿hijo?  
  
La chica lo mira atentamente buscándole algún parecido con la mujer que tenía a su lado, no podía negar que su mirada lo delataba. Esos ojos... tan diferentes y a la vez iguales eran idénticos a los de ella a excepción del color... Aunque lo notaba frío y distante tenía que sentirse agradecida por haberla salvado de esos hombres...totalmente agradecida...  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~- ·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~  
  
Fuera de una mansión de Inglaterra situada en una de las tantas calles de Londres se encontraban un hombre aparentemente de diecinueve años esperando impaciente en la puerta de ella, cada tanto se fijaba en su reloj y solo largaba un suspiro mientras empezaba a caminar incómodamente... Solo unas palabras se escapaban de su mente mientras se dibujaba en una sonrisa divertida -"...tenía que ser mujer..."  
  
-¿Ya esta todo listo?_ se apresuró a decir el chico de cabellos en un tono negro azulado y unos ojos azules de mirada intensa a través de unos lentes de marco negro, frente a él estaba una mujer de unos veintiséis años mirándolo con los ojos dilatados a punto de derramar lágrimas, en el regazo de ella había un especie de muñeco azul con alas blancas de cara seria viendo la escena sin mucha importancia_  
  
- Creo que no se me olvida nada_ una chica aparece bajando las escaleras de la mansión con una maleta en su mano, ya era la tercera que bajaba llena de ropa y un poco pesada, al parecer le costaba llevarla por si misma_  
  
- Entonces partamos al aeropuerto antes de que se nos haga tarde_ dijo el chico con una sonrisa en sus labios, cualquiera diría que era una sonrisa de felicidad pero los que lo conocían sabían a la perfección que esa sonrisa era falsa, como una máscara que usaba para parecer inocente ante los demás. Siempre detrás de esta se podía encontrar de todo, desde las más divertidas ideas hasta la peor de ellas_  
  
-¡Hay por favor Eriol!_ se inmuto la chica_ Si tu puedes detener el tiempo, no me hagas reír_ dijo sarcásticamente haciendo mover su melena que tenía en una trenza larga hasta la cintura_  
  
- Pero no lo quiero hacer_ cambió su mirada a una de malicia_ Mejor vallamos marchando, Rapunzel_ ante este comentario la chica frunció el ceño sin dejarse tocar por el hombre que trataba de agarrar su trenza_  
  
-¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames así Hiragizawa!_ grito a todo pulmón mientras lo perseguía a una buena distancia porque sabía que la mujer que estaba con el muñeco en las manos haría..._  
  
-¡Eriol!_ grito la mujer de cabellos marrones al igual que sus ojos que en ese momento largaban lágrimas mientras saltaba en la espalda de el chico haciendo que este se cayera directo al piso de la entrada de su casa, parecía que se empezaba a sofocar de el fuerte abrazo de su guardiana puesto que el color de su piel que antes era pálida fue cambiando a diferentes tonos de azul llegando lentamente al morado. La mujer no lo sabía o no le importaba porque estaba arriba de su cuerpo mientras lo abrazaba y lloraba en su espalda sin control_ ¡No quiero que te vallas!, además de que si vas a ir a ese lugar quiero que me lleves contigo, ¡no es justo que solo tu te diviertas!  
  
- Na...naku...ru_ trataba de escapar del "aflictivo" abrazo de su guardiana sin mucho éxito mientras sentía que cada vez que trataba de hablar se quedaba sin aire_  
  
- Nakuru suelta al amo Eriol_ le ordeno fríamente el muñeco que ahora volaba frente a la guardiana regañándola_  
  
- Hay Spi, eres demasiado aburrido_ le saca la lengua aflojando sus brazos que rodeaban al chico cuando escucho un quejido debajo de ella y vio a su amo tratando de decirle algo_ ¿Hay algo que quieres decirme, Eriol?  
  
- Me...me estás...asfixiando...  
  
-¡Hay!_ lo suelta inmediatamente con cara preocupada mientras el chico tomaba bocanadas de aire y empezaba a volver a su color natural_ ¿Eriol estas bien?  
  
- Por...por poco...me muero...  
  
Todo eso era observado por la chica que miraba con una sonrisa victoriosa a el desfallecido Eriol sintiendo un tremendo alivio en su interior permitiéndose largar un suspiro... Después de unos minutos en los que el joven llevó las maletas al auto y la mujer era regañada por el peluche que había tomado vida volando frente a ella con unas pequeñas alitas, cosa que no les impresionó nada a el trío llegó la hora en que tenían que salir para el aeropuerto...  
  
-¡...pero Eriol!_ seguía con su mini discurso Nakuru tratando de conseguir lo que quería de su amo_ ...¿por qué ustedes se van antes que yo? ¡no lo veo justo!_ reprochaba la chica con los brazos cruzados haciendo su último intento de convencer a su amo_  
  
- No se por qué te quejas tanto Nakuru_ respondió en tono calmado el chico de ojos azules prosiguiendo mientras se le empezaba a formar una pequeña gotita detrás de su cabeza_ ...después de todo vendrás el viernes de la próxima semana, además que nosotros nos vamos antes porque ya estan listos nuestros pases del colegio, no podemos esperar más.  
  
La mujer solo pudo contener un grito mientras pateaba el piso con la suela de sus zapatos - que llevaba puestos al regresar de su trabajo - y aguantaba las ganas de llorar repitiendo sin parar las siguientes palabras...  
  
- No es justo, no es justo, no es justo, no es justo....  
  
- Yo no se tu Nakuru pero YA nos tenemos que ir nosotros_ dijo esa palabra de una forma en la que la mujer se sintió excluida_ ...y si no quieres despedirte de Nyria en este momento ya no tendrás otro...  
  
No pudo terminar de hablar porque la mujer que tenía frente a él se desvaneció apareciendo a un lado del coche y abrazando fuertemente y a la vez en forma delicada a Nyria - quien le correspondía mientras lloraba silenciosamente - ... Una vez que se separaron, Nakuru le dijo a su pequeña amiga en el oído unas palabras que tuvieron el don de hacer que la chica se sonrojara mientras veía disimuladamente a Eriol y bajaba su mirada aún más roja...  
  
- Espero que aproveches este viaje y cuando llegue la semana que viene me tengas noticias sobre tu amorcito_ le había dicho momentos antes la mujer con un tono picaresco en su voz_ ... te deseo la mejor de las suerte y cuídame a Eriol mientras no este allí, y por favor trata de conquistarlo que con tu faceta de joven tímida sinceramente sería lo mismo que no hacer nada..._ terminó de hablarle secretamente para después agregar..._ se parecen mucho y me gusta mucho la pareja que hacen...  
  
- Nakuru por favor_ dijo la chica sonrojándose a más no poder y deseando que la tierra se la tragara cuando sintió la mirada de Eriol en su cara_  
  
- Solo digo la verdad_ dijo mientras Eriol le abría la puerta del auto a una avergonzada Nyria que en un susurro se despidió de su amiga y entró lo más rápido que pudo sin verle la cara al joven que yacía a su lado en el asiento del conductor_ ¡Nos vemos y mucha suerte!!_ se despidió la guardiana con entusiasmo mientras revoloteaba al muñequito por la cola hasta perderlos de vista..._  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~- ·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~  
  
Yelan Li había abandonado el cuarto hacia más de media hora dejando a su hijo con la extraña dentro de él, no se había molestado mucho con la joven y, 'a pesar de lo que le había dicho', toda su ira de desvaneció por completo cuando escucho el relato de ella. No podía culparla por lo que había hecho esa mañana en su casa, ¿o si?...  
  
Mientras la mujer de larga melena negra caminaba por los pasillos de esa inmensa casa, en la habitación el joven le decía a la chica fríamente pero con respeto que se cambiase para ir a cenar (ya que su madre había insistido a tal punto que no le quedo mas remedio que aceptar a la joven) mientras le entregaba ropa que le había prestado una de sus hermanas y se retiraba dejándola sola en ese gran cuarto y con una inmensa curiosidad mientras se cambiaba...  
  
Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la casa una chica estaba sentada cómodamente en un sillón esperando que alguien apareciera de cualquier parte...hacía un buen rato que había decidido esperar en esa sala sin ningún resultado y eso la desanimaba a la vez que un fuego se encendía en su interior...  
  
-"¿Dónde rayos estas Xiaolang Li?"_ pensaba mientras entrecerraba sus ojos dejándole un aire peligroso a su alrededor_ "....llevo más de treinta minutos sentada aquí y tu no apareces. Con lo aburrida que estoy...."_ bosteza llevándose una mano a su boca mirando desanimada el corredor en el que nadie frecuentaba_ "y no soy de esas personas acostumbradas a esperar...¡¡¡¡PERO QUE ABURRIDA ESTOY!!!!"_ se grito a si misma en su mente mientras en sus ojos rojizos se podía ver una llama arder peligrosamente, conteniéndose que sin previo aviso podría explotar en cualquier momento_ "...aburridaaburridaaburridaaburridaaburridaaburridaaburridaaburrida......." _ en ese momento oye unos pasos que se dirigen a ese lugar, cuando ve a la persona que caminaba tranquilamente lo primero que hace es reaccionar tirándose a sus brazos mientras lo abrazaba cariñosamente_ ¡¡XIAOLANG!!_ fue lo único que dijo mientras lo abrazaba sin darse cuenta que el joven no respondía a este y solo la miraba con cara de fastidio mientras una gota surgía en su cabeza...cuando ella lo dejó le empezó a gritar mientras lo veía enojada y ponía sus manos en su cadera_ ¡¿Dónde te habías metido??!!_ dijo la chica mirándolo a los ojos_ ¡Me tenías preocupada!... ¡te espere en la entrada de la secundaria como siempre y no llegaste!_ lo mira con ojos llorosos_ ¡creí que algo te había pasado!  
  
El chico la miró con fastidio mientras se liberaba del abrazo de ella y solo pudo decir - Tranquila Meiling... no es para tanto - dijo sin ponerle mucha atención al asunto.  
  
-¡¿Qué no es para tanto mi preocupación?! ¡¿quién te crees Xiaolang Li?!...¡¿QUIÉN?!..._ dijo fingiendo enfado ante la persona que tenía delante de ella_ ...por lo menos tengo derecho a una explicación, ¿no?  
  
Él solo pudo rendirse ante la exigencia de su prima sintiendo su mirada que esperaba una respuesta. Con su voz neutra y tomándose un tiempo hablo pausadamente...  
  
- Tuve..._ dijo pensando en la palabra que usaría_ ...que resolver un asunto importante.  
  
-¿Y dejarme plantada en la entrada de la secundaria? No lo veo muy justo primo.  
  
- Nada es justo Meiling, nada_ fue lo único que él le respondió antes de retirarse sin esperar respuesta de la joven_  
  
- Pero..._ él ya se había ido dejándole la palabra en la boca_ ¡rayos!, ¿por qué se tiene que comportar así?  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~- ·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~  
  
Me querrán odiar, me querrán matar, me querrán hacer mil y una cosas por haberme tardado tanto pero.... si supieran de mi desgracia no pensarían en ello T-T Para que vean que si soy buena, aquí les dejo la primera parte del capítulo siete, se preguntarán: ¿por qué primera?... pues les diré que lo dividí en dos porque se me iba a las treinta hojas y me quedan - Meli cuenta con sus dedos - como cuatro escenas que agregar todavía, así que se iría a las cuarenta hojas. No lo pude terminar todavía porque me quedé trancada en una parte y no sé como salir de ella, si alguien tiene una idea y me puede ayudar... venditos sean los dioses entonces. Les mando muuuchos saludos a todos los que leen este 'proyecto de historia', pues si, sigo diciéndole así. Aquí va el por qué me he tardado tanto: cuando estaba a pocos días de entrar a mi nuevo colegio y que se terminaran las vacaciones por siempre y para siempre, en los primeros días de Marzo, para ser exactos sucedió una catástrofe que me dejó traumada O_O Lo que pasó: Era un día soleado, seguía sintiéndose el calor característico del verano. Yo estaba abajo - puesto que en la casa habían dos pisos - viendo la tele con mi prima... Mi mamá estaba en la cocina haciendo tostadas para la merienda, todo 'normal' al parecer. Mi papá estaba charlando con un amigo en la entrada... Y 'mis hermanos' - para mi suerte tengo dos, pero menores que yo - jugaban con los juegitos que les habían regalado mi tía antes que nos mudáramos, era un CD con muchos juegos dentro de él, un poco pesado para mi compu. Para mi desgracia ellos vivían ocupándome la compu con sus juegitos y fue, en esa tarde que algo le paso: Yo estaba abajo cuando uno de mis hermanos me llamó arriba. Extrañada fui y me encontré con el monitor de mi CPU que irradiaba distintas tonalidades de blanco. Apague el equipo enseguida y empecé a culpar al maldito CD de ellos de lo que le pasaba. Después de unos segundos volví a prender el monitor - cosa que no debí hacer - y seguía igual que antes, solo que terminó con una línea blanca seguido de un puntito. Lo apague otra vez. Primero llamé a mi mamá y me dijo que lo dejara y esperará a mi padre para que lo viera - ya que él es profesor de computación y reparados de computadoras. Cuando él volvió lo llamé y me dijo que no podía usar más el monitor - por el momento - ya que hubo una baja de energía y por eso estaba así. Fuimos a dejar al paciente para que lo repararan y después de que el hombre hiciera gastar una buena suma a mi mamá le dijo que se había quemado y no se podía usar más. Linda broma para el día de los inocentes, ¿no?... pero ese no era el día de los inocentes. Y bueno, nos quedamos sin monitor - implicando el sin computadora - por cuatro meses, es decir, hasta julio. Mi papá consiguió uno y empezamos a usar la computadora en la tercera semana de ese mes. Y cuando me fijé en lo que había escrito del capítulo siete me encontré con otra cosa: ¡Oh! ¡Sorpresa!, se me había borrado. Comencé a escribir de nuevo. Guardé en un disket pero una parte me lo borró, a empezar de nuevo....... En los primeros días de agosto mi padre me cambió mi compu a la suya, ya que así tendría mucho más espacio en el disco duro. Me dijo que guardara TODOS mis archivos en la unidad 'd', los guardé como zip a todos y cuando hizo el cambio, me dijo que todo estaba bien pero había una mala noticia: no se pudo guardar el 'd', se tubo que borrar todo el disco duro - grito, lágrimas y locura fui en ese momento - fue así que se me borraron todos mis fics, como algunos guiones que tenía para agregar a la historia más adelante, hechizos, la segunda parte de Mi misión en el clan Leng, Buscando la verdad, más de cuarenta canciones, todos los fics que anuncié para un futuro, muchas conversaciones, nombres y apellidos japoneses y chinos y demás..... el disket en el que tenía guardado el cap. con otras historias me lo borró mi papá sin importarle nada, pero fui más lista y guardé antes el cap. en otro disket, eso si: en ese me faltan dos escenas que estaban en el disket borrado. Entenderás ahora el por qué de mi ausencia en otras cosas, todavía sigo de luto pero tratando de ir adelante. Mi inspiración se borró con toda la unidad 'd' Cambiando de tema: perdónenme los que pensaban en un 'encuentro más romántico', pero en el momento que lo escribí no se me ocurría nada de nada. ¡No me maten!, porque al final de cuentas no le pasó casi nada a Ying Fa/Sakura. No todo puede ser color rosa en la vida, ¿no? Bueno, me despido de todos hasta que termine la segunda parte.  
  
Un beso a todos.......  
Meli 


	8. La nueva alumna, una chica con corazón d...

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de la serie Sakura Card Captor son propiedad de Clamp... a excepción de los inventados por mi (ya me estoy creyendo importante -_-U).  
  
"..." pensamientos de los personajes  
  
'...' destacamento de una palabra  
  
*...* algún sonido  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~ cambio de escena  
  
un recuerdo  
  
un sueño  
  
* Al mismo tiempo y en el mismo lugar*  
  
Mi misión en el clan Leng  
  
Capítulo VII: La nueva alumna, una chica con corazón de hielo  
  
"¿Del odia al amor solo hay un paso...?"  
  
Ya todos estaban reunidos en la rectangular mesa esperando a que la señora de esa casa apareciese para empezar a comer sin percatarse de que - además de ella- otro lugar estaba vacío en ella. Solo una persona ahí presente sabía a quién pertenecía y no revelaría el secreto hasta que llegase su madre con la 'invitada' habían dos mujeres que no pasarían los veintisiete años, una chica de ojos rojizos y el chico de mirada penetrante... Los minutos pasaron hasta que una mujer apareció al abrirse una puerta, lo único que hizo fue caminar hacia ellos quedando frente a los presentes y comenzar a hablar...  
  
- Disculpen la demora_ dijo con su semblante serio y a la vez sereno_ ....pero tuve que traer a nuestra invitada para que no se pierda_ después de decir eso mira hacia la puerta donde minutos antes ella la había cruzado y con voz cortés dice_ Ya puedes pasar.  
  
Todos los presentes miran la entrada esperando a que se revele la misteriosa invitada. Unos segundos más tarde apareció una chica que aparentaba tener dieciocho años. Su semblante era serio, sin mostrar sentimiento alguno mientras sus ojos azules de un tono grisáceo daba una rápida inspección al lugar. Iba vestida con un conjunto de dos piezas chino de color azul con el borde de las mangas blancas haciendo contraste con sus ojos y su pálida piel. Todos la quedaron mirando sin entender mucho acerca de su presencia en esa casa, aunque no les importaba mucho...por el momento.....  
  
- Ella será nuestra invitada esta noche_ dijo la mujer_ su nombre es...  
  
La chica quedo pensando en que responder aunque, en solo una fracción de segundo automáticamente se encontraba diciéndolo frente a todos.  
  
- Ying Hua_ dijo mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia_ ...Ying Hua Lin_ terminó de decir la chica pensando en el apellido de su amiga_  
  
- Bien Ying Hua Lin, puedes sentarte_ dijo la mujer haciendo una señal a un lugar vacío_  
  
A todos no les dio mucha importancia la presencia de la chica, a todos excepto Meiling que cada tanto en la comida le largaba miradas de odio sin saber porque, y es que desde que la vio no le agradó para nada, algo escondía, de eso estaba segura. Además de tener un ligero presentimiento del 'Asunto' que antes había mencionado su primo a ella tenía algo que ver con esa chica, siendo ese el verdadero motivo por su mal humor.  
  
Cuando terminó la cena y todos se habían retirado, Meiling se acercó a la chica Lin que estaba viendo el jardín concentrada en él y sin darse cuenta esta, la tomo del cuello bruscamente chocándola contra la pared con toda libertad ya que no había nadie presente y le dijo amenazándola...  
  
- No te metas con mi primo chiquilla o desearás nunca haberme conocido_ le dijo mientras sus ojos la miraban con furia_  
  
-¿tu...primo?_ dijo Ying Hua con dificultad al hablar aparentando estar tranquila_  
  
- No te metas con Xiaolang, o sino me conocerás de verdad...no te le acerques_ y sin más que decir la suelta y sale a paso lento de ese lugar_  
  
En ese momento llega Yelan viendo a la chica que respiraba rápido mientras tocaba su cuello con una mano.  
  
-¿Se siente mal Lin?_ le dijo viéndola intensamente_  
  
- No..._ dijo volviendo a la normalidad_ no pasa nada, solo me preguntaba...  
  
- Di que cosa.  
  
-¿Si ya me podría ir?  
  
Momentos después ella salía por las puertas de la gran mansión, era de noche y aunque habían insistido en que la llevaran ella no quería.... solo quería caminar y pensar, estar sola por un momento. Recordar... Había llegado unos días antes, una noche a esa gran ciudad, Hong Kong. Todavía no podía creer que estuviera ahí y se negaba a creer eso. Igualmente no pudo desistir de los hechos que se le presentaban... mientras caminaba pensaba en la charla que había tenido con su amiga uno días, exactamente en la noche... cuando acababan de llegar....  
  
  
  
- Ying Fa, bienvenida a Hong Kong_ dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios_  
  
-¡¿QUÉEE?!_ dijo sin poder ocultar su cara sorprendida al saber el nombre de la ciudad donde estaban_ ...¿có...cómo que en Hong Kong?  
  
-¿Es que no lo entiendes?_ rió divertida viendo a su amiga traumatizada_ Ya te di la bienvenida oficial a esta gran ciudad, que por cierto es muy linda...  
  
-¿Y por qué estamos aquí?_ dijo ya recuperándose del susto_  
  
- Verás, en esta magnífica ciudad se encuentra el Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente instalado oficialmente.  
  
-¿Y por qué aquí y no en otra ciudad?_ dijo llena de curiosidad pero con cara seria Ying Fa_ ...¿qué tiene de especial este lugar?  
  
- Bueno, eso es un poco difícil de explicar pero creo que es porque es donde viven casi todos los clanes mágicos donde un miembro es parte del Concilio, no se si me entiendas pero es que es un poco difícil de explicar_ se excusaba Xian Fei mientras se formaba una pequeña gota en su nuca, en realidad ella no sabía mucho sobre el Concilio excepto algunas cosas que le había comentado su amiga Jun_  
  
- Así que estamos en Hong Kong_ vió con cara ingenua los grandes edificios a su alrededor con iluminosos carteles que señalaban la llegada de la noche_ No lo puedo creer_ susurró ya casi sin aliento al saber donde se encontraban_  
  
- Pues créelo querida amiga y acostúmbrate porque estaremos un buen tiempo aquí_ empieza a caminar haciéndole una señal a Ying Fa para que la siguiera_  
  
- Si, tienes razón_ sigue a Xian Fei mientras diferentes imágenes aparecían en su mente_ "Pero...¿por qué se me hace tan familiar este lugar?..."_ piensa mientras camina al lado de la mujer con la mirada fija en unos pájaros que volaban cerca de ellas_ "...creo que me estoy volviendo loca"_ se dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa cuando una pregunta le vino a su mente_ Xian Fei...  
  
-¿Si?  
  
- Tengo una pregunta.  
  
- Entonces dila.  
  
-¿En dónde nos quedáremos?  
  
- Por ahora en un departamento, hasta que nos diga que hacer el Concilio...  
  
-¿Cómo que nos diga que hacer?  
  
- Fácil, nosotras somos hechiceras, ¿no?  
  
- Si, lo somos.  
  
- Y tu eres la última sobreviviente con la sangre Leng, es decir que eres única porque solo queda una persona en todo el mundo con esa sangre, esa eres tu.  
  
-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?_ sigue mirando adelante seriamente cuando siente como una mano despeina su pelo cariñosamente_ ¡Oye!, no sabes el trabajo que tengo para peinarme y encima tu me lo hechas a perder!_ bromea con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios_  
  
-¿Por qué no dejas de ser tan despistada por una vez en tu vida?  
  
- Tu no sabes lo que se siente no saber de que hablan los demás por mi "pequeño" defecto, no lo sabes. A veces puede ser tierno y incluso divertido para los demás pero en situaciones en las que un pequeño descuido puede ser la muerte de una persona...no sabes lo que se siente_ dijo bajando su mirada, su voz sonaba triste y Xian Fei al saber de que hablaba se arrepintió de haber hecho esa pregunta mientras en ella crecía el remordimiento_  
  
- Ying Fa...yo...  
  
- No, no hace falta_ cierra sus manos formando un puño con fuerza mientras unas pequeñas gotas escapadas de sus ojos chocaban en las baldosas bañándolas de agua salada_ ...después de todo, solo sirvo para hacer sentir mal a las personas que mas aprecio.  
  
-¡Eso no lo digas ni en broma!, tu nunca me hiciste sufrir en todo el tiempo que nos conocemos y estoy más que segura que fue lo mismo para Jun.  
  
- Pero...ella...ella nunca dijo que...  
  
- ...¿qué te quería?_ da un suspiro_ era normal, nunca da a conocer sus sentimientos pero si los demuestra_ mira a la chica levantar la cabeza, tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar_ ...¿te acuerdas todas las peleas que tuvieron?_ la chica asiente_ ...pues ella demuestra cuanto quiere a una persona peleando con ella, molestándola a cada rato_ dijo con una gota en su cabeza_  
  
- Pues que rara forma de querer_ dijo con ironía al pensar en todas las cosas que ella le decía_  
  
- Si, eso es cierto_ dijo Xian Fei mientras veía las estrellas y recordaba a su amiga_  
  
- Y dime, ¿cuándo veremos al famoso 'Concilio'?  
  
- Muy pronto_ ve a su amiga con una sonrisa melancólica_ ...muy pronto...  
  
  
  
- Todavía no me creo esto...esta realidad me confunde, no quiero creerla_ dijo parando en un edificio y sacando un juego de llaves de su bolsillo_ ...no quiero_ fueron sus últimas palabras antes de entrar al edificio y tomar un ascensor que la llevaría a su destino_  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~- ·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~  
  
Estaba nerviosa y no sabía que hacer además de esperar a que esa chica llegara, ya era tarde y aunque ella quisiera - cosa que no dudaba- no podría encontrarla con tantas entidades mágicas en esa ciudad... Unos golpes de puerta la hacen salir de sus pensamientos corriendo desesperada a abrir la puerta para encontrarse con la mirada de una chica de ojos azules.  
  
-¡¡Ying Fa!!_ dijo al ver a su joven amiga entrar al departamento_ ¿pero donde te habías metido?_ ve sus ropas extrañada_ ¿y esta ropa? ¿dónde están las tuyas?  
  
- Es que_ duda el decirle la verdad a Xian Fei_  
  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿por qué te quedas callada?  
  
Ying Fa mira a su compañera nerviosa, sin atreverse a decir una palabra. Sentía latir su corazón rápidamente y sin saber que hacer sus palabras salieron atropelladas haciéndose más difícil el labor de entenderlas.  
  
- Nomepasanadaylasropasmelasprestaronporque..........  
  
-¿Por qué....?_ le preguntó Xian Fei viéndola fijamente. Aunque la chica lo había dicho muy rápido ella había podido entender todo. Haciendo que la chica se estremeciera_  
  
- Porque....._ de repente una idea surgió en su cabeza_ porque choqué con un chico esta mañana y me hizo caer en un charco de lodo y.... como empecé a estornudar me llevó a su casa y me prestó estas ropas que eran de su hermana_ terminó su relato con una sonrisa nerviosa, todo observado por la mirada inquisitiva de Xian Fei_  
  
- Y.... ¿cómo se llama ese joven que te llevó a su casa para prestarte esas ropas?_ dijo alzando una ceja_  
  
- Estee....emmm.....esto...._ decía la chica sin lograr terminar una frase_ .....creo que era Li_ al decir ese apellido Xian Fei se sobresalta mientras Ying Fa la veía extrañada_ Xiaolang Li....¡eso!, ¡Xiaolang Li!  
  
-¿H....ha.....has dicho_ traga saliva para continuar_ ....Xiaolang Li??  
  
- Si, si no me he equivocado. Cosa que dudo, el que me llevó a su casa - o mejor dicho 'Mansión'- tenía ese mismo nombre.  
  
-"Oh oh"_ se dijo a sí misma la mujer de ojos ámbar_ "....si él se llamaba 'Xiaolang Li', eso quiere decir que seguramente vio a..."_ tragó saliva bruscamente_ "...vio a, a la señora Ieran"  
  
La joven Leng empieza a caminar adentrándose en el departamento dejando a su amiga en sus pensamientos...  
  
-¿Sabes qué?, tengo sueño_ bosteza y levanta los brazos_ ...si quieres te puedes quedar ahí y ver si pescas un resfriado, pero yo mejor me voy a dormir_ entra a un dormitorio del departamento_  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~- ·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~  
  
-¡Es un día precioso!_ alboroto una chica que iba corriendo suavemente mientras veía la luz del Sol que apenas se notaba ya que todavía no se hacía presente por la hora que era_ ¿...no Xiaolang?  
  
- ......_ el joven no hablaba ni la escuchaba, solo se conformaba con ver los distintos colores que se hacían presentes por la repentina aparición del Sol_  
  
-¿Hola?, aquí Tierra llamando a Xiaolang. Xiaolang Li, ¿me respondes?  
  
-"Con su esplendor abarca el horizonte"_ pensó Xiaolang antes de responder a su prima que le pasaba la mano por su cara al ver que no reaccionaba_ ¡Ya Meiling!, déjame en paz_ ágilmente atrapa su mano y la aleja de su rostro mientras fruncía el ceño_  
  
-¡Hay, bueno!_ se bufó la chica mientras caminaba sin hablarle_  
  
- Por cierto, ¿por qué me fuiste a buscar a casa? ¿por qué no te quedaste a esperarme en la entrada como siempre?  
  
La joven china suspirando le contestó - Con lo que paso ayer (refiriéndose cuando Xiaolang la había dejado esperando) no quiero arriesgarme de nuevo_ le mira divertida_ Al menos por un buen tiempo.  
  
Un leve suspiro se le escapa de su boca, lo que provoca risas de la china mientras se acentuaba la gotita que tenía detrás de su cabeza.  
  
-¡Mira Xiaolang!, ¡hemos platicado 'tanto' que ya llegamos!_ señalando un gran edificio que cada vez crecía más al acercarse_  
  
-"Otro día normal.....con la loca de mi prima"  
  
Al llegar a la puerta ocho chicas se les acercan y mientras le hablaban a la china de ojos de rubí - cosa natural en ellas- le lanzaban miradas disimuladas al joven - que en ese momento estaba distraído, esperando a que terminara su prima- que provocaba un gran cambio en sus caras dejándolas rojas por unos momentos.  
  
-¡Meiling!_ le dijo una de ellas que había salido del encanto al observar a su acompañante_ ....¿a qué no sabes qué curso tendrá un compañero nuevo?_ con mirada pícara y un aire divertido hablaba para todas_ ¡Así es!, ¡nos toca un nuevo!  
  
-¿Y......?_ preguntaron todas esperando un poco más de información de la chica_  
  
-¿Y, qué?_ preguntó fingiendo inocencia en ella_  
  
-¿Y cómo es? ¿es guapo?_ le dijo Meiling que ya no esperaba - y no deseaba- y no quería entrar al juego de las adivinanzas_  
  
- La verdad.....no lo sé_ esta respuesta ocasiono una caída de todas al suelo de la entrada del secundario mientras solo una se quedaba parada con una gota en su cabeza_  
  
-¡Hay chica hay que traer flores!_ dijo una de las chicas ayudando a levantarse a otra_  
  
-¿Para qué?_ preguntó la aludida_  
  
- Para ponerlas en la tumba de tus neuronas_ le respondió la chica de ojos rojizos_ sinceramente amiga: las tienes para nada, hace tiempo que ya no funcionan!!  
  
-¡Jajajajaja!!_ rieron todas al mismo tiempo fuertemente haciendo que la chica de la información se pusiera roja de vergüenza_  
  
- La verdad es que con amigas como ustedes ¿quién necesita enemigos?_ cuando terminó de hablar se dio vuelta y dándoles la espalda se fue_  
  
-¡Uy chicas!, no creí que era tan sensible.  
  
- Y no lo es_ dijo otra de ellas_ ¿no se dieron cuenta de que estaba 'actuando'?  
  
-¡Es cierto!_ dijo una haciendo memoria_ ¿no se acuerdan que ella va a teatro?  
  
A todas les salió una gotita hasta darse cuenta de una cosa.....  
  
- Meiling ¿y tu primo?  
  
-¿Ehhh?_ dijo esta volteándose a ver el lugar donde este estaba antes y que ahora había desaparecido. Ve delante suyo y lo encuentra en los jardines de la secundaria llegando a la entrada principal_ ¡Hey Xiaolang! ¡espérame!  
  
- Ahora más que nunca se quedará pegada a él_ contestó una chica de larga cabellera rubia con pequeños rulos en sus puntas_ Con lo que paso ayer _ refiriendose cuando Xiaolang había dejado esperando a la chica_  
  
- Nunca va a cambiar_ opinó una de las chicas que miraba la escena con naturalidad_  
  
- Pues, aunque no cambie_ continuó otra mirando a las demás_ Digamos la verdad: ¡El primo de Meiling es muy guapo!_ dijo en voz baja mientras se sonrojaba levemente_  
  
- No pienses en él chica_ dijo otra fingiendo enojo_ ¡Es mío!  
  
-¿Tuyo?_ rió al ver la cara de su amiga_ ¿Que mosca te pico?, ¿no ves como me mira?_ viéndola mientras hacía una pose_  
  
- Si, lo he notado: Te mira como a un bicho raro.  
  
-¡¡Retráctate!!_ dijo la chica ya enojada_  
  
-¡No lo haré!_ viéndola fijamente_ ¡Li es MIO!  
  
-¡¡Eso nunca!!  
  
-¡Si!  
  
-¡Que no!  
  
-¡Que si!  
  
-¡Que no!  
  
-¡Que siiiii!  
  
-¡Que nooooo!  
  
Las dos chicas empezaron a pelear mientras las demás veían esa escena indignadas.  
  
-¡Parecen un par de niñas!_ dijo una que observaba la pelea mientras comenzaba a caminar siendo seguida por las demás_ Y lo peor: ¡Pelearse por un hombre!  
  
- Estoy de acuerdo contigo_ continuó una chica de ojos azules al igual que su pelo que le llegaba hasta los hombros_ No sé lo que le ven de especial a Li.  
  
- Tu lo dices porque tienes novio_ intervino otra_ Sino estarías igual que ellas. Es uno de los únicos chicos guapos que quedan sin novia_ siguio hablando para todas mientras entraban al gran edificio y caminaban hacia unas escaleras_  
  
- Pero chicas, ¿es qué no se dan cuenta?_ dijo otra mostrando ironía en sus palabras_ Es muy raro que no tenga novia con la facilidad que tiene para enamorar a una chica_ analizaba el asunto con una mano en la barbilla_ ¿Saben lo que significa?  
  
- Que todavía no encontró el amor_ exclamó otra ilucionada_  
  
- Entonces yo le haré darse cuenta que el amor esta frente a él_ refiriéndose a ella_ Seré la primera chica en su vida_ pensando por unos segundos_ ...y la última.  
  
- No si puedo evitarlo_ dijo una de las que antes estaban peleando_  
  
- Y ¿por qué no hacemos un trato?  
  
La otra joven lo pensó cuidadosamente.  
  
- ¿En qué consiste ese trato?  
  
- La primera de las dos que puede captar la atención de Li se quedará con él.  
  
La chica solo sonrió de satisfacción al escuchar esa propuesta.  
  
- Trato hecho_ dijo mientras entrelazaban sus manos como señal del pacto_  
  
- Entonces les deseo suerte_ dijo la chica de ojos azules adelantandose frente a ellas_  
  
- ¿Por qué?_ preguntáron las dos a la vez_  
  
- Porque..._ viéndolas con una cara divertida_ Si quieren conquistar a Li, en verdad necesitarán tremenda suerte.  
  
*RIING* se escuchó por todo el lugar y una multitud de jóvenes entraban en el gran establecimiento a paso apresurado.  
  
Dentro de un gran salón se podía ver a chicas chicos de dieciocho años hablar animadamente, la mayoría parados hasta que entró un hombre de edad avanzada con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.Espera a que todos se dirijan a sus lugares ordenadamente y después de percatarse que nadie quedara sentado saludó al grupo.  
  
- Buenos días_ dijo en un tono neutro_  
  
- Buenos días_ contestaron todos al mismo tiempo en forma instantánea_  
  
- Bien..._ se dirige a su asiento y después de dejar sus cosas ver el registro_ Hoy tenemos a una alumna nueva_ sin quitar su mirada del registro_ Esperen un momento.  
  
Mientras el hombre se dirigía a la puerta, ocho chicas rodearon a otra de ojos verdes que miraba a sus amigas con nerviosismo. Al parecer, las chicas no estaban muy a gusto con la información dada.  
  
- Así que ¿no era un compañero?_ preguntó irónicamente la chica de ojos de rubí_  
  
- Esteee... yo lo dije en general, nunca dije si era hombre o mujer_ tratando de defenderse ante las miradas asesinas que le mandaban sus amigas_  
  
- Ya verás..... ya verás más tarde.  
  
El hombre sale del salón de clases y se encuentra con una joven de ojos azules que esperaba fuera de este. Después de saludarla empieza a hablarle...  
  
- Usted es de Shanghai, ¿no es así?  
  
La chica da dos cabeceadas en señal de afirmación.  
  
- Sígame.  
  
La puerta corrediza del salón se volvió abrir mostrando al hombre seguido por una joven de la edad de ellos. Li Meiling se sorprendió al verla allí y no hizo esperar mostrar un gesto desaprovatorio en su bella cara.  
  
- Ella es Ying Hua Lin - presentó - Y estudiará con ustedes este año - viendo los lugares vacíos - Hay un lugar disponible frente a Li - señalando al joven y el lugar junto a la ventana.  
  
Lo primero que sintió fue que su cuerpo se estremecía al pensar que estaría compartiendo el año con él, una de las personas que sabía lo que le había sucedido en realidad, se asustó.  
  
- Bien, abran la carpeta de historia - ordenó el hombre una vez que la chica se haya ubicado - coloquen la fecha de hoy y pongan como título....  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~- ·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~  
  
La noche se asomaba con todo su esplendor. La luna llena iluminaba todo el lugar con esplendor, haciendo parecer soñado, sacado de un cuento de hadas.  
  
Dentro de la gran residencia todo era un caos, en la cocina habían por lo menos veinte empleados recibiendo instrucciones de un hombre, al parecer el jefe. Diez mujeres acomodaban la suculenta comida en bandejas para más luego entregarselas a los hombres y así ser llevadas el lugar donde recidirían los invitados.  
  
- Y no quiero que salga nada mal o con ello se aseguran la pérdida de su trabajo_ terminó de hablar el jefe de los empleados viendo las bandejas con retenimiento. Tratando de buscar algo con que quejarse_ Muy bien. Los invitados estan llegando. Ahora no serviremos nada. Cuando termine la reunión se servirán los aperitivos, mientras no.  
  
- Como usted diga_ contestaron algunos mientras ayudaban a terminar de poner la comida en las charolas_  
  
Paso un tiempo hasta que toda la gente llegó. El lugar estaba lleno y considerando que la sala era sumamente grande impresionó un poco a los empleados primerizos que nunca hubieran estado siendo espectantes de una reunión como esa.  
  
La gente fue acomodándose al rededor de una gran mesa rectangular. Cada uno se sentaba en su lugar con su pareja. Cuando la sala se invadió de un silencio sepulcral, un hombre que estaba a la cabeza de la mesa comenzó a hablar.  
  
- Sean bienvenidos representantes de los grandes clanes de china_ dijo el hombre de voz adulta, un poco viejo a su edad_ Supongo sabrán el por qué de esta reunión de emergencia_ ante esas palabras todos asintieron con un leve movimiento de la cabeza_  
  
- Pero antes de comenzar_ continuó otro de los líderes del lugar, uno de los miembros del Consejo de Ancianos que estaba presente representando a los demás_ Debo de dar gracias al clan Li por prestar su casa para realizar la reunión.  
  
Un joven de ojos y pelo marron solo asintió haciendo una pequeña reverencia al hombre.  
  
- Ahora si, que comienze la reunió.  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~- ·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~  
  
- Estoy algo nerviosa_ dijo una chica que esperaba en una sala su llamado_  
  
- No debes estarlo. Es algo muy normal aquí. No ta van a comer_ contestó tratando de tranquilizarla con su dulce voz_  
  
- Pero igual no puedo dejar de sentirme nerviosa. ¿Y si no les agrado por ser mujer?  
  
- ¡No digas tal tonteria!, esta bien que seas mujer. Además eres muy bella, de seguro quedarán encantados contigo.  
  
- Pero no soy hombre. No puedo seguir el linaje, no soy hombre para mantener el apellido.  
  
- Eso es cierto_ dijo la mujer resignada ante la idea de su acompañante_ Pero eso no se puede evitar. Con seguir las tradiciones del clan para mi basta.  
  
- Ojalá que para ellos tambien.  
  
La mujer le abraza con ternura, se separan lentamente. Cualquiera que las viera pensaría que era una conversación entre una madre y su hija.  
  
- No tienes de que preocuparte. Y si a ellos no les agradas, yo me encargo _ con una mirada divertida _ Sé como dejar inconciente y borrar la memoria, en especial a esos ancianos _ susurró lentamente para poder ser entendida.  
  
- ¡Xian Fei! _ gritó en voz baja Ying Fa _ No les faltes el respeto.  
  
La mujer solo se encogió de hombros.  
  
- Si los conocieras mejor, seguro no dirías eso.  
  
- ¿Por qué lo dices? _ preguntó curiosa de tener los aportes de una mujer tan experimentada como lo era ella _ Dime: ¿por qué?  
  
- No es necesario _ dijo nerviosa _ Solo estoy un poco de mal humor y esta situación no me ayuda, ¿sabes?..... Igual, creo que quedarás soñada _ dibujandose estrellas en vez de ojos.  
  
Ying Fa perdió todo color de su cara dejandola tan blanca como el papel. En su mente se repetía sin cesar esa frase...  
  
- "Creo que quedarás soñada, soñada, soñada....." _ un rayo de energía suyo hizo abrir otra puerta del laberinto de su mente _ "¡Te ves soñada!... ¡estás soñada!..."  
  
- ¡Ying Fa! _ se escuchó el grito de Xian Fei _ ¡Reacciona!, ¡te vas a caer!  
  
Cuando la chica volvió en si, se dió cuenta de que estaba con la mitad del cuerpo _ la parte de abajo _ en el suelo. Se preguntó qué le había pasado para quedar en ese estado pero al ver a su amiga prefirió callar. Después lo solucionaría...  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~- ·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~  
  
- ... y ahora, tengo el agrado de presentarles a una gran hechicera, además de ser la única heredera de su clan mágico por razones ya descriptas en estos momentos _ una puerta se abre y de ella entran dos mujeres, una más joven que la otra _ Les presento a Ying Fa Leng _ dirigiendose a la mujer más joven _ Y ella _ señalando a la otra _ Es su tutora legal y representante, la señorita Xian Fei Lin.  
  
Un silencio debastador inundó la sala. Todos miraban a las dos mujeres con curiosidad, pero nadie hablaba, nadie decía nada.  
  
- Es un placer de tenerlas en Hong Kong, señoritas _ se atrevió a decir una mujer de gran belleza y delicadeza, pero que aún con eso se notaban a la perfección las líneas de la vida.  
  
- El placer es todo nuestro, Ieran Li _ contestó en el mismo tono frío Xian Fei _ Debemos agradecer tu 'hospitalidad' de donar tu casa para la reunión. Un gesto muy bondadoso de usted.  
  
Todos se quedaron helados, esperando la respuesta de la matriarca del clan Li. Solo podían ver la frialdad que irradiaban las dos mujeres en su mirada, había odio, desprecio... Demasiados sentimientos en ella. Por otro lado Ying Fa se sentía confundida, ¿era esa su verdadera amiga Xian Fei?, ¿o la habían cambiado sin ella misma darse cuenta?..... Nunca hubiese imaginado ver tal desprecio que le tenía su amiga a esa mujer. Por que si, era desprecio lo que se sentía en ella.  
  
- Un gusto volver a verla, señora Li _ hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia la mujer que estaba delante de ella y tratando con ello, cambiar el ambiente que se había creado a su alrededor.  
  
La mujer se da vuelta evitando la mirada antipática que desprendía de Lin.  
  
- Apenas la vi, sentí el poder que emanaba en su interior joven Leng _ dijo en forma de saludo la mujer _ Pero en ese momento decidí no presionarla a decir la verdad.  
  
- No me había dado cuenta _ un gesto de asombro había en su cara _ Disculpe, a veces soy un poco despistada.  
  
- Al parecer ya se conocían - intervino uno de los ancianos - ¿No es así, Ieran?  
  
- Tuve la suerte de conocerla el día de ayer, a la mañana _ recordando _ Había descubierto su poder, pero no insistí en que me diga su verdadera identidad. Estaba segura de que ella iba a ser la invitada que presentarían hoy, pero preferi aguardar.  
  
- Muy apropiado de su parte, madre _ un joven se había acercado sin que nadie se haya dado cuenta _ Yo había sentido su presencia, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera ella.  
  
Ying Fa no supo el porque de su mirada hacia él, pero sabía que no podía ser amable aunque tratara. Algo en ella despertaba al ver a ese chico, y era la seriedad acompañada de la frialdad. Cada vez que lo miraba solo había frialdad en su mirada, odiaba eso. No le gustaba que la miraran de esa manera, solo respondía a sus reflejos con la mirada.  
  
- Li, un placer volver a verlo _ dijo con sonrisa finjida la chica, cosa que fue notada por todos.  
  
- Lo mismo digo _ contestó el muchacho besando su mano. Aunque no quisiera hacer eso era costumbre saludar a las damas de esa manera, aunque esa chiquilla no se lo mereciera.  
  
Ieran Li, al ver esa escena se le ocurrió una idea. Sus ojos brillaron con frenesí, pero calló. Más tarde hablaría de ello.  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~- ·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~  
  
Cerro la puerta de su dormitorio con apuro, estaba verdaderamente cansada. Lo único que quería era tirarse a ese suave colchón y dormir profundamente. Eso fue lo que hizo una vez apagó la luz y se sacó los zapatos después de cambiarse a un suave piyama violaceo. Una vez tapada recordó lo sucedido ese día, esbozo una sonrisa al pensar en las caras de los demás al contar la importancia que tenía Ying Fa en ese lugar. El clan al que su amiga pertenecía era de los más poderosos de China, eso no se podía negar. La sangre que llevaba en sus venas le prometía que, si ella llegaría a tener herederos, serían tan o más fuertes que ella misma.....  
  
Herederos, una palabra usada muy pocas veces por ella, pero que en ese momento era tan requerido a esa idea. Recordo lo que le había comentado Ieren Li en la reunión del Concilio, una idea muy descabellante a su favor. No creía tomar esa desición, pero al final en vez de negarse la tomo. Tal vez, en un futuro cercano se arrepentiría pero era la única forma de que ella tuviese seguridad, en casi de que si algo le pasara.  
  
Un futuro le esperaba, uno en el que podría pasar muchas cosas, demasiadas. Tendría que actuar más rápido de lo que antes había planeado, no le diría nada. Prefería que con enl tiempo algun cambio en ella se notara, así sabría si la idea funcionaría o no.  
  
Lentamente fue cerrando los ojos, tenía muchas ganas de descansar, necesitaba dormir. Demasiado poder había gastado en la teletransportación, no era como los Leng. Ella no tenía demasiada magia por sus venas, desgraciadamente no la tenía.  
  
Notas de la Autora: ¡Ni hao!, ¿me extrañaron?_ Meli pregunta feliz esperando una respuesta y lo único que escucha es el ruido de los grillos_ ...veo que no T-T, ¿¿pero saben algo??¡no me importa!, ¡¡aunque no me contesten se que me extrañaron!!...¡tengo poderes mentales!_ Meli se toca la cabeza con las manos, cierra los ojos por un momento y cuando los abre tiene los ojos ensanchados_ O_O, no puedo creerlo!!...¡mi poder ha desaparecido!_ Meli empieza a llorar en el escritorio de su computadora_ Bueno, ya me aburrí de esto.  
  
Este capítulo me tomo MUCHO TRABAJO hacerlo, demasiado diría yo. Es el capítulo que me ha tomado más tiempo el hacerlo y el que menos me ha satisfecho al escribirlo. Pero bueno, quiero regalitos en mi mail y ¡¡¡review!!!, que no les cuesta nada dejarlos ¿o si?...  
  
La parte de canción que use al principio del fic es de Sailor Moon y se llama El Camino de Venus, no tengo la traducción precisa (creo yo), así que si alguien la tiene y me la puede pasar estaré eternamente agradecida por eso ^^  
  
Este extenso capítulo como siempre va dedicado a todos los que me conocen (lista larga...) y a los que pueden leer este "proyecto de historia", pero sobre todo un saludo muy especial a Oracle y Marina que ahora más adelante les diré por qué...  
  
Nota para Megumi: ¡Hi!, ¿cómo estás?... creo que ya me lo imagino ^^U  
  
Espero que nos podamos encontrar en el msn y así terminar nuestra "charlita" (por así decirlo), a ver si me encuentras algún día viva en el -_-U  
  
Mira que no me olvido de ti, mi querida amiga "Ave Fénix", hace tiempo que no se de ti (¿o será al revés?), quiero tener noticias tuyas, ¿eh?... además...... tengo una propuesta por hacerte.......  
  
Tengo que decirle a mis amigos que solo me conecto (y cuando me es posible) los viernes a la tarde o fines de semana por SOLO 1 hora ya que tengo que ir a un ciber para eso. También me conecto los días de semana cuando no tengo que estudiar o ya estudie (cosa que no creo...), creo que lo peor de mudarme fue el cambio de nivel de estudio, allí (Buenos Aires) iría a octavo grado de primaria pero aquí (interior, no diré donde para mi seguridad ^^U) voy a segundo año de secundario... lo que más me duele fue que dividieron a ciencias naturales y sociales en química, física, geografía, historia, biología etc... por contar eso ya me hicieron llorar!!!! T-T  
  
Por otra parte: Kassy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¿sabes qué contenta estoy?... mi emoción no se puede medir en estos momentos!!!!, me pusiste el cap. de Competición *-* ¡¡y quede con más dudas todavía pero no me importa!! Tal vez algunos no les guste pero me encanta la pareja que hace Hua + Shaoran...cambiando de tema ( ¡Me encantó el nuevo cap. de Una Flor en la Oscuridad (UFELO)!, ¡sipi que te luciste amiga!_ ¡¿SIPI?! O_o_  
  
Notas para Oracle y Marina...  
  
Oracle: Porque te lo mereces y siempre estuviste ahí cuando estaba bien o mal dándome ánimos para seguir adelante aquí tienes tu recompensa además que...lo prometido es deuda y yo lo que prometo lo cumplo, respira tranquila amiga ahora que ya entraste en la historia y lo demás déjalo en mi cuenta. ¡Gracias por estar siempre ahí!  
  
Marina: ¡Hola compatriota!, ¿qué de tu vida en tanto tiempo?...Seguro te estarás matando por abrir tu mail ^^U creo que me estoy volviendo loca U_U Mira que no me olvido de tu fic y que...¡quiero leer el próximo cap. prontito!! Sabes que desde que me cortaron internet no he podido encontrarte por el msn y me gustaría saber noticias tuyas, veré si puedo mandarte un mail en estos días... Espero que estés disfrutando y pasando un buen rato por allí y sino yo te doy todo mi apoyo para seguir adelante, ¿si?... Bueno, mejor te lo explico en el mail ^^U  
  
Bueno queridos lectores, hoy quiero comunicar algo a todos los que se tomen el tiempo de leer estas LARGAS y PESADAS notas de autora. Pero hoy me he decidido a hacer honores a la primera persona que conocí en el mundo de los fanfics y que me animó a escribir este fic (así es, si les gusta este fic felicítenla, y si hay que matar a alguien porque esto este vivo...es a ella), aunque yo era nueva en esto y solo me interesaba leer en vez de escribir tuve una "pequeña idea" y ella...bueno, ya sabrán que hizo..... el nombre de la primera amiga que tuve y que siempre me apoyo (al igual que yo a ella) es Marina (asesínenla, asesínenla...), que cuando tenía internet SIEMPRE la encontraba, pero ahora NUNCA T-T  
  
Tenemos que arreglar un horario, ¿quieres?.....  
  
Meli se detiene de escribir y ve las notas de autor, larga una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se forman gotitas en su cabeza.  
  
- Jejeje!!, creo que mejor lo dejamos acá porque creo que estas notas son las más grandes de todas las que he hecho y juntando todas podría hacer un capítulo... no me queda más que decir ¡nos vemos pronto! y que si no me dejan por lo menos tres review (no estoy pidiendo nada a comparación) no subiré el próximo capítulo...además que escribo mucho más cuando estoy de buen humor.... He visto que muchos autores piden reviews y por favor, no me crean mala.............................  
  
Chao!!!!!!!!  
  
Meli  
  
Comentarios, dudas, tomatazos, regalitos y demás será bien recibido (excepto virus ¬¬*) a: meligise2002@hotmail.com y sino a: meligise2000@yahoo.com.ar  
  
Ahora si me despido de todos...  
  
Kaoru Kinomoto o Meli. ¡Pero me reuso a usar ese '1' ¬¬ ! 


	9. Encuentro de ¿amigos?

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de la serie Sakura Card Captor son propiedad de Clamp... a excepción de los inventados por mi (ya me estoy creyendo importante -_-U).  
  
- Diálogo...  
  
"..." pensamientos de los personajes  
  
'...' destacamento de una palabra  
  
*...* algún sonido  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~ cambio de escena  
  
un recuerdo  
  
un sueño  
  
Mi misión en el clan Leng  
  
Capítulo VIII: Encuentro de ¿amigos?  
  
"¿Del odia al amor solo hay un paso...?"  
  
El permanente ruido de la música se escuchaba por todo el lugar. En la discoteca todos bailaban sin cesar, el lugar era grande y equipada de equipo de última generación para el sonido. En la cantina situada a un lado de la pista de baile se encontraba un grupo de mujeres con la mirada fija en cualquier hombre que pasara. Ellas buscaban alguien con quien entretenerse esa noche, tal vez bailar un rato y luego dejarlo en el olvido, como era costumbre en ellas.  
  
- Chicas, miren eso - dijo una de ellas haciendo que todas fijaran su atención a un pequeño grupo de chicos que acababan de entrar al establecimiento.  
  
- Yo me quedo con el de ojos azules - grito una al ver entre ellos a un chico de pelo negro y ojos azules.  
  
- Yo con el morocho que sonríe.  
  
- Yo con el de pelo plateado y anteojos.  
  
- Y yo con el otro morocho que no sonríe.  
  
Las cuatro amigas se miraron con seguridad y se dirigieron a sus presas. Las dos primeras tuvieron éxito al instante, las últimas tuvieron más dificultades.  
  
- Vamos, solo un baile... ¿si? - trataba de intentar una sacar a bailar al chico de anteojos que se negaba rotundamente.  
  
- Oye guapetón... ¿es qué no te atraigo un poquito? - dijo descaradamente la otra con un hombre que solo contestaba con gruñidos - ¡Vamos!, ¡invítame a bailar!  
  
Los dos chicos se miraron a los ojos, uno con preocupación y otro con mal humor.  
  
- Lo siento señoritas - intervino el primero antes de que el segundo respondiera bruscamente - Es solo que en este momento no tenemos ganas de bailar. Más tarde tal vez...  
  
- ¡Más tarde no tendremos ganas de bailar! - gritaron las dos.  
  
El chico solo suspiro, sabía que algo parecido podría suceder pero igual había aceptado la invitación de uno de sus amigos para salir esa noche. No tenía ganas de quedarse en el departamento como siempre, tenía ganas de romper esa monótona rutina.  
  
- Con permiso - interrumpió el segundo retirándose de la mirada de los demás de una forma brusca.  
  
Se podía verlo sentar en una silla del pequeño bar de ese lugar. Comenzando a tomar sin importarle nada.  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~- ·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~  
  
Era la madrugada de un domingo que prometía ser soleado. En la habitación del pequeño departamento se podía ver a una chica de cabellos dorados dar volteretas sin despertar. Sus ojos marrones que en ese momento estaban cerrados irradiaban una profunda tranquilidad. Poco a poco se podía observar pequeños rayos del sol traspasar las cortinas blancas.  
  
Un pequeño reloj acomodado en la mesa de luz mostraba la hora que era. Pronto serían las seis de la mañana, hora para despertarse y aprovechar el día.  
  
La cara de la mujer estaba ligeramente manchada, el maquillaje que había utilizado el día anterior no se había quitado como debía ser. Su piel pálida y delicada tenía en los ojos pequeños rayos negros por el delineador y en sus labios se notaba el labial de color rosa que había utilizado aquella noche.  
  
La línea de los segundos llega al número doce y repentinamente empieza a sonar su alarma. La mujer comienza a mascullar por lo bajo mientras trataba de tomar el despertador a ciegas. Finalmente decide levantarse y apagarlo, da un bostezo y comienza a caminar rumbo a la habitación continua a la suya.  
  
Una vez que abre la puerta lentamente fija su vista en las frazadas de la cama. Sus ojos se abren de par en par al descubrir que no había nadie allí. Mira a todos lados ya entrando por completo, nada. Sale a paso rápido del lugar y comenzando a preocuparse. Finalmente ve la figura de la chica en la cocina, comiendo una manzana sin preocupación alguna.  
  
- Buenos días - dijo ella al ver entrar a su amiga.  
  
- Buenos días - contestó sin dejar de verla - Menudo lío el no encontrarte durmiendo a estas horas.  
  
- Lo siento. Pero tenía hambre, además que quería entrenar un poco. Me aburre estar en lugares cerrados.  
  
- No me lo recuerdes - dijo la mujer sentándose a un lado de la chica con pereza - ¿Quieres correr un rato?  
  
- Ya lo hice.  
  
La mujer la miro con asombro.  
  
- ¿Pero que te pasa?, últimamente estas muy cambiada.  
  
- ¿Solo porque me despierto temprano y me preocupo por mi físico?  
  
A Xian Fei le impresionó la mirada que veía en ella. No era la de siempre, dulce y tranquila... Aquella mirada era fría, su cara expresaba seriedad y si ella no la conociera tanto diría que calculadora. Aquello le asusto un poco.  
  
- Lo siento - dijo de improvisto la chica desviando su mirada a la manzana que tenía en su mano - Seguro estarás pensando cualquier cosa por esto.  
  
- La verdad no - contestó.  
  
Ying Fa vio en la cara de su amiga la característica sonrisa tranquilizadora.  
  
- Nunca te entenderé - se atrevió a decir ella con disgusto.  
  
- Esa es una de mis cualidades - sonrío Xian Fei con placer, siempre le gustaba quedar misteriosa ante las personas.  
  
- Bueno - camina hacia un cesto y tira el resto de la manzana - ¿Vamos a correr o nos quedamos perezoneando toda la mañana?  
  
Xian Fei esbozo una sonrisa ante la actitud de su amiga. Había un poco de mandato en esa petición y rebeldía en su mirada. Pensó que esa forma de ser se debería a todas las presiones que tenía frente a ella.  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~- ·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~  
  
- ¿Ves por qué te digo que no hay que tomar de más? - dijo un hombre entrando al pequeño departamento con dificultad. Sostenía a duras penas a su amigo de un brazo, a su ayuda estaba una mujer que se divertía de la situación.  
  
- Pero.... hace poco fue su... aniversario - decía el hombre con esfuerzo, cada vez que hablaba su voz ronca se podía oler a la perfección el alcohol que había ingerido esa noche.  
  
- ¿Eso es suficiente para ponerte en este estado? - le reprocho su amigo - A veces no te entiendo Touya.  
  
El hombre no hablo, ni se inmuto ante el reproche hecho por su amigo. Fue llevado hacia un sofá donde se recostó sin dificultad alguna y pocos minutos más tarde quedo envuelto en un profundo sueño.  
  
- Gracias por ayudarme - dijo el hombre viendo a través de sus anteojos a la mujer.  
  
- No fue nada - contestó ella - Fue por lo más... divertido esto - río llevándose una mano a su boca - Nunca me había pasado algo como esto.  
  
- Ni a mi - sonrío Yukito - Es la primera vez que lo veo tomar de esa manera. No es de influencia alcohólica.  
  
- Ya lo note - dijo ella comenzando a caminar hacia el sofá - Con solo tres vasos y cae en este estado. No es de salir mucho, nunca los había visto.  
  
- No somos de ir a lugares nocturnos. A él no le gusta la idea de ir a bailar.  
  
- Por su carácter lo deduje - comenzando a acariciar el rostro del hombre - Además que es muy guapo para ser altanero - un brillo especial adquieren sus ojos marrones intensos.  
  
Yukito mira la escena con una gota en su cabeza, la verdad era que resultaba muy conocida. La chica al sentir la mirada del joven en ella voltea un poco nerviosa.  
  
- ¡Pero que modales los míos! - se quejo con una risa nerviosa - Déjame presentarme... Soy Nakuru - con una mirada divertida ve el asombro de él - Nakuru Akizuki.  
  
- ¿Akizuki dijo? - preguntó con temor el hombre de pelo plateado viendo la afirmación de ella. Una nueva esperanza se encendía en su interior - ¿No te acuerdas de mi Nakuru?, Soy yo, ¡Yukito Tsukishiro!  
  
La mujer lo vio con impacto en sus ojos, nunca habría creído que ese chico era el antiguo juez de las cartas Sakura. Yue...  
  
- E-entonces..... este es..... - señalando al hombre del sofá sin dejar de temblar.  
  
- Tu querido Touya - dijo divertido al ver el grito que daba la guardiana.  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~- ·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~  
  
La mañana seguía su rumbo con esplendor, varias personas se veían correr alrededor de la plaza. Una chica de profundos ojos de un color azul grisáceo corría sin parar en un conjunto de la misma tonalidad de sus ojos. A su lado iba al mismo ritmo la mujer de larga cabellera rubia y extraordinarios ojos marrones. Por todo lado que pasaban era muy notable las miradas masculinas que se posaban en sus cuerpos. Pero ninguna hacía caso a ellas.  
  
Iban a doblar una esquina, la primera estaba increíblemente concentrada en lo que hacía, tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba en el suelo y una persona bajo ella amortiguando su caída. Ante tal impacto cerro los ojos pero un movimiento brusco le obligó a abrirlos lo más rápido que pudo.  
  
- ¿Eh? - se preguntó viendo hacia abajo de ella, misteriosamente el suelo se movía - ¿Y esto?  
  
- Oye... - se escuchó hablar a la persona - ¿Podrías levantarte para dejarse respirar? - su voz era arisca y se notaba no muy complacida por la situación.  
  
La chica se paro rápidamente viendo a su interlocutor. Frunció el entrecejo al reconocerlo, mala situación.  
  
- ¿Tu aquí? - dijo con un tono de mal humor en su voz.  
  
- ¿Es que acaso me vas a juzgar en todo lo que hago? - contestó tranquilamente, no se iba a inmutar ante su sarcástico comentario - ¿No es este un lugar público?  
  
La chica sintió que su mal humor se convertía en vergüenza. ¿Cómo había llegado a descriminarlo de tal forma cuando él tenía todo el derecho de correr en esa dirección?... Ocultó su rostro, no quería que viesen su sonrojo a causa de su vergüenza.  
  
- Ying Fa - se escuchó la voz preocupada de la mujer rubia - ¿Estas bien?  
  
- Si Xian - contestó la chica disimulando su sonrojo - Li - volteándose al chico - Discúlpame, estaba un poco apurada... y no preste atención al doblar - comenzando a correr al lado de su amiga, la había tomado de la mano de tal forma que a donde ella fuese la otra tendría que acompañarla - Adiós...  
  
El joven de ojos oscuros no contestó, solo se quedo viendo como desaparecían las dos mujeres al doblar una esquina. Analizaba la situación calladamente, como siempre lo había hecho. Su mente trabajaba rápidamente tratando de darle forma a su idea. Ya se había dado cuenta del sonrojo de la chica, algo a causa de la pregunta hecha tan bruscamente. Dio una pequeña sonrisa, se lo merecía.  
  
Una joven apareció tras del chico, aprovechando el pequeño momento de distracción de su hermano fue caminando en forma lenta hacia él. Cuando estaba ubicada a pocos centímetros de su espalda dio un salto acomodándose sobre él.  
  
- ¡Tu que querías salir y no esperarme! - grito desde su lugar.  
  
El joven Li solo dio un pequeño suspiro de resignación. Nunca cambiaría.  
  
- Eres demasiado lenta Fuutie - dijo como toda respuesta el joven - Si te hubiese esperado nunca saldría.  
  
- ¡Que bien que hablas de mi hermanito! - exclamo irónicamente la joven.  
  
El chico hizo un rápido movimiento de su cuerpo haciendo que la mujer cayera en sus brazos. Una vez que la dejo en el suelo se apresuró a hablar mientras comenzaba a caminar en forma rápida.  
  
- Tenemos que apresurarnos se quieres ir a visitar a Fanren.  
  
- ¡Si quiero!  
  
- Entonces comienza a caminar - viendo que la joven no hacía caso - ¿Es que nunca me harás caso?  
  
- No es eso - sonrío su hermana - Solo que me gusta molestarte.  
  
El joven se encogió de hombros, decidió no hacerle caso a ese comentario por esa vez. No merecía que se disgustara con su hermana. Comenzó a caminar sin hacerle caso a los pedidos de Fanren para que la esperara.  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~- ·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~  
  
- Me siento feliz pero... ¿existe la felicidad para mi?...  
  
Una densa nube de oscuridad se podía ver alrededor. Nadie había en ese lugar, ni una sombra se distinguiría. Una voz se escuchaba a lo lejos resonante, la voz de una mujer joven.  
  
- No, todos nos merecemos tener un momento feliz en la vida.  
  
Otra voz interrumpió su monótono. Pero, aunque era parecida a la suya, la de aquella mujer sonaba dulce y cálida.  
  
- Todos exepto yo, no me lo merezco. Nunca lo merecí...  
  
- ¡No digas eso!  
  
- Es cierto, sabes que lo es.... Nunca podré descansar en paz.  
  
- Es tu destino....  
  
Una tercera voz comenzó a interferir en esa conversación. Era fría, sin sentimientos.  
  
- ¡Yo no decidí mi destino! - dijo la primera con sufrimiento.  
  
- Pero lo hecho, hecho esta. No puedes hacer nada - continuó fríamente.  
  
- ¡Si que puedes!, lucha ¡Lucha por tu libertad! ¡Lucha por lo que tu crees! - la segunda voz cálida trataba de animar.  
  
- No la escuches, no sabe lo que dice.  
  
- ¡No la escuches a ella!, sabes muy bien lo que yo digo. Hace años que lo sabes.  
  
- ¡¿De que rayos hablan?! - preguntó exasperada la primera y más joven de las tres.  
  
- Lo sabes bien - continuaron las últimas dos convirtiéndose en una - Es tu destino... no puedes escapar a el.... Tu destino es estar con él por la eternidad... no hay trato ni peros que valgan.... casi escapas una vez, la segunda no se perdonará.....  
  
Silencio. No se escuchó nada más, ni una voz o sombra en la oscuridad.  
  
- E-estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo. No me daré por vencida tan fácil. No esta vez.....  
  
Cuando concluyo de hablar la primera voz ya nada más se escuchó. De repente gritos agudos retumbaron alrededor haciendo eco en el lugar.  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~- ·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~  
  
- Me siento un poco rara - se dijo observando su reflejo en el espejo de su pequeño baño - ¿Por qué?  
  
Se podía distinguir a una bella mujer de tan solo veinticinco años mirarse con extrema precisión en sus ojos marrones. Trataba de encontrar una razón a su extrañeza. Tal vez se debería al 'reencuentro' de sus viejos 'conocidos' el día anterior.  
  
- Será porque tome de más. Pero por suerte yo no me desvíe como él... - río divertida al recuerdo - Eso si es de recordar. Si lo encuentro... ¿cómo me comportaré con él?  
  
La mujer se lleva un dedo a la boca, su rostro expresaba duda. Tenía tres cosas para elegir...  
  
- A ver - comienza a verse en el espejo mientras hacía distintas caras - ¿la chica dulce y madura que solo quiere amistad... por el momento? - da una negación con su cabeza en forma brusca - ¡No, no y no! conociendo a Touya, nunca se lo creería.... ¿la joven misteriosa y seductora pero sin salirse de la raya?... mmm, ¡no!  
  
Una gota sale en su pequeña cabeza.  
  
- Esto no va a funcionar...  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~- ·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~  
  
La joven aprendiz diseñadora entra a su departamento con desprecio. Odiaba ese país, odiaba esa ciudad y cada día era más notable su humor con todos. Ya no sabía que hacer con su vida, repetidas veces analizaba la situación en forma profunda y no encontraba una respuesta a sus problemas.  
  
Una vez que entra y cierra la puerta con sumo cuidado se descalza tirando sus zapatos sin importancia. Se saca la corbata con expresión de estarse sofocando y la deja en un ropero, cambiándose al instante de su aburrido uniforme a su ropa casual. La que siempre usaba una vez entraba a su departamento.  
  
Cuando sale del cuarto comienza a caminar rumbo a la cocina. Saca un refresco del refrigerador para después sentarse en el gran sofá y comenzar a ver la televisión. Comienza a cambiar los canales con desesperación, ¡no había nada que ver en ese día!  
  
Antes de tirar el control por la ventana - cosa que consideraba hacer - sale corriendo en busca de su equipo de música. Una vez que lo enciende opta por poner uno de sus discos favoritos, dejándose llevar por el compás de la melodía.  
  
Daisuki datta ano uta  
  
furui teepu no naka  
  
chisana kizu  
  
iro asetata itoru  
  
nijinda yowake  
  
Uno de sus discos favoritos... guardado en un gran secreto, nadie lo conocía... una de sus canciones favoritas, una de sus canciones inventadas, al menos eso creía ella....  
  
soshite mata kyou ga kuru  
  
natsu no kaze otsurete  
  
narete yuku hibi no katasumide futto  
  
kodoku ni deau  
  
Sin pensar en los demás, solo en ese momento y que estaba sola. Relajada.....  
  
jidenshi de  
  
doko made mo  
  
kaze okeru hayasa  
  
wasurenai  
  
Relajada, como le gustaba esa palabra... Comenzó a cantar sin abrir los ojos, imaginándose su mundo ideal. Su mundo de sueños....  
  
la la la la utao  
  
sora o miagete  
  
la la la it´s my life  
  
aruiteyukou  
  
watashi no chikara de susumu  
  
hateshi nai kono michi wo  
  
ikutsu mono kousaten  
  
itsumo mayou kedo  
  
nagasaretari oikosaretari shitte  
  
ima o ikiteru  
  
buutsukaru koto  
  
Hubiera seguido cantando en su mundo, en su departamento que para ella era su refugio. Pero algo la interrumpió.....  
  
Sintió un gran dolor en su pecho, el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones, no podía respirar. Sentía sofocarse poco a poco, como la vida se le escapaba lentamente. Un mareo le forzó a tirarse al suelo, ya no le quedaban fuerzas. Sentía como recorrían en su mente distintas imágenes de su vida, la vida que tanto negaba..... Dos aves de un color azul pálido comenzaban a revolotear a su alrededor.  
  
Un intenso llamado la obligaba a recuperar la conciencia, sentía como ardía todo su cuerpo, el terrible dolor de cabeza de la que era víctima a cada momento. Las aves se posaron en sus hombros y un brillo intenso de color azul como ellas comenzó a rodear su cuerpo.  
  
La chica de grandes ojos azules comenzó a sentir como sus fuerzas volvían a ella, ya tenía el poder de manejar su cuerpo. Se levanto a duras penas sin dejar de tocar su cabeza, se sentía extraña. Algo que parecía bastante normal en su agitada rutina.  
  
- ¡Michael! - se escuchaba detrás de la puerta del departamento - ¿No me escucha señorita Strangerson?  
  
La joven comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta principal, su actitud cambio cuando vio de quien se trataba. Su cara se volvió fría, sin expresión de tener sentimientos y su voz cambió a una hostil.  
  
- ¿Usted aquí? - preguntó ella sin modestia de esconder su tono de mal humor.  
  
- Mlle. Strangerson - dijo el joven de apenas algunos años más que ella haciendo una reverencia y besando su mano - El señor desea de sus servicios.  
  
- ¿Ahora? - exclamó extrañada y a la vez enojada - ¿No sabe que estoy en descanso y esta es 'mi' casa?  
  
- Pero el señor dijo...  
  
- ¡El no tiene el suficiente derecho sobre mi para esta falta de respeto joven! - vocifero con su enojo tan conocido por los que trabajaban con ella - ¿Por qué no le dice que espere a mañana para mis servicios?, es lo que cualquier hombre de su altura tomaría.  
  
- Mlle. Strangerson - el joven ya se estaba impacientando, y el ruido de su voz lo decía - Usted sabe a lo que se metía cuando entro a la organización. Ahora la necesitan, no puede darle la espalda a tal acto.  
  
La mujer se estremeció y solo pudo encogerse de hombros, fue a la sala por su cartera negra y acompaño al hombre hacia las escaleras. Necesitaba hablar con él.  
  
- Linda canción - dijo el hombre tratando de iniciar conversación - ¿Quién es el autor?  
  
- No lo sé - trato de disimular su emoción ante alguien que había escuchado una de sus obras - Pero quiero pedirte algo, claro si no es mucha modestia - sabiendo que él haría lo que ella quisiera.  
  
- Dímelo y te apoyaré en todo - le dio una cálida sonrisa - Sabes que eres como mi favorita.  
  
- Gracias - dio una de sus pequeñas y casi inadvertidas sonrisas - Verás, quiero un descanso.  
  
El hombre paro su rumbo y miro a su acompañante con incertidumbre y gran sorpresa.  
  
- ¿Tu un descanso? - dijo dando una pequeña carcajada - ¡¡Pero si hace dos años que no pides nada!!  
  
La chica se enfado ante ese comentario, se sentía ofendida. Prefirió no insultarlo, necesitaba de todas sus fuerzas para convercerlo, y en ese iba en juego su pequeña 'dulzura'.  
  
- Por eso, tengo bastantes vacaciones atrasadas. Quiero uno... - pensando en la petición - no, dos meses por lo menos.  
  
- ¡¿Dos meses?! - grito casi desesperado el hombre - ¡¿Pero qué haremos sin ti en todo ese tiempo?!  
  
- Se las arreglaran como puedas. Pero quiero esos meses, quiero ese descanso - siguió insistiendo hasta convencer al hombre.  
  
- Bueno, veré como me las arreglo para convencer al jefe. Pero dalo por hecho - sonrío sutilmente a su acompañante, la conocía demasiado bien como para temerle.  
  
- Muchas gracias. No sabes el favor que me haces.  
  
El hombre abrió la puerta del estacionamiento para que la mujer pasara primero. Los dos no conversaron más de lo debido en todo ese tiempo. Ambos entraron a un auto descapotado de un color rojo como el fuego con rayas negras, no muy a gusto para la chica.  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~- ·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~  
  
- Necesito ayuda... necesito ayuda...... pero....¿a quién se la pido? - se preguntaba sin parar dentro de su habitación.  
  
Se podía ver un pequeño lugar donde había una cama cerca de una ventana que daba hacia los grandes edificios de Hong Kong. Cerca había un gran espejo con un pequeño mueble, a un lado el ropero y una puerta donde daba hacia el baño. De una vasija saca una pequeña llave de oro, se dirige hacia el mueble y con ella abre uno de sus cajones con cerradura. Saca un libro rosa y un pequeño y sofisticado anillo. El poder de sus recuerdos....  
  
- Sé muy bien la respuesta, pero no quiero. ¡Es imposible!, nosotros hemos estado peleados hace años. Esto no puede significar la paz, aunque yo accedí a....  
  
Un silencio permaneció en el cuarto cinco eternos minutos. Ella no podía hacer otra cosa que ver el libro con gran interés y observar el anillo entre sus dedos con sudor. Tenía miedo de que algo pasara.... era lo menos que quería en esos momentos.....  
  
- Clanes..... - dijo en un susurro con ironía - Grandes clanes peleados por el poder, la muerte de dos grandes líderes comienza la pelea..... pelea que duraría años..... hasta ahora - sus ojos se entristecieron sin dejar de ver el pequeño anillo - pero me pregunto... ¿habré hecho bien en aceptar el trato de esa mujer? - tratando de que el anillo entrara en su dedo, pero por una extraña razón no entraba - no lo sé.... solo el tiempo lo dirá..... el tiempo......  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~- ·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~  
  
- Buenos días - saludo la mujer que habían conocido la noche anterior - ¿Cómo te encuentras? - fijando su mirada en el hombre de ojos marrones y pelo negro.  
  
- Mejor.  
  
- ¡Nunca había visto a alguien tomar tan poco y quedar emborrachado! - río la mujer sin pensar en lo que decía.  
  
- Este, ¿por qué no dejas que los presente? - preguntó con gran modestia el joven profesor de historia al sentir la tensión del inocente comentario de la joven.  
  
Al ver que los dos le respondían con una cabeceada sonrío dulcemente y comenzó a hablar.  
  
- A ver, él es el que sabe menos de los dos. ¿Le permites que sepa primero tu identidad entes de comenzar a hablar de nuestras vidas? - preguntó a la mujer con gran gentileza.  
  
- Creo que es justo - respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa al ver a su extraño amigo.  
  
- Touya - volteándose al aludido - ¿No te parece conocida?  
  
- Bastante...  
  
- ¿Podrías adivinar quién es ella?  
  
- No lo creo.  
  
- Bueno, te presento - tomando a la mujer por los hombros y acercándola hacia su amigo - A tu vieja compañera de secundaria - al decir eso el joven abre los ojos desmesuradamente - te presento a...  
  
- Nakuru Akizuki - se apresuró a decir la joven antes de darle un gran abrazo.  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~- ·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~  
  
- Que raro - decía la chica leyendo con gran atención una carta que había llegado a su poder hacía varios minutos.  
  
- ¿Qué dice? - preguntó su acompañante con gran interés.  
  
- Algo raro - contestó la joven extrañada.  
  
- ¿Qué es eso raro?  
  
- Algo demasiado raro.  
  
- ¡Dame eso acá! - dijo de mala gana Xian Fei quitándole la carta de sus manos para hacerle una lectura rápida, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par - Nunca pensé que pasaría esto...  
  
- Ni yo tampoco - declaró la chica encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
- Pero ¿qué quieren contigo?  
  
- ¿No esta claro para ti?  
  
- Textualmente no.  
  
- Creo que por primera vez, me siento superior a ti - dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.  
  
- Entonces dime que no entiendo nada.  
  
- Tendrás que esperar... - tomando la carta y leyendo la fecha a la que la citaban - Hasta dentro de un mes.  
  
- ¿Se trata de chantaje?  
  
- No querida madre - dijo en un tono burlón hacia la mujer - Pero quiero que sufras un buen rato.  
  
- ¡Eres mala!  
  
- Y no sabes cuanto... - río por lo bajo viendo la expresión de su 'madre', era muy graciosa.  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~- ·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~  
  
La tarde pasaba rápidamente en la ciudad de Hong Kong, pero para ellos, no. En una de las tantas casas de la gran ciudad se encontraban dos jóvenes, uno tratando de hacer comprender y el otro tratando de entender.  
  
Se encontraban en una gran habitación, no tenía mucha decoración. Las paredes eran blancas, estaban intactas. Todo allí era demasiado frío, ordenado.  
  
La chica se paso la mano por sus cabellos negros, tratando de comprender lo dicho por el joven. Él estaba más que irritado, había hablado por más de media hora sobre un ejercicio, pero por más que lo intentaba ella no entendía.  
  
Habían pasado tres semanas desde que había llegado a esa gran ciudad y su recibimiento en la secundaria... no fue del todo buena. Tenía problemas con una de las materias, la peor para ella.  
  
Ya estaba comenzando a cansarse de ser el tutor de ella en matemáticas, y es que en esa materia era MUY torpe para él.  
  
- No entiendo.  
  
- Ya te dije que no puedes sacar ese cinco del ejercicio. Y mucho menos el signo.  
  
- Pero, ¿por qué? - se atrevió a preguntar la chica.  
  
Y eso era lo que más le molestaba de ella, no entendía nada. Era la quinta vez que le preguntaba lo mismo.  
  
- Porque si. Es una regla, no la puedes romper. Como por ejemplo la regla que dice que todos los números elevados a la cero potencia, da como resultado uno.  
  
La chica lo miró con una gota en su cabeza.  
  
- ¡Esto es mas complicado de lo que creía! - dijo mientras cubría su cara con la almohada.  
  
- No es complicada la matemática. Solo es cuestión de entenderla.  
  
- Tu lo dices porque eres de los mejores en la clase - dijo con mirada acusadora viéndolo a los ojos.  
  
Él sostuvo la mirada de ella, si competían podrían quedar en un empate de mirada penetrante. Finalmente volvió su mirada a los apuntes de la chica.  
  
- Tienes que entender esto si quieres pasar el examen. Es sencillo.  
  
La chica se bufó de lo dicho del chico.  
  
- 'Es sencillo' - imitó la voz de él - Para ti es sencillo sabelotodo.  
  
- Yo no te insulté, encima que te trato de ayudar y te quejas - dijo alzando la voz.  
  
- ¡Tu no me gritas!  
  
- ¡Y tu tampoco niña!  
  
- ¡No me trates como niña!  
  
- ¡Lo eres hasta que diga lo contrario!  
  
- ¡No soy tonta!  
  
- ¡Si lo eres!  
  
- ¡Que no!  
  
- ¡Que si!  
  
Se dirigen miradas congelantes. De repente el chico desvía la suya mostrando frustración en su bello rostro.  
  
- Mira lo que me haces decir. Nunca me comporto de esta manera.  
  
- Lo aparentas muy bien - dijo ella volviendo a su mirada fría que la distinguía.  
  
- Y tu que no aprendes nada. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer en la tarde.  
  
- Nadie te detiene para que te vallas.  
  
Y en verdad, nadie le detenía...  
  
- Le dije al profesor que te ayudaría. Y no me rendiré hasta lograrlo.  
  
- Si tu dices...  
  
Él tomo un lápiz y comenzó a escribir distintas ecuaciones, la chica miraba todo con los ojos abiertos.  
  
- Que... que haces...  
  
- Tratando de ayudarte a comprender - dijo tomando la mano de la chica, cosa que la sobresalto un poco, y entregándole el lápiz - A ver, supongo que sabrás resolver algo tan fácil como esto - ella le mira con una gota en su cabeza - Quiero ver como lo haces.  
  
La gota creció más en la frente de ella.  
  
Definitivamente esa tarde sería larga...  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~- ·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~  
  
- ¡Oigan! - grito por detrás de unas cajas la voz de una mujer - Chicos.  
  
La mujer se hacía paso entre la multitud con una gran sonrisa. Hacía unas semanas se había encontrado de nuevo con sus viejos amigos de Tomoeda y eso le hacía mucha gracia. Le había dicho a su 'primo' que tendría que esperarla ya que su viaje había sido suspendido a causa de fuerzas mayores, por lo menos para ella.  
  
- ¡Traje una amiga! - les dijo con una energía irreconocible a ellos - ¿Me esperan un poco?  
  
Fue hacia una tienda de modas apresuradamente, cuando salió todos se encontraron frente a una joven de gran cabellera marrón con rizos en las puntas. Las dos jóvenes vieron a los hombres frente a ellas y se dieron miradas furtivas, algo tramaban entre ellas.  
  
- Les presento - comenzó a decir la señorita Akizuki - A mi 'gran' amiga: Natalia Kiang.  
  
- Un placer conocer a dos amigos nuevos de Nakuru - dijo la joven viendo a los chicos fijamente - Aunque ya los había visto la noche de la discoteca, creo - observando a Yukito con una mirada coqueta.  
  
- Si, eras la chica que bailaba con Yuki - afirmo Touya sin importancia.  
  
- Y muy bien que digamos - afirmo Natalia.  
  
- ¿Vamos a comer unos helados? - pregunto Nakuru llevando a todos hacia una heladería - ¡No desayune ni almorcé nada y tengo mucha hambre!  
  
- Eso explica tu actitud en la mañana - razono la amiga - Fue la primera vez que te vi equivocarte en una de tus sesiones de limpieza - río por lo bajo recordando aquella mañana.  
  
- ¿Sesiones de limpieza? - preguntó Touya extrañado.  
  
- ¿De qué trabajas Nakuru? - preguntó Yukito.  
  
- ¿Yo? - río la chica mientras hacía una pequeña cuenta con sus dedos - Veamos, actualmente soy cosmetologa - viendo a sus invitados - Hice un curso de dos años de cosmetología, ahora trabajo como una profesional en esa materia.  
  
- ¡Pero eso no es todo! - exclamo Natalia - ¡Anda!, cuéntale tus pasatiempos.  
  
- Bueno, estudie cocina china - dijo con gran emoción - ¡Me encanta esa cocina!... después hice otro curso con otra amiga de platos dulces y salados. Terminé graduándome en la cocina para volver a hacer el curso de cocina internacional.  
  
- ¡Y ahora es de las mejores en la cocina! - afirmo orgullosa su amiga - ¡Tendrían que comer algo preparado por ella!  
  
- Pero... pero.... ¿estas segura que cocina bien? - pregunto impresionado por la información recibida Yukito.  
  
- ¡Claro!, ¿por qué?  
  
- Porque yo recuerdo que en la secundaria todo lo que nos hacía estaba envenenado - dijo Touya en forma ruda - Y al final nosotros sufríamos del estomago.  
  
- ¡Y eso fue muy gracioso!  
  
La antigua guardiana de la reencarnación de Clow comenzó a reír sin poder aguantarlo más. Hacía años que no veía a sus amigos y esa reacción, que misteriosamente ella esperaba, era de lo más graciosa. ¿Qué persona cuerda de Londres diría tal cosa a la gran cocinera y cosmetologa Nakuru Akizuki?.... Definitivamente eso era algo para recordar.  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~- ·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~  
  
Un gran vacío sentía en su pecho. El deseo de ayudar crecía en su alma y eso le daba ganas por seguir con su misión. Una que era de suma importancia para la vida de mortales comunes, y de grandes hechiceros de todos los tiempos. Entra a la gran sala repleta de libros, evita ágilmente caer a causa de uno de ellos y se dirige a un sillón de terciopelo rojo. Mira al joven hechicero que ocupaba el lugar en ese cómodo sillón y decide hablar, se moría de ganas de saber la verdad. Quería saber cada día más, se interesaba demasiado en esas cosas.  
  
- ¿Encontraste algo? - preguntó en voz baja, tratando de no interrumpir al joven de ojos azules. Él solo sonrío ante el gesto de su inseparable amiga.  
  
- No hay mucha información - declaró con desaliento - Al parecer, en la época de Clow no fue. Habrá que buscar por otros medios.  
  
- ¿Y qué tienes planeado? - preguntó observando el rostro del joven.  
  
- ¿Qué piensas tu que haré yo? - dijo con una mirada divertida.  
  
La chica se sonrojo al ver la cara del joven y solo atino a esquivar su mirada.  
  
- N-no sé...¿me lo puedes decir?  
  
- Por el momento... no - viendo el asombro de la chica - Es más bien una hipótesis, no quiero utilizarla hasta que llegue el momento.  
  
- Sabes más que yo. Eres más experimentado que yo...  
  
- No tanto - respondió con una sonrisa - Solo que tuve la 'suerte' de ser 'solo una reencarnación'.  
  
La chica hizo una exclamación con emoción, le encantaba ser amiga de tal sujeto. Pero ella quería algo más... algo imposible para ella, imposible de alcanzar.  
  
- Eres fascinante Eriol.  
  
El joven se volteo hacia ella, era la primera vez que escuchaba esa frase provenir de Kaori.  
  
- Tu también tienes poder - sentenció el hechicero - Solo es cuestión de darle tiempo para que valla surgiendo en ti.  
  
- ¿Tu crees eso? - preguntó nerviosa.  
  
- No lo creo, lo afirmo.  
  
Ella dio una gran sonrisa a su amigo. Le gustaba la idea de ser elogiada por él al menos una vez. Siempre era ella la que tenía que elogiarlo, y no porque él lo quisiera. Era algo que salía espontáneamente de su cuerpo, no lo podía retener aunque quisiera.  
  
Tal vez... con el tiempo... pueda hacer ver al chico lo tan importante que era para ella.... estar a su lado..... protegerlo y ser protegida al mismo tiempo..... sonrío..... eso no era imposible.....  
  
Notas de la Autora: Idem, vedme aquí. Terminando en dos días este pequeño capítulo para mis queridos lectores. Porque si, me he enterado que alguien al menos puede leer este fic. Eso me pone demasiado contenta ^^, que no importe que tal vez la mayoría que lea esto son mis amigos -_-U  
  
Muy bien, ¿quieren avances?... yo creo que no..... no es que no los quisiera poner o que no se lo merecieran, es solo que: ¿en verdad quieren que les de los avances para que se retuersan de ganas de ver el cap. cuando soy tan lenta sin inspiración?.... creo que la respuesta es sencilla, si alguien los quiere que me los pida por mail. No creo poner los avances nunca más en el fic, eso lo veremos más adelante. Si en verdad los quieren es porque son masoquistas :P  
  
Saludos a Marina, Megumi y Oracle que andan por ahí.  
  
Muchos, muchos pero muchos besos a TODOS los que me dan ánimos para seguir adelante con la historia, ya que sin ellos seguramente nunca seguiría escribiendo.  
  
Besos a todos y nos leemos!!!!!  
  
Kaoru Kinomoto (no tan acostumbrada como quisiera a este nick ^^U). 


	10. Tratando de cambiar, el secreto del Conc...

Meli se sienta en un robusto sillón negro de terciopelo y comienza a tomar de la taza que tenía en su mano. Poco a poco se puede divisar la figura de una chica de quince o dieciséis años.

- ¿Comenzamos? – preguntó la extraña sentándose en un sillón individual y sirviéndose té.

- Como quieras – Meli comienza a comer unas galletitas de Arcor.

- Bueno – después de tomar un sorbo de su té – Todos los personajes de las Clamp, o sea: los personajes de Card Captor Sakura o Sakura Card Captor no nos pertenecen.

- Desgraciadamente – agregó Meli con una mueca – Pero nunca se sabe...

La chica de ojos pardos se la queda mirando con enojo por interrumpirla.

- Pero otros como YO no le pertenecen a nadie – agregó otra apareciendo detrás del sillón – Ni a ti, Meli.

- ¡Oracle! – gritó con sorpresa y a la vez ¿miedo? - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- No iba a dejar que ustedes dos hicieran la presentación solas.

- Creo que tiene razón – dijo Yuen con extrema tranquilidad.

Meli la ve asombrada.

- ¿Y a ti que bicho te pico?

- Nada... – sonrío con malicia – nada que a ti te haya picado.

- Bueno, bueno, bueno, bueno – interrumpe Oracle antes de que empiece una guerra - ¿Dejamos que Meli empiece con el fic?

- ¡¡Si, si, si!!

- Esta bien – dijo Yuen con pesadez.

- A ti no te toca estar aquí, aparecerás en el otro fic.

- ¿Y cuando estará listo? *_*

- Es que ya esta listo.... pero no lo publicaré antes de las vacaciones.

- Que mala T-T

- Meli, te estás retrasando. Y yo me tengo que ir a la Uni.

- Ya Oracle, ahora termino.

En eso llega Eriol con su impactante sonrisa.

- ¿Estas lista para ir a clases? – le pregunta a nuestra amiga Oracle.

- ¡¡Sii!! – grita con histeria para salir con la mochila lista y agarrar la mano a Eriol - ¿Nos vamos?

- Estee... si ^^U

- Bueno, adiós chicas!!

- Adiós – gritan las dos al mismo tiempo.

- Creo que se le olvidó la Uni.

Meli la ve con una sonrisa.

- Ella siempre se así, si se trata de Eriol. Es la personalidad que le creé, pero mayormente es ella misma ^^

- Ya me di cuenta.

- Veamos... – Meli comienza a escribir en una computadora portátil – Ahora si, ¡que comience el fic!

Aclaración: Todos los personajes de la serie Card Captor Sakura pertenecen a CLAMP, los demás son "míos" (excepto Oracle que es ella misma... pero le hago lo que quiero en el fan fic).  
  


- Diálogos.

  
"..." pensamientos de los personajes

'…' destacamento de una palabra  
  
*...* algún sonido  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~ cambio de escena  
  
_Sueños....._  
  
  
Mi misión en el clan Leng

Tratando de cambiar, el secreto del Concilio.

"...¿del odio al amor hay solo un paso?"

La noche lucía con todo su esplendor, el ruido del agua era relajante más no en ese momento para ellos. El cielo azul era bañado por estrellas y una luna llena iluminando los caminos en esa oscuridad. Dentro del gran barco había una multitud de personas reunidas. Sus trajes eran elegantes. Una música de fondo relajaba a los invitados. Algunos comían, bailaban o simplemente hablaban con los demás.

De uno de los pasillos salía una pareja que atrajo más que una mirada de los demás. La mujer tenía un vestido color azul marino que brillaba a cada movimiento de su frágil figura. Su pareja, aunque muy seria, era observado por una multitud femenina. Tenía un traje negro adecuado a esa reunión. Los ojos azules de ella miraban a su compañero con nerviosismo. Él trataba de esquivar sus miradas, esperando un buen lugar para hablar.

Una vez que se detienen, se miran fijamente. La mirada de ella era de regaño y él le respondía de la misma manera.

- No tenemos que despertar sospechas - dijo ella en un tono bajo.

- Esto no va a funcionar - le imitó su pareja.

- ¿No te crees capaz?

- Sabes que si. Lo que pasa es que, no nos llevamos bien. Y vinimos como pareja.

- Va a ser difícil, pero no imposible - trato de alentarlo ella y a la vez alentarse a si misma.

- Por el bien de todos, que así sea.

- Bien - toma la mano del chico - Si no tenemos que levantar sospechas, mejor bailemos un rato. Al menos hasta que sepamos bien lo que sucede.

El chico alzo una ceja irónicamente.

- No soy un buen bailarín.

- ¿Y tu crees que yo si? - rió por lo bajo, entrando con él a la pista de baile.

- Intentemos - se resigno tomándola de la cintura con una mano y con la otra la mano restante.

- No perdemos nada.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-

A veces, lo mejor era callar. Pero ese no era el momento preciso.....

- ¡Todavía no comprendo el por qué de esta reunión! - gritó exasperada la mujer tomando unos mechones rubios con nerviosismo.

- Usted debe estar enterada sobre las peleas que hubo entre los clanes - la voz delicada de una mujer se hizo presente en todo el lugar, irradiaba tranquilidad en ella - Ese es el tema principal de esta reunión.

- ¿Y por eso no podía decirle nada a Ying Fa?

- Recuerde que mi hijo esta también en esto. Él no esta enterado de esta reunión secreta, nadie a excepción de nosotros lo sabe.

- Y debe respetar la decisión de los superiores - continuó otra voz femenina.

- Lo sé señorita Li - dijo la chica de abundante cabello rubio - Y las respeto como todos, pero no comprendo bien el asunto del que debemos hablar.

- Es muy fácil - prosiguió la joven Li - Mi hermano sabe y comprende a la perfección el por qué de la distancia de nuestro clan con respecto a ustedes.

- La señorita Leng debe de saberlo también, ¿no es así? - dijo con firmeza en sus palabras la matriarca del clan Li.

- Efectivamente, Ieran. Y ha podido comprenderlo tan o mejor que el joven Li.

- Entonces comprenderá el por qué de la reunión: debemos de acabar con nuestras diferencias. Son un obstáculo en este mundo, todo cambia.

- Y sabemos muy bien cual es la solución - intervino uno de los hombres con voz potente - De ambos lados - su tono parecía autoritario.

- Sabe las creencias de nuestro clan - dijo Ieran calmadamente - Todos las sabemos.

- No esta de más las nuestras - continuó la joven Xian Fei - No pueden verse, más que creencia, es una obligación.

- Queda poco tiempo para organizar todo - la chica Li parecía excitada.

- Dentro de un año, como límite pocos meses de que cumpla veinte años. Pero no debemos retrasarnos... Hay mucho que hacer...

- Tampoco apresurarnos - agregó Xian Fei un poco incómoda. Siempre se sentía así en esa casa.

- Entonces, ¿esta decretada la paz entre clanes?

- Decretada y firmada.

Ambas mujeres caminaron hacia el centro de la mesa, cada una esquivando la mirada de la otra. La primera en firmal el extraño pergamino fue Ieran Li, no tardó en terminar dando paso a Xian Fei. Ella estaba muy nerviosa, pero su semblante aparentaba tranquilidad. Al tomar la pluma sintió escalofríos en su cuerpo, estaba el poder en sus manos de una vida. Dudo unos instantes para luego firmar y entregar el pergamino sin decir una palabra.

- Hizo bien - continuó Ieran - Evitó una guerra.

- ¿Pero a qué costo? - Xian Fei parecía arrepentida - ¿De la felicidad de unos cuantos?

- Créame que fue lo mejor - la joven Li se acercó a las dos damas - Ellos lo aceptarán.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-

- Ángel de la guarda, dulce compañía, no me desampares ni de noche ni de día... ya que sin ti, yo me perdería.

- ¿De nuevo rezando?

- Le canto a mi ángel – dijo la niña con una sonrisa angelical.

El chico la vio con desprecio desde su lugar. No podía hacerle nada... por ahora.

- ¿Crees en los ángeles de la guarda? – preguntó con voz ronca.

- Si.

- ¿Crees en Dios?

- Si.

- Entonces crees en el Diablo.

La niña se sobresaltó al oír esa palabra.

- S-sii.

- Niña... – el chico parecía impaciente – Sabes que los demonios existen, siempre lo supiste. Es más – agregó con fingida ironía – sabes que soy un demonio.

La pequeña se estremeció, ella lo sabía, pero se negaba a creer una cosa tan absurda para ella. Lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos angelicales.

- No – comenzó a decir sin poder creerlo - ¡¡No!!

- Soy un demonio – afirmó el chico sin molestarse de ver el estado de ella.

- Entonces, ¿por qué me llamaste?

- Lo sabes muy bien.

- NO, no lo sé.

- Deberías...

- Si eres un demonio, ¿por qué tomaste la apariencia de mi amigo?

El chico sonrío con satisfacción. Muy pronto llegarían a la conversación que le interesaba.

- ¿En realidad quieres saber como soy? – dijo viéndola fijamente y desapareciendo sus ojos a un rojo oscuro.

La pequeña solo pudo ver maldad en su mirar mientras sentía el aura oscura tratando de invadir la suya. Pero ella era fuerte, no se dejaría vencer fácilmente.

- ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

Él frunció el entrecejo, odiaba pedir ayuda a otras personas... más si era una infante.

- Porque me debes un favor. Quiero que me consigas información.

La niña lo miró con desconfianza reflejada en sus ojos marrones.

- Quiero a mi mamá – reclamó.

- Y muy pronto la tendrás – sonrío con mala intención.

- La quiero AHORA.

- Solo espera un poco. Pronto podrás verla... pero necesito que antes me hagas un favor.

- ¿Cuál?

El demonio la miró con una sonrisa satisfactoria. Muy pronto tendría lo que tanto deseaba saber...

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-

Michael Strangerson era una persona de cuidar, sumamente problemática. Desde que entró en el mundo de la moda había deslumbrado a todos con su belleza al desfilar en una pasarela, pero quien tratara de cruzar diálogo con ella se daría cuenta de que no era lo que aparentaba ser, sino una chica fría y sin sentimientos. Esa sería la perfecta calificación para ella.

Arrogante, hipócrita, dura y sin corazón... siempre que dijeran alguna de estas palabras hablaban de Michael. Nadie la quería.

Ella sabía muy bien que nunca se llevaría bien con sus compañeros de trabajo, pero ese defecto social no le importaba. Estaba acostumbrada a la soledad desde su adolescencia. Su madre era una mujer de negocios y por ello solo la veía de vez en cuando. Desde los cinco años se había criado sin padre, ya que este había muerto en uno de sus viajes de negocios, heredando su madre la empresa y con ella todas sus responsabilidades.

En su niñez ella había sido diferente, no lo negaba. Pero comenzó a cambiar a los doce años, ya no pensaba como los demás, tenía otro punto de vista hacia todas las cosas de la vida. Cada vez que alguien se reía ella tomaba un aspecto hostil, o solo se enojaba sin poder evitarlo, le daba rabia, coraje y envidia al ver a personas reír tan abiertamente. Ella ya había perdido su sonrisa hacía mucho tiempo...

Sus ojos azules llamaban la atención de la gente en la calle y su esbelta figura nunca se dejaba de ver por un hombre. Ella no les daba importancia a las miradas que le hacían en la calle, ya estaba acostumbrada a ellas. Lo que más le molestaba era que gritaran al reconocerla y le pidieran firmas con su nombre. Eso la irritaba y a duras penas no gritaba que la dejaran en paz.

Suspiro. Su vida no era tan difícil después de todo. Ese país no la había defraudado como otros. En cierta forma, le gustaba ese lugar.

Se dirigía a ver a una mujer que le resultaba rara vez amigable. Siempre que podía trataba de evitar las conversaciones con ella pero eran cada vez más las citas que arreglaba con ella. No le agradaba ella y eso le hacía adoptar una actitud repulsiva, una defensa que escasas veces le había fallado. No debía confiar en nadie, a la larga... la gente se iría o te traicionaría...

Bastaba entrar y estar unos minutos para que explotara su paciencia y se convirtiera en una fierecilla. Como le decían en su trabajo habitual...

- ¡Me tienen todos hartos, cansados!, ¿es que acaso no pueden dejar de interferir en MI VIDA?

- ¡Puedes opinar lo que quieras!, pero no acepto y nunca lo aceptare el compromiso con Jan Pierr.

- ¿Y tu quien te crees para interferir en mi vida?

- ¡Eres mi hija! - exclamo la mujer con desdén.

- Tu hija esta muerta.

- No tienes corazón, ya no eres la misma..... ¿Dónde esta mi hija?, ¿dónde esta la persona a quien yo tanto cuidaba y protegía con mi vida?.... ¿la que me cantaba solo porque sabía que me gustaba?

- Esa, esa chica de la que tu hablas esta muerta. Su corazón murió hace mucho tiempo. No trates de buscarla, no la encontrarás.

- ¡Pero Tomoyo!....

- ¡Tomoyo esta muerta! - grito la joven de ojos azules - ¡Y nunca más! - viendo a la mujer con odio - ¡Nunca te atrevas a llamarme con ese nombre!...

- ¡Pero...!

- ¡Pero nada!, ella murió hace tiempo Sonomi, usted ya lo sabe. Yo soy Michael, que no se le olvide.

- Tu siempre serás para mi Tomoyo, mi pequeña Tomoyo - susurró sintiendo las cálidas lágrimas en sus ojos.

La joven la miro con ira antes de darse vuelta para salir de esa oficina.

- Usted solo será para mi Sonomi. Nunca más madre, que no se le olvide.

El ruido de una puerta cerrándose bruscamente fue escuchado por todo el quinto piso de esa gran empresa de juguetes.

La mujer ya no pudo aguantar más, eran demasiadas presiones, demasiadas. Ya no comprendía a su hija, diría que no era su hija, y eso le lastimaba. Comenzó a llorar amargamente, tirando todo lo que se encontraba a su paso. Estaba triste, muy triste. Su hija la odiaba, pero ella no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente. No lo haría.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-

- Poderes de la noche, vengan a mi... yo, su fiel servidor pido su ayuda para invocar este hechizo...

Un chico de diecinueve años mantenía los ojos cerrados en la gran sala de su mansión. A lo lejos permanecía su compañera viendo todo lo que hacía con gran atención. A causa de su nerviosismo se podía ver su larga trenza convertida en un bollo negro trenzado.

- "Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Eriol. Quien aceptó esta misión contigo... ¡¡Libérate!!" – recitó en perfecto japonés y el colgante que tenía frente a él se convirtió en un gran báculo negro.

- "Genial..." – pensaba Oracle al ver esa escena. Nunca antes había presenciado tal cosa que se comparara con esta, tenía ganas de correr hacia Eriol y sacarle el báculo para poder verlo con sus propias manos. Lo hubiera hecho si no fuera por su gran timidez.

Eriol Hiraguizawa calló rendido en el frío piso. Hacía tiempo que no hacía esa clase de hechizos, y una vez que comenzaba no podía pararlo. No podía quejarse, había concluido su cometido.

Por su parte, Oracle cuando vio a Eriol caer fue corriendo a su lado. La preocupación no pasó desapercibida en sus brillantes ojos marrones, hacía tiempo atrás se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba Hiraguizawa, pero por temor a destruir su amistad no habían hablado de eso. Solo Nakuru sabía su secreto, eso creía ella.

"Destinada a salvar la humanidad con un gesto bondadoso y puro de corazón. Pero para eso debía de estar pura en todas las formas posibles, y eso significaba nunca amar a un hombre en su vida. O por lo menos hasta que terminara la misión que le habían dado."

Solo pensaba en una cosa cada vez que caía en ese tema: ¿Hasta cuando tendría que esperar para contarle a Eriol sus sentimientos?... Suspiró, tendría que aprender a esperar.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-

Todo a su alrededor estaba a oscuras... Parecía estar en mitad de una noche sin luna, donde todo era confuso y a la vez aterrador. Cada vez que daba un paso, parecía que retrocedía dos. Así estuvo por un tiempo, totalmente confundida, ¿dónde estaba?

Parecía una dimensión desconocida para ella, donde todo era color negro y sentía frío a su alrededor... El llanto de una niña resonaba por todo el lugar, poco a poco comienza a materializarse frente suyo una pequeña de tan solo seis años. Sus manos cubrían su cara impidiendo su visión, cosa que hizo entristecer a la joven. Ya estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de sueños, hacía años que los tenía. Pero sentía que este era diferente, no recordaba soñar con esa niña específicamente.

Al sentir los pasos acercándose a ella, deja de llorar. Lentamente aparta sus manos de su rostro y mira fijamente a la persona que tenía a solo unos pasos de distancia. Piensa llorar, lo desea con ganas, pero sabía que no podía. Tenía un trato con ese demonio, y si quería volver a su casa, a su tiempo, tendría que cumplirlo. Quiera o no...

La niña retrocede rechazando bruscamente la mano que ofrecía la chica. A cada paso tenía más temor de estar viendo bien, no sabía que hacer, por un momento creyó que lo mejor era huir o decirle la verdad. Pero no podía. Tomó una decisión, esta vez le haría caso. Pero en una forma diferente.

Volvió a llorar con más intensidad, pero sin dejar que se le acercara la extraña.

- ¿Por qué huyes niña? – preguntó la chica. Raramente solo podía ver en la oscuridad a la pequeña y su propio cuerpo, más otra cosa, no.

- Porque te tengo miedo – contestó la pequeña aumentando su llanto.

- ¿Es por eso que lloras? ¿por miedo a mi?

Hubo minutos de silencio, solo el llanto se escuchaba en el oscuro lugar. Una pregunta sonó de repente, dejando plantado a su alrededor muchas preguntas que no tenían respuesta, ¿o si?

- ¿Por qué no lo quieres aceptar?

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Ves?, no lo quieres aceptar. ¡No quieres hacerlo!

- ¿Pero qué dices? – se acerca sigilosamente hacia el cuerpo de la niña, pero esta corre al lado contrario asustada.

- ¡No te acerques!

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque aún no estas lista.

- ¿Cómo?

- Tengo miedo, miedo de que no lo aceptes... y nunca estés lista para tu destino... la misión que te fue concedida hace tiempo... siglos tal vez.

La mujer se alejó con horror, sentía esa voz, la había oído en algún lugar anterior. Pero lo que más la intrigaba era saber donde la escuchó, no lo recordaba. Pero sentía que conocía a esa niña.

- Salva a tu hermana – susurró la niña con pesar y miedo en sus palabras.

La mujer la miró horrorizada y luego desapareció. Parecía haber entendido el mensaje... podría ser posible, eso no importa en el mundo de los muertos.

La mirada ámbar comenzó a nublarse a causa de las lágrimas y calló al suelo con pesadez. Lloró amargamente por un tiempo, horas quizás. La pequeña tenía visiones, y nada de ellas le negaban la verdad. Pero igual quería ver a sus padres.

- ...salva a mi mamá – dijo después de dar un largo suspiro para volver a llorar amargamente.

Ella no deseaba que esto pasara, pero si estaba allí, en ese lugar. Es porque algo tendría que hacer, una clase de tarea le había sido asignada. Tal vez era el impedir una muerte, o una injusticia, o solo volver a verla.

Suspiró, no lo sabía. Nunca lo sabría, o al menos que....... No. Era muy arriesgado para una niña de su edad, pero ella conocía artes marciales. Y de las mejores. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro infantil, podría intentarlo.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-

Llegó al departamento con gran pesadez en sus pasos, era eso o cargar con el remordimiento del que era invadido en esos días. Caminó lentamente hacia su dormitorio para luego encerrarse y tirar todo a un costado, ya no le importaba que se rompiera algunas de sus cosas en ese tiro desorientado. Cae en la cama pesadamente, cierra los ojos sin impedir que imágenes lleguen a su cerebro. Últimamente las veía sin cesar.

Solo una palabra tenía sentido y en cada imagen aparecía...

- "Nakuru".

Y no lo negaba, nunca lo hizo. Cuando contaba con solo veinte años había caído en la red de sus encantos. Había suspirado por esa mujer, por sus sonrisas, y más si era por él que sonreía. Se había sorprendido mucho cuando se reencontraron.

Aún recordaba su despedida cuando solo contaba con veintidós años. Le había dolido, y mucho. Pero con la muerte de su ser querido no había tenido otra opción que dejarla. Y desaparecer de ese país, para iniciar una nueva vida. Su padre se había opuesto a ello, pero a lo largo aceptó. Él lo comprendía mejor que nadie, después de todo, era su padre.

Y después de tantos años, de tantos cambios y resignándose al amor llega ella y le ilumina un camino. El de la dulzura.

Sacude su cabeza con una rapidez que lo dejó mareado por un tiempo. No podía pensar en eso, en aceptar su proposición de empezar de nuevo, un camino juntos. No podía, no quería... ¿No quería?, no todos los días alguien consigue una mujer tan bella y trabajadora como la que tenía frente a él. Era cierto que no cambió mucho en su forma de ser... esa forma que lo había enamorado.

- Pero eso fue antes... y el pasado es pasado.

Touya Kinomoto había cambiado mucho en el tiempo que había vivido en Inglaterra. Su cara era seria, fría al igual que su corazón. Había olvidado lo que significaba el estar enamorado, era imprescindible si quería cambiar por completo. Su único amigo era Yukito, aunque este era completamente diferente. Era amable y dulce con todos, siempre ayudaba a los demás. Incluso si se trataba de extraños.

Es por eso que dicen que los polos iguales se repelen y los opuestos se atraen.

Pero todos, por lo menos en el pasado, habían pensado otra cosa sobre ellos dos. Pensaban que había otra cosa más que amistad, cosa absurda y enojona para Touya. Pero muy divertida por Yukito.

Nunca le habían puesto mucha atención a ello, después de todo, esa tontería no merecía que se fijaran en ella. Habían vivido juntos años en ese departamento, y eso les ayudó a darse cuenta de que eran como hermanos. Mucho más en esos momentos. Uno vivía para el otro y viceversa, siempre que alguno de los dos necesitaba ayuda el otro se la brindaba.

Pero se estaba desviando del tema principal: ¿Qué iba a hacer con Nakuru cerca de él y ya sabiendo donde vivía y con quién?... no sería capaz de contar lo que había sucedido entre los dos, ¿o si?

Se preocupó. Nadie había sido testigo de su amor, nadie lo sabía. Lo habían decidido así el día que comenzaron a salir, el día que se dieron cuenta de que estaban enamorados. Había sido tan hermoso y romántico ese tiempo. Le agradecía mucho a ella, y una de esas cosas fue mostrarle a su lado las maravillas de la vida.

- No puedo creer que esto me pase a mi.

No hizo mejor cosa que dormir profundamente, tratando de no pensar en nada. Ya no era un niño, sabía que tenía que tomar una decisión. ¿Pero cuál sería la respuesta correcta?... tendría que esperar para averiguarlo.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-

- ¡No, no! ¡eso es así!, ¿qué no ves?

- No es mi culpa que no sepa bailar bien.

- Pero deberías saber. Tienes que estar preparada.

- ¿Para qué?, ¿para una de las misiones o bailar contigo?

- Yo me inclinaría más a las dos opciones, sabes que somos pareja.

- Eso es lo que más aborrezco, ¿por qué nosotros?

- Ni yo mismo lo sé. Fue decisión del Concilio. No podemos desobedecerlo.

- Aja.

- ¿Ves?, ¡otra vez me pisaste!

- ¡Eres un caballero!, ¡no debes decirle eso a una dama!

- Dime cuando haya una y me comportaré bien.

La chica se enfureció. Bastante tenía como para tragarse el insulto de él. Sus ojos azules se mostraron con furia y rápidamente le dio un pisotón en el pie de él. Cosa que no esperaba.

- ¡Auch!, ¿sabes que eso duele? –  se quejó el joven.

- No tanto como parece – dijo ella con triunfo – No pareces un hombre quejándote Li.

- Y tu no pareces una mujer.

- ¡¿Quieres que te pise de nuevo?!

El chico separo su cuerpo del de ella rápidamente, con temor de recibir una patada.

- Por si acaso, mejor me alejo.

- Que delicadeza.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-

/-/-/-Cuatro meses después-/-/-/

Era una noche con luna llena. Las cortinas de su dormitorio levitaban ligeramente a causa de la ventana abierta. Sus ojos estaban clavados en el techo de su dormitorio, por alguna extraña razón le costaba conciliar el sueño en los últimos tres meses. Una razón podría ser la preparatoria, los exámenes, las misiones encomendadas por el Concilio, las presiones del Clan por ser el jefe, la chica...

El joven frunció levemente el ceño con gran enojo. No, nunca podría ser ella. Nunca y jamás será una posibilidad. Pero...

- ...es tan extraña – dijo sin dejar de ver el interesante techo pintado de blanco.

No lo podía negar. Al ser su compañera de trabajo había logrado conocerla más, y cada vez que sabía más de su vida, menos entendía. ¿Por qué habían terminado con la familia Leng en una forma tan definida?... pero lo que más le disgustaba al no saber era: ¿qué tan importante era ella para que la buscaran y una vez encontrada matarla?... al parecer nunca lo sabría.

Sin darse cuenta, el joven se estremeció a la idea de que la mataran a ella. Eso le preocuparía demasiado si se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba en él. Había tenido una infancia muy dura, y uno de sus recuerdos fue la muerte de un ser querido. De su abuela. Su segunda madre en todos los aspectos, y a veces primera en otros. Como le había dolido su muerte, con solo trece años decidió dejar todo el pasado en el pasado e iniciar de nuevo. Solo así pondría más atención a sus problemas. Y sin darse cuenta, los años pasaron. Y toda su memoria desde antes de que muriera su abuela había sido borrada.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-

- Tienes que despertar... pero aún no es el momento...

La neblina dejaba todo borroso a su alrededor. Lo único que distinguía frente a ella era una laguna con el agua más azul que había visto en su vida. No prestó mucha atención a ese hecho, sus ojos estaban fijos en el agua. Un extraño poder rodeo su cuerpo, atrayéndolo hacia el agua. Ella se dejaba guiar, sentía que eso era lo correcto. La luna llena la iluminaba con su brillo llenándola de energía.

Una extraña nube violácea comenzó a dar vueltas en el medio de la laguna, parecía estar tomando una forma, una apariencia... humana.

Estaba a punto de ver a esa persona que había venido de las profundidades del agua, pero...

- Ori...K...ori....

Una extraña voz comenzó a resonar con más fuerza en el extraño lugar.

- O... cle... o... cle...

Sentía que conocía la voz, pero no sabía de donde. Siente una punzada en su brazo derecho, al fijarse ve que lo tiene rojo, y algo lo presiona con fuerza... ¿pero qué?

- ¡¡Kaori Oracle!! – gritó Eriol en el dormitorio de su amiga.

La chica abrió los ojos desmesuradamente con temor a la persona que gritaba. Lo primero que ve son los penetrantes ojos azules de Eriol que la miran con preocupación. Nota que no trae los anteojos puestos, y lo agradeció enormemente para así no preocuparse tanto sobre su rostro colorado.

- ¿Q... qué paso? – preguntó Oracle con nerviosismo.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dices tu? – preguntó molesto Hiraguizawa. Kaori tragó saliva con miedo. No le gustaba esa mirada.

Al ver que su amiga se rehusaba a hablar, solo dio un largo suspiro rindiéndose.

- Sentí una presencia sumamente poderosa. Me desperté a mitad de la noche y la busqué por toda la casa, ¿y adivina hacia dónde me guió?

La chica no respondió.

- Hacia ti. De ti venía esa presencia. Por eso te pido, que por favor me cuentes todo lo que pasó.

Oracle estalló en lágrimas, no sabía por qué, pero tenía ganas de llorar en ese momento. Eriol se acercó hacia ella preocupado, había estado más de dos horas tratando de despertarla en fallidos intentos. Pero ahí estaba ella, llorando desconsoladamente por culpa de sus presiones. La abrazó con fuerza, haciéndole sentir que él siempre estaría para ella.

- Abrázame Eriol – susurró sin poder parar de llorar, cerrando los ojos – Por favor... no me dejas.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-

La joven estaba tranquilamente apoyada contra el tronco de un árbol. Su uniforme destacaba el último año que estaba cursando en esa preparatoria. Estaban el la hora del receso, pero ella no tenía hambre. Muchos chicos la señalaban mientras le hablaban a los demás. Ella sabía lo que estaban comentando, y le dolía. Sin darse cuenta le dolía.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó un chico a sus espaldas - ¿Me dejas ver?

La chica no se inmutó sobre su acercamiento a su soledad. Tendría que llamarse así, era una idea que muchas veces pasaba por su cabeza. Él era el único que se le acercaba, el único que no le tenía miedo a esa chica antisocial. Uno de los únicos que la conocía lo suficiente como para no tenerle miedo.

- Hermoso – dijo admirando el dibujo de la chica - ¿Qué clase de aves son?

La chica quedó pensando sobre aquella pregunta. La verdad era que no tenía una respuesta específica. Había buscado por muchos lugares y de distintas formas sobre esa especie, pero parecía que nadie las conocía.

- ¿Existen estas aves? – volvió a preguntar el chico al no recibir respuesta de ella - ¿Las has visto?

- Si y no – contestó Michael tranquilamente.

- ¿Si y no? – preguntó sonriendo el joven de ojos marrones.

- Si las he visto, en mis sueños – viendo la cara de su acompañante – fantasías mías. Pero no he encontrado información sobre ellas. No deberán existir estas aves azules.

- Es raro – comentó él atrayendo la atención de su acompañante – Las dibujas demasiado bien como para no verlas bien. Deberás investigar mejor, creo que deben existir Michael.

La chica suspiró con pesar.

- "Si supieras..." – pensó ella con pesar y gran amargura.

Notas de la Autora (si a eso se me puede calificar ^^U): Bueno, bueno, bueno..... creo que esta vez lo deje más confuso que antes, y es que yo me confundo con todo. Todavía me falta agregar bastantes cosas a esta historia. Pero no se preocupen, para el próximo las cosas se pondrán más interesantes ;)

Por cierto, se que ya paso pero bueno... ¡feliz día de la primavera para toda América del Sur y alrededores!! (y si no es así, ustedes ya saben que reprobé geografía y debo rendirla)... 21 de Septiembre, ¡que buen día para salir con los amigos!!, por lo menos yo ^^U

Una pequeña curiosidad: Sé muy bien que algunos creen que Michael es nombre de hombre y no mujer, pero en París ese nombre es de mujer (para no poner que es muy común porque yo no tengo idea :P), ya que suena como 'Mishel'.

Muchos, pero muuuuchos saludos a mis fieles amigas Yuen que es la primera y Oracle la segunda en comando si algo me pasa. Saben que las quiero mucho chicas.

Ah!, Yuen: yo ya cumplí terminando este cap, ahora cumple tu que me muero por saber como sigue tu fic!!!!... mira que va lo mismo para ti Oracle ¬¬

He leído un review que me pareció interesante, así que lo contesto a continuación...

Dark Angel: ¿Así que te gusta la pareja T+N?... jejeje!!, a eso le llamo pareja dispareja!... Bueno, veré que puedo hacer para completar tu petición, no prometo nada pero..... a veces hago milagros. Muchas gracias por alentarme y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo!!!!

También agradezco a todos los que me dejaron reviews desde que comenzó este fic hasta ahora, no saben cuanto me ayudan al saber que a ustedes les gusta!!!!

¡¡¡¡¡Muchas gracias a todos!!!!!

Bueno, ahora si me despido.....

Kaoru Kinomoto

Dudas, comentarios, guías del futuro y regalitos, o solo elogios. Todo a meligise2002@hotmail.com o solo déjenlo en un review. Creo que la segunda opción es mucho más fácil que la primera.


	11. Resolviendo problemas: el trato y un via...

Oracle se encuentra cómodamente sentada en la silla frente al monitor. En sus piernas se encuentra el teclado y sus dedos se mueven ágilmente de un lado a otro.  
  
A lo lejos se puede distinguir una nube de polvo que rápidamente se acerca hacia la joven universitaria... cuando solo esta a pocos centímetros de ella, lanza un brinco gritando de felicidad.  
  
Al oír el grito detrás de ella, salta de su silla asustada para ver detrás suyo.  
  
- ¡¡Me asustaste!! - gritó Oracle llevándose una mano a su pecho sin dejar de mirar a su amiga dando pequeños saltitos de un lado a otro.  
  
- ¿Y eso qué importa?, ¡¡¡¡Felicidades!!!!  
  
- ¿De qué? - pregunta tímidamente.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Felicidades!!!!!! - repite sin parar Meli haciendo caso omiso a las preguntas de su amiga - Hace poco cumpliste un año como escritora. Pero como no sé muy bien dónde vives, no tengo dinero para salir del país, el correo no llega a tiempo y los aviones son muy costosos prefiero decírtelo aquí.... ¡¡felicidades Oracle!!  
  
- La verdad Meli, es que nunca vas a cambiar - da un pequeño suspiro con una gota de resignación en su frente - Pero te agradezco los saludos.  
  
- Más te vale. Mira que este capítulo lo hice pensando en ti... además que te lo dedico. ¡Ese es tu regalo!  
  
- ¿Mi regalo?... bueno, esta bien. Más vale algo que nada.  
  
- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!  
  
- Que mejor comiences con tu fic ^^U  
  
- Así se habla... y espera de regalo a tu 'querido Eriol' para el año siguiente. Eso te lo prometo...  
  
- ¿Tanto falta?  
  
- ¡Si!... ¿sabes cuanto cuesta hacer un contrato con un personaje de la ficción para que caiga en tu poder?  
  
- Bueno -_-U  
  
- Muy bien.... ahora lee tu regalo - Meli se levanta y le muestra un documento abierto - Espero que te guste - le hace un 'click' para abrir otro. Oracle empieza a leer - ¡Y espero que les guste a ustedes también!  
  
Aclaración: Todos los personajes de la serie Card Captor Sakura pertenecen a CLAMP, los demás son "míos" (excepto Oracle que es ella misma... pero le hago lo que quiero en el fan fic).  
  
- Diálogos.  
  
"..." pensamientos de los personajes  
  
'.' destacamento de una palabra  
  
*...* algún sonido  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~ cambio de escena  
  
Mi misión en el clan Leng  
  
Tratando de arreglar problemas: el trato y un viaje inesperado  
  
"...¿del odio al amor hay solo un paso?"  
  
- ¡Te dije que no te movieras! - gritaba el chico enojado con su compañero de trabajo.  
  
Las verdosas cortinas impedían que alguien viera lo que pasaba dentro de esa habitación. Se escuchaban algunos quejidos, pero no lo suficientemente altos como para despertar sospechas. La sombra de dos figuras humanas se reflejaban en las paredes blancas. Una sentada en una silla y la otra recostada en la cama, la primera parecía estar curando a la segunda.  
  
- Pero no fui yo el que olvidó su papel en la misión - refunfuñó la voz femenina - ¿No Pequeño Lobo? - dijo en forma burlona sintiendo que su cara cambiaba a una sonrisa victoriosa - ¡Auch!, ¡eso me dolió! - sintiendo el dolor al pasarle el algodón en su suave piel - Más cuidado Li.  
  
El chico omitió su queja y siguió con su labor. De chico se había acostumbrado al uso de los productos médicos y como reconocer el uso de cada uno. A veces le atacaban hombres en representación de otros clanes, y para curar sus heridas y no llamar mucho la atención - si la herida no era profunda - se había acostumbrado a tener siempre un pequeño botiquín en su baño privado.  
  
La chica de ojos azules vio con gran atención como eran levantadas las cortinas momentáneamente por el fuerte viento. Los recuerdos de aquella noche no eran muy gratos para ella. Ninguno era de su agrado, menos los dos últimos. El primero de ellos hecho a la fuerza para aparentar entre ellos dos.  
  
- "Tuve que besarlo" - pensó asqueada - "¡Que asco!..." - pero algo en su interior negaban esas palabras. Tenía que aceptarlo, Li era guapo. Pero no por eso un 'cabezota', como ella le llamaba frecuentemente. Pero lo segundo peor que paso esa noche fue... - Casi muero - susurró lenta y pausadamente, tratando de digerir aquella desagradable información.  
  
Sus ojos azules se perdían en las cortinas, pensando en todo lo que pudo perder esa noche. Entre esas cosas, su vida. Pero no todo fue tan fácil, al final de cuentas se lo debía. Debía agradecerle, pero no lo haría. Su orgullo estaba primero y no iba a dejar que se lo pisotearan.  
  
Sin saberlo, las palabras que había pronunciado anteriormente fueron como una bomba de tiempo para Li. Su ceño se acentuó y su penetrante mirada dio paso para fijarse en el rostro de ella. Aunque no lo demostraba, le dolía lo que Leng decía. Después de todo, si a uno le pasaba algo el otro no continuaba. Ese era el lema para ellos pero.... Sacudió su cabeza para dejar de pensar en eso.  
  
- "Debo concentrarme" - se dijo desviando la vista y volviendo a su labor de curar heridas. Las suyas no eran tan graves, 'pequeños rasguños' él le llamaba. Pero ella... ella las tenía al borde de ser profundar. Y la de la espalda era la que más trabajo le daba.  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~- ·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-  
  
Habían estado habitando esa casa durante cuatro meses, y aún no encontraban nada. No podía culpar a su amiga, ella no tenía la culpa de no poder sentir el poder. Sabía que cuando el tiempo llegara, ella sabría que hacer. Mientras tanto, era mejor esperar...  
  
En ese momento estaba sentado en un sillón rojo de terciopelo, su favorito. Misteriosamente se había salvado de la demolición de su antigua casa y había aparecido allí. Sonrió. Misteriosamente...  
  
Últimamente se sentía un poco triste, la razón no lo sabía con exactitud. Solo podía pensar que ya no era un niño, sino un adulto, bueno, casi un adulto. No podía hacer caso a viejos sentimientos que habían despertado en él. Simplemente no podía, eso interferiría en su misión.  
  
Recordó aquel día, en los primeros que habían llegado a Japón. No podía evitarlo, la extrañaba....  
  
Sin saber el por qué, sus pies no le respondieron y cuando se dió cuenta donde estaba, decidió arriesgarse y preguntar. Después de todo, ella era su amiga ¿no?  
  
No ha podido olvidar, mi corazon, aquellos ojos tristes, soñadores que yo ame, la deje por conquistar, una ilusion,   
  
- ¿Mansión Daidouji? - se escuchó una voz por el interlocutor.  
  
Respiro profundo, no podía creer que estaba haciendo eso.  
  
- ¿Se encuentra la señorita Tomoyo? - preguntó con voz temblorosa.  
  
Después de un tiempo, volvió a hablar el aparato.  
  
- Lo siento pero se equivoca. La señorita Tomoyo no vive aquí...  
  
- ¿Co... cómo?  
  
y perdi su rastro, y ahora se que es ella, todo lo que yo buscaba, y ahora estoy aqui, buscandola de nuevo ya no esta, se fue,   
  
- Hace seis años que no vive aquí.  
  
Dudo unos segundos, pero las palabras salieron de él.  
  
- ¿Dónde podría encontrarla? - su voz temblaba ante esa pregunta.  
  
- Disculpeme joven, pero no me es permitido darle esa información... Buenas tardes....  
  
- ¡¡Espere!! - grito, pero ya era demasiado tarde. La chica le había cortado.  
  
tal vez si usted la ha visto digale, que yo siempre la adore, y que nunca la olvide, que mi vida es un desierto y muero yo de sed, y digale tambien,   
  
que solo junto a ella puedo respirar, no hay brillo en las estrellas ya ni el sol, me calienta, y estoy,muy solo aqui, no se adonde fue, por favor digale usted.  
  
- "No puedo pensar en eso. ¡No puedo!" - se grito en su interior llevandose las manos a su cabeza. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía inseguro de lo que sentía - Es una gran amiga, es lógico que piense eso de ella. Me ha ayudado mucho. Pero de eso a lo otro, no. ¡¡No, no, no, no, no!!... es una gran amiga, es solo eso: una amiga - se repetía sin cesar la reencarnación de Clow.  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~- ·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-  
  
- Necesito ser invocada.....  
  
La voz resonaba a su alrededor. Otra vez estaba envuelta en el ambiente oscuro, y frente a ella la misteriosa laguna de agua azul. Sintió el poder de la luna en ella y una energía la rodeo creando un aura amarilla. Pero sus ojos estaban fijos en el agua y el remolino violáceo que se formaba en ella.  
  
- Invócame... - exigía la voz.  
  
Extrañamente estaba vestida con un atuendo extraño. Le recordaba el que usaban las mujeres aborígenes en la película de Pocahontas, pero además de eso llevaba en su frente el signo de la luna, de Yue. Y en una de sus manos sostenía un arco.  
  
- Úsalo... tu sabes como hacerlo... pruébalo...  
  
Un extraño poder se hacía presente en ella. Su mano izquierda estaba ocupada por el arco, pero la derecha la sentía raramente helada. Se queda viendo su mano con horror, no sabía que hacer. Por lo menos eso pensaba.  
  
- Sabes manejarlo... siempre lo supiste... usa tu poder, es hora de que lo uses....  
  
La chica no sabía que hacer.  
  
- Los hielos... los hielos como flechas para el arco...  
  
Oracle comenzó a mover su mano derecha lentamente, sus ojos no mostraban brillo alguno. Parecía haber entrado en un especie de transe. En la palma apareció una flecha de hielo que agarró con firmeza para luego utilizar el arco y tirar con intensidad hacia el fondo del agua. Sintió como se estremecía su cuerpo al escuchar el ruido del agua haciendo contacto con la flecha. Volvía en si lentamente, pero cuando lo hizo no podía creer lo que le sucedía.  
  
Un brillo violáceo inundó el lugar. Extrañas voces se escuchaban, el grito de una de ellas y luego la música proveniente de un piano. Una música extraña, triste. Su mente voló por el lugar hasta encontrarse en el medio de un bosque, una sombra tocando el piano. Trató de acercarse, pisó una rama. La extraña melodía dejó de sonar, y el que la tocaba dio vuelta su cara para ver al intruso.  
  
Los ojos de Oracle se abrieron lo más que podían al sentir esa mirada sobre la de ella. Esos ojos... sentía que los conocía... ¿pero de donde?  
  
El par de ojos violetas la veía a lo lejos, inspeccionando el rostro de Oracle con atención. Su cara tenía rasgos finos, dignos de una mujer. El semblante serio no dejaba hacerla sonreír. Su cabello volaba con el viento. Sus ojos no tenían casi ninguna expresión... los labios se curvaron para comenzar a hablar...  
  
- Busca a mi hermana... - susurró llevando sus palabras el viento - búscala, antes que sea tarde... protectora del bosque.  
  
Los pesados ojos marrones se abrieron lentamente, tratando de recordar lo que había soñado. Las imágenes vividas comenzaron a inundar su mente, pero solo bastaba un dolor de cabeza para dejarlas de lado.  
  
- ¿Qué me esta pasando? - dijo en voz alta.  
  
Pero, aunque no lo supiera. Aunque no este lista, ya contaba con una misión en su vida. El por qué de sus poderes, el misterio de su vida... todo parecía tener una extraña conexión. Muy pronto lo sabría, muy pronto descubriría... el por qué había ido a Japón.  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~- ·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-  
  
Ese día de clases había sido por sobre todo 'normal' para ella. La entrada a la clase a tiempo, las burlas y peleas con la odiosa de Li. El alejarse de cualquiera que se le acercara a la hora del almuerzo, sentir miradas asesinas sobre ellas al ver que Li se le acercaba para hablarle sobre trabajo, cosa que no sabían ellas.  
  
Suspiró. Si, era un día normal.  
  
Repentinamente pararon su recorrido habitual a la vuelta del colegio, cuando ella tenía que huir de las chicas asesinas y él de los chicos.  
  
Li se dio vuelta para verla, pero ella se le adelantó quedando a espaldas suyo pero con una considerable ventaja de lugar. Comenzó a pronunciar cada palabra lo más serio posible, ya tenía curiosidad acerca de la respuesta.  
  
- Dime solo una cosa, ¿a qué le tienes miedo?  
  
Ella se detuvo, no se dio vuelta. Seguía de espaldas a él. ¿Debería de contestarle? ¿tendría que hacerlo?... Si, después de todo, se lo debía. Respiro hondo varias veces tratando de pensar una respuesta que fuera exacta, y no tener que hablar de más con ello. Aún lo detestaba, lo sentía en su interior. Finalmente se decidió.  
  
- Al abandono - contestó con voz amarga volviendo a caminar y con ello, alejarse más del cuerpo del joven.  
  
Li Shaoran quedó estático en su lugar, nunca hubiese pensado que hubiese venido tal respuesta de la chica. Ella siempre era fría con la gente, nunca se dejaba ver como en realidad era. En sí vivía en un mundo de abandono, de oscuridad. Sin dejar que se acercaran para poder ayudarla a salir de él, no se dejaba ayudar.  
  
Optó por comenzar a caminar hacia su casa, más confundido que lo normal. Ahora comenzaba a cambiar su forma de pensar hacia ella y eso le asustaba. Pensó que lo primero que haría al llegar sería darse un baño para calmarse, era lo único que con los años lograba calmarlo. Eso y la meditación con su espada.  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~- ·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-  
  
- Si, si Eriol - decía Nakuru sintiendo cada palabra de su amo por el pequeño teléfono celular - ¿Para cuando?... - da un hondo suspiro - Esta bien, llego el viernes en el primer vuelo. Si logro conseguirlo. Pero...  
  
Nakuru Akizuki se encontraba en la larga rutina de su trabajo semanal. Llevaba puesto un pequeño guardapolvo blanco que usaba frecuentemente para las sesiones de cosmetología. Su cara serena que utilizaba en aquel lugar había cambiado a una gran tristeza, y luego a una sonrisa pícara.  
  
- ...no voy a ir sola. Tengo compañía - escuchando el teléfono - ¡Ah no!, ¡no te lo diré!... será una sorpresa.  
  
El grito de una compañera la saca de su alentadora conversación.  
  
- Eriol: tengo que cortar. Después te llamo, si, Supi esta bien. ¡Claro que le doy de comer! - comienza a caminar hacia su lugar de trabajo - Adiós.  
  
- Nakuru, tienes la cita de las nueve. Ya esta esperándote.  
  
- Ya voy, ya voy... - dijo desesperada volviendo a adoptar su característica serenidad - Touya, te tengo una proposición - susurró con una pequeña sonrisa. Esta vez no dejaría escapar su oportunidad.  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~- ·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-  
  
Los días pasaban en una forma bastante rápida para ella. Sus heridas habían cicatrizado en forma muy conveniente para la última misión encomendada por el Concilio. Una sonrisa arrogante surgió en su rostro pensando en los papeles que habían tomado. Demasiado conveniente para ella...  
  
- Es un gran misterio lo que pasó en la ciudad de Lanzhou, ¿no lo cree? - preguntó fingiendo ingenuidad en sus palabras, tratando de sacarle información en la forma más fácil para ella. Coqueteando con el hombre de treinta años en forma moderada.  
  
- No tanto... - contestó el hombre viendo la mesa en la que estaban sentados. Con chasquear los dedos llama un mozo - ¿Qué deseas beber?  
  
La chica lo pensó por un momento.  
  
- Vino blanco.  
  
- ¿No prefiere un trago des Wiski?  
  
- Si me permite decirle, yo no bebo esa clase de bebidas. Son muy fuertes para mi.  
  
El hombre se encogió de hombros.  
  
- Como digas.  
  
El mozo aguardaba su pedido pacientemente. Llevaba un traje blanco por su cargo que combinaba con sus ojos ámbares. Sus cabellos estaban bien peinados y misteriosamente en su lugar, a pesar de la rebeldía que tenían. Extrañamente se veía molesto y miraba fijamente a la chica.  
  
- Un Wiski y vino blanco. Que sea del bueno - dijo el hombre con voz de mandato al joven mozo.  
  
El joven comenzó a caminar a paso lento por la sala, pero un grito hizo que parara y se dirigiera a la mesa nuevamente.  
  
- ¿Desea algo señorita? - preguntó destacando la palabra 'Señorita'con cierto enojo.  
  
La chica solo sonrío en forma burlesca. Tenía que aprovechar ese momento para rebajarlo todo lo que pudiera.  
  
- ¡Ah!, ¿sabes algo? - dijo ella con su suave voz al hombre que estaba frente a ella - Mejor cambio el vino por un vaso de agua - viendo al mozo fijamente - Quien sabe lo que pueden ponerle en este lugar.  
  
El joven frunció el ceño ante esa respuesta. A veces podía ponerse insoportable.  
  
- Si tu piensas eso - dijo el hombre - De todas formas, tráigame el Wiski.  
  
- Pero que divertido fue molestar a Li - río placenteramente ante los recuerdos - Nunca antes sentí esas ganas de molestar a alguien.  
  
"Pero sin darse cuenta, ese deseo de molestar llevaba consigo el por qué que ella tanto buscaba... el mayor miedo se estaba haciendo realidad dentro de ella, y cuando llegara el momento... tendría que saber elegir."  
  
- ¡Que sueño tengo! - se dijo en voz alta caminando hacia su cama - Creo que me dormiré en cualquier momento - susurró mientras se acomodaba apoyando su cabeza en la suave almohada.  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~- ·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-  
  
Solo dos, dos amigas de toda la vida se veía en ese aeropuerto lleno de gente pero en ese momento no existía nada más que ellas y esa despedida tan dolorosa que no podrían evitar. La chica de pelo castaño hasta los hombros la miraba con una sonrisa tratando de fingir todo ese dolor que tenía guardado para que su amiga no se entristeciera más de lo que estaba "No debes llorar delante de ella" se decía constantemente para no derramar lagrimas en ese momento "Te hiciste una promesa Sakura Kinomoto y esa sería no llorar hasta que se valla" trataba de animarse para no hacer más difícil esa despedida....  
  
- Creo que ha llegado el momento - dijo Sakura con unas gotas relucientes que se asomaban en sus ojos.  
  
- Si, eso creo - dijo una Tomoyo a punto de llorar - Pero antes... - saca una especie de cadena con un medallon y en el grabado en oro "Amigas por siempre" - Quiero que conserves esto como símbolo de nuestra amistad.  
  
Sakura lo toma sorprendida y abre el medallón, adentro hay una foto de dos niñas de doce años abrazadas y una lleva en su mano una cámara de vídeo.  
  
-¡Claro que lo tendré! - se lo pone en el cuello - Nunca me lo voy a quitar...amiga.  
  
- Me alegra saber eso - se acerca una de sus guardaespaldas.  
  
- Señorita, es tiempo de que suba a el avión.  
  
- Esta bien - se despide de su amiga - Te prometo que cuando pueda volveré para visitarte.  
  
- Y yo te prometo que voy a estar aquí esperándote.  
  
Poco a poco se alejan para darse el adiós definitivo, aunque ellas no quieran el destino esta marcado y si alguna vez se vuelven a encontrar en la vida será porque el destino lo quiso así...  
  
- Solo una cosa Sakura - dijo Tomoyo animadamente - Recuerda que este no es un adiós para siempre, solo es un hasta luego.  
  
- Tomoyo - abraza a su amiga con mucho cariño - Te voy a extrañar, no sabes la falta que me vas a hacer.  
  
- Lo sé, porque a mi me pasa lo mismo - se despide - Bueno, si no voy el avión despegará sin mi.  
  
- Si, que te valla bien amiga.  
  
- A vos también Sakura.  
  
La figura de la chica de voz melodiosa se desvanecía a cada paso que daba. La gente hacía que se perdiera de vista fácilmente. Toma la mano de su madre y caminan hacia el avión que las llevaría a su nueva vida. A París...  
  
Quien iba a pensar que esa vida no estaba llena de alegrías como ellas planeaban. Al paso de los años los lazos familiares que las unían se fueron perdiendo, la joven japonesa comenzó a cambiar de manera drástica. Ya no sonreía como antes, sino que cada vez que lo hacía podían congelar una persona. Sus ojos dulces y cálidos se convirtieron en amargos y fríos... Comenzó a odiar a la gente que la rodeaba, incluso a su madre que solo vivía para ella. Al paso del tiempo se cambió el nombre, negando sus raíces orientales.  
  
Muy pronto se conoció como Michael Strangerson, gran modelo en profesión y estudiante de diseños. Más bien conocida como 'La fierecilla de hielo' por sus condiciones emocionales.  
  
Su vida no era perfecta, nunca lo había sido. Por alguna extraña razón, no podía tener por amiga a una mujer. Algo hacía que odiara a cada chica que viera. Todos los que la vieran pensarían que su vida era perfecta, eso era porque no la conocían Si supieran cuanto tuvo que cambiar, que hacer para tratar de convivir con ella misma.  
  
Lo que nadie pensaría, es que dentro de ella aún permanecía la esperanza de volver a ser quién era antes. La forma de ser, su forma de ser además de su frialdad era solo un camuflaje, un refugio que ella había inventado para sobrevivir ante la frialdad del mundo.  
  
El novio que había tenido, el único chico que se había acercado a ella con otras intenciones y que no se había vencido ante su rudeza ahora no estaba para tratar de consolarla. Jan Pierr no había sido más que un aprovechador, un falso que solo había querido casarse con ella por su fama, su fortuna. Afortunadamente su 'madre' había hecho una 'pequeña' investigación a tiempo. Era la única vez que agradecía el haber sido hija de una mujer desconfiada. Pero no se lo agradecería, no volvería a ser humillada durante su vida.  
  
Pero.... ¿cuál es el nombre de la persona que tuvo la culpa en mayor parte por su cambio drástico?... muy fácil, Sakura Kinomoto fue su nombre una vez. La persona que más odió en su vida fue su prima, y no se arrepentía de ello. No importaba que este muerta, nunca la perdonaría por lo que le había hecho... nunca...  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~- ·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-  
  
El chico de ojos marrones como su pelo caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Hong Kong. Era la tarde de un sábado esplendoroso, esperado por muchas personas. Pero desafortunadamente no para él. Se había enterado por su madre sobre un acuerdo entre clanes. Eso no le disgustaba. Firmaba la paz entre ambos pero.... ¿por qué él tenía que actuar de forma directa en él?... ¿por qué con ella?... esas preguntas jamás se las diría a su madre. Conociéndola, mejor era callar y aceptar.  
  
Un grito resonó atrás suyo, el grito de una chica.  
  
- ¡¡Liii!!  
  
- "¿Y ahora qué quiere?" - pensó cansado el joven de ojos fríos. Al igual que su mirada... se volteó lentamente para encontrarse con la molesta mirada de la chica Leng - ¿Por qué me seguiste?  
  
- ¿Por qué va a ser? - preguntó abrumada la joven de ojos azules - ¡Ta, tan!, la respuesta es: ¡¡PORQUE ME ENTERÉ SOBRE EL TRATO DE XIAN FEI Y TU MADRE!!  
  
- Ah - contestó sin sorprenderse el chico.  
  
- ¿Ah? - preguntó imitándolo con ironía - ¿solo eso dices?, ¿ah?  
  
- ¿Y qué quieres que diga?  
  
- Algo más que 'Ah'. ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!  
  
- ¿Cómo qué?  
  
La chica trató de tranquilizarse. No valía estar enojada cuando la situación no era enojarse con él.  
  
- Mira Li: no sé tu, pero yo no estoy enamorada de ti. No deseo estarlo, y no quiero casarme con alguien a quien yo no amo. Eso no esta en mis planes todavía.  
  
El chico alzó una ceja. Esa situación no era favorable para él, pero podría ser interesante saber sobre sus sentimientos. Al menos, ya sabía que él no era el único que se sentía de esa forma, tal vez... podrían ser aliados en eso.  
  
- ¿Qué tienes en mente? - preguntó interesado.  
  
La chica suspiró aliviada, al menos sabía que su plan podría funcionar de esa forma. Ahora tendría que comunicárselo a su compañero.  
  
- Aquí no - dijo con firmeza en sus palabras - Sígueme.  
  
Delicadamente, lo tomó de la mano para conducirlo hacía un local, una cafetería. No le importaba que la vieran con él tomados de la mano, ella sabía que no era lo que los demás creían.  
  
Ausentes a eso, a lo lejos se divisaban las figuras de cinco chicas vagando por el centro comercial. Tres de ellas llevaban bolsas en sus manos, sus caras mostraban cansancio a cada paso. La dos restantes parecían ser la líderes del quinteto, eran las que estaban adelantadas y conducían a las demás.  
  
- ...pero no sé si comprarme las botas negras con plataforma, ¡ya tengo cuatro pares!  
  
- ¡Hay Meiling!, ¡claro que debes comprártelas! - opinó su amiga que la llevaba por el brazo. Afortunadamente eran las únicas dos que no cargaban bolsas pesadas - Todos llevarán ropa nueva a la fiesta de Hua. ¡Tu no puedes ser la excepción!  
  
- Pero, ¿no crees que es demasiado con lo que compré hoy? - preguntó señalando a las otras chicas llenas de bolsas.  
  
- ¡Bah!, una bolsa más no les hará daño - respondió sin importancia llevando a su amiga a la entrada del negocio de calzados - Ven, entra - forzando a la chica a entrar a empujones, porque esta no reaccionaba. Parecía encontrar algo interesante frente a ella.  
  
- Pe-pero... ¿es eso lo que yo creo? - susurró impactada, frotándose los ojos con gran insistencia.  
  
- ¿Qué cosa? - dijo sin entender la otra.  
  
- Ven - la toma de la mano para salir del local - Mira - señalando en medio de la multitud a una pareja sentada en una conocida cafetería.  
  
La chica abre sus ojos con temor en su mirada. A juzgar por su cara, parecía haber reconocido a esa 'parejita'.  
  
- ¡No puede ser! - gritó asustada.  
  
- ¿Entonces?  
  
- Pero si es... si es...  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntaron las tres chicas que cargaban las bolsas.  
  
- ¡¡Pero si son tu primo y Lin!!  
  
- ¡¡¿¿QUÉEEEE??!!  
  
- ¡Cállense! - gritó Meiling - se callan o nos descubren.  
  
Al instante las cuatro seguidoras se quedaron en silencio. Siguiendo a su jefa.  
  
- ¿Qué planeas? - preguntó la segunda.  
  
- Sígueme... sígueme y verás.  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~- ·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-  
  
- ¡Bravo!, ¡magnífico! - gritaba un hombre con emoción reflejada en sus pequeños ojos negros.  
  
La joven modelo caminó con delicadeza por la pasarela sin distraerse un momento. Sus compañeras veían con rencor a la chica, nunca le agradaría la arrogancia de la extraña. Nunca la aceptarían en su círculo, después de todo, no era muy agradable saber que ella era la favorita en ese ambiente.  
  
- Muy bien chicas, la sesión terminó - comunicó un joven con una cámara en las manos - pueden retirarse.  
  
- ¡No! - gritó el jefe - ¡Todavía no!  
  
- Señor.  
  
Deberán quedarse las siguientes modelos - dijo el hombre leyendo un pequeño papel.  
  
Al pronunciar cada nombre, las bellas mujeres se acercan hacia al hombre. Caminaban con la postura enseñada con el pasar de los años, pero cada una no podía borrar de su cara el orgullo de ser elegidas para 'algo especial', y ser apartadas del grupo normal.  
  
Sin embargo, lo que más les agradaba era que... todavía no pronunciaba el nombre de la odiosa fierecilla.  
  
- Sin faltar también, la señorita Strangerson - finalizó el hombre con una radiante sonrisa.  
  
La joven de ojos azules caminó con lentitud. Su expresión era cansancio, por sus poros salía el cansancio de estar las veinticuatro horas de ese día encerrada. Ella no era persona de estar mucho tiempo en espacios cerrados, le encantaba la libertad. Siempre le había gustado ser una chica independiente. Pero esa, no era aquella ocasión.  
  
- ¿Y ahora qué pasa? - preguntó de mala gana Michael.  
  
- Mira pequeña - dijo él sin hacer caso al tono de voz usado por ella - Tenemos que hacer la apertura del desfile oriental que se hace cada cuatro años. Van como auxiliadoras, pero una de ustedes tendrá el privilegio de abrir el desfile.  
  
Todas las modelos, a excepción de Michael, se miraron fijamente. Algunas mantenían las esperanzas de ser aquella mujer, pero otras tenían la mirada de resignación. La respuesta era clara a sus ojos. La favorita no era alguna de ellas.  
  
- ...esta vez yo no seré el que elija a esa persona - continuó el hombre con desilusión - La elegirán allá. Al igual que a las demás.  
  
- ¿Dónde se hará el desfile? - preguntó con voz suave una de ellas.  
  
- Se hará en - fijándose en unos papeles - ... Japón.  
  
Los ojos de Michael Strangerson se abrieron desmesuradamente, la respiración se agitó y por un momento sintió que su sangre se congelaba. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?, ¿por qué a ese país?, pero lo que más le molestaba era ¡¡¡¡¿POR QUÉ ELLA?!!!!  
  
Quizás el destino le estaba jugando una de sus partidas. Quizás querría que ella valla a Japón. Volver a los pasados dolorosos y enterrados en el olvido, volver a encontrarse con el pasado.  
  
Todo el tiempo paró a su alrededor, solo ella quedaba en esa dimensión. Podía ver a lo lejos un borroso edificio, voces infantiles inundaban el antes silencio del lugar. La figura de una niña de once años, el cabello corto color castaño claro y los ojos de un matiz verde esmeralda. La niña de sus recuerdos, de sus pesadillas. La niña a la que debería... ¿odias?  
  
- "Tomoyo" - susurró la niña con una radiante sonrisa.  
  
- "Sakura...."  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~- ·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-  
  
- ¿Es ese tu plan? - preguntó asombrado Li.  
  
- Si. ¿Por qué?, ¿tiene algo de malo? - dijo tratando de entender la reacción del joven.  
  
- No tiene algo... ¡Tiene todo! - gritó con enfado golpeando la mesa con las manos cerradas - ¡Es absurda tu idea!  
  
- ¡Hey!, que yo al menos puse una idea.  
  
- Para hacer eso, hubiese sido mejor quedarse callado.  
  
- ¡No tienes derecho a hablarme de esa forma! - dijo con desagrado la joven de dieciocho años.  
  
- A mi no me gustó la idea.  
  
- ¿Tienes otra? - preguntó alzando una ceja.  
  
El chico la miró con enfado. Pero, aunque quisiera llevarle la contraria, no encontraba el como hacerlo. Tuvo que rendirse dando un suspiro de resignación.  
  
- Eso creí - dijo victoriosa mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
- Bien, ¿cómo lo hacemos?  
  
- Es así...  
  
El ruido de un teléfono se hizo presente interrumpiendo el momento de los dos. Ying Hua saca de su abrigo un pequeño celular que en ese momento rechinaba buscando la atención de su dueña. Tranquilamente se fija en el número que llamaba para luego abrir el aparato y preguntar a aquella persona.  
  
- Xian Fei, ¿qué pasa? - preguntó extrañada por la voz de su amiga - ¿Algo importante?... ¡¿Ahora?!... ¿no puede ser más tarde?  
  
Mientras Ying Fa seguía en la larga conversación con su tutora, Li observaba con cansancio las calles con grandes ventanales de negocios. Esa tarde había sido por más aburrida que lo normal, pero por una extraña sensación había decidido el salir al centro. De vez en cuando le hacía caso a esas sensaciones, pero eran incontables las veces que las dejaba de lado.  
  
- Li... - murmuró Ying Fa viendo fijamente al joven sentado frente a ella.  
  
Lentamente se voltea para verla a ella, pero algo le pareció diferente en su rostro. Sus ojos, siempre duros ante todos parecían haber tomado facciones más humanas. Su mirada cambió, parecía ver los ojos de una niña, una niña sola en el mundo.  
  
Por un momento sintió un sentimiento extraño en él, como un fuego interno subía hacia sus mejillas. Pero no parecía haber sido el único, aún sin percatarlo, ella también estaba en las mismas condiciones.  
  
Los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente, sin poder huir de ella. Ambos se veían con emoción en sus miradas, estaban a pocos segundos de descubrir la verdad de sus sentimientos. Los dos no hablaban, no podían mover su cuerpo. ¿Por qué sería?  
  
Lo que no sabían, era que a pocas mesas de ellos se encontraban cinco mujeres observándolos con seriedad. Cuatro de ellas escondían sus caras en forma ridícula detrás de unas revistas, para no ser reconocidas con facilidad. La quinta llevaba un sombrero negro haciendo contraste con sus lentes del mismo color, su tez no era pálida ni morocha, sino un intermedio entre ambos. Era la líder del grupo y la que más se interesaba en la plática de ese par. Se había dado cuenta de las miraditas entre ambos, y era lo que le tenía más preocupada. Pero no mostraba sus sentimientos antes de cuenta, primero tendría que confirmar sus sospechas...  
  
Ella trataba de hablar, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Sentía que su cuerpo temblaba, y aunque quisiera liberarse de esa situación... no podía. Al solo verlo y no poder reaccionar bruscamente, sentía los latidos de su corazón cada vez más rápidos. Desesperadamente trata de hablar, pero a su fallo solo puede hacer temblar disimuladamente su labio. Su respiración se agita sin poder evitarlo, se siente vulnerable. Y lo peor es que no sabía el por qué.  
  
Cierra sus ojos largando un suspiro. Trata de tranquilizarse sin poder lograrlo. Abre los ojos dispuesta a terminar esa situación, tratar de que se termine su pesadilla.  
  
- Tenemos que irnos - tartamudeo lentamente, sintiendo que de a poco volvían a la normalidad los latidos de su corazón.  
  
- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Li, no quería irse de su lado tan pronto.  
  
- Xian Fei, quiere que vuelva. Tengo que irme - se levanta decidida a no escuchar más protestas del joven oriental.  
  
- Espera - la detiene tomándola por el brazo. Se quedan viendo en facción de segundos - Voy contigo - saca de su bolsillo unas monedas que deja sobre la mesa.  
  
Ambos comienzan a caminar hacia la salida del establecimiento, no miran a sus costados, no se fijan en las miradas de cinco chicas a sus costados.  
  
- Meiling - susurra una de sus amigas - ¿Los seguimos?  
  
- No - sentenció la chica seriamente.  
  
Todas las chicas se miran confundidas ¿habían escuchado bien?  
  
Prefirieron callar antes que preguntar. Más tarde les diría su razón.  
  
Mientras que ellas discutían, los dos jóvenes caminaban lentamente por las calles del centro. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, tenían demasiado para pensar en esos momentos.  
  
Inconscientemente se toman de la mano, sus miradas quedan fijas por un tiempo. Sonríen, no piensan en lo que están haciendo en ese momento. Solo sienten con el corazón, no con la razón.  
  
Ese sería el principio de un largo camino, donde no tendrían otra opción que caminar juntos.....  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~- ·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-  
  
El permanente ruido de las filosas espadas perturbaban el ambiente del cuarto que generalmente utilizaban para entrenar. Dos figuras se enfrentaban a duelo con fervor, a juzgar por sus apariencias se podría decir que hacía tiempo estaban en ese combate sin final.  
  
La más baja tenía rasgos femeninos, empuñaba con orgullo la espada que siglos estaba en su familia. Estaba molesta, no por el tiempo que perdía en la pelea... sino por no poder ganarle a él. El más poderoso de todos... cada vez que pensaba en esa frase se le revolvía el estómago.  
  
Hace un ligero movimiento con su espada, esta a punto de dar en el blanco. A segundos de su victoria, una hoja filosa detiene la suya. El ruido metálico se hace presente y el forcejeo no se hace esperar.  
  
A lo largo de cinco minutos, siguen en esa posición. Los ojos clavados en los del oponente, tratando de adivinar lo que pensaba el otro. Las miradas se cruzan, cada una irradiaba un profundo odio hacia su oponente. En una milésima de segundo ambos cuerpos salen disparados a sus lados. La chica pasa la espada por su espalda, haciéndola desaparecer y en su lugar tener firmemente un bo.  
  
El largo bastón azulado trató de alcanzar con furia contenida los pies del joven, pero este lo esquivó con avidez dando un pequeño salto.  
  
Están a punto de atacarse nuevamente, pero un pequeño grito detiene el combate.  
  
- Xiaolang - gritó Shiefa entrando a la sala de entrenamiento - Mi madre quiere verte. Ying Fa, no sabía que estabas aquí - saludó brevemente con un movimiento de su cabeza para luego dirigirse a su hermano - Está en la sala.  
  
- ¿Su humor?  
  
- Un poco impaciente - sonrío al ver el semblante de su hermano. Al parecer estaba de buen humor, más que de costumbre - Me extraña hermano - comentó con voz baja - ¿Tu?, ¿haciendo esa clase de preguntas?  
  
- Siempre hay una primera vez para todo - dijo el joven antes de salir rápidamente de la sala donde entrenaba.  
  
- ¡Valla que esta de buen humor! - murmuró Shiefa impresionada - ¿Se puede saber la razón?  
  
- Ni yo misma lo sé.  
  
- Que raro... extraño...  
  
Ying Fa pensó preguntar, pero cada vez que trataba sentía que estaba entrando en 'asuntos de familia', lugar donde no debería meterse.  
  
- mmm.... ¿sabes... qué quiere? - preguntó tímidamente entrecerrando sus ojos azules.  
  
Shiefa Li no se inmutó por la pregunta. Sino por la timidez de la chica. Siempre supo que ella era tímida, pero no tanto. Una pequeña sonrisa surgió en su rostro, una idea maravillosa acababa de ocurrírsele.  
  
- ¿Quién? - preguntó con inocencia.  
  
- Este... su... madre...  
  
- ¿Qué dijiste? - volvió a preguntar fingiendo el no haber escuchado o mal entendido la palabra pronunciada por Ying Fa.  
  
- Si... si sabes qué es lo que quiere...  
  
Pero algo repentinamente las interrumpió.  
  
El jadeo de una joven al entrar al gran salón se hizo presente. Sus ojos recorrían el lugar despectivamente, al parecer buscaba algo... o a alguien... La mirada de ella cambió al encontrarse con los ojos azules de su enemiga. Frunció el ceño y sus ojos de un color carmesí se encendieron de odio.  
  
- ¿Dónde está? - preguntó con mal humor la joven entrando por completo al salón.  
  
- ¿Dónde está quién Meiling? - preguntó volteándose hacia su prima la hermana mayor de los Li.  
  
- A mi también me da gusto verte - saludó de mala gana Meiling acercándose al dúo - Xiaolang, Shiefa. ¿Dónde está Xiaolang?  
  
- Hablando con mi madre - respondió con serenidad la mujer de ojos ámbares.  
  
- ¿Sabes qué es lo que desea?  
  
- No - dijo con voz seca, a veces su prima se volvía molesta para su gusto - ¿Te presento a Ying Fa, o ya la conoces?  
  
Shiefa corre a Meiling hacia un lado mostrando el cuerpo de la joven frente a ellas.  
  
- Ah, Lin... ¿o Leng? - dijo bruscamente llevándose un dedo a sus labios - mmm... ¿cómo debería llamarte?, dímelo. Así me ahorras la voz.  
  
- Lin está bien, Li. Pero yo también tengo una duda: ¿debo decirte Meiling o simplemente Li y confundirte con tu primo?... sabes que eso no es muy grave pero me desagrada el llamarte 'Meiling', suena... ¿cómo decirte?... no me gusta mucho como suena ese nombre. ¿Tu qué opinas?  
  
- ¡Eres miserable!, ¿cómo te atreves a burlarte de mi nombre?... Tu eres la menos indicada para decirme tal cosa. 'Ying Fa', ese es un nombre tan común que parece plagiado. En cambio Meiling no es usado mucho, es más extraño. Y eso lo hace único. Cosa que el tuyo no tiene.  
  
- Prefiero mi nombre antes que el tuyo. ¡Que eso te quede claro!  
  
Shiefa Li miraba todo lo sucedido con gran importancia. La verdad era que le resultaba sumamente extraño el comportamiento de la chica de ojos azules, de su prima Meiling era muy común el exaltarse de ese modo con la gente. Pero nunca creyó posible tales palabras salir de la boca de Leng.  
  
Bueno, esas cosas eran de niños, y en ese momento eran un par de niñas discutiendo por algo que no tenía tanta importancia. Cambiaban de tema más rápido que los minutos. Pero... ¿de qué estaban hablando ahora?  
  
- ¡Tu no tienes derecho de llamarlo de esa forma!  
  
- ¡Tu tampoco!, no importa que sea tu primo.  
  
- ¡Yo se muy bien por qué dices eso! - gritó con desesperación Meiling ante las miradas expectantes de tres personas - ¡Lo dices porque te gusta! - viendo la cara atónita de la chica más joven - ¡Si!, ¡ya sé tu secreto!... ¡te gusta mi primo! - acusándola con un dedo amenazados mientras Leng se ponía cada vez más pálida.  
  
- ¡E-eso no es cierto! - gritó con la voz entre cortada subiendo cada vez más el rubor en sus mejillas - ¡Es mentira!  
  
- ¡Si es verdad!.... ¡Yo los vi a los dos ayer en el centro comercial, y estaban tomados de la mano!  
  
- ¡¿Cómo?! - gritó asombrada Shiefa al escuchar las últimas palabras dichas por su prima. Sin poder evitarlo buscó con la mirada la petrificada cara de Ying Fa. Por la forma en que estaba, era evidente el estruendo de las palabras dichas por Meiling en ella - "¿Será verdad...?"  
  
- ¿Qué dijiste? - preguntó nerviosa y a la vez colorada.  
  
- Lo que escuchas, niña. ¡No quiero que te acerques a Xiaolang!... solo una persona puede estar con mi primo - dijo amenazadoramente - esa chiquilla del Cerezo y alguna de mis amigas. ¡Nadie más! - gritó dando por fin a la conversación, caminando lentamente hacia la salida del lugar.  
  
- ¿ "Chiquilla..."  
  
- del...  
  
- ...Cerezo"?  
  
Las tres personas que habían quedado en esa gran salón repitieron la frase dicha por Meiling con gran impaciencia. ¿Qué habría querido decir con esas palabras?... uno lo sabía bien, otra mas o menos y la tercera no había entendido la información. Pero....  
  
- "A mi no me gusta él..." - pensó Ying Fa con extrañeza - No me gustó ni me va a gustar en un futuro... - murmuró irónicamente. Viendo la puerta del salón cerrada por la joven que momentos antes había salido por ella.  
  
- ¿Qué habrá querido decir con 'Chiquilla del Cerezo'? - preguntó en voz alta la mayor de los hermanos Li viendo a su hermano menor - ¿Tienes alguna idea, hermano?  
  
- No - respondió con tranquilidad Li - Realmente, no lo sé.  
  
Ying Fa miró a Li con extrañeza y tranquilidad. No sabía por qué, pero sus palabras no le habían sonado sinceras. Tal vez no lo conocía lo suficiente como para opinar sobre lo que él piensa, pero de algo estaba segura: él mentía... La curiosidad comenzaba a inundar su ser, quería saber... que significaba esas palabras...  
  
Al instante su cuerpo respondió a sus instintos y con agilidad comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del salón. Una vez fuera de las miradas de los demás, una pequeña sonrisa de preocupación apareció en su cara.  
  
- "Tengo que investigar...."  
  
Continuará.....  
  
Notas de la Autora: ¡¡Terminado el capítulo diez!! ¡¡no lo puedo creer!! ¡¡diez al fin!!... tengo que apagar las velitas de la torta :P  
  
Este capítulo esta dedicado 100% a mi gran amiga Oracle, que cumplió hace poco un añito de entrar a este mundo del fan-fic. ¡¡¡Felicidades amigaaaaaaaa!!! ¡¡yo también estoy muy contenta de haberte conocido!!  
  
Bueno, les comento que pronto publicaré (si no es que ya lo hice con este cap. aparte) el primer capítulo de "No me olvides". Espero que me dejen al menos un review con su opinión, sea buena o mala. Por otro lado, como no encuentro a Tebi (o desapareció del mapa o lo raptaron los extraterrestres) comenzaré de nuevo con Destinos Cruzados: The vision of Zion, y esta vez como Kaoru Kinomoto ya que me olvidé la contraseña de la otra cuenta ^^U  
  
¡Ah!, también en este momento estoy escribiendo el primer capítulo de "Recordando el pasado", lo tenía listo y me había salido super lindo pero cuando se me borró el disco duro, el cap se fue con él ¬¬  
  
Perdonen si tiene más capítulos de lo previsto, pero es necesario para poder comprender este fic. Si digo la verdad es que pensaba que terminaría en el cap. 10. Pero ya ven ustedes ^^UUUUU  
  
¡Yuen!, ¡Yuen!, ¿dónde te has metido amiga?... Si alguien la ve denle mis saludos. Y díganle que estoy reconsiderando sus 'pequeñas' sugerencias. ¡¡Gracias amiga!!  
  
Oracle, cada vez estas más enredada en el fic, ¿qué tal?  
  
Saludos a Makita, una chica que parece sumamente amigable. Pero que todavía no pude hablar con ella, ya que cada vez que me conecto ella no esta......  
  
Bueno, me despido.  
  
Besos a todos y coman frutas y verduras (no entiendo porque lo digo, pero todos lo hacen).  
  
Kaoru Kinomoto  
  
PD: Sólo les diré un pequeño dato: presten más atención a los próximos dos o tres capítulos. Serán 'algo importantes' para esta historia. Y resolverá algunas preguntas que la mayoría hizo.  
  
Dudas, comentarios, tortas (preferentemente de chocolate y crema), sobornos, sugerencias o ideas propias, todo a... meligise2002@hotmail.com  
  
¿Saben algo?, quiero que alguien me escriba a mi mail. No es que no me gusten los reviews, pero quiero que me escriban!!!! No es una amenaza, pero pueden considerarla como una... Meli se esta volviendo histérica, ¿qué pasará más adelante?... eso no se sabe. Tal vez vuelva a la naturalidad, pero bueno... 


	12. La investigación: descubriendo el pasado...

Aclaración: Todos los personajes de la serie Card Captor Sakura pertenecen a CLAMP, los demás son "míos" (excepto Oracle que es ella misma... pero le hago lo que quiero en el fan fic).  
  


- Diálogos.

  
_pensamientos de los personajes_

"…" destacamento de una palabra  
  
*...* algún sonido  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~ cambio de escena  
  


Mi misión en el clan Leng Capítulo XI: La investigación: descubriendo el pasado de la maestra de cartas 

** "..... las mentiras, siempre son descubiertas......"**

By: Kaoru Kinomoto 

"Hacía tiempo que no escribía en ti, pero me veo obligada a hacerlo por grandes razones. No sé lo que me pasa, nunca supe lo que me pasaba. Bueno, eso no importa.

_Tengo una llave, ¿sabes?... es muy importante para mi, el por qué: no lo sé. Hace unos días la encontré tirada en la calle, pero eso no fue lo que me interesó, sino su diseño. No sé como explicarlo, pero me sentí extraña al verla. No sé si sigo tan loca como antes, pero eso no importa en este momento._

_Hace poco me escribió Yali, ¿qué es lo que me cuenta?, pues esto...._

Lee por décima vez la carta reciente de su vieja amiga. Aunque costara decirlo, la extrañaba.

_"Ying:_

_ ¡Ni hao desde Shangai!,¿cómo esta todo por allá? espero que bien._

_Las novedades de acá no son muchas: mi hermano dolido por tu "mudanza", yo triste porque se fue mi queridísima amiga del alma. Los chicos llorando por la huída de una de las "libres sin compromisos"... ¿qué mas puedo decir?_

_¡Ah!, me pelee con mi novio pero luego nos reconciliamos, que lindo ¿no?... y todo por un mal entendido de nuestra (si, tuya también) odiosa enemiga, pero hablando de eso, tu tienes una nueva._

_A ver, analicemos la situación: Ella, prima de el chico. Ellos dos son tus enemigos, ¿me estoy equivocando por ahora?_

_Sus nombres son Li Meiling y Li Xiao Lang (preferentemente Shaoran en japonés), los dos son mayores que tu, pero que eso no importe._

_Ella te odia porque cree que tu le vas a quitar a su primo, pero no es así, ¿o si?..._

_Analicemos otra vez: ¿Él es guapo?, porque lo demás lo tiene. Inteligente, millonario, dueño de una GRAN fortuna (creo que eso lo dije antes), hechicero, poderoso!, ¿qué más me falta?_

_Te advierto que no me puedes engañar amiga mía, vi la foto del chico, ¡y es un sueño!... la conseguí, no preguntes como, pero la conseguí. Aquí tengo a mi lado todo un expediente de él._

_Mmm... a que tu me mientes, ¿no? ¡No puede ser que al menos no te atrajera una milésima parte! ¡es imposible!_

_Si te molesta, páralo. No dejes que te arrastre de las narices (lo digo por experiencia propia), pero si todo va bien y es caballeroso y no se mete contigo... ¡¡AMÁRRALO DE UNA VEZ QUE ESTAS OPORTUNIDADES SON UNA EN UN MILLÓN!!_

_Yo que tu no lo pensaría tanto._

_Bueno, mejor lo dejo aquí para que pienses lo que te escribo._

_ Saludos a ti, ya que no le puedes dar eso a tu tía por razones de que "ella no sabe que nos mandamos cartas"._

_Ja ne!_

_ Yali Shangai (desde ahora y para siempre ;) )"_

Da un largo suspiro al terminar de leerla, la guarda dentro de una caja para volver a escribir en el cuaderno con gran agilidad.

_En términos resumidos, me pide que me lance a los brazos de Li (que verguenza!!) ¿alguien puede imaginarse eso? porque yo no._

_Li me agrada, pero como compañero, y tal vez amigo. Como nada más (¿por qué será que no me creo eso?)... mi diablito interno salió a la luz._

_Bueno, en si lo nuestro es imposible, no es mi tipo. Además que, no sé por qué pero siento que a su lado voy a sufrir. Una sensación extraña, pero en si es un presentimiento._

_Extraño Shangai, sinceramente se me hacía más fácil vivir ahí, porque no tenía que plantearme estos temas._

_Soy una guerrera, y las guerreras no tienen tiempo para el amor. Jun: te prometo llegar a ser como tu quisiste que fuera._

_ Ying Fa"_

Siente el ruido de una puerta abriéndose lentamente, trata de esconder todo pero ya es tarde. La voz tranquilizante de Xian Fei llega a sus oídos.

- ¿Todavía despierta, Ying? – preguntó fingiendo enfado a la vez que daba una pequeña sonrisa cómplice.

- No tengo sueño – suspiró resignada a dormir.

- ¿Y a qué se debe eso? – se acerca hasta sentarse en la cama, frente a su sobrina adoptiva.

- No sé. Creo que sobre todo.

- Piensas mucho últimamente. ¿Tienes problemas con algo..... – ve a cara preocupada con la mirada perdida de su amiga – o alguien?

- Estoy confundida Xian Fei – la mira a los ojos – No serías capaz de mentirme, ¿cierto?

- No – desvía su vista, tratando de que sus palabras pareciera creíble - ¿Por qué?

- Por nada. Es solo que... – mira el techo de su habitación – es todo tan confuso.

- ¿Qué es tan confuso?

- La vida Xian Fei – cierra el librito que tenía en sus manos – No sé lo que espera de mi el destino. No sé que camino tomar.

- Para eso estoy yo – le da un pequeño abrazo – Para ayudarte a tomar el camino correcto. Para enseñarte a no equivocarte en una decisión a tomar. Para acompañarte por el sendero de la vida.

- Pero... a veces me planteo. ¿Soy yo en verdad? – ve su mano fijamente, como si se tratara de un espécimen raro.

- Tu eres lo que quieras ser. Ese es tu verdadero yo.

- ¿Pero qué quiero ser yo Xian Fei?, ¿qué quiero ser en verdad? – dijo derramando unas lágrimas que segundos después se secó.

- Tu eres tu, mientras sientas eso – susurró separándose lentamente del cuerpo de ella.

- Ese es el problema – la ve fijamente, las lágrimas no cesan – Que no me siento yo en verdad.

Una pequeña luz refleja toda la habitación, Xian Fei abre los ojos lentamente, cree ver frente a ella los ojos verdes de la chica olvidada, de la chica elegida.

Pero cuando la luz desaparece, todo vuelve a la normalidad.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó desentendida Ying.

- Eso querría saber yo – dijo aterrorizada Xian Fei.

- Por un momento... me sentí distinta – susurró para luego caer dormida en la cama.

_- Sus poderes aumentan_ – pensó con seriedad Xian Fei – _Pudo romper el hechizo por una milésima de segundo_ – acomoda a Ying Fa en la cama y la tapa con una cobija - _¡Jun!, ¿dónde estás en estos momentos?_

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~

- ¡Trata de detenerte! – gritó con voz ronca la reencarnación de Clow.

Arriba de él, volando por el cielo azul se encontraba la aterrada Kaori. No sabía exactamente como había sucedido eso.

- ¡¡Ahhhhh!!, ¡Eriol tengo miedo! – gritaba sin cesar con los ojos cerrados, evitando el ver que tan alto estaba del suelo.

- ¡Abre los ojos!, ¡te puede pasar algo! – gritó corriendo tras de ella.

- ¡Tengo miedo! – comienza a abrir sus ojos lentamente, quedando impresionada de la altura en que volaba - ¡Le tengo miedo a las alturas! ¡has algo Eriol!

- _No tengo otra opción_ – pensó rendido el joven de ojos azules, viendo el cielo y concentrándose en un punto exacto. Extiende su mano mostrando en ella un extraño colgante - ¡¡Libérate!! – grita con seriedad viendo el colgante convertirse en un báculo negro – "Bájala de allí, Viento" – pronuncia con voz rígida, viendo como su amiga caía con rapidez hacia el cielo – "Flote" – dijo segundos antes que ella cayera por completo.

- ¡¡Ahhhhh!! – gritó cerrando los ojos, esperando el impacto que nunca llegó - ¿Qué es esto? – se preguntó viendo la extraña burbuja azulada sosteniéndola con delicadeza.

- Esta – comenzó Eriol acercándose a ella – Es una de mis creaciones. Es Flote.

- ¿"Flote"? – repitió sin entender Oracle.

- Una carta mágica – respondió con tranquilidad Eriol tocando con su báculo la burbuja, haciendo que esta desapareciera en el aire.

- ¡Ahh! – gritó por milésima vez en el día Oracle, cayendo de frente al piso - ¡Eso dolió!

Pero Eriol no prestaba atención a sus palabras.

- Oye – trató de llamarlo en fallidos intentos – Tierra a Harry Potter, ¿me escuchas?

- Una carta mágica... mi carta, pero – ve hacia un costado - ¿Y las de ella?

Oracle parpadeó varias veces, ¿qué habría querido decir con esas palabras?

_- Necesito leer más_ – pensó intrigada sobre las palabras de su amigo.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~

Miraba aburrida las nubes por la ventanilla del avión en que viajaba.

Una nube, dos nubes, tres nubes......

- Cinco millones de nubes blancas.

El letrero de "Ajuste sus cinturones" se prendió en cuestión de segundos y la aeromoza apareció por el umbral de la puerta que conectaba a los pasajeros.

- Señores y señoras, por favor ajusten sus cinturones y recuéstense en sus asientos. En pocos minutos estaremos tocando tierras japonesas – dijo cordialmente caminando hacia la otra puerta que conectaba a primera clase.

- ¡Por fin llegamos! – gritó con emoción Nakuru desde su asiento compartiendo su alegría con los extraños turistas orientales - ¿No te parece perfecto esto, Touya? – preguntó a su acompañante tomándolo del brazo - ¿Me escuchas?

- Japón – dijo simplemente con la mirada perdida – Hacía tiempo que no veía a visitar a mi padre – pensó tristemente.

- ¡Arriba esos ánimos! – le gritó al oído – El pasado es mejor dejarlo donde esta, no desentierres esos recuerdos dolorosos – dijo con voz quebrada – No lo hagas Touya, o me vas a hacer llorar a mi. ¡Y yo no quiero llorar ahora!

Él la miró calladamente.

- Tu no estás metida en este asunto, no quiero que te metas en él por ningún motivo, ¿me escuchas, Nakuru?

- Si – sonrió tiernamente volviéndose a su asiento más tranquila – _Por lo menos, ya comprobé que le sigo gustando_ – pensó triunfantemente, acomodándose lentamente.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~

- ¿Qué habrá sido esa presencia? – se preguntó por quinta vez en esa noche Li.

Desde que sintió ese deje de energía no había podido conciliar el sueño. Algo le decía que tendría que averiguar que era lo que había pasado en esas altas horas de la noche.

_- "Ayúdame"..._ – susurró una voz a su oído como lamento.

El sonido de un llanto infantil se hizo presente en la habitación del joven hechicero oriental.

- "Por favor.....ayúdame" – volvió a susurrar el viento.

Los ojos de Li se abrieron desmesuradamente, para luego caer en un profundo sueño.

Estaba en un lugar espacioso, pero oscuro. Las paredes eran de un negro fúnebre, no parecía tener fin ese lugar.

Frente a él apareció la figura de una chica de su edad, su apariencia física era de una castaña de ojos verdes. Pero tristes.

- ¿Quién eres tu? – preguntó intrigado Li, sin dejar de ver su cara.

_- Veo que no te acuerdas de mi_ – sonrió tristemente la chica clavándole sus ojos en los suyos.

- ¿A qué vienes?

_- Tenemos una charla pendiente_ – contestó tranquilamente, pero a la vez insegura de lo que hacía_ – Hoy hay luna llena, y el cielo no esta nublado, es la única noche en que me es permitido salir de allí._

- ¿De dónde eres? – preguntó confundido el joven de ojos oscuros. Tenía la sensación de conocer ese rostro antes de esa ocasión.

_- De un lugar muy lejano, y a la vez cercano. Vivo en la oscuridad, pero a la vez gracias a la luz de la esperanza_ – cerró los ojos tratando de olvidar ese lugar_ – Verde es esperanza._

Ante ellos aparece una pequeña niña de no más de seis años. Va al lado de la chica, pero mira fijamente al joven.

_- No sé si te acuerdas de ella, pero igual te la presento_ – pone frente a ella a la niña de ojo azules grisáceos y melena negra azulada_ – Ying Fa, saluda a Li._

La niña hace una pequeña reverencia con timidez, sus pequeños ojos ven al extraño con confusión y a la vez alegría.

Él la ve de la misma forma, pero no puede evitar hacer una pregunta a la mayor de las dos.

- Tengo una pregunta: ¿te he visto antes?

La chica sonrió con dolor.

- Millones de veces.....

**Notas de la Autora:** ¡Ahora si quiero reviews!!, ¡y que sea a montones!!... no saben lo que me costó hacer este capítulo, mucho más que el 7!!!, y eso es para mucho.

Bueno, vamos uniendo "sutilmente" los destinos de los más importantes personajes. ¿Por qué sutil?... creo que ustedes saben mejor la respuesta que yo misma ;)

Como dice un dicho: "Dale tiempo al tiempo", bueno, ustedes denme tiempo a mi.

Prometo que a partir de las vacaciones me pondré a hacer el capítulo siguiente de todos los fics que tengo publicados. Estoy comprometida con ustedes :P

Ja ne!!

**_Kaoru Kinomoto_**

**Próximo capítulo: **"Dolorosos lazos del destino"

_"¿alguna vez te has sentido extrañamente atraído hacia una persona, y nunca supiste por qué?_

_la respuesta esta en tus manos, es porque, la persona a la que tu quieres, estuvo en otra vida contigo... o es tu otra parte, almas gemelas.... pero lo más probable, es que lo hayas conocido antes. En otro cuerpo."_


	13. Dolorozos lazos del destino

Aclaración: Todos los personajes de la serie Card Captor Sakura pertenecen a CLAMP, los demás son "estrictamente míos" (excepto Oracle que es ella misma... pero le hago lo que quiero en el fan fic).  
  


- Diálogos.

  
_pensamientos de los personajes_

"…" destacamento de una palabra  
  
*...* algún sonido  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~ cambio de escena  
  


Mi misión en el clan Leng Capítulo 12: Dolorosos lazos del destino 

** "..... las mentiras, siempre son descubiertas......"**

By: Kaoru Kinomoto 

- Tengo una pregunta: ¿te he visto antes?

La chica sonrió con dolor.

- Millones de veces..... – frunce el ceño – Pero ahora tenemos que hablar.

- ¿De qué? – pregunta sin entender el por qué estaba allí - ¿Por qué me has llamado?

- Eres la única persona capaz de ayudarme – contestó con su suave voz – La única capaz de ayudarnos – sostiene a Ying entre sus brazos.

- ¿Soy el único que puede ayudarlas? – mira a la pequeña con curiosidad - ¿Cuál es su problema?

- Dos personas a la vez – responde sin hacer caso a las palabras de Li – Personalidades diferentes y a la vez iguales.

- ¿Cómo es eso?

Ella ve a la niña, para después caminar hacia él.

- No lo entenderás con palabras – ve los ojos de aquél extraño con nostalgia – Es una vieja historia, pero seguro entenderás con lo que verás – concluye abrazándolo con fuerza y así terminando de envolverlo en una luz cegadora.

- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunta preocupado Li viendo a su alrededor.

Frente a él había un gran edificio, todo era confuso en ese momento.

- Espera – le detiene haciéndole callar – Escucha.

El sonido del timbre de hacia escuchar en todas las instalaciones de la preparatoria Seiyo. Todos los chicos salen de los salones para irse a su casa, otros solo van a una de sus clases diarias... Entre ellos se ve a una chica de quince años que sale corriendo a todo velocidad del lugar, su cabello es de color castaño claro que le llega a la cintura y unos hermosos ojos verdes que hacían suspirar a la mayoría de los chicos de su salón. 

Pasa al lado de ellos, pero no les presta atención.

- No te preocupes – susurra la chica viendo a la joven quinceañera – "Solo son recuerdos"

Li se queda callado, pero mira con atención esa escena.

Su piel es de tez un poco pálida, lo que le hacía ver frágil. Además de su belleza, su forma de ser y su inocencia es el motivo de que muchos de sus se enamoraran de ella. Muy atrás iba otra chica que la trataba de alcanzar a duras penas ya que la primera era demasiado rápida para ella...Se detuvo para recuperar el aire mientras que su larga cabellera negra se mecía de un lado a otro de su cara, sus ojos marrones con su piel de tez pálida la hacían ver más cansada de lo que estaba. Después de tomar aire se dispuso a llamar a su amiga...  
  
-¡¡SAKURA!!, ¡¡ESPÉRAME!!  
  
En ese momento la chica a la que perseguía se detuvo para girar a donde la llamaban...  
  
- Lo siento Yarumi, es solo que no quería llegar tarde a la casa de Rika – sacó la lengua en forma de juego.  
  
- Pues si sigues corriendo de esa forma llegarás antes que la propia Rika - empezó a reír haciendo que la otra se ruborizara.  
  
-¡Hay no digas esas cosas que me da pena!  
  
-¡Es que eres tan vergonzosa!, pero no te preocupes porque esa es una de tus virtudes - guiño un ojo en forma de complicidad.  
  
- No sé de que hablas - dijo ingenua a sus palabras.  
  
- Y además de eso eres muy despistada, pero eso no importa.  
  
-¿Sabes?, en estos últimos días tu comportamiento me recuerda a una vieja amiga - dijo dulce viendo su cadena.  
  
-¿Eh?, y ¿a quién?  
  
- Solo a una amiga que se tuvo que ir - dijo con melancolía esas últimas palabras.  
  


Todo se vuelve oscuridad a su alrededor, aquel lugar había desaparecido, junto con las personas. Las voces se apagaban lentamente.

Aparece otra escena, pero totalmente diferente.

En una habitación de una casa se encontraba una chica tirada en su cama, parecía estar hablando con una especie de peluche amarillo con alas que se encontraba comiendo un flan sentado en esa cama.  
  
- Y ese fue mi aburrido día en la preparatoria - dio un suspiro - Además de mi trabajo en la casa de Rika, no hice nada más.  
  
-¿De qué se trataba ese trabajo?_ dijo llevándose la cuchara a la boca.  
  
- Matemáticas - miraba al muñeco mientras su voz parecía seca al decir esas palabras - Pero por suerte ya lo terminamos y no tendré que sufrir hasta mañana.  
  
-¿Por qué dices eso Sakura?  
  
- Porque las odio Kero - dijo con gesto de desagrado.  
  
-¡Pero si eres una de las mejores en esa clase!  
  
- Eso no quiere decir que no me mate tratando de entenderlas.  
  
- Esta bien Sakurita - decía mientras terminaba su postre - Si tu lo dices, será verdad.  
  


- ¿La bestia del sello? – se pregunta con sarcasmo al recordar al "peluchito volador".

La joven que acompañaba su viaje solo sonrío con tristeza. Al parecer, estaba recordando su doloroso pasado.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~

- ¿Cuál es esa flor? – pregunta a su acompañante la chica de dieciocho años.

- Es la flor de un cerezo – respondió en su tono infantil la pequeña de seis años.

- ¿Y tu "hermana"?

- Esta de viaje – dijo tranquilamente deshojando la flor.

- ¿Se fue sola?

- Nop – dijo con una media sonrisa.

- ¿Entonces con quién? – preguntó interesada en el tema.

- Con alguien que nos podrá ayudar.

- Con ese tema, ¿por qué no me dices lo que pasa?, tal vez te podría ayudar.

- No lo creo – responde algo aturdida tirando la flor al piso.

La mujer de ojos azules recoge uno de los pétalos rosas.

- ¿Por qué no?

- No importa – cambia de tema rápidamente – Esta tardando mucho.

- ¿Tu hermana?

- si.

- ¡Pero si dijiste que esta de viaje!

- Yo nunca dije como era ese viaje.

Las dos se ven fijamente, hundidas en la mirada de la otra. Sus ojos eran del mismo tono, el cabello idéntico, igualmente en el largo de éste. Prácticamente una era la copia de la otra.

- Eres muy extraña – finalizó la mayor sentándose al lado de la pequeña.

- Tu también – río por el comentario de su amiga.

- ¿Eh? – la mira confusa - ¿Por qué?

- ¿Nunca te preguntaste si la vida que vives es la verdadera?, ¿si todo es una gran farsa y no sabes como salir de ella?

Realmente, con ese vocabulario tan avanzado, no parecía la dulce niña de seis años que aparentaba ser físicamente.

- Me sorprendes – dijo sin aliento dejando mostrar la sorpresa reflejada en su cara – Eso es lo que he sentido últimamente.

La niña sonrío con misterio.

- El tiempo se acerca – su voz era seca – Y nada ni nadie podrá detenerlo.

- ¿Qué significa eso?

La pequeña la ve duramente.

- Que si fracasas, el final llegará.

- ¿Qué final?, ¿por qué fracasar? – preguntó repetidas veces a la vez que su corazón latía con más fuerza - ¿De qué hablas?

- Tu no tienes la culpa – la ve con tristeza – Nadie la tiene. Bueno, tal vez si, pero esa es otra historia.

- No entiendo. ¿Por qué si fracaso?

La niña se tapa la boca al pensar lo que podría decir.

- ¡Lo siento!, no te lo puedo decir.

- ¿Y por qué no?... después de todo, esto me afecta en forma directa, ¿no?

- Pero todavía no es tiempo – la ve desesperadamente - ¡No le digas a nadie que dije eso!

- Descuida – la ve con ternura – no se lo diré a nadie. Este será nuestro secreto, ¿prometido?

Ella sonríe tomando la mano de la joven.

- Prometido.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~

Una tienda bien decorada era lo que se veía en ese momento, pero... ¿qué pasaba allí adentro?

-¿Dijiste algo Sakura?  
  
-¿Eh? - se pone nerviosa pensando si la habían escuchado mientras las demás solo se quedan quietas esperando su respuesta - ¡No, nada importante! - y con eso siguen viendo todo lo que hay en la tienda.  
  
-¿Qué estás viendo Naoko? - dijo Yarumi mirando a su amiga que estaba con un libro en las manos.  
  
- Creo que compraré este - ve el libro que tiene en la mano derecha para después ver el de la otra mano - Pero este también esta de lo más emocionante, ¿cuál de los dos?...¿Qué hago? - dice viendo a los dos libros.  
  
- Elegí el que más te guste - dijo dulcemente Rika que aunque los años pasaron seguía con el mismo corte e igual de dulce como siempre, muchos decían que por su forma de ser parecía de mas edad ya que se tomaba todo con calma y maduramente - ¿De qué se tratan?  
  
-¡De fantasmas! - salto emocionada Naoko mientras a las demás les aparecía una gota en la cabeza - ¡Es tan emocionante el mundo de lo paranormal!, como el libro que compre en cuarto...una noche desapareció y me emocione mucho pensando que habría pasado con el.  
  
- Este...me tengo que ir, hoy me toca hacer la cena - dijo Sakura pensando en la carta que, años atrás había capturado con la ayuda de Kero - ¡Adiós!  
  
-¡Adiós Sakura! - dijeron sus amigas viendo desaparecer la figura de la joven.  
  


- **Se acerca** – susurró la sombra de la joven con voz fúnebre.

Li la mira disimuladamente, la verdad era que tenía gran curiosidad de saber lo que pasaría más adelante.

Él sabía exactamente que era l que estaban viendo, pero no sabía el por qué de ese viaje. Recordaba fácilmente a la niña de ojos verdes que fue su primer amor. Pero... ¿quién sería su extraña acompañante y qué le querría decir?

El umbral que los separaba de su destino se desvaneció. Pudieron ver la escena siguiente sin interrupción.

- Tengo que darme prisa antes de que se haga mas tarde de lo que ya es - dijo una chica corriendo, cuando llega a una esquina choca con una mujer. Esta la mira detalladamente como si quisiera algo de ella.  
  
-¿Kinomoto Sakura? - dijo la extraña encapuchada, se podía notar en la voz que no era nada bueno lo que buscaba de ella.  
  
- Si, ¿desea algo?  
  
- Solo tu vida - y con esas palabras que salían tétricamente de su boca saco una daga que fácilmente encajo en el pecho de la chica de ojos verdes, mientras esta caía débilmente al suelo y con los últimos suspiros ve a su atacante que sonríe victoriosamente - No tengo nada personal contra ti, solo que no me gustan las interferencias en mi camino - le saca la daga haciendo que la chica hiciera un leve quejido - A mi amo le encantará saber que me deshice de la pequeña Sakura - y sin más que decir la deja tirada en el suelo mientras corre por la dirección contraria.  
  


- ¡Sakura! – grita preocupado Li, pero al tratar de tocar su cuerpo, solo se encuentra traspasándole sus manos, sin poder hacer contacto físico - ¿Qué es esto? – se preguntó asustado, al ver que parecían simples fantasmas a su alrededor.

-¿Por qué? - fueron las últimas palabras de la maestra de cartas antes de abandonar el mundo de los vivos.  
  


- Esto – la joven se acerca a él congelando la escena, haciendo desaparecer el lugar para quedar en un fondo negro - ... son mis recuerdos.

- ¿Cómo? – pregunta sin poder creerlo, ¿había escuchado bien?

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~

El día había pasado con gran rapidez a su alrededor. Había despertado con una sensación extraña, tenía el presentimiento de estar olvidando algo importante en ese momento.

Entró al cuarto con gran pesadez en sus pasos. Había llegado de un día de compras con Xian Fei, su amiga incondicional. Le dolían los pies de tanto haber caminado, igual no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Habían conseguido todo lo que buscaban y eso la llenaba de una profunda paz por el momento. Deja las bolsas a un costado de su cama, se quita los zapatos y se tira exhausta al suave colchón. 

Saboreando ese momento de tranquilidad. Piensa en el momento cuando se encuentra con Li en el centro, parecía tan perdido como ella. No puede evitar que le invada un aire de nostalgia.

- como me gustaría que sepas los sentimientos guardados en el fondo de mi corazón. Seguro te sorprenderías al saber que hay una parte para ti en mi interior.... ¡Oh, no, no!, ¡no puede ser eso!... o acaso... ¿me estoy enamorando de él?, ¡no, por favor!

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~

- ¿Quién eres tu? – preguntó un chico de la misma edad que ella.

- Solo una chica más. Tan normal como todas.

Estaba frente al capitán de fútbol del instituto Kaeno, tenía que alzar su cabeza porque era demasiado alto para ella.

El chico dio una media sonrisa al escuchar la respuesta de la joven.

- No lo creo – sonríe con satisfacción – Eres más que una chica especial.

- ¿Por qué debería creer eso? – siguió hablando con la actitud fría que acostumbraba usar.

- No te digo que lo creas. Yo sé quién eres – continuó enfocando sus ojos en los de ella, haciéndole ver la verdad de sus palabras.

- ¿Ah si?, ¿y quién soy entonces?

El chico iba a responder a su pregunta, pero algo lo detuvo.

- mmm... mejor no te respondo. Pero lo que si te diré, es que – la toma por el brazo acercándola a él – no te metas con ningún chico de este colegio, a menos que sea yo, ¿está claro?

- Clarísimo – contestó sarcásticamente, sintiendo la presión que hacían en su brazo.

- Espero que algún día salgamos juntos – dijo en señal de despedida soltando su brazo y mirando su cuerpo por última vez con una sonrisa conquistadora.

- Bruto... – susurró mirando por donde él se había ido y luego su brazo ahora de un suave rojo. Mira a su alrededor con nostalgia para caminar por la calle – _Michael: Bienvenida a Japón._ – piensa por un momento lo que dijo para agregar... – Estúpido país.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~

- "Mi corazón esta en tus manos" – pronunció recordando un viejo dicho de su antigua amiga.

Ying Fa veía con gran desinterés los grandes edificios por la ventana del auto. Sabía que había soñado con algo, pero no recordaba qué.

En ese momento se dirigía al aeropuerto de Hong Kong con gran rapidez. Momentos antes se había enterado de un desequilibrio en la magia de un país poco cercano: Japón. Al parecer algo estaba funcionando mal en ese país, y a su parecer no le era muy divertido los viajes en avión, en realidad les tenía miedo.

- ¿Por qué yo tenía que viajar con él? – se preguntó sin notar el tono de su voz, descuidada de que alguien se enterara de sus pensamientos.

- Porque eres mi pareja – contestó Li instintivamente. Sin darse cuenta las palabras escogidas - ... en la misión, claro – trató de arreglar lo dicho, pero ya era tarde. No sabía por qué, pero estar con ella lo ponía nervioso.

Un instante de silencio era suficiente para hacer olvidar esas absurdas palabras.

- Será mejor que pasen desapercibidos – opinó Ieran Li en el asiento de acompañante sin mostrar gran importancia en su rostro.

- ¿Desapercibidos? – preguntó Ying Fa sin entender esas palabras.

- Esta vez no estarán en el papel de personas importantes, Ying – explicó pausadamente Xian Fei.

- Ah – contestó despreocupada y a la vez tonta por su intromisión.

- ¿Dónde nos hospedaremos? – preguntó interesado Li viendo fijamente la figura de su madre, trataba de cambiar de tema.

- En un departamento, Xiao Lang – contestó esta serenamente, pero a la vez cortante.

- Ya llegamos – interrumpió Xian Fei que iba sentada en el asiento de conductor, dando un giro ágilmente con el auto para poder estacionarlo cerca de la entrada del aeropuerto – Es mejor que nos apuremos, sino perderán el avión.

Ying Fa salió del auto lentamente, su mirada estaba ensombrecida por el destino que le esperaba. La verdad era que no quería hacer ese viaje ella sola con Li, pero no tenía otra opción.

_- Dime la verdad: ¿por qué no puedes hacer ese viaje?_ – recordó sus palabras momentos antes de partir de su casa a Xian Fei.

_- No mal interpretes cosas de mi persona_ – contestó tratando de calmar a su joven amiga _– Lo que pasa es que debo quedarme._

- ¿Por qué?

- Alguien debe ayudar en el Concilio, ahora que todos están ocupados. Yo me he ofrecido hace tiempo, y la hora ha llegado.

_- Esa no es tu verdadera razón_ – dijo desconfiada Ying Fa, viendo extrañamente a Xian Fei como lo que nunca había pensado antes: una desconocida _– Pero no te pediré respuesta. Me guardas un secreto, pero si no me lo dices... no te forzaré a que lo hagas._

Camina lentamente hacia la salida de la habitación, dejando sola a su tutora legal.

_- No puedo decirle la verdad_ – se dijo a si misma Xian Fei comenzando a caminar en círculos_ - ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella si le digo que este es un plan para dejarlos solos a ellos dos?_ – se detiene estrepitosamente_ – Nunca me lo perdonaría_ – camina hacia la salida de su hogar.

- La hora ha llegado – interrumpe sus pensamientos Xian Fei con una pequeña sonrisa comprensiva.

Ying Fa ve a su alrededor, ¿cómo había logrado llegar allí sin recordar el caminar siquiera?... suspiró, su vida estaba llena de misterios.

- Es mejor que vallan al avión, no sea cosa de que se valla sin ustedes – bromeó Xian Fei nerviosamente.

Ieran Li miraba todo con profunda tranquilidad.

El anuncio de su vuelo no se hizo esperar, ya era hora de dejar el suelo Chino.

- Cuídate, Xiao Lang – dijo en tono autoritario la matriarca Li sin acercarse a su hijo.

- Así lo haré, madre – contestó con voz neutra y a la vez cordial, acostumbrado a usar con su madre.

- Eso espero – se acerca a Ying Fa y le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla, solo un roce, pero suficiente para que ella se sonrojara.

Li no podía creer lo que sus ojos acababan de ver.

- Cuídate tu también, Ying Fa – cierra los ojos, sintiendo la energía de ella – Tienes un gran poder oculto en tu interior, cuando llegue la hora en que decida salir a luz. Tu sabrás que hacer – la mira fijamente para mostrar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y caminar hacia Xian Fei.

- Es hora de irnos – dijo Li con un hilo de voz.

Ella solo puede suspirar desentendida – Como quieras – se despide de Xian Fei y la señora Li con la mirada, para entrar a la puerta que la conduciría al avión de su destino.

¿Qué cosas pasaría más adelante en su vida?... ¿cuál sería el poder que la señora Li le había dicho?.... tendría que esperar para averiguarlo.

_- Después de todo_ – piensa positivamente _– Creo que este viaje me hará bien..._

**Notas de la Autora:** ¡Ya estamos cerca del capítulo trece!!, ¡mis beautiful thirty years!

Bueno, cambiando de tema.............. ¿qué iba a decir?.... no lo sé ^^U

¿Ven qué rápido terminé este capítulo?... y todo fue porque ya me escribió alguien a mi mail!!!!, quiero agradecer a esa personita especial por escribirme, y le dedico este capítulo a ella ;)

Recen un Ave María y cinco Padres Nuestros y tal vez el milagro de que el próximo cap. llegue a tiempo podría hacerse realidad.

Besos, besitos y besotes a los que me conocen...

Meli

"La luz te guiará hacia la libertad... la oscuridad, no...."

Dicho que salió de mi cabeza...


	14. La luz de la esperanza

Aclaración: La, la, la, la, la – Meli mira a su alrededor - ¡Ah!, si: todos los personajes de la serie Card Captor Sakura pertenecen a CLAMP, los demás son "estrictamente míos" (excepto Oracle que es ella misma... pero le hago lo que quiero en el fan fic).  
  


- Diálogos.

  
_pensamientos de los personajes_

"…" destacamento de una palabra  
  
*...* algún sonido  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~ cambio de escena  
  
  
  


                                                 Mi misión en el clan Leng                                    Capítulo 13: La luz de la esperanza (el reencuentro) 

**                              "..... las mentiras, siempre son descubiertas......"**

                                                                                                          By: Kaoru Kinomoto 

- ¿Qué quieres de mi? – preguntó con la esperanza de que dijera la respuesta que esperaba.

- Ya lo sabes – se acerca con sonrisa sádica a la niña – Siempre lo supiste- la toma por el cuello, sintiendo el latir de su corazón – ¡Contesta niña tonta! – gritó acalorado y furioso a la vez, como si supiera a la perfección los movimientos de su atacante.

La pequeña soltó una pequeña cadena que llevaba en su cuello, en ella aparecía la foto de ella con su familia. Un pequeño relicario obsequiado el día de su sexto cumpleaños. La única forma de ver a su familia.

- No... – cierra los ojos tratando de no sentir el dolor, pero era imposible de impedir. A cada movimiento que él hacía le producía daño - ...no sé de qué me hablas.

- ¡Eres una niña tonta! – grita furioso sin dejar de verla, pero tirando su cuerpo al frío piso – Creíste que podrías engañarme con tus tontas mentiras. Pero eso no puede pasar, yo veo todo, ¿sabes? – mira hacia el cielo, pensando en lo que podría hacer – Como quisiera matarte en este instante – la niña trata de alejarse de él a duras penas, odiaba pensar en la palabra "Muerte" – Por desgracia todavía me sirves – alza una mano sin desviar su mirada, haciendo que el pequeño cuerpo fuera arrastrado hacia donde estaba él.

- ¿Qué piensa hacer de mi? – pregunta sintiendo el amargo sabor a sangre en su boca. Ese demonio la había lastimado, más de lo que ella pensaba.

- ¿De ti? – la ve detenidamente – no sé, eso depende como te comportes. Pero... – ve con irritación la cara de ella – has hecho algo muy malo, ¿sabes? – se acerca sigilosamente a ella – y las niñas no deben hacer maldades a esa edad – ella trata de huir, pero siente su cuerpo demasiado pesado como para ponerse de pie.

_- ¿Qué hice ahora?_ – se pregunta sin poder contestar con una respuesta adecuada.

- Tu sabes a la perfección lo que hiciste – contestó el chico respondiendo su pregunta - ¿Con quién has hablado algo que no debías?... soltaste palabras muy interesantes en tu pequeña conversación.

Ante sus ojos aparecen imágenes de la charla hecha tiempo atrás por ella con la mujer.

- "Salva a tu hermana" – pronunció el demonio con desprecio – "¿Salva a mi mamá?"

- Me confundí – dijo agachando la cabeza.

- Mucho diría yo – la agarra bruscamente haciendo que le mire directo a los ojos - ¿Me estas tomando por tonto?, porque yo no soy de esa clase de persona... hiciste algo prohibido, ¿o no te acuerdas lo qué paso con tu madre?

- No lo digas... por favor – comienza a llorar sintiendo el amargo sabor a derrota en su cuerpo - ¡No lo digas!

- Y sigues siendo tan mal criada como siempre, ¿no? – la suelta delicadamente – Escucha: haremos un trato... tu cumples tu parte del plan y yo te regreso a casa con tus "papis".

La niña lo ve desconfiada. Ya no creía en su palabra, después de todo... era un fiel sirviente de Lucifer, ¿no?

- Trato hecho – aceptó vacilando. Sabiendo lo que tendría que hacer de ahora en adelante con su vida.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-

Se sienta al lado de una chica seria. Al principio creía que era como las otras, pero se dio cuenta de su errónea manera de pensar...

Al lado suyo se encontraba la francesa "Strangerson", también ingresada en el instituto días atrás.

Por desgracia Li no iba a su misma clase, iba a una división diferente. Ella era "B", y él "A". Por parte eso era mejor, no tener que verlo todas las mañanas de su larga estadía en Japón.

¿Por qué ese país?... ella no lo sabía, si por asuntos mágicos pero... ¿qué asuntos mágicos?

Sentía grandes deseos de conocer Tokio, tal vez andar por en centro, conocer tiendas de ropa, tomar un helado... ¿pero desde cuando pensaba esas barbaridades?, ha de ser un extraño virus en su piel. Pero no se dejaría engañar, no haría esa clase de cosas que no estaban a su nivel. Ella era superior y no haría cosas inútiles con su misión.

Se fija en la puerta por décima vez, no habían señales de que el profesor apareciera.

Da una mirada rápida al salón: todos sus compañeros parados y platicando amigablemente.

De solo verlos le daba asco, ¿cómo podían llevarse tan bien todos con todos?... eso no era posible a su parecer.

- Que inmaduros pueden llegar a ser ellos – pronunció en voz baja para no ser llegada a oír, pero se había equivocado.

Strangerson se volteó hacia ella con rencor, mira alrededor suyo y se da cuenta de lo razonables que sonaban sus palabras en esa situación. Hombres coqueteando con las chicas, chicas paradas y sin importarles nada gritaban hacia todos lados. Parecía una fiesta infantil, un jardín de niños, bebés en mal estado.

_- Tiene razón_ – pensó volviendo a su vacío Michael, mirando su cuaderno de apuntes y escribiendo algo en él.

Ying Fa vuelve a ver a su alrededor y volver a pronunciar con voz arisca – ¡Que curso más estúpido!

- Estoy de acuerdo – contesta sin darse cuenta Michael, escribiendo en su cuaderno tranquilamente.

- ¡Y mira los zapatos de él!, ¡están fuera de moda! – repitió Ying Fa sin haberse percatado de la voz de su acompañante.

- Hay gente que es simplemente tonta para elegir bien – contestó rápidamente Michael – O es boba o no tienen cerebro.

Después de unos segundos de reflexión, las dos contestan a coro – Las dos cosas.

Ying Fa para en su parlamento y Michael se voltea. Se ven fijamente a la cara de la otra, sienten algo extraño al verse a los ojos. Ying Fa es la primera en hablar.

- Soy Ying Hua, ¿vos?

- Michael – contesta sin vacilar.

- Mucho gusto – dicen las dos al mismo tiempo, dándose la mano.

Algo bueno había surgido de esa extraña situación.

Tan extraña como la extraña amistad que se había formado entre ambas.

Ya no era un alma sola en el mundo, sino dos. Dos chicas solas, desterradas de la sociedad en que vivían por pensar diferente a los demás.

¿Qué pasaría más adelante con ellas dos?... nadie lo sabía.

¿Qué pasaría con esa extraña amistad que había comenzado en un salón en caos?, sobreviviría por un largo tiempo.

Las dos se llevaban demasiado bien al parecer. Odiaban a todos por ser tal alegres, algo común que las uniría por un largo tiempo.

Michael ya no se sentiría sola, y Ying Fa encontraría por fin lo que tanto había buscado: una amiga con quien hablar.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-

- Ya llegue – gritó al entrar en la gran residencia.

Se saca los zapatos y los deja a un lado, camina hacia la sala y tira el portafolios en el sofá rojo. Se saca la corbata con cansancio, y comienza a caminar hacia la cocina. Salía de ella un suculento aroma a comida.

- ¿Estás cocinando Eriol? – preguntó desinteresada Kaori deteniéndose a pasos de la cocina, e ingresando al baño - ¿A qué hora llegaste? – vuelve a preguntas, pero nadie le responde - ¿Me estás escuchando? – sale del baño ya cambiada. No llevaba puesto el uniforme de la preparatoria Seiyo, sino una remera azul grisáceo y pantalón de vestir - ¿Eriol? – entra a la cocina para encontrarse con una gran sorpresa.

- ¡¡SORPRESA!! – gritaba Nakuru con desesperación, abrazando a su joven amiga mientras lloraba - ¡¡No sabes cuánto te extrañe amiguita!!

- ¿Pero... cómo? – preguntó Kaori recibiendo el abrazo de su amiga, entre contenta y sorprendida - ¿Nakuru? – la chica se separa de ella - ¿Por qué no me avisaste?

- ¿No estás contenta de verme? – haciendo una mueca infantil que tuvo el milagro de hacer reír a su amiga - ¿Ahora te ríes de mi?

- ¡¡No, no, no!! – decía a duras penas por la risa causada ante su amiga del alma – Es solo que... no esperaba esto – tranquilizándose un poco y viéndola fijamente – estás más alegre que de costumbre.

- ¡¡Siiiiii!! – gritó de felicidad volviéndola a abrazar con más fuerza que antes - ¡¡Y no sabes cuánto!!

- Na... ku... ru – susurró casi sin fuerzas ya por el abrazo dado.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó abriendo los ojos pero no soltándose de ella.

- Aire...

- ¡Ay! – la soltó viendo como su amiga se tiraba al suelo y empezaba a respirar agitadamente - ¡Otra vez! – recordando cuando fue a abrazar a Eriol el día de la despedida - ¡Perdóname Nyria!

- Esta bien – toma una bocanada de aire – Solo, no lo repitas más.

- A ver – se agacha para tomarla de un brazo – Déjame ayudarte – la levanta lentamente - ¡Lo siento tanto!

- No pasa nada – cambiando de tema, tratando de alegrar a la guardiana - ¿Y a qué se debe tu alegría? – notando un brillo especial en sus ojos, además de su mirada picaresca – Dedujendo esto, seguramente se trata de un hombre – sonriendo de la misma forma que Akizuki.

- ¡Y no sabes como! – uniendo sus manos con las de ella, caminan hacia el sofá para hablar - ¿Te acuerdas del chico del que te hablé?

- ¿Cuál de todos? – pregunta inocentemente, ya sabiendo la experiencia de su amiga en conocimiento a "hombres".

- ¡¿Cómo cuál de todos?! – grita exasperada, moviendo las manos de un lugar a otro - ¡El amor de mi vida!

- ¡Ah!, ¡ya sé! – pensando el nombre de esa persona – Espera, ¡no me digas!... yo me acordaba... era... – dudando en contestar - ¿Ken?

- ¡Claro que no! – gritando con furia - ¡Es Kinomoto!

- ¡Ah!, ¡claro! – viendo a su amiga con alegría - ¡Touya Kinomoto!

- ¡Shhh! – haciéndola callar – Habla más bajo – señalando la puerta que tenían a pocos metros de distancia – Están en casa.

- ¿Aquí? – extrañándose de la amabilidad de la guardiana - ¿Por qué aquí? – ocurriéndosele una catástrofe - ¿Eriol sabe de esto?

Nakuru sonríe amigablemente, mientras una gota se formaba en su frente.

- No.

- Ya llegue – se escucha la voz de Eriol entrar a la casa.

Las dos mujeres se quedar paralizadas.

- ¡Es Eriol! – contesta la más joven en voz baja.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora? – pregunta Nakuru con nerviosismo.

- ¡Nakuru! – dice Eriol Entrando a la sala – Que bueno que llegaste – viendo el rostro de su guardiana y luego el de su amiga - ¿Tienen algo que decirme?

La gota de las dos mujeres creció, al igual que su nerviosismo al ver quién le contaba primero la gran noticia a Eriol.

¿Quién se lo diría?

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-

- ¿Así que tu eres de Francia?

- Si – contesta serenamente Michael, viendo a la chica sentarse a su lado.

La campana del receso había tocado momentos antes, pero ellas no corrieron como los demás para salir "rumbo a la libertad", tenían cosas más importantes que hacer a su parecer.

- Ah – dijo descansando Ying Fa, pensando en que decir.

- ¿Vos?

- ¿Yo qué?

- Que de donde eres.

- ¡Ah! – acomodándose en el suelo – Soy de Hong Kong.

- ¿Hong Kong? – viendo la cara tranquila de su "amiga" – No pareces de Hong Kong, en lo que a mi concierne.

- ¿Ah no? – viendo los ojos azules de Strangerson – Tu eres mas oriental que francesa, creo.

Michael se voltea y cierra los ojos, reflexionando lo dicho.

- ¿Estoy en lo cierto? – pregunta nuevamente Ying Fa, intrigada al saber el pasado de su amiga.

- No – mintió abriendo los ojos – Mis padres eran orientales, pero yo me crié en Francia.

- Sabes mucho japonés.

- Estudié – contestó rápidamente – Mi trabajo me lo exige.

- Claro – volviendo a cerrar los ojos – El trabajo... Dime.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Cómo es la vida en Francia?

- Igual que en todos los lugares – respondió – Amarga... Caza antes de ser cazado, esa es la ley.

- En eso te doy la razón – suspirando – Desde niña lo sé.

- ¿Por qué? – pensando en como preguntar - ¿Cuál fue tu experiencia?

- Quedarme sin padres – dijo amargamente – Ni sé como son, bueno... – pensando en su tesoro personal – masomenos.

- ¿Cómo masomenos?

- Creo que sé como era mi madre – rectificando sus palabras – Creo.

- ¿No te acuerdas de ellos?

- No – suspiró tristemente – Tuve un accidente, sufro de amnesia.

- Que feo.

- Ni sabes cuanto – viendo de reojo a Michael – Eres la primera amiga que tengo hace tiempo.

- Tu también lo eres – dando una pequeña sonrisa - ¡Valla!

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Hace tiempo que no sonreía! – aún con la sonrisa en su cara.

- Yo ya casi pierdo mi sonrisa – dando una sonrisa triste, parecería más una mueca que sonrisa - ¿Tienes padres?

- No – contesta secamente, borrando su sonrisa de su rostro.

- Bueno... ¿familia?

- Menos – responde asqueada.

- Así que no tienes nada – viendo las nubes ir de un lado al otro - ¿Crees en el destino?

- No lo sé.

- Deberías – cierra los ojos, imágenes de la muerte de su prima aparecen en su memoria – El destino... es lo que hace a las personas conocerse – mira a Michael, esta le devuelve la mirada – por ejemplo, nosotros estábamos destinadas a conocernos – dando una pequeña sonrisa – Pero el destino no trabaja solo. Tu creas tu destino, y es tu trabajo el decidir si quieres o no hacerle caso.

- Sabes mucho sobre esto.

- Si... – pensando para si – _Es porque he sufrido bastante con el..._

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-

- Volvi – gritó entrando al apartamento Ying Fa. Se saca los zapatos en la entrada, dejándolos a un lado. Camina despacio hacia la cocina, buscando algo para tomar, aún recordaba las recomendaciones que le había dicho Michael, pero a ella no le servían. Nunca engordaba con nada – Será cuestión de genética – se contesta sacando del refrigerador una jarra de jugo hecho en la mañana. Vierte un poco de su contenido en un vaso de vidrio, la devuelve a su lugar y sale de la cocina con el vaso en su mano.

Va hacia su habitación y deja allí el maletín y el vaso en una mesita, se cambia rápidamente y sale de allí aún con el jugo intacto.

_- ¿Dónde estará?_ – se preguntó abriendo la puerta de cada habitación, pero sin rastro de Li_ – Quiero molestar a alguien_ – pensó con una pequeña sonrisa pícara.

Siguió caminando, pero no encontró nada por más que buscaba... ¿dónde estaría Li?

Pero... ¿por qué le importaba dónde estaba?, después de todo era su enemigo, ¿no?... ¿o es que acaso ella estaba equivocada?

- Solo quiero molestarlo – se repitió en su cabeza – No me importa lo que haga y con quién esté – dijo insegura de sus palabras - ¿Por qué me tendría que importar, sino?

Se detiene en la cocina, toma el jugo rápidamente y lava el vaso. Se queda pensando todo lo sucedido en ese último periodo. No siente el ruido de la puerta el abrirse y cerrarse suavemente, no siente los pasos caminando hacia su pieza, pero deteniéndose al ver su figura quieta en la cocina. Pero lo que si siente es la mano apoyarse en su hombro, lo que despertó sus sentidos, el miedo y el nerviosismo al mismo tiempo.

- ¡¡Ahhhhhhhh!! – grita asustada dándose la vuelta con los ojos cerrados y tratando de golpear a su asaltante con su puño, pero este tranquilamente esquiva el golpe y toma su mano para que dejara de moverse.

- ¡Tranquilízate! – dijo en voz alta Li forcejeando con ella – Soy yo, Li.

Abre los ojos lentamente, observando el rostro de Li a pocos centímetros del suyo.

- ¡Me asustaste! – gritó furiosa Ying Fa, tratando de golpearle en fallidos intentos - ¿No tienes un poco de consideración aunque sea conmigo?

- He tratado con mujeres toda mi vida – contesta tranquilamente – Sé como tratarlas.

- ¿Entonces? – pregunta mirándolo con nerviosismo.

- Toma – le da una rosa blanca, que ella recibe sin entender el por qué. Pero no pregunta, queda encantada con la rosa – Espero me perdones – caminando hacia su habitación, viendo la cara de sorpresa de Ying Fa_ – Son tan predecibles_ – piensa con fastidio, abriendo la puerta de su habitación_ – Una chica me la regaló, creo que le servirá más a ella que a mi_ – entra a la habitación y cierra la puerta.

Ying Fa queda en la cocina, sosteniendo la rosa en su mano. Una sonrisa maligna aparece en su cara.

- Se cree que soy tonta, ¿eh? – caminando hacia el tacho de basura – Pero le demostraré que soy más lista que él – tirando la rosa en el tacho - ¿Con qué así es como cree que somos?, ¿mujeres tontas e inservibles?, ya verá – eligiendo distintos productos para cocinar – Ya veremos como estará tu comida, querido Li – tomando una bolsa de fideos y demás ingredientes, toma la sal por un lado y el azúcar y pimienta por otra - ¡Que decisión!, ¿dulce, salado o picante querrás tus fideos? – con una sonrisa pícara – Intentemos con todos....... y cuando esté listo tu plato, ¡a comer!

**Notas de la Autora:** A buena hora he decidido actualizar, no?, pero no tienen por qué quejarse, ahora soy más rápida que antes ;)

El final cada día se acerca más... ¿quién lo iba a decir?, estoy melancólica pero pensando en las posibilidades de retirarme... ¡¡¡¡¡NO!!!!!!, me van a tener por un buen tiempo aquí, así que prepárense para las torturas de Meli XD

Sé que estoy dejando de lado a los otros fics, pero trato de acentuarme más en este porque es al que le falta menos (y no se imaginan cuanto). ¿Qué cuántos capítulos de falta?, tal vez 5 o 6,... tal vez siete o tal vez más. Todo depende.

Cuídense y déjenme un review.

                              **Kaoru Kinomoto**


	15. Sentimientos confusos del corazón

Aclaración: *Meli entra a una habitación vacía con cara de pocos amigos mostrando un gran cartel que dice:* Todos los personajes de la serie Card Captor Sakura pertenecen a CLAMP, los demás son "estrictamente míos" (excepto Oracle que es ella misma... pero le hago lo que quiero en el fan fic) *-¡¡Me estoy cansando de decir esto!!*  
  


- Diálogos.

  
_pensamientos de los personajes_

"…" destacamento de una palabra  
  
*...* algún sonido  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~ cambio de escena  
  
  
  


                                                 Mi misión en el clan Leng                                    Capítulo 14: Sentimientos confusos del Corazón 

**    "..... busca dentro de tu corazón, y encontrarás la respuesta a tu pregunta...."**

                                                                                                          By: Kaoru Kinomoto 

La niña estaba parada frente al lago de sus sueños. En sus ojos infantiles se podía ver el miedo por lo que estaba haciendo, desvió su mirada hacia un lado encontrándose con la del ángel negro. 

Volvió a ver el lago azul, colocó sus manos en las profundas aguas, haciendo que estas se tornaran de un blanco intenso. Una columna de luz se elevó en el medio del lago formando una nube violácea en su interior. A lo largo de unos minutos esta tomo una apariencia humana.

La niña sentía su cuerpo pesado a lo largo de ese proceso, el estar evocando a un espíritu del pasado tomaba muchas de sus energías. Pero no se podía detener, o de lo contrario...

_- No lo dejaré_ – pensaba con decisión_ – No voy a dejar que se apodere de ella..._

Unos ojos se abrieron dentro de la columna observando todo con curiosidad. Fijo su mirada en las personas que estaban frente a ella. Miró las aguas nuevamente, en ellas reflejaba lo que alguna vez fue.

La persona bajo lentamente hacia el suelo, camino hacia el chico hasta quedar frente a él. El demonio sonrió con satisfacción.

Enfrente de su cuerpo se encontraba la apariencia física de una mujer de veintiocho años. Sus ojos eran de un tono violáceo, como el de sus ropas. Era alta, de complexión delgada y esbelta, sus cabellos eran caobas y los llevaba amarrados en una larga trenza, dejando escapar mechones que hacía destacar los rasgos finos de la cara. Sus ropas tenían aire oriental, eran de color violeta con extraños signos en ellas. Su mirada era fría y triste, destacando la amargura que llevaba consigo.

- ¿Qué es aquello tan importante para haberme despertado de mi eterno descanso... – preguntó con voz seca viendo los ojos del chico clavados en ella - demonio?...

- Tienes una misión pendiente – responde sin dejar de mirarla - ¿Estás lista para cumplirla? – pregunta nuevamente con voz burlona hacia la guardiana del lugar.

La mujer ve a su alrededor con tristeza, recordando su triste pasado – Fui creada con un solo propósito en mi vida... pero he fallado – mira la cara de la niña – Fui desterrada del reino al que pertenezco, y encarcelada para la eternidad en este lugar.... he estado esperando siglos a ser despertada.

- Eso ya lo sé – interrumpe el demonio mostrando aburrimiento ante el relato - ¿Pero quieres saber una cosa?, ¡esta vez tu serás la protagonista de la película! – la mujer lo ve extrañada – Pero para eso debes hacer algo... y eso, es matar..... – la niña ve al demonio con preocupación – Tu hermana también esta aquí, ¡y quiere sacarte el crédito!.... ¿vas a dejar que eso ocurra?

- ¿Mi hermana? – pregunta entristecida la mujer denotando furia en sus palabras.

- Así es... pero antes quiero que me ayudes en otra cosa.

- ¿Qué obtendría a cambio?

- El honor de ser quien mate a tu hermana.

La mujer parece analizar el trato antes de decir con voz decidida – Esta bien – cambiando de tema - ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?

- Ayudarme a despertar a una antigua conocida – ríe silenciosamente, recordando a la antigua maestra de cartas – Con ella, obtendrás el poder que deseas. Ella tiene algo que te servirá.

- ¿Quién es ella?

- ¡¡¡Nooo!!! – grita la niña tratando de hacer entrar en razón a la mujer, pero el demonio la detiene amarrándola del cabello.

- Ya verás.... 

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~

La chica volvía a su casa temiendo por su vida. A su lado se encontraba su compañero de trabajo con el ceño fruncido. ¿Por qué tal expresión?, fácil la respuesta: todavía se acordaba del "incidente" hecho por la chica en su comida hacía un mes. El solo recordar aquella cosa disfrazada de comida le daba nauseas.

La joven al ver el silencio del chico y sentir un aura de combate alrededor de él sintió estremecer todo su cuerpo. Tragó saliva lentamente sosteniendo sus libros con fuerza, trataba de no voltearse a ver la cara de su acompañante. Sabía que si hacía eso estaría perdida.

Decide olvidarse de esa situación y pensar en algo más agradable. En uno de sus dedos un anillo verde reluciente permanecía intacto. Antes de irse de Hong Kong lo había encontrado bien guardado en un cajón con cerrojo por su amiga Xian Fei. Algo en él hizo que lo sacara de su lugar secreto horas antes de tomar el avión. No sabía si Xian Fei se había dado cuenta de su "travesura" por así llamarlo, pero no se arrepentía de haberlo tomado.

Finalmente terminan su recorrido frente al edificio donde vivían momentáneamente, ya sin miedo a su acompañante. Sabía que no le podría hacer nada gracias al pacto que habían hecho días después del incidente. Estaba segura por ahora.

- Otra vez eres mi tutor para matemáticas - dijo la chica en un tono no muy agradable momentos después de haber entrado al edificio.

- Pudiste haberte negado - se defendió el chico entrando con ella al departamento y dejando sus cosas en la mesa.

- Lo mismo digo.

- Bueno, ¿quieres que te ayude o nos quedamos hablando como viejos amigos?

- Ayúdame... - dijo en un tono suplicante, cosa que extraño al chico. El anillo que ella llevaba en la mano brillo por una milésima de segundo - ¿Nos sentamos? - preguntó saliendo de su laguna mental.

- Si - contestó él. Su acompañante fue por un jarrón y dos vasos a la cocina para volver con ellos y verter su contenido. Como hacía cada vez que necesitaba su ayuda.

Y la verdad era, que ya se estaba acostumbrando a su presencia.

- Muy bien - bebiendo un sorbo de su vaso le muestra a el chico sus deberes - No entiendo esto.

- ¿Siempre vas a tener problemas para las matemáticas? - dijo él en un tono irónico que no trato de esconder.

- ¿Siempre me lo preguntarás? - dando un suspiro - Simplemente no las entiendo, no es mi culpa.

- Ya lo sé - contestó él tratando de animarla - Pero verás que con el tiempo las entenderás. Es todo cuestión de práctica.

- Gracias - dijo ella, cosa que sorprendió a Li.

- ¿Por qué?

- Gracias por animarme. A pesar de ser tan pesada contigo - dijo dando una pequeña sonrisa.

Él no dijo nada, solo volvió su mirada a la carpeta de la chica. No quería admitirlo pero se veía linda cuando sonreía. Se sonrojo un poco al pensar en su rostro.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que convivían en ese departamento en Tokio. Había sido toda una odisea el poder llegar a un acuerdo de paz entre los dos pero con el tiempo se fueron acostumbrando. Después de todo estaban solos y tendrían que aprender a convivir con el otro. Aunque no se agradaran.

- ¿Ahora entiendes? – preguntó cortésmente Li terminada una hora de explicaciones matemáticas.

- mmm... creo que si – responde serenamente, tomando el apunte donde habían trabajado – Al final era más fácil de lo que yo pensaba – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, Li otra vez la miró extrañamente por la sonrisa dada - ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó desentendida la chica, viendo a su acompañante con un gesto extraño para ella.

- No, nada – se levanta sintiéndose frustrado consigo mismo - ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi?

- ¿Hoe? – dijo sin pensar la chica con una mirada inocente al no entender de qué hablaba Li.

Pero él, al solo ver el semblante despreocupado e inocente de la chica solo pudo reír sin poder negarlo.

- Definitivamente, te pareces mucho a ella – sonrió con ternura al pensar en la niña de ojos verdes que alguna vez conoció en su niñez. Toma una campera tirada en el sofá y sale del departamento sin pronunciar otra palabra, pero aún con una tranquila sonrisa en su semblante.

_- ¿Qué me habrá querido decir?_ – se preguntó al no entender las palabras de su compañero, cayendo de inmediato en que el chico se había ido sin haberle dado una explicación - ¡Oye!, ¡espera! – gritó por acto reflejo parándose de la silla y caminando hacia la puerta. Cuando iba a abrirla para salir en su búsqueda suelta el picaporte y da un pequeño suspiro – Que más da... – susurró desanimada – si ya se ha ido – da media vuelta y comienza a recoger los útiles de la mesa, encontrándose con un lápiz perteneciente a Li. Una sutil sonrisa aparece en su rostro – Tiene una linda sonrisa – sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo carmín mientras seguía ordenando todo. Ni ella misma sabía el por qué se había sonrojado por tal acto. Pero pensaba que si el chico sonriera más, seguramente llegarían a ser buenos amigos.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~

- ¡¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! – gritó con entusiasmo Nakuru al ver llegar a casa al chico de sus sueños - ¡¡Touyaaaa!! – salta ágilmente hacia sus brazos - ¿Cómo te fue hoy? – preguntó melosa a los oídos de Kinomoto. Este solo dio un suspiro de resignación hacia la guardiana dejándola suavemente en el suelo.

- Vi a mi padre – finalizó el joven doctor con el semblante serio – Después de tanto tiempo sin saber de él, por fin lo pude ver – continuó entristecido – No ha cambiado mucho, pero ahora trabaja en una preparatoria llamada Kaeno. Trabaja demasiado para la edad que tiene. Como hijo y médico que soy no se lo recomendaría.

- Ajá – sonrió la joven llevándose un dedo a sus labios - ... pero él no te hizo caso.

- Da igual – su semblante se oscureció al llegar a sus conclusiones – Tarde o temprano tendrá un decaimiento, y ahí se acordará de mi como de mis consejos por su salud... ya no es el mismo Fujitaka Kinomoto que hace unos años... solo se preocupa por su trabajo.

- ¿Sigue triste por la muerte de tu hermana? – preguntó inocentemente Nakuru sin darse cuenta de la pregunta hecha. Se estaba metiendo en un terreno privado, peligroso y lleno de viejos recuerdos que a nadie le gustaría recordar – Hay Touya... – al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho - ¡Lo siento tanto! – trata de retractarse, pero ya era tarde.

- ¿Volvió Hiraguizawa de la preparatoria? – preguntó desviando la mirada el joven de ojos cafés. Nakuru se dio cuenta del drástico cambio de tema hecho por su amado.

- Aún no – contestó afligida, tomando un mazo de cartas de tarot que estaban bien escondidas en su bolso - ¿Quieres ser el primero al que le tire las cartas? – preguntó divertida viendo el desacuerdo del chico.

- ¿Ahora tiras cartas? – saca la primera del mazo, que se titulaba "The Fool" - ¿El Loco?

- Es la primera o última carta de los arcanos mayores – contestó a su pregunta tranquilamente, aunque dentro se estuviera matando de la risa al ver el asombro de Touya por lo que ella sabía – No tiene número, y mayormente simboliza la inocencia de nosotros. El niño interno que busca aventuras y no le tiene miedo a nada, no tiene miedo a su futuro y tiene la inocencia y pureza de un niño – volvió a repetir la guardiana.

- Pero... ¿por qué tiras cartas?

- ¡Porque no puede ser que todos tengan un don especial y yo no! – respondió molesta Nakuru, acomodando las cartas. Luego comienza a contar con los dedos mostrando su ceño fruncido – Nyria tiene visiones, puede ver cosas que nosotros no y ahora me entero de que tiene magia Occidental; Eriol, bueno, todos sabemos los poderes que él tiene; mi "mascotita azul" es muy perceptivo; Tsukishiro se da cuenta de los sentimientos de las personas... y tu – señalándolo con el pulgar - ¡Tu puedes ver espíritus!... ¿por qué yo no puedo hacer esas cosas?, ¡¿por qué yo no?! – se lamentó la guardiana llorando infantilmente. 

Demasiado grandecita estaba para llorar de esa forma y sentirse celosa por lo que para algunos era una gran responsabilidad llegar a cabo, esos eran los pensamientos del mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto en ese momento.

- No sé por qué te pones tan celosa por eso – respondió resignado a la forma de ser de la joven – Hasta yo prefería tener una vida como cualquier otra persona: normal.

- ¿Cómo que preferías? – se secó las lágrimas la guardiana, poniendo más atención a las palabras de su "amigo".

Él solo suspiró resignado. Ve por un momento el atardecer por la ventana del salón para volver hacia la guardiana. Tranquilamente respondió a su pregunta, pero sin poder evitar el brillo de tristeza en sus ojos – Nakuru: yo ya no tengo mi don – viendo el semblante aterrado de la guardiana – no tengo magia.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?????!!!!!!

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~

- ¡A que no me alcanzas Eriol! – gritó con alegría la joven de larga melena amarrada en una trenza, guiando a su amigo (sin ella misma darse cuenta) por un gran parque en las lejanías de Tomoeda. Algo en ella le decía que debían ir a otro lugar terminadas las clases, y las cercanías de la Torre de Tokio le había parecido un destino sumamente interesante.

_- ¿Por qué tuve que acceder a dejarme guiar por ella?_ – pensó cansado el joven, recordando los dos boletos que tuvo que pagar para llegar donde estaban: en Tokio – Esto es cansador... – susurró parando su larga carrera, tratando de recobrar fuerzas para seguir adelante.

- ¿Ya te cansaste? – preguntó a gran distancia Oracle, deteniendo su carrera.

- ¡Claro que no! – gritó nuevamente para seguir corriendo por ella. La chica solo sonrió y volvió a correr con gran agilidad.

Lo que no se esperaba Eriol, es que al pasar corriendo por uno de los costados de la fuente tropezaría con una joven estudiante de Tokio. Rápidamente le ofreció la mano (cosa que ella no aceptó), tratando de reparar su daño.

- Discúlpeme... no había visto que... – para de hablar al ver la cara de la joven.

_- ¿Y a este qué le pasa?_ – se preguntó ella sintiéndose examinada por el extraño sujeto.

Frente a él se encontraba una chica de su edad, el claro color de su piel hacían creer que con solo tocarla se destruiría en mil pedazos. Sus ojos lo miraban con desprecio, pero tenían un lindo azul en ellos. Sus cabellos eran negros como la noche, dejándose caer libremente por la espalda de la desconocida.

Eriol se sacó los lentes para verla fijamente y después ponérselos con asombro.

- Óigame usted, si me hiciera el gran favor de moverse y dejarme caminar por fin – dijo bruscamente, enfadada con el extraño que ocupaba su valioso tiempo.

Pero solo él se quedaba quieto frente a ella. Trataba de articular una palabra, pero le era difícil en ese momento. Solo una sonrisa bastó para alertar a la chica.

- Me voy – susurró lentamente caminando al lado suyo. Pero él la detuvo tomándola por el brazo - ¿Y ahora qué?

Se estuvieron viendo un largo tiempo. Ambas miradas azules intercambiaban distintos sentimientos, pero que en una época muy lejana, había sido el que los unía en secreto.

- ¿Tomoyo? – preguntó suavemente Eriol, sin dejar de ver esos expresivos ojos azules con gran cariño.

Ella solo abrió los ojos de sorpresa. Ya lo había reconocido, al extraño chico frente suyo.

El solo saber que estaba tan cerca de él la hizo temblar.

- ¿Eriol? – preguntó asustada de haber atinado. No quería encontrarse con él, no debía encontrarse con él. Se había prometido olvidar su extraño pasado pero... ahora sabiendo que él estaba cerca de ella... ¿podría cumplir su objetivo de llevar su vida monótona como lo hacía antes?, ¿o tendría que cambiar todo por un simple reencuentro de "amigos"?... su rostro se endureció, eso nunca.

Lejos de ese lugar, Kaori miraba aquel reencuentro con extrañeza y a la vez tristeza. Algo le decía que a partir de ese momento las cosas cambiarían. Y que las ilusiones que tenía de empezar una relación con Eriol serían más difíciles de llevar a cabo...

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~

- ¡Que bueno que llegaron! – se alegró Nakuru al ver entrar a un sonriente Eriol, seguido por lo que parecía el cuerpo de su amiga Oracle - ¡Ya me tenían preocupada! – viendo disimuladamente el semblante fúnebre de su pequeña hermanita - ¿Por qué se tardaron tanto, Nyria?

Ella solo sonrió tristemente contestando a su pregunta, viendo interesadamente el suelo de la gran casa.

- Eriol encontró a una vieja amiga – viendo tristemente a los ojos de Nakuru – Tomoyo Daidouji era su nombre – camina encerrándose en su cuarto, sin ver hacia atrás. No tenía ganas de estar cerca de sus seres queridos con el poco humor que tenía.

- Con que Daidouji, ¿no? – preguntó de mala gana la castaña viendo reprochadoramente a su primito - ¿No hemos hablado sobre "ese" tema, Eriol?

- Creo estar lo suficiente grandecito para saber que hacer con mi vida – contestó fríamente el joven inglés, caminando por los pasillos, y dejando a una Nakuru muy confundida hablando a la pared sobre la juventud de esos momentos.

Fuera de esa escena, subiendo por la ventana de su habitación, la joven Kaori se sostenía fuertemente mientras iba ascendiendo hacia el techo de la antigua casa. Al llegar a su meta camina un poco hacia el centro, tratando de no pisar fuertemente las tejas. Finalmente se sienta abrazando sus piernas con temor. Pero aún así, nunca dejaba de ver la luna. Desde que era pequeña sentía gran tranquilidad con tan solo verla, cuando tenía que recapacitar sobre sus cosas solo bastaba con verla un tiempo para tener la solución a sus preguntas.

Sin voltearse, sintió la presencia de otra persona atrás suyo, acercándose con lentitud.

Solo pudo sonreír al identificar al extraño que se había sentado a su lado.

- Estoy feliz de haberte encontrado... nuevamente – sonrió con amargura Oracle. Su mirada estaba fija en un punto del cielo nocturno. Parecía perdida en un mar de preguntas, y esa vez la luna no le ayudaba mucho a pensar.

- Me sentí preocupado al verte en ese estado – contestó tranquilamente el joven, viendo de reojo a Oracle meditar en silencio.

- Tu no me conoces bien – susurró tratando de que en su voz se notara enojo, pero no podía. Era mala en las mentiras.

- Pero si lo suficiente para saber que algo te preocupa.

Oracle miro a su costado encontrándose con la mirada de él. Se quedaron unos minutos en la misma posición, ella pensando en las palabras del joven y él por tan solo darle tiempo a su nueva "amiga".

Finalmente volvió su mirada perdida al cielo, pero esta vez dirigida a la luna. Tenía un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero no era por el joven, sino por sus palabras.

¿Tan predecible era ella con la gente?

- No tienes ningún derecho en interferir en mi vida privada – respondió aumentando el sonrojo en ella, estaba furiosa por dentro, pero permanecía tranquila por fuera – Mis problemas, o "preocupaciones" solo me incumben a mi, a nadie más.

- Solo quiero ayudarte – comentó el joven acomodando sus lentes en su rostro.

- Me ayudas más si no te metes donde no te llaman, ¿entiendes lo que digo, Tsukishiro? – viendo fríamente a su acompañante, aunque por dentro quería llorar y desahogar toda la tristeza que acumulaba en su ser.

Pero él, con su tranquila sonrisa desvió su vista hacia la luna. Haciendo que ella lo mirara desconcertada.

- Hoy hay luna llena – cambió de tema radicalmente el joven Yukito, sin importarle las palabras dichas por Oracle.

- ¿Me estas ignorando? – preguntó furiosa la chica, clavando sus ojos en los de él.

Pero aunque tratara una y mil veces, no lograba intimidar al chico de las gafas.

- La luna es fría y solitaria, pero a la vez cálida – filosofó el joven viendo con gran dulzura el rostro confuso de la chica – El brillo que irradia es único, te da alegría y a la vez sabiduría. Pero, por más que hayan nubes en el cielo, ella siempre estará para guiarte por su camino de luz para que no te pierdas en la oscuridad – terminó su frase con una gran sonrisa, agregando después – Sin la luna el mundo no sería como hoy lo conocemos. Todos necesitamos de ella inconscientemente, ya que la vida no sería la misma que hoy conocemos – viendo el cielo con tristeza – es por eso que deseo ayudarte.

La chica se sorprendió de sus palabras, su mente estaba hecha un caos. No sabía si creerle o salir corriendo de ese lugar. Pero algo dentro suyo le decía que se quedara, que escuchara sus palabras y luego juzgara.

_- Mis instintos deben ser_ – reflexionó la joven rápidamente, pero a la vez sonrojándose levemente por las palabras dichas por Tsukishiro. Escondió su rostro rápidamente en la oscuridad de la noche.

- Oracle: tu eres como la luna, especial y única – sin dejar de ver el cielo, sintió que la chica prestaba más atención a sus palabras – Pero si te dejas vencer por la tristeza, la luz que irradias puede llegar a desaparecer para siempre... Yo no quiero que suceda eso – su semblante se endureció por un momento, para volver a la normalidad de siempre.

- ¿Por qué....? – susurró lentamente Kaori, viendo el techo en el que estaba sentada seriamente.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Yukito sin entender las palabras de su acompañante.

Ella solo hizo un intento para ser escuchada nuevamente. Pero esta vez alzo la vista hacia él mientras lágrimas salían de sus delicados ojos.

- ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mi? – volvió a preguntar sin dejar de llorar.

Él solo sonrió.

- Porque me agradas – contestó dulcemente, observando el comportamiento de ella. Le dolía el verla llorar, odiaba ver llorar a las personas, menos cuando se trataba de alguien tan especial como Kaori – Y puedo ayudarte... si me dejas.

Ella solo lo abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba cruelmente. No podía dejar de llorar, incluso aunque se lo pidieran, quería desahogarse por completo esa vez, y él estaba ahí para consolarla. Aunque ella no lo sabía, él lo entendía perfectamente. Rodeo el cuerpo de ella con sus brazos amistosamente. Ella solo se dejó abrazar, ya no aguantaba las ganas de llorar que tenía.

_- Sólo una persona se preocupó tanto por mi en toda mi vida_ – pensó sin dejar de llorar la chica, le era inevitable en ese momento_ –... y esa fue Eriol_ – aferrándose más al cuerpo del joven_ – Gracias Tsukishiro, muchas gracias por lo que has hecho por mi._

Nubes de lluvia se formaban a su alrededor, pero a ellos no les importaba. A lo lejos se divisarían como dos sombras abrazándose, quizás los confundirían como una pareja. Pero la verdad sería diferente, la amistad surgiría de esa extraña situación ocasional.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~

Era de noche, pronto el reloj marcaría las doce. Pero eso no evitaba el que estuvieran despiertos, desvelándose cada uno con una taza de café.

La sala no había sido el mejor lugar para esperar, tampoco en sus respectivos dormitorios y menos en el baño.

En resumen: el mejor lugar encontrado para esperar había sido la cálida cocina.

La chica de ojos azules miraba incómoda su taza de café, iba a tomar otro sorbo de su contenido. Pero cuando llevó a sus labios la taza, se dio cuenta que algo faltaba.

Con resignación miró el fondo de la taza vacío. Una vez más se había terminado su brebaje mágico que la mantenía despierta a altas horas de la noche.

- Genial... – susurró irónicamente, levantándose de su lugar para volver a preparar café instantánea. Solo para ella, como siempre hacía.

El joven hechicero miraba aburridamente como su acompañante prendía una hornalla de la cocina para volver a poner agua a calentarse.

En el centro de la mesa se encontraba un pequeño teléfono móvil bien acomodado. A sus costados y esparcidas por toda la superficie se encontraba lo que alguna vez se llamó baraja de cartas. Había también un baso negro de plástico y dos dados tirados en el piso además de una partida comenzada de ajedrez y sin terminar.

La joven veía preocupada la hora en su reloj de pulsera, desde hacía las diez de la noche habían estado encerrados en la cocina del departamento sin nada más que hacer que esperar el tan deseado llamado de la matriarca Li.

Todo ese tiempo se habían entretenido con algunos juegos de mesa, pero terminada la primera hora los juegos yacían intactos.

El aburrimiento era mutuo en ese lugar, y solo habían pasado dos horas.

Repentinamente una idea surgió de su mente, y no pudo evitar mirar furtivamente a su acompañante.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora? – preguntó molesto Li al sentir la mirada de Leng clavada en su rostro - ¿Me dirás ahora que quieres volver a jugar a las cartas? – preguntó burlonamente, sabiendo que esa era la debilidad de la chica.

- Noooo... – dijo sarcásticamente tirando algunas cartas al suelo. No estaba de humor como para verlas nuevamente. Bastante había sufrido esa noche con ellas – Para nada... mejor dejémoslas donde están, así no habrá problema por las dos partes – sentándose en su silla, miró nuevamente a su acompañante. Pero esta vez la mirada era de intriga, miedo y un poco de maldad al pensar lo que diría a continuación.

- Li – dijo ella tratando de mantenerse seria, viendo al chico mirarla serenamente mientras tomaba un sorbo del contenido de su taza_ – Este es el momento_ – sonrió con maldad esperando pacientemente a que el chico volviera a tomar aquel líquido - ¿A qué te referías esta tarde cuando me dijiste "Definitivamente, te pareces mucho a ella"? – imitó la voz gruesa del chico como mejor pudo. Pero al ver el repentino silencio de él se quedó callada. Lo que no esperaba era que ese silencio se debía al quedarse atorado en su garganta un poco de café.

Era el momento en que ella tendría que reírse frente a su cara. Nunca pensó lo dulce que se sentiría humillar a Li en persona.

Pero hubo un cambio de planes repentinamente, fue así como se quedó callada.

Otra idea cruzó por su mente, una peligrosa para ella. Pero tenía que descartar sospechas.

- ¿Acaso te referías a.... – pero no pudo continuar, un nudo en su garganta se lo impedía.

Li la miró fastidiado.

- ¿A quién podría referirme yo? – dijo fríamente, tratando de parecer lo más distante posible. Pero lo que no sabía era que esa frase incentivaría a Ying Fa a proceder.

- mmm... no sé – viéndolo con enfado - ¿El sufijo "Chiquilla del cerezo" significa algo para ti? – al ver la palidez del chico, sintió como algo dentro de ella se quebraba lentamente. No podía ser, no podía ser lo que ella pensaba...

- Si significase algo, no creo que sea de tu incumbencia – respondió enfadado.

- Ah no, ¡yo si lo creo! – meditando por unos segundos- ¿Quién es esa famosa "Chiquilla del cerezo"?

- Eso no te incumbe.

- ¡Claro que si! – ve enfadada el rostro frío de Li – Todo lo tuyo me incumbe – agregó sin pensar esas palabras.

- ¿Por qué dices "Todo lo mío"? – su voz era fría, pero desafortunadamente a ella no le importaba.

- Porque estamos comprometidos, ¿no? – susurró tratando de parecer natural esas palabras. Aunque el efecto que provocó el Li fue todo lo contrario a lo que ella esperaba.

- Eso pronto se solucionará – respondió con enfado – Recuerda que todo fue un mal entendido.

- Ajá, ¿y qué más? – viendo fijamente a los penetrantes ojos de Li - ¡No me tomas por tonta Li Xiao Lang!, ¡porque no lo soy! – iba a seguir con su pequeña charla, pero un gran chillido la interrumpió – el agua – dijo asustada yendo apurada para apagar la hornalla.

Li pensaba fríamente como responder de la peor forma posible a esa arrogante Leng, pero el pequeño grito emitido por la chica tubo la virtud de sacarlo de sus pensamientos y ver lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Ying Fa yacía tirada en el suelo, una de sus manos era sostenida por la otra mientras en su cara estaban luchando por salir unas lágrimas rebeldes.

Rápidamente Li se acercó a ayudarla, olvidándose momentáneamente de lo que estaban hablando antes.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó él, viendo con preocupación la mano de la chica.

- Si – contestó con un hilo de voz – No me pasó nada...

- Ven – la toma del brazo llevando su mano al agua fría de la canilla - ¿Estas mejor? – volvió a preguntar viendo como el semblante de la chica cambiaba al contacto con el agua.

- Si, mucho mejor – viendo su mano tranquilamente – Gracias... – mira a su salvador con una pequeña sonrisa.

Li volteó al mismo momento que ella, quedando sus caras a pocos centímetros de distancia.

Nadie dijo nada, el solo sentir la respiración del otro los hacía ponerse nerviosos.

Pero ambos deseaban ese momento, aún sin saber lo que el otro pensaba.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, esperando ver en el otro la respuesta que tanto buscaban....

**Notas de la Autora:** mmm.... ¡¡como me gusta hacerlos sufrir!! *Meli se retuerce de la risa sentada en el sofá favorito de Eriol* bueno ya pasó el momento.

Este capítulo se me hizo sentimentalista, ¿no?....... ¿quieren saber lo que va a pasar en el próximo?... solo con el tiempo se verá.

Bueno, besos a Yuen, Oracle y Makita (quien esta de vacaciones en no sé donde) mis amiguitas del alma.

Este capítulo va hecho especialmente para Juliana Tedesco, quien gustó por un tiempo de esta serie. Puse el nombre completo porque me contó que una compañera suya también escribía por estos sitios (que desencuentro T-T), me dijo de un nick algo parecido a Pequeña Loba o algo así, Daniela creo que era su nombre. Me gustaría que me escribiera ella si es que llega a leer esto, tengo mucha curiosidad por conocerla ^^

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo ^^

                             **Kaoru Kinomoto**

PD: Si ven el botoncito debajo de aquí con la palabra "Submit review" y tienen algún comentario, no duden en clickear en "Go" y dejarme un review, sea bueno o malo.

Por cualquier cosa, también esta mi mail.


	16. AVISO

__

Hola gente querida de mi alma y corazón!!

Bueno, por cuestiones de "reparaciones", el fic comenzará desde el principio. Para eso **reemplazaré** capítulo por capítulo, sacaré algunas cosas y pondré otras , nada más. Eso si!... cuidado con confundir, porque a lo largo voy a sacar "ciertas cosas" que puse sin pensar --

Y me dirán: ¿Entonces qué pasará con "cierto personaje" que no aparecerá en ésta parte?....

... yo respondo: Ya lo verán, porque si todo sale como yo quiero... habrá segunda parte!!.... pero para eso están ustedes, para que opinen. Quizás ahora no entenderán nada, pero ya se van a dar cuenta de lo que estoy hablando

Necesito criticas, **reviewers**, su opinión para saber como va la cosa, y que si vale verdaderamente esto de reemplazar.

Necesito su ayuda, **please** TT-TT , porque es la única forma de seguir adelante.

Ahora si los dejo, y de paso aviso que el primer capítulo ya está reemplazado por uno que se llama _"Viajando por el tiempo"._ Necesito saber su opinión de ese cap., okis???

****

Kaoru Kinomoto

PD: Si hay críticas, pondré el próximo capítulo en **menos de una semana**


End file.
